<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Outra Face do Destino by Lua_Prateada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990975">A Outra Face do Destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada'>Lua_Prateada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se, para salvar a vida da pessoa amada, um acordo com o Destino tivesse de ser feito? E se o acordo exigisse abrir mão desse amor? Até onde vai a sua capacidade de amar? YAOI [Ikki e Hyoga]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O Acordo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A história se passa após o término das batalhas e os cavaleiros de bronze já têm seus 20 e tantos anos.</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Final da tarde. Uma chuva fina de outono caía timidamente, sem incomodar a figura do homem que permanecia ali, naquela posição, já há algum tempo. As delicadas gotas de chuva que caíam sobre seu rosto misturavam-se às lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.</p><p>– Hyoga... – falou o homem, quase em um sussurro.</p><p>O homem estava em pé, diante de um túmulo sobre o qual se encontravam muitas flores. Seu semblante expressava a dor que sentia. Os punhos estavam cerrados com força.</p><p>– Ikki... – uma voz amiga alcançou o rapaz moreno, que mantinha o olhar fixo no túmulo – Vamos para a mansão. Por favor.</p><p>– Vá embora, Shiryu. – disse o homem, sem virar-se para encontrar os olhos serenos, porém firmes do chinês de longos cabelos negros.</p><p>– Ikki, você já está ficando ensopado... – falou o rapaz, que segurava um guarda-chuva em uma das mãos enquanto pousava a outra no ombro do homem cuja fisionomia dura expressava a tensão latente em cada membro de seu corpo.</p><p>– Não me importo.</p><p>– Todo mundo já foi embora, Ikki... Inclusive o Shun. – a voz do jovem já soava como um apelo.</p><p>O outro não respondeu. Permaneceu ali, estático, como se sequer tivesse ouvido o amigo.</p><p>Shiryu sabia que não poderia forçá-lo a ir. Na verdade, o fato de Ikki estar lá já era um progresso:</p><p>– Está bem. Estou indo. Mas, por favor... não demore muito. Seu irmão ficará preocupado. – suspirou o jovem de cabelos negros, enquanto dava meia-volta para seguir seu caminho.</p><p>Ikki ouviu Shiryu afastar-se do local e entrar no automóvel da Fundação. Em seguida, escutou o barulho do carro ir diminuindo até desaparecer por completo. Ficou, então, a ouvir apenas o som da chuva caindo sobre a folhagem do cemitério.</p><p>Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo mais ficou ali. Despertou daquele estado letárgico quando a chuva engrossou e as gotas d'água, cada vez mais pesadas, chocavam-se contra o seu rosto de forma mais agressiva. Olhou então para o céu e viu que densas nuvens cinzentas anunciavam uma tempestade que duraria um bom tempo.</p><p>Lembrou-se então das últimas palavras ditas pelo amigo antes de deixá-lo só. "Seu irmão ficará preocupado"...</p><p>– Até parece. – falou Ikki, com a voz rouca.</p><p>As coisas estavam mudadas. Shun não ficaria preocupado com ele... Não; o máximo que Shun poderia sentir agora era raiva. E ele tinha toda a razão.</p><p>– A culpa é minha. Toda minha. – e novas lágrimas irromperam dos cansados olhos do cavaleiro de Fênix. Sentiu o corpo pesar e deixou-se cair de joelhos onde estava. Levou uma mão ao rosto, soluçando dolorosamente, enquanto o outro braço apertava com força o seu atormentado corpo.</p><p>– Droga, Hyoga... Por que você teve que me abandonar?... – gemia Ikki.</p><p>– As coisas são assim. – respondeu uma voz atrás do cavaleiro.</p><p>Ikki virou-se rápido, tomado pela surpresa de perceber que havia mais alguém ali além dele.</p><p>– Quem é você? – e tomou uma atitude ofensiva.</p><p>– Calma, meu rapaz. – disse o homem aproximando-se mais de Ikki – Não pretendo lhe fazer mal.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Fênix nada respondeu. Estava em posição de ataque por não saber o que esperar dessa súbita aparição. Mas tinha a sensação de que aquele homem não era um simples transeunte... havia algo naquela presença que o incomodava. Tentou estudar o provável oponente, mas estava difícil: a chuva era intensa e já anoitecera, o que impossibilitava os olhos azuis escuros de enxergarem com clareza qualquer coisa.</p><p>– Imagino que esteja um tanto agitado devido aos últimos acontecimentos.</p><p>Ikki continuava a tentar encará-lo, sem dizer uma palavra.</p><p>– Por isso, não vou tomar como algo pessoal o modo descortês como está me tratando agora. – o homem ia falando enquanto caminhava feito uma fera que cerca sua presa.</p><p>– Se bem que... esse tempo também não está ajudando. – e parou para observar a chuva incessante.</p><p>E, num estalar de dedos, o misterioso homem fez com que a chuva parasse repentinamente de cair e o céu abrisse numa noite clara de luar.</p><p>– Ah, agora sim... Ficou muito mais agradável de se conversar. – falou o homem, apreciando o céu estrelado como um artista que contempla sua obra de arte.</p><p>Com a noite clara e límpida que fazia agora, Ikki pôde finalmente examinar a figura que tinha diante de si. Espantou-se ao se dar conta de que, ao contrário do esperado, a sua frente encontrava-se um homem de aparência frágil. Parecia ser só um pouco mais velho que Ikki e tinha cabelos longos, ondulados e prateados. Seus olhos gentis eram também da cor da prata.</p><p>– Será que agora podemos conversar? – perguntou o homem, com um sorriso bastante amável.</p><p>Ikki estava confuso. Aquele homem de fala pausada e aparência tão delicada pareceria inofensivo aos olhos de qualquer pessoa. Mas sua intuição não o deixava confiar nele; havia algo estranho ali. E Ikki sempre confiara em suas intuições. Se bem que, parando para pensar... tinha sido também a sua maldita intuição que o levara àquela situação. Por ter seguido sua intuição, ele estava sofrendo tanto nesse momento. Então talvez ela não fosse tão confiável assim...</p><p>– Certo. Já vi que não gosta muito de dar assunto para qualquer um. Tudo bem que já provei não ser qualquer um, mas pelo visto...</p><p>– Você acha que me impressionou com esse truque barato? – Ikki falou com desprezo – Acredite, já vi coisas bem mais incríveis que fazer parar de chover.</p><p>– Ah, sim. Concordo que isso realmente não passou de um truque simples de se realizar. No entanto, esperava uma reação melhor da sua parte. Mas está bom assim; você está provando ser, de fato, quem eu procurava.</p><p>– Afinal, quem é você? – tornou a perguntar o cavaleiro, já bastante incomodado com essa conversa e abandonando a posição ofensiva em que estivera até então.</p><p>– Oh, desculpe-me. Ainda não me apresentei devidamente; que falta de polidez da minha parte.</p><p>Ikki olhava para esse homem já com algum enfado. Os floreios, a forma afetada como falava não lhe agradavam em nada.</p><p>Viu então o homem retirar de seu sobretudo preto algo semelhante a uma carta de baralho. Ikki bufou e disse rispidamente:</p><p>– Olha, eu não tenho tempo para ficar vendo seus truques de mágica. Por que não some da minha frente e me deixa em paz? – falou impaciente.</p><p>– Já ouviu falar que o futuro está nas cartas, meu rapaz? – disse o homem que olhava fixo para a carta em sua mão.</p><p>– Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – Ikki levantou o tom de voz – Então você é aquele tipo de pessoa que se aproveita do sofrimento dos outros para vender ilusões, é? Pois saiba que eu não sou estúpido pra cair nessas coisas! Leva seu baralho de tarot pra outro canto e desaparece de uma vez! – e, dando as costas para o homem, começou a afastar-se dali a passos rápidos.</p><p>– Eu não dei permissão para você sair ainda. – disse o homem cujos olhos prateados agora estavam ameaçadores.</p><p>Ikki parou de supetão. O homem de cabelos ondulados e brilhantes havia surgido do nada na sua frente. Olhou para trás como que para confirmar que o outro realmente havia se deslocado – muito rápido, por sinal.</p><p>O rapaz moreno estranhou o fato de não ter percebido antes nesse homem qualquer indício de que ele fosse um cavaleiro. Aliás, mesmo agora, ele não sentia absolutamente nada que indicasse naquele estranho um cavaleiro ou algo do tipo. Entretanto, a velocidade com que ele se movimentara indicava que, diante de Ikki, encontrava-se alguém cujo poder talvez não pudesse ser ignorado. Sua intuição estava certa, afinal.</p><p>– Quem... O que é você? – perguntou, um pouco receoso.</p><p>– Ah, agora estamos nos entendendo. – sorriu o homem – Devemos fazer as perguntas corretas se desejamos obter respostas. E você, meu caro, finalmente fez a pergunta certa... "O que" sou eu?...</p><p>Ikki engoliu em seco. Pressentia que algo nada bom estava por vir.</p><p>– Bem... há tantas formas de responder a essa pergunta... Eu poderia contar-lhe as várias histórias que as inúmeras denominações que recebo encerram, mas... acho que você não iria gostar muito disso. Você, meu rapaz, é do tipo que prefere simplificar as coisas e eu aprecio tal qualidade em você.</p><p>– Se aprecia mesmo, então para de fazer tanto rodeio e vai direto ao ponto. – soltou Ikki que, além de não ser muito paciente normalmente, estava visivelmente cansado.</p><p>O olhos prateados brilharam e o homem sorriu. Voltou novamente sua atenção para a carta que ainda estava em sua mão e disse:</p><p>– Se é o que quer, eu vou ser direto. – e encarou o cavaleiro – Você pode me chamar de... Destino.</p><p>– Como é?</p><p>– Eu sou o Destino, Ikki.</p><p>– Como assim, você é o "Destino"?</p><p>– Ah, senhor Ikki... Assim você me decepciona. Antes queria que eu fosse direto e agora quer que eu explique o que é destino?</p><p>– Não se faça de idiota! Sei muito bem o que é o destino! Assim como sei que ele não é uma pessoa metida a besta que fica se exibindo com truques de 5ª categoria!</p><p>– Eu não sou uma pessoa, Ikki. Achei que isso já tivesse ficado claro. – falou o homem, com uma voz mais sombria.</p><p>Nesse instante, Ikki pôde sentir uma força muito poderosa envolvê-lo e sufocá-lo. Seu corpo cansado não encontrou forças para lutar contra essa poderosa energia que o jogou ao chão. O moreno não conseguiu levantar-se e teve de ficar ali, prostrado. O homem de cabelos prata aproximou-se dele e disse, com voz autoritária:</p><p>– E, daqui para frente, tome cuidado com o modo como vai se dirigir a mim.</p><p>O jovem não respondeu nada, então o homem continuou, usando um tom de voz mais brando:</p><p>– Conforme ia dizendo... Eu sou o Destino e, como você deve bem saber, controlo a vida de todos os seres. É um trabalho tão interessante quanto... entediante. Sabe, depois de tanto tempo controlando o que está por vir, tudo passa a ser muito enjoativo. Nada mais me chama a atenção, nada mais é novidade. Você entende o que estou falando, rapaz?</p><p>De repente, Ikki sentiu o que quer que o estivesse prendendo ao chão desaparecer e ele pôde erguer o rosto para novamente encarar aquela figura, que agora estava sentada elegantemente sobre um dos túmulos do cemitério.</p><p>– Grande coisa... – falou o moreno de cabelos azulados enquanto levantava-se sem tirar os olhos do homem a sua frente – Se você é mesmo o Destino, isso deveria ser o normal. Se você controla nossas vidas, então com o que você poderia se surpreender?</p><p>– Não, não! – riu o outro – Ikki, não confunda as coisas. Eu controlo o que está por vir, mas não tenho poder sobre as escolhas de cada pessoa. Esqueceu que existe uma coisa chamada livre-arbítrio? Pois então... o que eu faço é tão somente equacionar atitudes com suas devidas consequências. Conhece aquele ditado "você colhe o que planta"? A ideia é essa. Vocês preparam o terreno e eu apenas trato de colocar ali a semente apropriada para cada buraco cavado por vocês. No mais... fico controlando a forma como a planta cresce, o que depende também das atitudes de cada um. E isso não é fácil, não subestime o que faço. Não tem noção de como meu trabalho é... trabalhoso.</p><p>Ikki não conseguiu evitar um sorriso sarcástico, o que fez com que os olhos prateados se voltassem interrogativos para ele:</p><p>– Qual é a graça, meu caro?</p><p>– Fico satisfeito em saber que estava certo. Eu sempre disse que o destino é a gente quem faz.</p><p>O homem endureceu suas feições rapidamente. Era claro que o comentário de Ikki não havia agradado.</p><p>– Sim, tenho de concordar. – rosnou ele – De certa forma, vocês controlam o curso de suas próprias vidas.</p><p>– Bom saber. Mas acho que você não está tendo toda essa conversa comigo só para me dizer algo que eu já sabia. O que quer, afinal?</p><p>– Fico feliz que tenha perguntado. – e o homem voltou a sorrir amplamente – Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer.</p><p>– Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou Ikki, desconfiado.</p><p>– Uma proposta que pode beneficiar a nós dois. Perceba: de um lado estou eu, à procura de algo novo, diferente. Algo com o qual eu possa me divertir um pouco. Do outro lado, temos você que... perdeu alguém de quem gostava muito.</p><p>Ikki sentiu o coração apertar. Aquela dor... ele devia se acostumar a ela, pois ela jamais o deixaria. E ele não merecia que ela o deixasse em paz.</p><p>– No entanto, as coisas não precisam ser assim...</p><p>– O que quer dizer com isso?</p><p>– É simples. Está doendo, não está?</p><p>Ikki olhou revoltado para o homem que apontava friamente na direção do seu coração. Não interessava quem ou o que ele fosse, não tinha o direito de falar dos sentimentos que ele tinha por Hyoga. Não; isso era o que ele guardava de mais sagrado e não iria profanar a pureza desses sentimentos falando a respeito deles com esse ser que se mostrava tão desprezível.</p><p>– Não é da sua conta.</p><p>– Bem... se me disser o motivo da dor, talvez eu possa fazê-la parar.</p><p>– Impossível. Essa dor só teria fim se...</p><p>– ... Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar?</p><p>Ikki arregalou os olhos e encarou aquele homem que sorria vitorioso para ele. Tinha medo de acreditar no que poderia ouvir.</p><p>– Aonde... aonde você quer chegar com isso? – disse, as lágrimas voltando a brotar em seus olhos.</p><p>– Eu falei para não me subestimar. Sei por que está sofrendo, rapaz. Você perdeu alguém muito importante... você perdeu a pessoa que amava.</p><p>A angústia tomava conta do protegido pela constelação de Fênix. Seu coração batia esperançoso, mas ele não queria acreditar.</p><p>– E, se você pudesse voltar no tempo, poderia impedir que essa pessoa fosse tirada de você. Estou certo?</p><p>– Por que está fazendo isso? É assim que se diverte? Brincando com os sentimentos alheios?</p><p>– Acalme-se, rapaz. Primeiro, escute o que tenho a dizer. – e respirou fundo, dando às palavras seguintes maior importância – Se você assim desejar, eu posso fazer o tempo voltar. Tenho poderes para isso. E, dessa forma, estarei lhe dando a chance de salvar da morte a pessoa que tanto ama.</p><p>Ikki não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Seu coração batia acelerado, a ansiedade fazia com que suasse frio.</p><p>– E o que vai querer em troca? – perguntou, já temendo o que viria a seguir.</p><p>– Bem, agora é que fica interessante... Você terá que abrir mão do seu amor.</p><p>– Como?</p><p>– Calma, rapaz. Deixe que eu me explique. Como sabiamente já apontou, vocês escolhem o destino a seguir. E isso porque vocês têm o livre-arbítrio... Enfim. Estou cansado de agir apenas de acordo com as decisões humanas. Quero interferir nos destinos a serem construídos.</p><p>– Qual... qual o propósito disso? – Ikki parecia confuso.</p><p>– Ora. É algo novo para mim. Vou poder me divertir vendo as situações engendradas por mim mesmo.</p><p>– Você está querendo brincar com as nossas vidas? É isso? – a raiva se apossava de Ikki e fazia com que seu cosmo despertasse.</p><p>– Eu vou falar só uma vez. Contenha-se. Do contrário, você poderá se arrepender. E muito. – falou o homem, calmamente.</p><p>Foi preciso um esforço sobre-humano para que o cavaleiro de Fênix se contivesse. Mas ele conseguiu. Os olhos, entretanto, continuavam ardendo de ira.</p><p>– Resumindo... eu estou oferecendo a chance de salvar a pessoa amada, com a condição de que você não poderá ficar com ela.</p><p>– Isso tudo é inveja do nosso poder de livre-arbítrio? – inquiriu Ikki.</p><p>– Sim. – respondeu secamente o dono dos cabelos prateados.</p><p>– Isso não é justo. Nunca imaginei que o Destino fosse assim tão... cruel. – falou o jovem, amargamente.</p><p>– Meu rapaz, você ainda se surpreende com isso? Esqueceu-se das batalhas de que participou? Ora, quando vai entender que forças soberanas existem não para servi-los, mas para termos nossos caprichos saciados?</p><p>Ikki baixou a cabeça, que latejava. Não conseguia pensar, a cabeça doía demais. A única ideia que conseguia conceber era a de que nunca conseguiria viver sem Hyoga.</p><p>– Por que me pedir justo para abrir mão do meu amor? Por que... não pede outra coisa...?</p><p>– Porque assim estarei tirando de você o livre-arbítrio mais importante: o de escolher quem amar. E, dessa maneira, estarei influenciando por completo sua vida. – sorriu satisfeito com suas próprias palavras.</p><p>Ikki levou o olhar até o túmulo de Hyoga.</p><p>– Pense, meu caro... Você já está sem ele. Aceitando a minha proposta, você poderá, ao menos, vê-lo com vida novamente.</p><p>Ikki caminhou até o túmulo de Hyoga.</p><p>– Será que seu amor é assim tão egoísta? Só seria capaz de trazê-lo de volta se pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado?</p><p>Ikki acariciou o túmulo de Hyoga.</p><p>– E o nosso trato não influenciaria a vida desse rapaz. Você não ficará com ele, mas ele terá livre-arbítrio para escolher com quem deseja ter uma vida próspera e feliz.</p><p>– Contanto que não seja eu.</p><p>– Exato. Mas há muitas outras opções. Não se preocupe tanto; ele ficará bem.</p><p>– E eu... como eu fico? – a pergunta amargurada de Ikki era mais direcionada para ele mesmo. O olhar perdido na direção do túmulo indicava o turbilhão de pensamentos que deviam estar passando pela sua cabeça agora.</p><p>– Você ficará bem, sabendo que a pessoa que tanto ama estará viva e feliz. – disse o homem de cabelos prateados, que se aproximava lentamente de Ikki.</p><p>Ikki soltou um dolorido suspiro. Uma lágrima solitária caiu sobre o túmulo de Hyoga.</p><p>Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele finalmente se levantou e encarou os olhos prateados, que se encontravam muito próximos dele.</p><p>– Está bem. Eu aceito. Se Hyoga estiver bem, eu... eu não me importo com o que vá acontecer comigo.</p><p>– Ótimo. – disse o homem com os olhos brilhando, triunfantes – Você não irá se arrepender, Ikki...</p><p>O homem de cabelos de prata então mostrou, finalmente, o conteúdo da carta que segurava em sua mão até aquele momento. Na carta, havia o desenho de uma fênix.</p><p>– Essa carta representa você, creio que nem preciso explicar o porquê. – e, em um movimento que lembrava um passe de mágica, fez a carta desaparecer – Como agora eu sou senhor do seu maior livre-arbítrio, essa carta passa a me pertencer.</p><p>Ikki apenas observava a tudo isso com considerável resignação.</p><p>E, em novo passe de mágica, o homem fez surgir outra carta em sua mão. E logo revelou o conteúdo a Ikki.</p><p>– Está vendo? É um cisne. Representa a sua pessoa amada.</p><p>E entregou a carta a Ikki, que impulsivamente a acariciou assim que a recebeu.</p><p>– Por meio dela, você terá como saber se a pessoa amada está perto ou não da morte. Fique atento; se o cisne da carta começar a morrer, significa que você está se aproximando demais do jovem que, por sua vez, terminará morrendo também. Por sua culpa.</p><p>– Como? Mas...</p><p>Ikki não teve tempo de completar o que tinha para dizer, pois, subitamente, uma névoa envolveu todo o seu corpo, e ele logo começou a sentir o cansaço tomar conta de si na mesma medida em que essa névoa o engolia. Sentiu as pálpebras ficarem cada vez mais pesadas e os sentidos abandonarem-no aos poucos.</p><p>– Não se esqueça, Ikki... – a voz do Destino estava ficando distante – Fizemos um trato. Se você ousar descumpri-lo, a punição será a morte imediata de Hyoga. E acredite... se for o caso, farei com que a morte dele seja a pior possível...</p><p>E essas foram as últimas palavras ouvidas por Ikki antes que ele perdesse a consciência por completo. Talvez por terem sido as últimas, ou talvez pela gravidade dessas palavras, ficaram marcadas a ferro e fogo na mente do cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>Assim foi que, quando Ikki finalmente despertou, descobriu-se em seu quarto, na mansão Kido.</p><p>Acordou atordoado, tentando discernir o que poderia ser sonho e o que era realidade.</p><p>Levantou-se aos tropeços e dirigiu-se ao banheiro de seu quarto. Lavou o rosto e ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho, viu a imagem do homem de cabelos de prata olhando para ele de forma ameaçadora. Assustado, o jovem cavaleiro olhou para trás e não viu nada. Mas aquilo fora o suficiente para que ele soubesse: tudo aquilo fora real. Não eram apenas ilusões e impressões... estava tudo muito claro para ele.</p><p>E nesse momento, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente como um raio: Se tudo fora real, então Hyoga... estaria vivo!</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo de seu quarto atrás do jovem louro. Desejava, ansiava vê-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir que estava realmente vivo. No entanto, assim que deixou seu quarto, viu que a mansão estava agitada. Os criados corriam pela casa arrumando o que pareciam ser os últimos preparativos para uma festa. Entretanto, o moreno estava ocupado demais em sua busca para querer se inteirar do que estava havendo. Correu até as escadas que o levariam ao andar inferior da mansão, onde ele achava que encontraria o cavaleiro de Cisne.</p><p>Quando alcançou o corrimão da longa escadaria, Ikki pôde ver seu irmão lá embaixo, que comandava alegremente os preparativos da festa. Shun, ao perceber a presença do irmão no alto da escadaria, acenou sorridente para ele.</p><p>Foi então que Ikki se deu conta do que acontecera. O Destino o tinha enviado para o momento em que tudo começara.</p><p>A festa de aniversário de Hyoga.</p><p>O rapaz moreno recordava com clareza. Sim, o começo de tudo foi ali, naquele preciso instante...</p><p>Como quem já sabia o que estava para acontecer, ele olhou para o canto oposto da sala em que se encontrava Shun e viu entrar um rapaz envolto em uma tal melancolia que, ao contrário do que se possa pensar, fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais belo.</p><p>Era Hyoga. E estava... vivo.</p><p>Contudo, Ikki precisou segurar o impulso de correr até ele para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo loucamente. Não podia fazer isso. Não mais. Não estava disposto a colocar a vida de Hyoga em risco...</p><p>Por instinto, colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça. E lá estava o que procurava. A carta com o cisne.</p><p>E foi assim que o cavaleiro de Fênix deu seu primeiro passo rumo à mudança da história deles dois. Não desceu as escadas. E, com isso... evitou entrar no meio do que – e isso ele só ficou sabendo muito tempo depois, quando um magoado Shun lhe confessou que o irmão lhe roubara o momento propício de conquistar o coração do cavaleiro de gelo – poderia ser o início da história de Hyoga com seu irmão.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cafeteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ATENÇÃO! A partir desse capítulo, a fic vai ocorrer em dois tempos: o PRESENTE (que corresponde ao tempo que vai se passar após Ikki ter conversado com o Destino) e o PASSADO (tempo ocorrido antes de o Ikki conversar com o Destino, ou seja... o modo como as coisas aconteceram antes das modificações que Ikki terá de fazer em sua história para evitar que Hyoga seja vítima do Destino. Sempre que eu for mostrar o tempo PASSADO, vou destacar que se trata de um FLASHBACK, para facilitar o entendimento, ok?). E... acho que é só. Se ficar alguma dúvida, podem perguntar. Se parecer confuso, não se preocupem... tudo irá se encaixando aos poucos...</p><p>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– Seiya, você sabe onde está o pessoal que vai trazer as flores?</p><p>– Shun, e eu lá tenho cara de quem sabe de alguma coisa? Eu só queria saber onde é que foi parar minha jaqueta...</p><p>– Jaqueta?</p><p>– É, eu tinha deixado sobre o sofá ontem à noite... você viu?</p><p>– Pra que você quer sua jaqueta, Seiya? Você está pensando em sair?</p><p>– Bem... Eu estava sim, Shun... por quê?</p><p>– Seiya, você não percebeu que eu estou quase pirando aqui? É muita coisa para organizar e o tempo é curto! Eu preciso de ajuda, puxa!</p><p>– Shun, a gente falou desde o princípio que não era boa ideia exagerar desse jeito...</p><p>– Shiryu, tudo que eu não preciso agora é de um sermão. Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?</p><p>Shiryu olhou para Seiya que devolveu o olhar com um suspiro. É, o cinema teria que ficar para outro dia.</p><p>– Está bem, Shun. Mas que fique claro... não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso, viu? – respondeu um emburrado Seiya.</p><p>– Então... De que está precisando, Shun? – disse Shiryu, dobrando as mangas de sua camisa.</p><p>– Bom... eu liguei agora há pouco para o buffet e parece que eles estão com problemas com o transporte ou algo assim. Um de vocês podia ir até lá para saber o que está havendo. E o outro podia ajudar a carregar as esculturas de gelo que chegaram agora. Os homens que as estão levando para o jardim parecem uns trogloditas e vão acabar quebrando tudo. E eu vou ligar para a florista e descobrir por que ela não trouxe os lírios até agora!</p><p>– Eu vou ver como posso ajudar o pessoal do buffet... – prontificou-se Shiryu – Você ajuda os carregadores, Seiya?</p><p>– Claro. – disse Seiya, achando graça no desespero de Shun por querer que tudo ficasse perfeito.</p><p>De fato, Shun esteve bastante nervoso e estressado nos últimos dias. O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda tivera a ideia de fazer uma festa de aniversário para Hyoga havia mais ou menos um mês, mas ninguém tinha cogitado a possibilidade de ele planejar algo tão grandioso. Saori, por sua vez, achou a ideia adorável e arcou com todas as despesas do evento.</p><p>E, certamente, se não fosse pela herdeira do império Kido, tal festa não aconteceria; afinal, Shun não teria como pagá-la com o salário que recebia como enfermeiro em um dos hospitais da Fundação.</p><p>Mas Saori não via problema algum em custear alguns dos gastos de seus defensores que, sabia ela, tiveram uma vida bastante árdua e, portanto, não tiveram tempo para cuidar de si mesmos. Porém, agora que as batalhas haviam terminado e todos os valorosos guerreiros que haviam morrido tiveram a oportunidade de voltar, uma última vez, à vida, esse pareceu ser o momento ideal de esses jovens darem novo rumo às suas vidas. Assim, a deusa ofereceu aos cinco rapazes a oportunidade de estudar e participar de uma sociedade à qual, até então, eles não estavam integrados.</p><p>Foi dessa maneira que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun puderam concluir suas faculdades e encontrar um emprego. Entretanto, Hyoga, ao contrário dos três amigos, preferiu não trabalhar dentro das empresas Kido e arranjou um emprego como professor de Literatura em uma conceituada escola. Mas esse feito não o fazia desmerecer o trabalho de seus companheiros que, mesmo tendo sido indicados para seus devidos cargos, eram excelentes profissionais. Seiya demonstrava talento na área de Relações Públicas; Shiryu vinha se destacando na parte administrativa da empresa e a doçura e gentileza de Shun eram características que faziam dele um profissional mais que qualificado em seu departamento.</p><p>Ikki, por sua vez, não aceitou nada oferecido por Saori. Não gostava de sentir-se preso e nem de ficar devendo favores. Afinal, era assim que ele enxergava essas atitudes... como favores, caridade. É certo que, no fundo, ele sabia que Saori não estava fazendo nada de mal, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ele. Não; ele precisava do seu espaço e aceitar o que lhe ofereciam implicaria ficar cada vez mais atrelado àquela mansão, coisa que ele definitivamente não desejava que ocorresse. Assim, Ikki preferiu, como sempre, seguir seu próprio caminho. Trabalhava como fotógrafo freelancer e tinha seu próprio apartamento. Havia, é claro, um quarto para ele na mansão, mas o rapaz só o utilizava eventualmente – ou seja, quando Shun, alegando sentir saudades do irmão, obrigava-o a passar um tempo lá. De todo modo, Ikki não ficava muito tempo nem na mansão, nem em seu apartamento, pois viajava bastante – a trabalho ou não.</p><p>Assim, durante aquele mês em que Shun se empenhou para poder oferecer a Hyoga o que ele considerava como sendo a melhor festa de aniversário que ele poderia ter, Ikki esteve fora. Chegou à mansão somente na véspera do grande dia, e à noite. Shun nem se deu ao trabalho de brigar com o irmão por aparecer tão em cima da hora; na verdade, havia ficado feliz que o irmão tivesse aparecido.</p><p>Não era segredo para ninguém que Ikki e Hyoga não eram melhores amigos. Tinham personalidades muito distintas, e como eram ambos bastante orgulhosos e arrogantes quando queriam, tinha se tornado algo comum ver os dois brigando por qualquer coisa. O resultado disso é que Shun tinha sempre de intermediar a relação do irmão com o amigo. Por isso, o fato de Ikki ter vindo para a festa significava demais para o jovem de olhos verde-esmeralda:</p><p>– Que bom que você veio, irmão! – tinha lhe dito o caçula, quando Ikki chegara à mansão.</p><p>– É. – respondera o rapaz moreno, que dera sinais de estar bem cansado da viagem – Mas fique sabendo que só vim porque você se matou para organizar essa festa para aquele Pato...</p><p>Realmente, Shun tinha se esforçado ao máximo para que tudo desse certo naquela festa. E fazia isso não apenas porque Hyoga era seu melhor amigo, mas também porque havia já algum tempo que Hyoga parecia deprimido, andava pelos cantos da casa, evitava conversar com quem quer que fosse – incluindo ele, que deveria ser seu amigo mais próximo. Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas de fazer Hyoga se abrir, desistiu de fazê-lo falar e achou melhor criar meios de animá-lo. Uma festa dessas tinha sido, para o mais jovem dos cavaleiros, a melhor ideia. Daí todo o seu empenho e esmero – e consequente estresse – em fazer com que aquela festa fosse impecável.</p><p>– Só uma coisa, Shun. – disse Seiya, à porta da sala que dava para o jardim – Por que não chama seu irmão para ajudar também? Já passa do meio-dia e ele ainda está dormindo!</p><p>– Não, Seiya. Meu irmão está muito cansado da viagem. Agora anda logo, vai pegar as estátuas!</p><p>Ikki estava, de fato, muito cansado da viagem; mas não era esse o motivo pelo qual Shun não o chamava para ajudar. O jovem Amamiya sabia que não podia abusar da sorte... seu irmão já estava lá – e a contragosto. Querer que ele ajudasse nos preparativos era pedir um pouco demais... Por isso, já tinha decidido que deixaria Ikki dormir até a hora da festa. Quem sabe assim, ele ficasse mais bem-humorado...</p><p>Por conta disso é que Shun ficou tão surpreso quando viu seu irmão prestes a descer as escadas que davam para o salão. Pela aparência, não havia dormido tão bem e seu humor não devia estar lá essas coisas. Imaginou que o barulho proveniente do corre-corre dos empregados o tivesse acordado. Acenou sorridente para ele, tentando disfarçar todo seu estresse que, por sinal, atingiria um nível mais crítico nesse momento.</p><p>Hyoga acabava de aparecer do outro lado do salão, envolto em seu já habitual ar melancólico. Olhava para toda a correria e preparação para sua festa com indiferença, o que não passou despercebido por Ikki que, irritado, começou a descer as escadas.</p><p>– Hyoga! – disse Shun, aproximando-se nervosamente do amigo – O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>– Eu moro aqui. – respondeu Hyoga, apático.</p><p>– Eu sei, mas... você não ia para o colégio hoje? Corrigir provas, fazer umas pesquisas na biblioteca...?</p><p>– Sim; já fui e já voltei.</p><p>– Ah é? Bom... ahn... você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje?</p><p>– Está querendo me expulsar daqui, Shun? – falou Hyoga, esboçando um sorriso.</p><p>– Não, não é bem expulsar... é só que... eu queria que você visse a festa quando já estivesse tudo pronto; e não assim... com a arrumação pela metade.</p><p>– Shun, você sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Nem sei pra que tanta gente arrumando essa festa... para mim, um pedaço de bolo com uma vela em cima já seria até demais...</p><p>– Tá bom, Pato. Agora cala essa boca e vem comigo. – disse Ikki, que surgiu de repente, passou como um furacão entre os dois amigos e saiu puxando Hyoga pelo braço.</p><p>O rapaz russo, tomado pelo susto, ficou sem palavras e só conseguiu dizer algo quando já estavam a alguma distância de Shun, que permanecera no mesmo lugar, atônito.</p><p>– Que é isso, Ikki? Ficou maluco? – conseguiu finalmente dizer Hyoga, desvencilhando-se da mão forte de Ikki, que o apertava com força.</p><p>– É possível. – respondeu o moreno, encarando Hyoga – Olha, eu tenho um negócio para resolver e preciso da sua ajuda.</p><p>– Minha ajuda? Não tem ninguém mais para te ajudar? – perguntou o rapaz louro, surpreso.</p><p>– Se estou pedindo para você, é porque é da sua ajuda que eu preciso, Pato idiota. – disse Ikki, sem deixar de encarar o outro.</p><p>Hyoga, normalmente, não deixaria passar barato a ofensa de Ikki. Na verdade, Ikki era a única pessoa que conseguia tirar o russo de sua apatia e indiferença em relação a tudo, com essas provocações que o orgulho de Hyoga o obrigava a rebater. Só que, nesse momento, talvez por ser algo inesperado, o loiro apenas silenciou em um gesto que indicava que ele concordava em ajudar. Ikki então voltou seu olhar para o irmão que continuava sem reação e lhe disse:</p><p>– Não se preocupe, Shun. Eu o trago de volta a tempo de ele se arrumar para a festa.</p><p>E saíram.</p><p>Shun ficou ainda alguns segundos ali parado, perguntando-se se aquela tinha sido uma boa solução. Bom, ele realmente precisava que Hyoga ficasse fora de casa naquele dia e, se o único meio de conseguir isso era com Ikki levando-o para longe de lá, então que fosse. Suspirou, torcendo para que seu irmão não chateasse o amigo nesse dia que deveria ser tão especial para ele... Mas logo se acalmou pensando que o irmão não faria isso, afinal, ele estava claramente querendo ajudá-lo. Shun sabia muito bem que Ikki não tinha qualquer compromisso naquele dia e, portanto, não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém para nada.</p><p>Fora da mansão, Ikki ia caminhando sem dizer uma palavra. Hyoga, meio sem saber o que fazer, apenas seguia o cavaleiro de Fênix. Entraram na garagem e Ikki tratou de logo pegar um dos automóveis da Fundação, que eram para uso dos moradores da mansão. Hyoga, por sua vez, ficou parado porque a maneira como Ikki entrou no carro e fechou a porta do veículo pareciam demonstrar que ele mudara de ideia e queria ficar sozinho. Entretanto, o moreno colocou a cabeça pela janela e, demonstrando alguma irritação, disse:</p><p>– O que foi? Você está querendo que eu abra a porta para você, é?</p><p>Hyoga, que já tinha ficado calado tempo demais, tratou de logo responder:</p><p>– Claro que não. Só estava pensando se estava disposto a entrar num carro tendo você como motorista. Se não se importa, eu prefiro dirigir. – respondeu, fazendo sua característica arrogância ser sentida em cada palavra.</p><p>– Claro que me importo. Agora deixa de frescura e entra logo.</p><p>Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era incrível como Ikki conseguia ser estúpido mesmo quando lhe pedia um favor. Entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro e demonstrando que não estava nada satisfeito com aquela situação. O moreno olhou para seu acompanhante com o canto dos olhos, deu a partida e arrancou com o carro dali.</p><p>Ficaram calados durante algum tempo. Percebendo que Ikki não tomaria a iniciativa de falar para onde estavam indo, o rapaz loiro resolveu perguntar:</p><p>– E para que você precisa da minha ajuda?</p><p>– Hum? – resmungou Ikki, sem tirar os olhos da pista.</p><p>– Minha ajuda. Lembra? Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda...?</p><p>– Ah, isso. – falou Ikki, tão baixo, que Hyoga quase não o escutou – Eu preciso que você me ajude com... um trabalho. Tenho que tirar fotos de um lugar aí.</p><p>O russo olhou sério para Ikki. Depois, virou-se para olhar o banco traseiro do carro. E então, voltou o olhar interrogativo para Ikki:</p><p>– E onde está seu equipamento?</p><p>O rapaz moreno percebeu que não tinha sido feliz na desculpa inventada. Não era bom em improvisos. E, justamente por isso, decidiu acabar logo com aquela mentira. Parou o carro no acostamento, devolveu o olhar sério de Hyoga e disse:</p><p>– Ok, você me pegou. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Só queria te tirar da mansão.</p><p>– Por quê?</p><p>– Mas você é um Pato muito tapado, viu? Não percebeu todo o esforço do Shun em te agradar?</p><p>– Claro que percebi! – respondeu Hyoga, ofendido.</p><p>– É mesmo? Então por que fica fazendo pouco caso de todo o trabalho que ele está tendo para organizar essa maldita festa para você?</p><p>– Eu... eu não estava querendo fazer pouco caso. É só que... – baixou os olhos – ... eu não via necessidade em nada daquilo.</p><p>Ikki percebeu que Hyoga não estava disposto a continuar discutindo. Em condições normais, até continuaria a provocá-lo, mas percebeu que o rapaz russo realmente não parecia bem. Shun havia lhe falado algo a respeito, mas só agora percebera que tinha mesmo alguma coisa errada.</p><p>Deu novamente a partida no carro e continuaram a seguir caminho, em silêncio, por mais algum tempo, até que Hyoga falou:</p><p>– Olha, já entendi o recado. Pode me deixar por aqui mesmo; prometo que só volto para a mansão na hora da festa.</p><p>– Te largar aqui? Por que eu faria isso? – respondeu Ikki, sem olhar para o lado.</p><p>– Porque eu não preciso que você fique de babá para mim. Tenho certeza de que tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer.</p><p>– E tenho mesmo. Mas costumo cumprir minha palavra. Se eu disse ao Shun que vou levar você de volta à mansão no final do dia, é o que eu vou fazer.</p><p>– Estou pouco ligando para as promessas que você faz. Só sei que eu não quero ficar na sua companhia desagradável o dia todo.</p><p>– Sinto muito, mas você não tem escolha. Vou ficar na sua cola o dia inteiro, queira você ou não.</p><p>Hyoga respirou fundo, irritado:</p><p>– Você é um idiota, sabia disso?</p><p>– Jura? Só agora você foi descobrir? – disse Ikki, com ar de galhofa.</p><p>O rapaz loiro não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Virou o rosto para sua janela e, entendendo que não tinha outra saída, ficou apreciando a paisagem.</p><p>Ikki, percebendo que arrancara um sorriso de Hyoga, também sorriu discretamente. E continuaram seguindo viagem, agora dentro de um confortável silêncio.</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>– Tá aqui. Mas eles não tinham descafeinado. – disse Ikki, entregando um copo a Hyoga.</p><p>O rapaz louro ainda estava surpreso com o modo como o moreno o estava tratando. Depois de andarem mais um bom tempo de carro, em um silêncio que longe de ser incômodo, fora muito agradável, Ikki decidira parar alegando que precisava tomar um café. Hyoga nem se movimentou depois do outro deixar o carro, achando que era para ele esperar dentro do veículo. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Ikki, depois de ter dado a volta no carro, abriu a porta dele e disse um amigável "Vamos?".</p><p>Dentro da cafeteria, Ikki apontou uma mesa para que Hyoga a ocupasse. Depois, perguntou como ele queria seu café e foi para a fila. O rapaz russo tinha achado estranho o modo de Ikki agir a princípio, mas depois lembrou-se de que o mais velho dos Amamiya era capaz de tudo para agradar ao caçula, até aturá-lo e – quem diria – tratá-lo bem naquele dia.</p><p>O que Hyoga não sabia era que Ikki estava sendo cordial com ele não apenas para agradar a Shun. Era da natureza do cavaleiro de Fênix ser protetor com quem estivesse passando por dificuldades, precisando de ajuda. É claro que ele não gostava de demonstrar esse seu lado, mas em certos momentos agia assim sem se dar conta, como era o caso agora. Tinha percebido em Hyoga um lado mais fragilizado, que normalmente ele não via – já que estavam sempre trocando farpas entre si. E, quando deu por si, estava sendo razoavelmente gentil com o cavaleiro de Cisne. Contudo, não achou ruim se ver naquela situação. Ficar na companhia do outro não estava sendo insuportável, afinal.</p><p>Hyoga agradeceu e começou a sorver seu café em goles pequenos. Assustou-se ao ver que Ikki, por sua vez, parecia beber o seu apressadamente, como se estivesse tentando manter-se acordado.</p><p>– Se você quiser, eu dirijo a partir de agora. – sugeriu Hyoga, mas sem querer esnobar o fato de Ikki ser o motorista.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. É só eu beber um café duplo que fico novo em folha.</p><p>– Você chegou tarde ontem, não é?</p><p>– Sim. O avião atrasou algumas horas.</p><p>– Você deve estar cansado mesmo.</p><p>– É. – respondeu Ikki, antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida.</p><p>– Ikki, eu... – começou a dizer Hyoga, mas interrompendo sua fala logo em seguida.</p><p>O moreno sustentou o olhar na direção do outro, à espera de que ele terminasse o que tinha para dizer. Hyoga, que tinha baixado os olhos momentaneamente, tornou a levantá-los e encontrou o olhar de Ikki, que era tão... terno.</p><p>– Obrigado por ter vindo. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.</p><p>– Não tem de quê. – respondeu Ikki, que por alguma razão, sentiu-se um pouco sem-graça naquele momento, e voltou a tomar seu café.</p><p>Continuaram a tomar suas bebidas sem falar mais nada, apreciando ambos essa sensação de sossego e cumplicidade, no qual não era necessário falar para simplesmente se sentirem bem daquele jeito. Ikki estava realmente apreciando esse momento quando Hyoga sorriu e disse:</p><p>– Você foi o primeiro a não me encher de perguntas.</p><p>– Como assim?</p><p>– Shun, Shiryu, Seiya, Saori... todos eles. Eu não podia ficar calado que eles logo começavam a me perguntar um monte de coisas.</p><p>– Que coisas?</p><p>– Queriam saber se eu estava bem, se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, se eles poderiam ajudar de alguma forma... Não adiantava eu dizer que só queria ficar no meu canto; eles continuavam me pressionando para dizer algo.</p><p>– Ah, sim.</p><p>– E aí, eu dizia que era sono, cansaço, estresse ou qualquer outra desculpa que funcionasse no momento. Só que com o tempo, fui ficando sem ter o que falar.</p><p>– Entendo.</p><p>– É complicado, sabe?</p><p>– Sei.</p><p>Hyoga então olhou para Ikki com uma expressão divertida, que há algum tempo não se via no rosto do belo cavaleiro de gelo. Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso e tomou mais um gole do seu café.</p><p>– O que foi? – perguntou Ikki, sem entender o que tinha se passado.</p><p>– Não é nada... é só que... – e abriu um bonito sorriso – Eu estou aqui fazendo exatamente aquilo de que estava reclamando. Enchendo a paciência de alguém que não está com vontade de falar.</p><p>– Não, não! – apressou-se em dizer – Você não está me enchendo; pode continuar falando. – Ikki disse isso com tanta sinceridade que Hyoga sentiu-se impelido a continuar.</p><p>– Não é que eu não apreciasse a preocupação deles... ou que fizesse pouco caso do esforço deles em me ajudar... mas eu simplesmente não me via digno de ser o alvo de tantos cuidados.</p><p>– E por que não?</p><p>Um semblante triste voltou a tomar conta do rosto de Hyoga. Olhou pela janela da cafeteria e, vendo o movimento lá fora, perguntou:</p><p>– Ikki, quando você olha para mim... o que vê?</p><p>Ikki foi pego de surpresa, não esperava por uma pergunta desse tipo. Estava ainda tentando articular uma resposta quando Hyoga disse:</p><p>– Nem precisa responder. Eu sei bem o que sou. Uma pessoa que não merecia estar aqui. Que não merecia um destino tão benevolente e misericordioso. Não depois de tudo o que fiz.</p><p>– Eu não sei do que está falando, mas você não devia engrandecer tanto o destino, pois ele não age sozinho; se você tem uma vida digna hoje, é porque fez por merecer.</p><p>– Ikki, eu fui responsável pela morte de pessoas que só queriam meu bem. Por minha causa, minha mãe, meu mestre e meu amigo de infância morreram, sendo que esses dois últimos foram mortos pelas minhas próprias mãos. – Hyoga falava com alguma dificuldade, como se lhe custasse revelar esses sentimentos. Sua voz saía baixa, num tom melancólico, enquanto continuava olhando a paisagem lá fora.</p><p>– Hyoga, mas... Camus e Isaac puderam voltar à vida. Athena teve piedade deles e, por isso... não tem por que se sentir mal.</p><p>– Athena pode tê-los trazido de volta à vida... E serei eternamente grato a ela; mas isso não muda o que fiz.</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... você não pode querer carregar toda essa culpa sozinho. As pessoas são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos... cada um deles agiu de alguma forma, teve alguma atitude, que levou àquele final. Você não é tão poderoso a ponto de determinar o término da vida de uma pessoa sozinho. Há uma série de eventos e atitudes que não couberam a você decidir. Você foi apenas um elemento dentro de um quadro muito maior.</p><p>– Que seja. De todo modo, eu fui ingrato o suficiente para fazer parte desse quadro que os levou a um final trágico.</p><p>– Hyoga, eu só vou falar uma vez. – começou a dizer Ikki, já perdendo a paciência, que não era o seu forte – Primeiro: você não teve culpa pela morte da sua mãe, está me ouvindo? Você era pequeno demais para impedir qualquer coisa! E segundo: tanto seu mestre quanto Isaac sofreram as consequências dos atos que praticaram! Eles estavam lutando pela causa errada; você tinha um bem maior para proteger. Se você pudesse escolher, não teria feito o que fez. Mas não teve jeito! E as coisas são assim, oras! Você tem que aceitar, porque ficar remoendo sua culpa não vai lhe fazer bem...</p><p>A última frase pronunciada por Ikki saiu um pouco revestida de dor. Sim, o cavaleiro de Fênix sabia bem o estrago que a culpa e o remorso podiam fazer a um homem. Durante muito tempo se culpou pela morte de Esmeralda, o que trouxe a ele muito sofrimento. Apesar de ainda sofrer com essa lembrança, tentava ser racional e buscava a redenção. Era uma luta constante, mas não estava disposto a perdê-la. Por isso, ver Hyoga se entregando dessa forma o irritou profundamente.</p><p>– Aliás, o que te deu para ficar assim agora? Até onde eu sabia, você era razoavelmente bem resolvido com esses seus fantasmas.</p><p>– Você não me conhece tão bem assim, Ikki.</p><p>– Verdade; não te conheço tão bem. Mas o Shun conhece e ele percebeu que você mudou de uns tempos pra cá. O que aconteceu pra te deixar desse jeito, afinal?</p><p>Hyoga suspirou contrariado. Fingiu olhar no relógio para dizer que já estavam lá há muito tempo e que deveriam ir para outro lugar, mas Ikki segurou sua mão com firmeza, sem machucá-la, e falou:</p><p>– Hyoga... o que foi que aconteceu?</p><p>Aquele toque era firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo; Hyoga era capaz de sentir a suavidade e o calor daquele contato. Viu que Ikki o encarava com sincera preocupação. Decidiu ir até o fim com aquela conversa:</p><p>– Há uns dois meses, mais ou menos... Isaac veio me visitar.</p><p>Ikki nada dizia; apenas mantinha os olhos fixos em Hyoga, demonstrando prestar atenção à cada palavra. E mantinha sua mão por sobre o braço do outro.</p><p>– Fiquei feliz com a visita dele, é claro. Éramos muito amigos quando mais novos, e ainda não tínhamos tido tempo de retomar nossa amizade... Então, voltamos a sair, conversar, passar tempo juntos. Mas aí... - o russo pareceu relutar em continuar.</p><p>– O quê? - falou Ikki, encorajando-o a não parar.</p><p>– Isaac me disse que... estava gostando muito de mim. E não só como amigo.</p><p>Ikki ficou sem reação. Não sabia como se portar diante dessa revelação.</p><p>– E ele me perguntou se havia alguma chance de... Bom, ele queria que ficássemos juntos.</p><p>– E... o que você fez? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo o coração acelerar, sem entender bem por quê.</p><p>– Eu disse que isso não seria possível... Que eu não correspondia aos sentimentos dele.</p><p>Ainda sem se dar conta, Ikki apertou um pouco mais o braço de Hyoga ao ouvir essa resposta.</p><p>– Só que... fui bastante frio. Acho que devia ter falado isso com mais jeito... sei lá. Acabei magoando muito o Isaac. Depois dessa conversa, não havia mais clima para continuar o passeio que estávamos fazendo e então... decidimos nos separar ali. Quando fui me despedir, Isaac sequer quis apertar a minha mão. E disse que não queria mais me ver... que eu não era a pessoa que ele imaginava.</p><p>– Como assim?</p><p>– Isaac disse que eu era uma pessoa fria e insensível, um verdadeiro cavaleiro do gelo. Um homem incapaz de se comover com a dor e o sofrimento alheio. Ele me deu os parabéns; disse que realmente merecia ser o cavaleiro de Cisne, porque só alguém como eu conseguiria viver carregando nas costas a culpa pela morte de 3 pessoas que deveriam ser importantes para mim...</p><p>Ikki olhou para Hyoga, estupefato. Levou uma mão à cabeça e começou a rir:</p><p>– E você acreditou? Caramba, Hyoga, você é um pato mesmo! – e as risadas começaram a ficar mais altas – Será que você não percebeu que ele ficou com um tremenda dor-de-cotovelo e começou a falar esse monte de asneiras só porque não foi correspondido?</p><p>O rapaz loiro, que não gostou da reação de Ikki, recolheu a mão que estava sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços, visivelmente chateado.</p><p>– Não é tão simples assim. Você não tem ideia do que foi ouvir isso dele. Se Isaac ainda carrega tanta mágoa em relação ao que fiz a ele no passado, como posso me perdoar pelo que aconteceu?</p><p>– Tudo bem, desculpa. – disse Ikki, compreendendo que isso realmente não era qualquer coisa. Se ele ouvisse algo semelhante de Esmeralda, seria um duro golpe em seu coração – Eu sei que não é fácil; tem coisas que a gente não entende, apenas sente... Por mais que não seja algo racional, a gente não consegue simplesmente deixar pra lá...</p><p>O jovem russo olhou curioso para Ikki. Ele era capaz de compreendê-lo?</p><p>– E é nessas horas que precisamos de amigos que nos mostrem a realidade como ela é. Senão, a gente começa a enxergar as coisas piores do que elas realmente são, Hyoga... Por isso que eu digo; esqueça o que o Isaac falou, foi num momento de mágoa, raiva... garanto que ele não quis dizer aquilo, de verdade. Acho até que ele se arrependeu depois.</p><p>Hyoga continuava a encarar o homem que estava a sua frente, como se estivesse descobrindo uma outra pessoa ali.</p><p>– Não é difícil perceber uma série de contradições no que ele falou... Afinal, se você fosse tão insensível, como explicar o tamanho do seu sofrimento pela morte da sua mãe? Ou toda essa culpa por ter enfrentado seu mestre e seu amigo? Não, Hyoga... você não é uma pessoa fria.</p><p>Hyoga deixou escapar um meio sorriso, com o canto da boca. Ikki sentiu uma sensação boa, por ter conseguido fazer aquela metade de sorriso despontar no rosto do rapaz loiro. A sensação foi tão forte que Ikki, sentindo que algo estranho estava se passando, resolveu dar menos seriedade àquele momento:</p><p>– Acredite, eu sou uma pessoa fria e sei reconhecer bem quem faz parte desse seleto grupo. E você, meu amigo... não faz parte dessa nata. – gracejou ele.</p><p>Dessa vez, Hyoga sorriu por inteiro, inclusive com os olhos. O moreno, ao encontrar aquele olhar, sentiu-se primeiramente preso a ele... e depois pareceu perder-se dentro dele. Ficaram alguns segundos assim quando Ikki ouviu seu celular tocar. Era Shun:</p><p>– O que foi, Shun? – respondeu, ainda recobrando a fala, que há alguns segundos parecia ter perdido – Quem? Mesmo? Tá, tudo bem... Já estamos indo. Tchau.</p><p>– O que ele queria? – perguntou Hyoga.</p><p>– Disse para voltarmos à mansão agora. Parece que Camus e Milo já chegaram e querem muito te ver.</p><p>– É mesmo? Por quê?</p><p>– Parece que eles trouxeram um presente de aniversário bem especial para você. Algo assim.</p><p>– Ahn... certo. Então... vamos? – perguntou Hyoga, que agora já não parecia tão apressado para partir.</p><p>– Vamos. – respondeu Ikki, levantando-se de sua cadeira.</p><p>– Ikki? – disse Hyoga, quando o moreno já havia se adiantado e quase alcançava a porta.</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>– Então, nós... somos amigos?</p><p>Ikki não pôde evitar que um belo sorriso surgisse em sua face. Acenou com a cabeça positivamente, percebendo que todo o rosto de Hyoga se iluminou com sua resposta.</p><p>Já haviam entrado no carro quando o cavaleiro de Fênix, antes de dar a partida, olhou para seu acompanhante e lhe disse:</p><p>– A propósito... Feliz aniversário, Pato.</p><p>E, em retorno, recebeu o que, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto em toda sua vida...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O começo do fim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continuação do Flashback</p><p>Por algum motivo, o trajeto de volta para a mansão aparentou ser muito mais curto, de modo que pareceu não haver tempo suficiente para Ikki ou Hyoga tentarem começar uma conversa – até porque os dois estavam bastante inquietos, apesar de não perceberem a inquietação um do outro, justamente por estarem tentando disfarçar a sua própria.</p><p>Entretanto, o que mais os incomodava era justamente o fato de desconhecerem o motivo de se sentirem daquela maneira. A verdade é que a conversa que tiveram na cafeteria fizera com que se sentissem estranhamente bem e a companhia um do outro agora parecia – quem diria – bastante agradável. Hyoga sentia-se muito mais leve após ter compartilhado parte de seus conflitos internos com Ikki e a forma como este fizera tudo parecer tão simples trouxera ao cavaleiro de Cisne uma serenidade que há um tempo ele não era capaz de sentir. No entanto, pensar que quem estava lhe proporcionando essa aprazível sensação era justamente o cavaleiro de Fênix, tão ignorante e rude, que sempre parecia se importar o mínimo possível com qualquer um que não fosse seu irmão, era um tanto... esquisito. E tais pensamentos acabavam impedindo que Hyoga desfrutasse dessa paz pela qual seu coração tanto ansiava.</p><p>Ikki, por sua vez, não gostava de se aprofundar em seus sentimentos, por isso tinha o costume de simplificar ao máximo as coisas. Em sua cabeça, havia ficado claro que ele estava se sentindo bem ali, e isso era algo que o rapaz realmente não esperava que acontecesse. Quando tinha percebido a necessidade de afastar Hyoga da mansão para ajudar seu irmão, Ikki pensara que passaria boa parte de seu dia aborrecido, já que estaria na companhia de Hyoga.</p><p>Era certo que o jovem russo nunca fizera nada em específico para que Ikki desgostasse de sua companhia. Na verdade, não tinha como o cavaleiro de Fênix sequer saber se apreciava ou não estar acompanhado do outro, já que eles praticamente não conviviam ou compartilhavam do mesmo espaço por muito tempo. O que tinha feito Ikki acreditar que não se daria bem com Hyoga e, por consequência, achar que aquela tarde seria entediante, era o fato de a imagem que ele tinha do russo não ser lá muito boa. Para o rapaz de tez amorenada, o jovem loiro era um tanto mimado, arrogante, com um exasperante ar de superioridade que ele parecia gostar de ostentar a todo momento. Para Ikki, Hyoga se achava melhor que todos os outros, talvez porque tivesse uma educação mais refinada e fosse dono de uma elegância invejável. Irritava ao cavaleiro de Fênix que o russo gostasse tanto de aparecer; daí sua antipatia em relação a ele. O que Ikki não percebia, no entanto, era que Hyoga não fazia a menor questão de ser o centro das atenções; mas o Amamiya mais velho precisava colocar a culpa no cavaleiro de Cisne por, mesmo que involuntariamente, atrair a atenção de Ikki para si sempre que adentrava o cômodo em que se encontrava o outro.</p><p>Por tudo isso é que aquele homem de cabelos azulados estava um pouco confuso. Sempre tivera uma visão de Hyoga, mas isso agora parecia mudar. Essas questões faziam com que ele ficasse bastante agitado, e justamente por sentir-se incomodado diante do que se passava, não quis averiguar mais a fundo o que estava acontecendo. Concluiu que se sentia daquele jeito simplesmente porque havia sido injusto com Hyoga, pois fizera julgamentos precipitados; logo, esse desconforto era resultado da culpa advinda de toda essa situação.</p><p>Apesar de esse pensamento não aquietá-lo verdadeiramente, Ikki preferiu acreditar que esse assunto estava encerrado e passou toda a viagem de volta à mansão tentando agir de acordo com o que todos esperavam dele: como uma pessoa imperturbável.</p><p>Dessa forma, quando finalmente chegaram à mansão, os dois deram-se conta de que haviam perdido a oportunidade de fazer algo importante, apesar de não saberem o que era. À porta da luxuosa morada, estavam Shun, Camus e Milo. Os três conversavam alegremente e interromperam o assunto assim que viram o carro com Ikki e Hyoga se aproximando.</p><p>– Já não era sem tempo! – disse Milo, assim que o automóvel encontrou-se perto o suficiente deles – Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou o grego, muito sorridente.</p><p>Os dois rapazes emudeceram por não conseguirem elaborar uma resposta. A verdade é que, para eles, tinham chegado até rápido demais...</p><p>– Deixe-os em paz, Milo... – falou Camus, aproximando-se também do carro, com um singelo sorriso em seu rosto – Olá, Hyoga.</p><p>Hyoga, que nesse momento saía do carro, cumprimentou seu mestre com um sorriso sincero. Estava realmente feliz por Camus e Milo poderem comparecer ao seu aniversário. O carinho que tinha por eles ultrapassava a relação mestre-pupilo. E, como estava se sentindo um pouco melhor graças à conversa que tivera com Ikki, conseguia demonstrar isso.</p><p>– Bom, agora que vocês chegaram, eu posso voltar lá para dentro. – disse Shun, que se percebia ainda muito estressado com toda a arrumação da festa.</p><p>– E nós podemos dar a você o seu presente, Hyoga. – falou Camus.</p><p>– Olhem, não precisava. Só o fato de vocês terem vindo já é um presente para mim.</p><p>– Isso é muito bonito de se dizer, garoto, mas acredite: você vai gostar mesmo é do presente que temos para você! – acresentou Milo, visivelmente animado.</p><p>– Então... vamos? – continuou Camus.</p><p>– Como assim, vamos? – surpreendeu-se o cavaleiro de Cisne – O presente não está aqui?</p><p>– Não; não é possível carregar esse presente... – riu Milo.</p><p>– Por isso, temos que ir até ele. O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por sinal, disse-me que ficaria muito agradecido se tirássemos você daqui o quanto antes. – finalizou Camus.</p><p>– Está certo... – sorriu Hyoga – Vamos, então.</p><p>– Bom, vamos precisar de um táxi. Com tanta gente correndo pra cima e pra baixo por causa da festa, parece que não sobrou um carro da Fundação na garagem. – alertou Milo.</p><p>– Eu posso levar vocês. – anunciou Ikki, que até então tinha se mantido à margem dessa conversa.</p><p>Camus olhou de relance para Ikki, estranhando a oferta. Não conhecia tanto o cavaleiro de Fênix, mas sabia que ele e seu pupilo não se davam muito bem.</p><p>Percebendo que a situação ficara um pouco estranha, Hyoga resolveu intervir:</p><p>– É que... Shun meio que obrigou o irmão a me vigiar o dia inteiro, para que eu não visse antes da hora qualquer coisa que estragasse a surpresa. Então, o Ikki tem que ficar comigo até a hora da festa.</p><p>– Ótimo; então o problema está resolvido. Vamos! – disse um ansioso Milo.</p><p>E assim, partiram os quatro no carro: Ikki como motorista, Hyoga a seu lado e os dois cavaleiros de ouro atrás.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>– Um... apartamento?</p><p>– Um apartamento mobiliado. – completou Milo, sorridente.</p><p>Hyoga olhava deslumbrado para aquele apartamento. Amplo, bem iluminado, decorado com o inquestionável bom gosto de seu mestre... Ele mal podia acreditar:</p><p>– Como... por quê...?</p><p>– Porque você merece, Hyoga. Só isso. – respondeu Camus, satisfeito com a reação de seu pupilo.</p><p>Ikki, que também tinha subido para ver o tal presente, permanecia calado, mas também admirava o apartamento. Comparando com o lugar onde ele morava, aquele "presente" assemelhava-se muito mais a um palácio.</p><p>Enquanto Hyoga e os dois dourados iam ver os outros cômodos do apartamento, o rapaz moreno permaneceu na sala e dirigiu-se a uma ampla janela. De lá, pôde constatar que a vista era simplesmente maravilhosa. Prédios e casas pareciam combinar-se harmoniosamente à área verde, formando um quadro realmente poético. Ikki, que estava acostumado a fotografar paisagens para diversas revistas, buscou enquadrar aquela magnífica paisagem com as mãos, imaginando que bela foto poderia sair dali.</p><p>– É realmente bonito. – a voz ao seu lado tirou-lhe daquele momento de compenetração.</p><p>Hyoga também admirava a vista e Ikki, ao dar-se conta de que o jovem loiro estava agora ao seu lado, esqueceu-se até de respirar. De fato, uma nova vista vinha agora lhe tirar o fôlego.</p><p>O rapaz russo observava aquela paisagem com doçura, realmente apreciando o espetáculo do pôr-do-sol. O céu escarlate banhava o rosto níveo de Hyoga fazendo com que este parecesse levemente ruborizado. Os olhos angelicais brilhavam e um delicado sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, formando um quadro ainda mais belo que aquele o qual Ikki estivera admirando momentos antes.</p><p>– E então, Hyoga? Gostou? – perguntou Milo.</p><p>Hyoga então abandonou a janela e sentou-se no confortável sofá que ocupava o centro da sala:</p><p>– É impossível não gostar, mas... Não posso aceitar.</p><p>– Como não? – espantou-se o cavaleiro de escorpião.</p><p>– Não levem a mal; eu realmente adorei esse lugar, ele é incrível... Só que, ao contrário do que você disse, mestre, eu não mereço tudo isso.</p><p>– É claro que merece, Hyoga. – falou Camus, não muito contente em ser contrariado – Além disso, você já é um homem feito, tem sua própria vida... Não acho que deva continuar vivendo na mansão com seus companheiros como se fosse um estudante vivendo em uma república!</p><p>– Nesse ponto, eu concordo. – intrometeu-se Ikki – Não há nada como ter o nosso próprio espaço.</p><p>– Hyoga, por favor... Não nos faça essa desfeita. – disse Milo – Compramos esse lugar para você com tanto carinho... e Camus fez questão de decorá-lo pessoalmente só para te agradar.</p><p>O rapaz russo percebeu que magoaria muito essas duas pessoas tão importantes para ele se não aceitasse o apartamento. Acabou acedendo:</p><p>– Está certo. Muito obrigado pelo presente, mestre. Obrigado mesmo, Milo. – disse Hyoga.</p><p>– Por nada, garoto! – respondeu Milo, adiantando-se para dar um caloroso abraço no cavaleiro de Cisne.</p><p>Nisso, o celular de Ikki tocou. Era Shun, mais uma vez:</p><p>– Alô. Já? Está bem, então. Estamos indo.</p><p>– Já está na hora de voltarmos? – perguntou Camus.</p><p>– Sim; parece que está tudo pronto. E Shun disse que Hyoga ainda precisa se arrumar para a festa. – respondeu Ikki.</p><p>– Então, vamos logo! Pelo que deu para eu ver, vai ser uma festa daquelas! – falou Milo, bastante empolgado.</p><p>*********************************************************************************</p><p>De volta à mansão, Shun, que já estava vestido para a festa, esperava pelo aniversariante. Assim que Ikki estacionou o carro, o jovem de cabelos verdes adiantou-se até o veículo e antes mesmo que Hyoga deixasse o automóvel, Shun estendeu a ele um lenço para que o russo vendasse os olhos.</p><p>– Para que isso, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga.</p><p>– Não quero estragar a surpresa, oras! – riu o mais jovem – Vamos, eu te guio até seu quarto para você poder tomar um banho e se vestir.</p><p>Hyoga achava graça das idéias de Shun. Vendou os olhos e saiu do carro, sendo guiado por Shun que ia puxando gentilmente o rapaz loiro para dentro da casa.</p><p>Ikki, instintivamente, foi seguindo os dois e, dentro da mansão, ficou parado junto à porta apenas observando seu irmão levar Hyoga para o quarto. O rapaz moreno, que achava que quando se distanciasse do russo conseguiria se livrar da inquietação que estava sentindo na companhia dele, descobriu que o oposto é que estava acontecendo. Ver Hyoga se afastar assim, depois daquele dia, acompanhado por seu irmão, trouxe a ele uma nova e incompreensível perturbação.</p><p>Camus e Milo, por sua vez, seguiram observando de perto tudo o que acontecia. Quando viram que Ikki finalmente deixou o posto ao lado da porta e rumou para seu próprio quarto, entreolharam-se com alguma preocupação, em um silêncio tenso que passou a preencher a sala vazia.</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>************************************************************************************</p><p>Ikki viu Hyoga entrar na sala e, como já previa, viu seu irmão caminhar nervosamente na direção do russo para questionar por que ele não estava no colégio, se não tinha mais nada para fazer naquele dia. E, como ele também já sabia que iria acontecer, Hyoga agia apaticamente, não parecendo reagir ao visível estresse estampado no rosto de Shun. Da outra vez, aquilo deixara o cavaleiro de Fênix profundamente irritado e, porque não aceitava que Hyoga fizesse pouco caso do trabalho do jovem de cabelos esverdeados, tinha resolvido intervir na primeira vez em que vivenciara essa situação. Contudo, dessa vez, ele não poderia agir assim. Sabendo das consequências resultantes daquela atitude, e do risco que Hyoga poderia correr por conta disso, Ikki preferiu permanecer ali, parado, sem descer as escadas.</p><p>Desse modo, Ikki presenciou, à distância, o seguinte diálogo entre os dois jovens:</p><p>– Ah é? Bom... ahn... você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje?</p><p>– Está querendo me expulsar daqui, Shun? – falou Hyoga, esboçando um sorriso.</p><p>– Não, não é bem expulsar... é só que... eu queria que você visse a festa quando já estivesse tudo pronto; e não assim... com a arrumação pela metade.</p><p>– Shun, você sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Nem sei pra que tanta gente arrumando essa festa... para mim, um pedaço de bolo com uma vela em cima já seria até demais...</p><p>– Hyoga, não diga uma coisa dessas... Olha, hoje é para ser um dia feliz! É um dia importante e que devemos comemorar! Vamos lá, faz um esforço e se anima... Por favor... – disse Shun, com um olhar que transmitia a tristeza em ver o loiro naquele estado.</p><p>– Está bem, Shun... – respondeu Hyoga, comovido com o amigo – Eu vou me esforçar. Na verdade, isso é só cansaço; ando trabalhando demais. Acho que vou para o meu quarto ver se durmo um pouco. – e forçou um sorriso.</p><p>– Isso, vai descansar! Assim, na hora da festa, você estará se sentindo melhor! – falou um alegre Shun.</p><p>Hyoga nada respondeu, apenas seguiu em frente e começou a subir as escadas que davam para os quartos. Ikki continuava ali parado e viu o rapaz loiro se aproximar dele... Nesse instante, uma avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios tomaram conta de seu dolorido coração, de modo que quando Hyoga passou por ele, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo, ignorando-o como usualmente fazia, Ikki precisou segurar firme no corrimão das escadas, para não se entregar ao desesperador desejo de agarrar o cavaleiro de Cisne em um abraço forte, como se assim pudesse protegê-lo de um Destino fatal.</p><p>Ouviu Hyoga entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta com chave, mas ainda não conseguia se mover. Céus, só agora ele realmente percebia que havia voltado no tempo... a frieza com que fora tratado pelo russo... a distância que havia entre eles... Aquela indiferença doeu-lhe na alma. Só agora o cavaleiro de Fênix percebia quão cruel estava sendo o Destino com ele. Para abrir mão de seu amor, conforme fora combinado, Ikki tinha de evitar a todo custo que Hyoga se apaixonasse por ele... e para isso, não podia se aproximar do jovem loiro. Portanto, Ikki teria de se adaptar a essa nova realidade, aceitando ser ignorado por Hyoga, como sempre acontecera até então.</p><p>– Meu Deus, eu não vou aguentar... – e lágrimas vinham aos olhos do jovem – ... eu não vou conseguir... não vou... – gemia baixinho.</p><p>E então, retirou do bolso a carta com o cisne. Seu olhos de um azul muito escuro contemplavam a carta, na qual um cisne voava em direção ao céu.</p><p>Acariciou a carta. O cisne estava vivo.</p><p>– E vai continuar assim. – falou, para si mesmo, com algum vigor. Ver a carta lembrou-lhe do porquê de tudo aquilo. Sabia que esse sofrimento pelo qual teria de passar acabaria com ele... Mas estava disposto a se sacrificar.</p><p>– Irmão! Está me ouvindo? Ikki!</p><p>– Ahn? O quê? – disse Ikki, despertando desses pensamentos.</p><p>Shun, apreensivo em ver o irmão naquele estado, gritava lá de baixo para entender o que acontecia com o moreno. Ikki, sabendo que não podia levantar suspeitas, desconversou:</p><p>– Desculpe, Shun... Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível... vou me deitar um pouco.</p><p>E saiu, deixando seu irmão preocupado.</p><p>Em seu quarto, Ikki deitou-se em sua cama e, como de fato a cabeça lhe doía, tomou uma aspirina e adormeceu logo em seguida.</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga! Hyoga, acorda!</p><p>Ikki acordou com a barulheira de Shun. O jovem Amamiya parecia animado e batia forte na porta de Hyoga, chamando-o.</p><p>– O que foi, Shun? – disse Hyoga, finalmente aparecendo à porta.</p><p>– Camus e Milo chegaram! Eles estão lá embaixo e querem ver você.</p><p>Um brilho deu um pouco de vida àquele olhar, tão vazio nos últimos dias. Sem dizer mais nada, seguiu com Shun para onde encontraria seu mestre e Milo.</p><p>Lá fora, Camus e Milo esperavam Hyoga sorridentes, ao lado de um dos carros da Fundação. Chamaram o jovem para conhecer seu presente, que tentava se mostrar um pouco mais animado, mas sem muita eficácia. A melancolia em que se encontrava preocupou Camus:</p><p>– Tive uma ideia: Meu jovem, o que acha de nos acompanhar para vermos o presente de Hyoga? – perguntou para Shun.</p><p>– Eu? Mas...</p><p>– Acho que seria bom para Hyoga que um amigo viesse junto. Talvez, isso ajude a animá-lo. – continuou Camus.</p><p>– Bom... Eu não sei... – Shun estava dividido. De fato, estava muito preocupado com o loiro, e queria acreditar no que Camus dizia sobre ele poder ajudar de alguma forma. Mas, por outro lado... – É que eu estou organizando a festa. Se eu for, quem vai poder terminar de organizar as coisas por aqui? – o cavaleiro mais jovem se via bastante angustiado.</p><p>– Pode ir, Shun. – e essa voz atraiu a atenção de todos para o homem de cabelos azulados que se encontrava à porta da mansão – Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.</p><p>– Ikki? Pensei que estivesse descansando... – disse o caçula.</p><p>– Sua gritaria me acordou. E já que estou de pé, acho que posso ser útil.</p><p>Shun parecia incerto; e Hyoga observava com curiosidade a atitude do cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>– Vai logo, Shun; se der algum problema aqui, eu te ligo...</p><p>O jovem Amamiya abriu um imenso sorriso. Sabia que podia confiar no irmão; se ele prometia que arrumaria o resto da festa, então é o que ele faria.</p><p>– Bom... vamos logo então? – falou Milo, ansioso.</p><p>– Sim, vamos! – disse Shun, alegre – Está curioso para saber qual é o seu presente, Hyoga?</p><p>– Ah, sim, claro. – respondeu o rapaz, voltando ao seu estado de reclusão.</p><p>E partiram os quatro no carro, deixando Ikki para trás. O cavaleiro de Fênix repetia para si mesmo que isso era o certo a se fazer. Sentia o coração dilacerado, mas tinha de ser forte, precisava ser forte.</p><p>Lembrou-se então de que a pior parte ainda não tinha passado. Recordou-se que a festa ainda iria acontecer...</p><p>– Céus... será que eu vou conseguir ser forte...?</p><p>Olhou para uma frondosa cerejeira que ficava ali perto. As lembranças não o deixavam em paz. Sentiu o coração apertar mais ainda.</p><p>E então, baixou os olhos, deu meia-volta e entrou na mansão. Tinha uma festa para terminar de organizar.</p><p>Continua...<br/>              </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Debaixo da Cerejeira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não foi difícil para Ikki terminar de preparar a festa para Hyoga. Era certo que esse tipo de coisa não era sua especialidade; mas Shun já havia deixado tudo encaminhado e o máximo que Ikki tinha de fazer era tomar algumas últimas decisões sobre onde ficar tal arranjo de flores ou onde colocar a mesa de presentes... E Ikki não teve qualquer dificuldade em resolver esses problemas, porque se lembrava muito bem de cada detalhe daquela noite, que fora tão especial para ele no passado.</p><p>Assim, quando Hyoga finalmente regressou com seu irmão, tudo estava pronto. O cavaleiro de Fênix já estava vestido para a festa e esperava por eles à porta da mansão, exatamente onde, há um ano, Shun estivera.</p><p>Quando viu o carro se aproximando, Ikki já imaginava a cena: Shun iria querer vendar o rapaz loiro para evitar que a surpresa fosse estragada e depois o levaria até seu quarto para que este pudesse se vestir. E lá... Ikki também já sabia o que aconteceria. Mas não ia pensar nisso. Não; ele precisava parar com essas lembranças.</p><p>Assim que o veículo parou por completo, saíram de dentro dele o rapaz russo e seu irmão. Porém, Hyoga, sem falar nada, apenas passou reto por Ikki e entrou na mansão. Shun ficou parado, acompanhando com o olhar para o jovem loiro que entrava rapidamente na casa. Camus e Milo saíram em seguida e, também em silêncio, afastaram-se do carro, indo na mesma direção que Hyoga – talvez fossem falar com ele? Ikki não sabia. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo não estava certo. Quando se viu a sós com Shun, perguntou:</p><p>– O que aconteceu? – sua voz demonstrava muita preocupação.</p><p>O caçula apresentava um olhar triste. Baixou a cabeça e algumas de suas madeixas esverdeadas encobriram-lhe os olhos.</p><p>– Nada. – disse, com uma voz quase sumida. E seguiu o caminho para entrar também na mansão.</p><p>Ikki sentia-se confuso. O que tinha acontecido naquele apartamento?</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>Quando um grande número de pessoas já havia chegado para a festa, alguém disse que era hora do aniversariante aparecer. Pela lógica, a pessoa que deveria chamar Hyoga para descer para a festa e encontrar seus convidados era Shun, uma vez que fora ele quem organizou tudo. Entretanto, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, Ikki percebeu logo que ele não faria isso. Desde que os convidados começaram a chegar, Shun fez questão de ficar recolhido a um canto, como se essa festa não lhe dissesse respeito em absolutamente nada.</p><p>– Bom, mas até que isso está de acordo com o que aconteceu da outra vez... – falou para si mesmo, lembrando-se de que, na primeira vez em que vivera aquela situação, Shun também tinha ficado calado e escondido pelos cantos da casa, por um motivo que Ikki só descobrira depois.</p><p>– Podem deixar que eu chamo! – falou um animado Seiya, enquanto subia rapidamente as escadas que davam para os quartos.</p><p>"Exatamente como da outra vez". – pensou Ikki, que estava bastante tenso. A todo momento, ele comparava os acontecimentos de agora com o passado, para ver o que estava igual e o que estava mudado.</p><p>Pouco tempo depois, Hyoga apareceu e, parado no alto da escadaria, viu vários cavaleiros – de ouro, prata e bronze – em meio aos seus colegas de trabalho. Shun havia se esforçado muito e, por fim, conseguira chamar todas as pessoas que o conheciam e tinham alguma consideração pelo russo. Ao ver toda aquela gente olhando para ele, Hyoga engoliu em seco. Não imaginava que a festa teria essa... grandiosidade. A decoração estava realmente belíssima. Era visível que Shun tivera muito trabalho, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia sentir-se feliz. Tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um sorriso amarelo. E então desceu as escadas e passou a cumprimentar, sem muita empolgação, seus convidados.</p><p>Algum tempo depois, quando já tinha finalmente cumprimentado todas aquelas pessoas que vieram prestigiá-lo e não era mais peça fundamental para que a festa acontecesse – por sinal, a festa já estava bem animada e sua presença ou ausência pareciam não interferir no bom andamento dela – Hyoga decidiu que precisava sair daquele ambiente que parecia sufocá-lo. Quando estava quase perto da porta que dava para a parte externa da festa, que também acontecia ao redor da piscina, o russo bateu de frente com Shun, que até então o tinha evitado a todo custo. Os dois se olharam em silêncio e quando Hyoga ia fazer menção de falar alguma coisa, Shun simplesmente afastou-se dele com pressa. O loiro suspirou fundo, mas não foi atrás do mais jovem. Deixou a casa e foi para perto da piscina. Lá estava mais fresco, era verdade, mas havia muita gente ali também. A sensação de sufoco não passava. Resolveu então, dar a volta na mansão, pelo lado de fora, até chegar ao jardim. Em frente à mansão, como ele esperava, não havia ninguém. A festa se concentrava dentro da casa e perto da piscina.</p><p>Ali conseguiu se sentir um pouco melhor. Olhou para o céu e viu que a noite estava bonita e estrelada. Sorriu.</p><p>Foi caminhando pelo jardim, procurando afastar-se do barulho proveniente de sua própria festa. Ao chegar perto de uma frondosa cerejeira, percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Aproximou-se discretamente para ver quem era e não evitou um sorriso ao se dar conta de quem se tratava:</p><p>– Ah, claro. Esqueci que você não gosta de festas.</p><p>Ikki virou-se assustado ao ouvir aquela voz:</p><p>– Hyoga? Mas... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, bastante nervoso.</p><p>– Vim respirar um pouco. Está muito cheio lá dentro. Não sou antissociável como você, mas acho que Shun exagerou ao chamar tanta gente assim.</p><p>Ikki não conseguia articular uma palavra. Havia um certo desespero em seu peito. Hyoga não podia ter aparecido dessa maneira. Não; pelo que ele lembrava, Hyoga só apareceria ali depois que o bolo fosse cortado. E ainda nem haviam cantado o "parabéns"!</p><p>– O que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? – perguntou Hyoga, aproximando-se um pouco para olhar melhor para Ikki.</p><p>– Não! Fique onde está, Pato! – falou Ikki, sem pensar, ao mesmo tempo em que recuava para manter distância do outro.</p><p>Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a atitude de Ikki.</p><p>– O que foi, Fênix? Está com medo de mim? – e sorriu novamente, achando um pouco de graça naquela situação.</p><p>A verdade é que Ikki estava, sim, com muito medo. Mas não era medo de Hyoga, e sim do que poderia acontecer com o rapaz loiro se chegasse mais perto do cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>– E... desde quando eu tenho medo de você? – falou Ikki, tentando se recompor. Seu coração batia acelerado e estava com dificuldades para organizar seus pensamentos, que nesse momento o confundiam bastante.</p><p>Hyoga cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Ikki. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, sem deixar de encarar o outro que, por sua vez, evitava seu olhar:</p><p>– Ikki, você está muito esquisito hoje.</p><p>Nesse momento, o moreno levantou os olhos e encontrou Hyoga observando-o seriamente, como se o estivesse analisando.</p><p>– Esquisito? Não sei do que está falando. – procurou desconversar.</p><p>– Claro que sabe. – continuou Hyoga, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki, deixando-o bastante desconfortável – Primeiro, você se oferece para terminar de arrumar essa festa para mim. Depois, não responde às minhas provocações. Parece mesmo que está com medo de mim.</p><p>– Já falei que não tenho medo de você. Agora, me deixa em paz que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – e começou a andar para sair daquele lugar. Não podia prolongar aquela conversa.</p><p>– O Shun falou com você? – Hyoga soltou essa frase com alguma rapidez, para que desse tempo de o moreno ouvir antes de se afastar mais.</p><p>Ikki parou ao escutar o que Hyoga acabava de falar. "Eu não acredito..." – e passou a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto que indicava certo desespero – "Não pode ser... Eu fiz tudo diferente! Como é que estamos aqui, agora, desse jeito? De novo?" – pensou, com os olhos azuis escuros refletindo sua angústia.</p><p>– Ikki... – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se do rapaz, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar – Entendi que não tem medo de mim. É raiva então, não é mesmo?</p><p>"Como é possível?" – Ikki continuava de costas para Hyoga – "Como... Como podemos estar tendo exatamente a mesma conversa de um ano atrás? Eu fiz tudo para evitar que isso acontecesse! Eu fiz... não fiz...?" – e todas essas perguntas para as quais ele não encontrava as respostas o deixavam ainda mais aflito.</p><p>– Não vai nem me responder? – a voz de Hyoga, que soava mais triste que o normal, despertou Ikki de seus pensamentos.</p><p>– Raiva...? Como assim? Por que eu estaria com... raiva? – perguntou, mas sentia dificuldade em pronunciar cada uma daquelas palavras. Eram exatamente as mesmas palavras pronunciadas daquela outra vez. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Não conseguia pensar no que falar, pois encontrava-se confuso com tantos pensamentos desconexos e sentia-se inebriado pela presença de Hyoga, que parecia enfeitiçá-lo.</p><p>– Não se faça de desentendido, Ikki. Shun falou com você a respeito do que aconteceu hoje à tarde, não foi?</p><p>Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. Então, algo realmente havia ocorrido naquela visita ao apartamento... E o moreno tinha dúvidas se desejava saber o que, de fato, tinha acontecido.</p><p>Tomando o silêncio do outro como uma resposta afirmativa, o russo então começou a falar, como se quisesse se explicar:</p><p>– Olha, eu juro que nunca tive a intenção de iludir ou magoar Shun. Eu acho que sempre soube dos sentimentos dele por mim, mas por comodidade, devo ter preferido ignorar esse fato e quis acreditar que Shun também só queria minha amizade. É estupidez da minha parte, eu reconheço. Não deixei meus sentimentos claros para ele e isso pode ter alimentado alguma esperança... Bom, eu sinto muito, Ikki. De verdade.</p><p>– Espera um pouco! O que foi que aconteceu?</p><p>– O Shun não te contou? – perguntou Hyoga, um pouco desorientado.</p><p>– Não, ele não me falou nada. – respondeu Ikki, que achava tudo aquilo cada vez mais surreal.</p><p>– Bem, ele... O Shun... me beijou. – disse Hyoga, bastante sem-graça. Afinal, uma coisa era se explicar; outra era ter de contar o ocorrido para Ikki.</p><p>Como o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia estar em estado de choque, Hyoga resolveu contar logo tudo de uma vez para evitar qualquer mal-entendido:</p><p>– A gente estava vendo um apartamento que Camus e Milo compraram para mim... Esse era o presente que eles queriam me dar. Aí, em dado momento, eu estava admirando a vista quando o Shun apareceu do meu lado, e me perguntou como eu estava. Sei que ele se preocupa muito comigo e quis demonstrar minha gratidão a ele com um sorriso sincero. Só que seu irmão deve ter entendido errado e, quando percebi, ele já estava... bem... acho que deu para entender.</p><p>Ikki continuava sem dizer nada. Lembrou que quando fora ele quem estivera visitando o apartamento com Hyoga, também o viu admirando a vista.</p><p>Lembrou-se também do que sentiu ao ver Hyoga naquele momento. De fato, havia sido uma visão de tirar o fôlego, por isso não se surpreendia em saber que Shun não resistira àquela visão e acabara beijando-o, em uma atitude impulsiva.</p><p>– Tudo bem, já entendi que não quer falar comigo. – disse Hyoga, já que Ikki permanecia calado – Sei que não gosta de mim e que não está nada feliz em saber do que ocorreu hoje comigo e seu irmão, mas pode ficar tranquilo: não vai acontecer mais nada entre a gente.</p><p>– Hyoga, eu... – Ikki não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer – ... Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.</p><p>– Como assim? – perguntou o loiro, que não esperava esse comentário.</p><p>– Acho que... você e Shun se dão muito bem. Têm uma amizade boa, sólida... Então, quem sabe... – e engoliu em seco - ... De repente, ficar juntos seria algo muito bom para vocês dois.</p><p>Hyoga olhava para Ikki sem conseguir reagir. Ele tinha ouvido bem?</p><p>– Ikki, eu não sei se você bebeu demais ou fez algo para não estar dentro do seu juízo perfeito hoje, mas... Estamos falando do Shun, seu irmão caçula, sabe? Aquele que você superprotege e teme que qualquer coisa ruim aconteça a ele...</p><p>– Eu sei bem de quem estamos falando. – falou Ikki, um pouco chateado. Cada palavra que ele dizia fazia seu coração apertar dolorosamente. Mas não tinha outro jeito... Tinha de falar aquelas coisas pelo bem do loiro. O pior, no entanto, era ter de ouvir Hyoga falando com ele nesse tom sarcástico.</p><p>– Não parece. Porque você está aqui me pedindo para reconsiderar o que acabei de dizer! Está até parecendo que me acha a pessoa certa para Shun!</p><p>– E... acho mesmo. – a voz saiu quase sumida.</p><p>– Acha? – Hyoga arregalou os olhos – Ikki, não sei se percebeu, mas sou eu, Hyoga! O pato, o esnobe, o mimado e arrogante filhinho de mamãe que você só atura por ser também um cavaleiro de Athena! Esqueceu?</p><p>– Eu não penso isso de você, Hyoga.</p><p>– Como não? Você sempre me diz isso. – Hyoga estava realmente confuso. Por que Ikki estava tão estranho?</p><p>– Bem, eu não penso mais. Se Shun gosta tanto de você, então... você deve valer mesmo a pena. – disse Ikki, com um sorriso singelo. Ao menos, nessa última frase, não precisou mentir.</p><p>Hyoga, que durante toda a conversa não havia tirado os olhos de Ikki, percebeu que este fora sincero em suas últimas palavras e, instintivamente, baixou os olhos. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e disse:</p><p>– Não acredito que até você... a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir isso.. fosse me falar algo do tipo. Parece até um complô. – disse, a voz denotando o quanto o russo parecia chateado.</p><p>– Do que está falando?</p><p>– Meu mestre, Camus, ficou quase uma hora falando comigo sobre isso.</p><p>– Camus?</p><p>– É. Depois que voltamos do apartamento eu fui para o meu quarto... Camus e Milo apareceram logo em seguida.</p><p>– Eles... viram o que aconteceu?</p><p>– Sim; eles acabaram interrompendo o... beijo. – disse Hyoga que, nesse momento, deu-se conta do tanto que estava se abrindo com o cavaleiro de Fênix. E falava sobre um assunto que, pensava ele, Ikki seria a última pessoa com quem conversaria. No entanto, estranhamento, o moreno parecia ser, naquele momento, a única pessoa com quem parecia ser possível conversar.</p><p>Realmente, Ikki não parecia ser a mesma pessoa. Hyoga não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido para que o irmão mais velho de Shun agisse daquela forma. De todo modo, apesar de não querer admitir para si mesmo, ele estava gostando dessa transformação. Ikki estava diferente, parecia ser uma pessoa com quem era agradável conversar. Afinal, ele não estava fazendo julgamentos, perguntava sem malícia e demonstrava preocupação e sinceridade em suas palavras.</p><p>Mas então... Hyoga tornou a lembrar quem era Ikki! Alguém que não tinha consideração por ele e que certamente odiaria vê-lo perto de seu querido irmão caçula! Sim, essa era o Ikki que ele conhecia. O que estava havendo? Algo estava muito errado ali...</p><p>Um silêncio desconfortável se fez entre os dois cavaleiros. Ikki sempre fora misterioso, mas agora se mostrava um verdadeiro enigma, o qual Hyoga sentia-se muito tentado em desvendar. O russo olhava para o outro, estudava-lhe as feições, queria tentar descobrir algo só nesse jogo de olhares... Mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. Ikki apenas retribuía o olhar de um modo como Hyoga nunca vira antes. Um olhar terno, cheio de carinho e cumplicidade. Um olhar que o loiro nunca viu naquele rosto sempre tão amargurado. Nem mesmo quando este buscava dirigir um olhar amoroso para seu irmão caçula.</p><p>Hyoga sentiu-se incomodado com as sensações que aquele olhar estava lhe despertando. Com os olhos, Ikki parecia desnudar-lhe a alma. Parecia enxergar através dele. Sentiu-se vulnerável. E tudo isso numa fração de segundos.</p><p>Irritado por sentir tantas coisas incompreensíveis ao mesmo tempo, começou a dizer, sem saber aonde queria chegar – o que era raro no cavaleiro de Cisne, sempre tão frio e comedido:</p><p>– Olha, eu não sei o que deu em você hoje. Talvez, você esteja preocupado com seu irmão e só queira ajudá-lo... ou então, está vendo alguma vantagem nisso, achando que se eu ficar com Shun não irei mais encher a sua paciência... Ou talvez você esteja justamente esperando que se eu ficar com Shun, ele não terá mais que encher você, porque terá a mim para cuidar dele... Mas isso significaria que você confia em mim, e eu não acho que possa ser isso... Só que se não for isso, então o que você...</p><p>– Ei, Pato... Calma. – sorriu Ikki. O rapaz moreno sempre achava muita graça quando o lado neurótico de Hyoga (que poucos conheciam e que ele sabia atiçar muito bem) aflorava – Eu só quero o melhor para vocês dois. É tão difícil de acreditar nisso?</p><p>– Claro que é. – respondeu Hyoga, secamente.</p><p>A resposta do jovem russo feriu os sentimentos de Ikki. Ele não gostava de lembrar esse passado em que eles não se davam nada bem:</p><p>– Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Você tem razão em estar me achando meio esquisito. Mas, se não for pedir muito, eu queria que você não questionasse meus motivos e simplesmente aceitasse que eu só quero o melhor para vocês.</p><p>– Acontece que isso é pedir muito, sim. Se você quer controlar a vida do seu irmão, eu estou pouco ligando. Isso é entre vocês dois. Mas eu não vou aceitar que você fique dando palpites sobre a minha vida amorosa! Se eu não estou disposto a ouvir isso do Camus, que é uma pessoa que respeito muito, até parece que vou dar ouvidos a você!</p><p>Ikki engoliu em seco:</p><p>– Camus também acha que você e Shun... deveriam ficar juntos?</p><p>– Acha. – respondeu Hyoga, rispidamente – Não fosse pelo Milo, que o convenceu a deixar esse assunto de lado, Camus estaria até agora tentando me convencer disso.</p><p>– Ah, é claro. – resmungou Ikki – E o que mais poderíamos esperar daquele francês arrogante?</p><p>– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hyoga, em um tom de voz que deixava claro que não havia gostado do comentário do outro.</p><p>– Camus até hoje tem dificuldades em aceitar que você é capaz de tomar decisões por conta própria. Ele adora se intrometer na sua vida.</p><p>– E quem você pensa que é para criticá-lo? Ele ao menos se preocupa de verdade comigo. Pior é você, que está querendo se intrometer também, sabe-se lá por que motivo egoísta!</p><p>– Caramba, Pato! – Ikki estava encontrando dificuldades em se controlar. Hyoga sabia como tirá-lo do sério – O que eu preciso fazer para provar que só estou querendo fazer o que é melhor para todos?</p><p>Sem perceberem, os dois haviam se aproximado muito. A discussão os fez chegar perto um do outro e agora mantinham uma pequena distância entre si, que não passou despercebida de nenhum dos dois.</p><p>– Acontece que... – disse Hyoga, um pouco ruborizado, em parte pelo calor da discussão, em parte por se dar conta de que estava mais perto de Ikki que o de costume – ... Acontece que não é do seu feitio agir assim. – conseguiu dizer, por fim.</p><p>– Você não me conhece tão bem assim, Hyoga... – disse Ikki, sentindo o coração acelerar devido a essa proximidade.</p><p>– Você é que não se deixa conhecer, Ikki... – respondeu o loiro, com a voz baixa e rouca.</p><p>Os dois agora se encaravam como se fosse impossível deixar os olhos um do outro. Ikki sentia-se perdido dentro daquele olhar e estava já prestes a perder a razão quando uma voz vinda da porta da mansão despertou a ambos daquele momento:</p><p>– Hyoga! – gritava Shiryu, que procurava saber se o amigo estava por ali.</p><p>– O que foi, Shiryu? – falou Hyoga, afastando-se abruptamente de Ikki.</p><p>– Até que enfim achei você! Milo acabou de ligar do aeroporto.</p><p>– Aeroporto?</p><p>– Sim, ele e Camus estão lá.</p><p>Hyoga tinha percebido que Camus e Milo não estavam em sua festa, e acreditava que o motivo disso fora a discussão que tivera em seu quarto com seu mestre, por não estar disposto a ouvir o conselho que este lhe dava sobre sua relação com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Mas não imaginava que Camus fosse ficar tão aborrecido a ponto de decidir voltar para a França mais cedo:</p><p>– Eles estão indo embora? – perguntou preocupado.</p><p>– Não, não... – falou Shiryu – Eles me pediram para avisar a você que foram lá buscar Isaac, que acabou de chegar.</p><p>– Isaac? – e a expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Hyoga demonstrava que aquela não era uma boa notícia.</p><p>– Sim... E pediram que você fosse lá agora. Parece que há um problema sério com Isaac e precisam de você lá.</p><p>A expressão de desagrado mudou para uma de preocupação. Hyoga correu até Shiryu, recolheu as informações necessárias para encontrar no aeroporto aqueles que ele considerava sua família e, em questão de minutos, saiu da mansão em um dos carros da Fundação. Tudo isso sem que os convidados se dessem conta de que o aniversariante abandonava sua própria festa.</p><p>Ikki, por sua vez, permaneceu ali parado, atrás da cerejeira. Viu Shiryu voltar para dentro da mansão e percebeu que o cavaleiro de Dragão não tinha se dado conta de sua presença ali. E assim, quando se viu sozinho mais uma vez, sentou-se em um banco ali perto e tentou colocar as ideias em ordem:</p><p>– Mas... que diabos está havendo, afinal? – falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.</p><p>– Acho que vou ter de explicar, não é mesmo, meu rapaz? – disse uma voz que Ikki reconheceu de imediato.</p><p>– Ah, é você? – falou o moreno, demonstrando não estar muito feliz em rever o homem de cabelos prateados que aparecia de trás de uma outra árvore.</p><p>– Sim, sou eu. E não planejava aparecer de novo tão cedo, mas... você não me deixou escolha.</p><p>Ikki nada respondeu. Olhava para o outro aguardando alguma explicação.</p><p>– Você deve ter percebido como uma pequena mudança de atitude acarreta tantas novas situações, não é mesmo? Veja só: o simples fato de não descer aquelas escadas impediu que você e o jovem russo dessem início a uma bonita amizade. Em contrapartida, fez com que seu irmão tivesse a oportunidade de beijar esse rapaz.</p><p>– Grande coisa. – resmungou Ikki – Da outra vez, Shun também... beijou Hyoga. Só que foi no quarto, enquanto o ajudava a se vestir para a festa. – e, ao recordar-se do dia em que Shun lhe confidenciara esse fato, sentiu o coração apertar.</p><p>Os olhos prateados brilharam satisfeitos para Ikki:</p><p>– Ah, meu rapaz... Mas isso é uma grande coisa, sim. Faz muita diferença... Perceba: na primeira vez em que vivenciaram essa situação, Hyoga recebeu um beijo de seu irmão após ter passado um agradável dia em sua companhia. Você havia acalmado o espírito do jovem russo que, por conta disso, soube desvencilhar-se de modo mais apropriado da demonstração de afeto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. E outro importante detalhe: Tendo esse beijo ocorrido no quarto e não no apartamento, os dois não foram surpreendidos por ninguém.</p><p>– E que diferença faz Camus e Milo terem visto ou não o que aconteceu entre eles?</p><p>– Faz toda a diferença, Ikki. Talvez você não saiba, mas Camus faz muito gosto da união de seu pupilo com seu irmão...</p><p>– Sei disso. Hyoga já me contou.</p><p>– ... e ele não medirá esforços para fazer o que julga ser o certo para seu aluno. Entretanto, o garoto russo não aprecia que digam a ele o que fazer ou não... Por isso, sei que, dessa vez, as coisas serão bem diferentes. Afinal, diferentemente do ocorrido no passado, Camus agora pôde testemunhar o afeto de seu irmão por Hyoga. Esse simples detalhe já desencadeou uma série de mudanças...</p><p>Ikki cruzou os braços, já impaciente com as várias pausas dramáticas que o homem de cabelos cor de prata insistia em fazer a todo momento:</p><p>– Por exemplo: Apesar de seu irmão ter ficado chateado da primeira vez por não ter sua demonstração de amor retribuída por Hyoga, pode ter a certeza de que nesse momento a coisa está ainda pior. Além disso, Hyoga também não está muito bem. No passado, ele conseguiu lidar razoavelmente bem com o assédio do seu pequeno irmão, mas agora... ah, agora ele está muito mais nervoso. Primeiro porque dessa vez vocês não tiveram aquela conversa na cafeteria, que para o rapaz russo havia sido muito importante... E segundo porque o mestre dele deixou-o ainda mais esgotado emocionalmente. E é por isso que o pobre garoto loiro sentiu-se compelido a buscar um refúgio de sua própria festa mais cedo que da outra vez. Como tinha sido mesmo? Ah, sim... na primeira vez, ele só viera até esta belíssima cerejeira depois de cantarem os parabéns a ele. E isso só aconteceu porque Shun voltou a tentar aproximar-se dele. Seu irmão ainda estava esperançoso – afinal, o cavaleiro de Cisne foi muito cortês na hora de interromper aquele beijo. Mas, dessa vez, que diferença! A angústia assaltou logo o coração do jovem loiro e ele veio parar aqui antes da hora... – finalizou sorridente, regozijando-se de suas próprias palavras.</p><p>Ikki estava sem reação. Eram muitas as informações a serem processadas e ele ainda estava concebendo a ideia de que uma pequena atitude havia, de fato, mudado tantas coisas. E ele ainda não sabia dizer se havia mudado para melhor ou... pior.</p><p>– Devo dizer que estava bastante satisfeito observando a mudança de rumo na vida de tantas pessoas por conta do nosso trato. Mas eis que, no momento em que criei grande expectativa... você me decepcionou, senhor Ikki.</p><p>– Do que... está falando?</p><p>– Ora, não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe muito bem de que estou falando. Do momento que acaba de se passar. Do que, por muito pouco, não chegou a se concretizar...</p><p>Ikki não pôde evitar um sorriso. Em seu íntimo, sabia que isso de fato havia ocorrido e a simples ideia de poder ter beijado Hyoga naquele instante aqueceu seu coração.</p><p>– Pois então... da mesma forma que da primeira vez, você e Hyoga acabaram discutindo. E essa discussão quase termina da mesma forma que no passado: com um acalorado... beijo entre vocês.</p><p>Ikki se lembrava... aquele havia sido o primeiro beijo entre eles. Um beijo dado no calor do momento e da discussão. Mas muito, muito marcante. E fora o início da história deles. Uma dolorosa e sofrida história...</p><p>– Você me decepcionou, Ikki. Esperava que fosse mais forte. Mas, tudo bem. Dessa vez, passa. Afinal, nada chegou a acontecer, de fato. E a história agora irá trilhar um caminho que só irá dificultar isso ainda mais.</p><p>Ikki olhou interrogativo para o homem de aparência frágil a sua frente.</p><p>– Lembra-se? Na primeira vez em que viveram tudo isso, Isaac não havia aparecido. Mas agora, aí está ele. No aeroporto, à espera de Hyoga.</p><p>Foi então que o moreno deu mostras de começar a entender o que se passava.</p><p>– Exatamente, senhor Ikki. Foi Camus quem o chamou. E sim, as coisas a partir de agora ficarão muito interessantes...</p><p>E, tendo dito essa última frase, o homem de cabelos prateados olhou ameaçadoramente para o cavaleiro de Fênix:</p><p>– Mas é bom que fique claro: Se voltar a se aproximar desse jeito do rapaz russo... terei que lembrá-lo do nosso trato de uma forma mais eficiente. E eu posso garantir que você não irá gostar nada do modo como farei isso...</p><p>E, voltando a dar um sorriso amável, fez uma reverência e desapareceu na escuridão da noite, como em um passe de mágica; deixando o outro só, acompanhado apenas de seus pensamentos angustiados.</p><p>Ikki voltou a olhar para o céu. Já não era possível ver as estrelas. Havia agora nuvens muito escuras preenchendo aquela que até então fora uma bela noite. Essas nuvens indicavam que uma tempestade se aproximava. "Mas espere um pouco... Da outra vez não choveu..."</p><p>E foi assim que o rapaz moreno entendeu que o Destino estava disposto a fazer mais que simplesmente assistir ao desenrolar dos fatos. Ele iria participar ativamente das mudanças que estavam por vir. E, ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera da primeira vez, ele entendeu o que iria acontecer... Sim, essa chuva faria muita diferença.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Passado que se repete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pressa para chegar ao aeroporto foi tamanha que Hyoga sequer se deu ao trabalho de estacionar o carro em um lugar adequado. Largou-o em frente a uma das entradas do local e ainda escutou os gritos de alguém lhe dizendo que era proibido estacionar ali. Entretanto, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Afinal, Isaac estava lá. E, para isso ter acontecido, algo grave devia estar se passando... Até porque o outro pupilo de Camus havia dito, na última vez em que se falaram, que não queria mais ver Hyoga. Ele se lembrava bem... o finlandês ficara muito magoado quando o russo lhe dissera que não poderia corresponder a seus sentimentos. Como resposta, Isaac fora muito duro e falara coisas bastante cruéis ao loiro, mas Hyoga nada dissera em retorno. Achou que merecia tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se realmente mal por não poder sentir pelo amigo o que ele lhe pedia. Pensava que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, levando em conta que, por culpa do cavaleiro de Cisne, Isaac perdera a visão de um dos olhos. "Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Até tentaria sentir algo por Isaac se eu já não estivesse... Ah, mas que droga. Eu devo ser um grande idiota mesmo por ficar alimentando alguma esperança em relação a isso..." Sim, havia algo mais incomodando o jovem russo além da aparição inesperada de Isaac. O encontro que tivera com Ikki debaixo daquela cerejeira ainda não havia sido devidamente processado. O que tinha sido aquilo? Havia acontecido algo? Ou fora apenas sua impressão?</p><p>E assim, o rapaz loiro ia andando pelo aeroporto tentando encontrar respostas para todas essas questões, de modo que não percebeu quando Milo aproximou-se dele:</p><p>– Hyoga! Até que enfim você chegou!</p><p>– Milo? – respondeu Hyoga, voltando à realidade – Onde está Camus? E Isaac? – perguntou, olhando para os lados e dando-se conta de que, à sua frente, estava apenas o cavaleiro de escorpião.</p><p>– Eles estão num café, conversando. Eu saí para comprar uma revista.</p><p>Nesse instante, o celular de Milo tocou. Este apenas o retirou do bolso e, olhando para o visor com uma expressão de enfado, silenciou o aparelho e tratou de guardá-lo no mesmo lugar em que estava antes.</p><p>– Não vai atender? – perguntou Hyoga, curioso.</p><p>– Não. É o Camus e ele deve estar ligando para perguntar mais uma vez se vou demorar para voltar.</p><p>– Nossa... – sorriu Hyoga – Você se afasta por alguns minutos e ele já sente saudades? Nunca imaginei que Camus fosse assim...</p><p>– Na verdade... – disse Milo, coçando a cabeça em um gesto nervoso – Já tem quase uma hora que deixei os dois no café.</p><p>– Uma hora? Tudo isso só para comprar uma revista?</p><p>– Eu não estava comprando revista nenhuma. Usei isso como desculpa para sair de lá. – respondeu Milo, bastante sério.</p><p>Hyoga ficou em silêncio, esperando que Milo continuasse a falar. Entretanto, o escorpiano não disse mais nada e parecia muito desconfortável naquela situação. Hyoga já conhecia um pouco da forma de agir de Milo e sabia que, naquele momento, ele estava precisando desabafar. Porém, não era do seu feitio pedir para que o ouvissem, então o rapaz loiro é quem teria de puxar o assunto:</p><p>– Qual o problema, Milo? Desentendeu-se com o meu mestre de novo? – perguntou, com um sorriso amigo.</p><p>– Você me conhece bem, garoto... – falou retribuindo o sorriso – Já sabe que a única pessoa que consegue me deixar nesse estado é o Camus...</p><p>– O que foi dessa vez, Milo? – perguntou, mas não em tom de reprovação. Hyoga sabia que Camus e Milo, por possuírem temperamentos tão diferentes, às vezes não se entendiam. E, nessas horas, seu auxílio era de muita valia. Afinal, Hyoga entendia seu mestre como ninguém, uma vez que fora praticamente criado por ele. Ao mesmo tempo, compreendia o modo como Milo gostava de agir. O escorpiano era muito impulsivo, movido a sentimentos e Hyoga o admirava por isso. Desejava ser tão bem resolvido com seus sentimentos como o companheiro de Camus. Mas, acreditava o cavaleiro de Cisne que as coisas nunca seriam tão fáceis para ele. Contudo, seu mestre, que também possuía dificuldades em lidar com o que sentia, tinha em Milo a pessoa que podia lhe ajudar a resolver esse problema e Hyoga faria de tudo para que Camus nunca perdesse essa pessoa que era tão especial e necessária em sua vida. Por isso, sempre que possível, intermediava as discussões dos dois que, de maneira geral, nunca eram muito sérias.</p><p>– Hyoga, na verdade... o problema dessa vez não é o Camus. Não diretamente.</p><p>– Como assim?</p><p>– Olha, você vai me desculpar, porque eu sei que você também tem um grande carinho pelo Isaac; entendo que vocês três são praticamente uma família e respeito tudo isso. Só que tem algo naquele finlandês que eu não consigo engolir...</p><p>De fato, quando precisava desabafar, Milo não era de muitos rodeios. Seu orgulho o impedia de iniciar a conversa, mas uma vez que perguntassem a ele qual era o problema, o defensor da 8ª casa do Santuário era bastante direto e despejava tudo o que o estivesse incomodando de uma vez, sem se preocupar muito com as consequências desse ato.</p><p>– Isaac fez algo contra você, Milo? – perguntou o loiro, tentando entender o que se passava.</p><p>– Não. Ainda não. – respondeu fazendo questão de frisar a palavra "ainda" – Sei que não tenho nada de concreto para justificar minha atitude em relação a ele, mas eu garanto que meu instinto não está errado, Hyoga. E eu sei que o que estou dizendo não lhe agrada nem um pouco, afinal ele é como um irmão para você, mas...</p><p>– Não. – cortou-o secamente – Não somos como irmãos.</p><p>– Ahn... tá. – Milo estranhou o comentário abrupto de Hyoga, mas preferiu não dar importância e terminar o que tinha para dizer – Então são como amigos, que seja. De todo modo...</p><p>– Não, também não acho que sejamos amigos. – interrompeu Hyoga, mais uma vez.</p><p>– Hyoga, por acaso... tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer antes que eu prossiga? – questionou Milo, entendendo que havia algo afligindo o garoto russo. E percebia isso porque conhecia bem o pupilo de Camus. Talvez, em alguns momentos, conhecesse o jovem russo até melhor que o seu próprio mestre...</p><p>Hyoga sempre sentiu uma grande necessidade de corresponder a todas as expectativas de Camus. Por isso, sempre evitou, a todo custo, que seu lado emotivo aflorasse – uma vez que o cavaleiro de Aquário considerava isso uma grande fraqueza. Por esse motivo, o jovem Cisne tinha se acostumado a esconder de Camus o que realmente pensava e sentia a respeito de algumas coisas. A relação deles fora sempre assim e parecia funcionar muito bem. Entretanto, havia mais ou menos uns cinco anos que essa história tinha sido modificada. Foi quando Camus e Milo oficializaram sua relação, e mudaram-se para a França.</p><p>Naquela época, Hyoga tinha ficado muito preocupado, pensando em como sua relação com Camus poderia mudar. Apesar de ter que evitar sempre que Camus percebesse a sua dificuldade em ser uma pessoa fria como um cavaleiro de gelo deveria ser, Hyoga admirava demais o seu mestre. Por ter sido a pessoa que o criou, que lhe ensinou valores, que o formou como pessoa, o russo tinha por ele o carinho devotado a um pai. E sabia que Camus o tinha como a um filho. Assim, apesar de não demonstrarem aberta e efusivamente para todos, ambos eram muito ligados e Hyoga sabia que, sempre que precisasse, poderia contar com o aquariano. Aliás, muitas foram as vezes em que, atormentado por algum problema, refugiara-se no Santuário, na casa de Aquário. Camus sempre o recebia de braços abertos e os dois, mestre e pupilo, nunca falavam do problema que levava o mais jovem até lá. Apenas agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, usufruindo da companhia um do outro. E, para Hyoga, isso era o suficiente. O simples fato de estar na presença de Camus o ajudava a sentir-se melhor.</p><p>Porém, com a entrada definitiva de Milo na vida de Camus, Hyoga se perguntava qual seria seu lugar na vida de seu mestre a partir de então. Após muito pensar, preferiu não incomodar o casal, acreditando que o melhor seria dar um espaço para os dois. Afinal, apesar de admirar o cavaleiro de Escorpião como guerreiro, sabia que este era bastante ciumento e não estava disposto a causar problemas para Camus. Já tinha ouvido histórias terríveis sobre como Milo havia ensinado dolorosas lições a quem ousasse chamar mais a atenção de Camus do que ele e isso fora o suficiente para que Hyoga decidisse ficar no seu canto. E fazia isso não por medo do que o Escorpião poderia fazer com ele, mas por temer o que isso poderia fazer com o relacionamento do casal. Hyoga, de fato, estava muito contente em ver seu mestre apaixonado e feliz e sabia como isso era importante para ele. Portanto, se Milo fazia bem a Camus, o russo queria mais era que os dois ficassem juntos e felizes por muito tempo. E, por nada nesse mundo, ele faria qualquer coisa que viesse a incomodá-los ou atrapalhá-los.</p><p>No entanto, um mês depois de se mudarem para Paris, Hyoga recebeu uma carta de seu mestre, chamando-o para conhecer sua nova morada. Alegrou-se em saber que seu mestre ainda desejava manter contato, mas prometera a si mesmo que não faria nada que viesse a prejudicar a relação dos dois.</p><p>Chegando a Paris, foi muito bem recebido tanto por Camus quanto por Milo e pôde ver com seus próprios olhos como o cavaleiro de Aquário estava muito bem por viver ao lado de quem amava. Sentiu-se feliz também e assim passou quase todas as suas férias da faculdade na França. Porém, policiou-se bastante para não parecer à vontade demais, tentando não passar dos limites para não despertar ciúmes ou qualquer coisa que desagradasse ao escorpiano.</p><p>Assim foi que, quando as férias da faculdade estavam perto de terminar, Camus, em um jantar de despedida que ele mesmo preparara para seu pupilo, fez uma proposta que deixou gelado o cavaleiro de Cisne:</p><p>– Hyoga, eu estava pensando... O que acha de mudar-se para a França?</p><p>– Como? Como... assim? – perguntou gaguejando enquanto olhava para Milo que mantinha um olhar impassível.</p><p>– Me pareceu que você gostou bastante daqui. Há muito tempo não o via tão feliz e se Paris faz tão bem a você, deveria cogitar a possibilidade de mudar-se para cá...</p><p>– Eu? Em Paris? Não, mestre, imagine... – riu, bastante nervoso – Você só teve essa impressão porque estou mais relaxado. São as férias. Aliás, outro motivo que me impede de vir para cá: a faculdade. Não posso deixar tudo para trás, ainda mais que estou próximo de me formar... – falava, um pouco afobado, e sempre olhando para Milo, como se estivesse se justificando por algo. Mas Milo continuava sem esboçar qualquer reação.</p><p>– Ora, Hyoga. Você poderia transferir-se para uma faculdade daqui...</p><p>– É, até poderia, mas... o custo de vida seria elevado. Afinal, lá no Japão eu moro na mansão e não tenho gastos com moradia...</p><p>– Você poderia morar aqui, comigo e Milo. Temos um quarto sobrando. – finalizou Camus.</p><p>Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Milo apenas o observava com um olhar interrogativo. O russo entendeu que era preciso dar um fim àquilo o quanto antes:</p><p>– Mestre, sinto muito, mas isso não será possível. Eu gosto muito da faculdade em que estudo, tenho meus amigos, minha vida lá. Além disso, já tenho um emprego em vista e gostaria muito de consegui-lo, porque seria uma conquista por mérito próprio e eu tenho trabalhado bastante para isso... – falou, em um tom de voz sério e de modo a não dar mais assunto que pudesse prolongar aquela conversa.</p><p>– Ah, sim. Compreendo. – respondeu Camus, que nada mais disse durante o resto do jantar, que prosseguiu em silêncio.</p><p>Mais tarde, Hyoga estava em seu quarto preparando as malas para partir no dia seguinte quando ouviu baterem à porta. Era Milo:</p><p>– Com licença. Posso entrar?</p><p>– Claro. – respondeu Hyoga, enquanto buscava algo em seu guarda-roupa.</p><p>Milo entrou no quarto e permaneceu calado, observando o rapaz loiro ir e voltar com mais coisas para colocar em sua mala. Incomodado com a presença daquele homem que não dizia nada, Hyoga perguntou:</p><p>– Você quer alguma coisa?</p><p>– Sim. – respondeu o Escorpião, cruzando os braços – Quero saber qual é o seu problema comigo.</p><p>Hyoga foi tomado de surpresa por essa pergunta repentina. Não imaginava que Milo pudesse ser tão direto. Não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude e ficou sem reação.</p><p>– E então? Vai falar ou vou ter que arrancar uma resposta à força?</p><p>– Calma, Milo. – disse Hyoga finalmente – Tudo o que eu não quero é arrumar confusão com você.</p><p>– Não é o que parece.</p><p>– Por que diz isso?</p><p>– Ora, Hyoga. Não se faça de bobo. Desde que chegou aqui, você fica me evitando a todo custo. Não consegue ficar à vontade na minha presença e agora, para piorar a situação, faz essa desfeita a Camus.</p><p>– Desfeita? Está falando do...</p><p>– Estou falando do que acabou de acontecer, sim. – Milo, apesar de não aumentar o tom de voz, soava bastante agressivo – Da proposta que Camus lhe fez e do pouco caso que demonstrou em relação a isso.</p><p>– Pouco caso? Mas... eu só disse que não podia aceitar.</p><p>– Pois é. E isso magoou o seu mestre. Ele estava confiante que você aceitaria, fez planos, procurou por faculdades aqui e informou-se a respeito de transferências...</p><p>– Não acredito que ele fez isso. – suspirou Hyoga.</p><p>– Mas ele fez. E a forma como você respondeu foi muito grosseira. Tudo bem se você não quer se mudar para cá; mas poderia ao menos dar uma desculpa menos esfarrapada, garoto.</p><p>– Desculpa esfarrapada? Tudo o que eu disse lá é verdade! – disse Hyoga, um pouco exaltado.</p><p>– Pode até ser verdade, Cisne. Mas todos nós sabemos que tudo aquilo não é o motivo real pelo qual você não quer se mudar para cá.</p><p>Hyoga engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer.</p><p>– Então, garoto, eu preciso que me fale de uma vez. Qual é o seu problema comigo? Seja lá o que for, precisamos resolver logo para que as nossas diferenças não atrapalhem mais nada.</p><p>– Não atrapalhem mais o quê? – perguntou Hyoga, ainda sem saber como reagir. Não estava acostumado com esses confrontos diretos.</p><p>– Não atrapalhem nos planos de Camus. Ele quer muito você aqui, morando com a gente. E, para isso, precisamos resolver nossas diferenças, certo? – falou, com um sorriso que pareceu até amigável para Hyoga.</p><p>– E você aceita que eu more aqui?</p><p>– Eu quero que você more aqui, Hyoga. Ainda não ficou claro o suficiente? Você aqui vai deixar Camus mais feliz e isso é tudo o que eu quero.</p><p>– Então... você não ficaria com ciúmes de mim?</p><p>– Claro que não. Camus gosta de você e eu também. Quero dizer, eu gostava. Agora que você ficou estranho comigo, já não sei mais.</p><p>Hyoga sorriu. As coisas pareciam ser mais simples do que ele tinha pensado...</p><p>– E então? Como podemos resolver nosso problema, garoto?</p><p>– Não tem problema nenhum. Desculpe, Milo. Acho que foi tudo um mal-entendido.</p><p>– Do que está falando?</p><p>– É que... eu tinha ouvido uns boatos a seu respeito, Milo... E isso me fez pensar algumas bobagens.</p><p>– Que tipo de boatos?</p><p>– Nada muito sério. – tentou amenizar, vendo que Milo não gostou desse último comentário – É só que as pessoas sempre comentaram que você é muito ciumento, possessivo...</p><p>– Sou mesmo. E daí?</p><p>– Ahn... Bom, então... As pessoas comentavam que você era um tanto cruel com quem ousasse disputar a atenção de Camus com você.</p><p>– E você ficou com medo de mim? – riu Milo.</p><p>– Claro que não. – disse Hyoga, ofendido – Mas eu, assim como você, queria ver Camus feliz. E eu sei que ele não gosta quando você cria caso por causa desse ciúme que você não sabe controlar.</p><p>– Eu sei controlar. Só que prefiro não fazê-lo.</p><p>– Pois deveria. Eu já vi meu mestre ficar muito chateado por conta disso. Então, já que você não gosta de controlar seu ciúme, eu resolvi ficar no meu canto. Não queria que Camus se chateasse por causa de um mal-entendido entre a gente.</p><p>– No entanto, foi o que você acabou fazendo. Então, é por isso que não aceitou a proposta? Achou que eu ficaria com ciúmes da relação que você tem com seu mestre?</p><p>– Bem... sim.</p><p>– Garoto, que besteira. Eu nunca vi nada de mais na relação de vocês dois. Pelo contrário, eu sei o quanto você é importante para o Camus. Ele gosta muito de você, Hyoga. E, pelo fato de ele gostar tanto, quis me aproximar também, mas você parecia repelir qualquer contato comigo.</p><p>– Desculpe, foi inconsciente. Estava tentando não me envolver demais.</p><p>– É, mas isso me fez achar que você tinha algum problema com a minha pessoa.</p><p>– Não tenho, Milo. Pode estar certo disso. Você é um dos cavaleiros que mais respeito.</p><p>– A recíproca é verdadeira, garoto. – sorriu Milo, jovialmente – Por isso eu tinha ficado tão chateado. Seria uma pena se não pudéssemos nos dar bem, tanto pelo Camus quanto pelo respeito que sempre acreditei haver entre a gente.</p><p>– Eu sinto muito ter criado essa confusão. Queria tanto não criar problemas e foi justamente o que acabei fazendo. – disse Hyoga, demonstrando estar verdadeiramente chateado com tudo isso.</p><p>– Hyoga, também não precisa se preocupar tanto. Relaxa, essas coisas acontecem...</p><p>Milo percebeu que seu comentário não surtiu efeito. O garoto loiro a sua frente continuava tenso, parecendo buscar interiormente a melhor resposta para dar a Milo. Foi então que se deu conta do que se passava:</p><p>– Ah, é verdade. Tinha me esquecido de que Camus é seu mestre.</p><p>Hyoga franziu a sobrancelha. Milo continuou, rindo:</p><p>– Quero dizer, não é que eu me esqueci de verdade. Só não tinha me tocado ainda que o fato de ser pupilo dele faz com você aja de acordo com o que aprendeu com ele...</p><p>– Sim, Camus me ensinou muitas coisas. E o que tem de mais nisso?</p><p>– Bem... por mais que eu admire Camus como cavaleiro, sei que ele possui alguns defeitos como qualquer pessoa. E um desses defeitos é a frieza com que ele lida com tudo a seu redor.</p><p>Nesse momento, Hyoga preferiu desviar os olhos de Milo. Voltou seu olhar para a janela.</p><p>– Não me entenda mal, garoto. É o jeito dele e eu o amo de qualquer forma. Até porque comigo ele já aprendeu a não ser tão frio. Mas ainda estou tentando ajudá-lo a mudar um pouco esse jeito de ser. Não quero que ele vire outra pessoa nem nada disso; mas eu sei que, em alguns aspectos, essa forma de ele agir o prejudica mais que tudo. E, pelo visto, prejudicou também a você.</p><p>– Eu não sei do que está falando. – disse Hyoga, que não encarava Milo e continuava a olhar para as estrelas da janela de seu quarto.</p><p>– Sabe sim. Esse seu comportamento me confirmou algo que eu sempre soube a seu respeito, Hyoga. Desde a batalha das doze casas. Você é uma pessoa muito sensível. E isso, ao contrário do que possa pensar, não é uma fraqueza...</p><p>– É sim. Demonstrar que tem sentimentos expõe demais a pessoa. E isso nunca é bom. – interrompeu-o Hyoga.</p><p>– Pelo visto, você aprendeu muito bem... – disse Milo, um pouco triste – Olha, garoto, sei que foi isso o que Camus lhe ensinou, mas eu queria que você tentasse enxergar as coisas de um modo diferente...</p><p>Hyoga permanecia calado. Ouvia o que Milo dizia, mas não sabia aonde ele queria chegar.</p><p>– Hyoga, você não é igual ao seu mestre. É da natureza dele ser frio e por isso, ele vive razoavelmente bem assim. Eu digo razoavelmente porque não acho que seja bom para qualquer pessoa esconder o que sente... Mas enfim: você não é igual a ele. Não é da sua natureza esconder seus sentimentos. Sei que faz isso porque aprendeu a ser assim com Camus. E aprendeu que isso é o melhor, mas... espero que consiga perceber que as coisas não são bem assim.</p><p>– Milo, eu aprecio o que está tentando fazer, mas eu sei o que é melhor para mim, está bem? – disse Hyoga, incomodado com aquela situação.</p><p>– Infelizmente, eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – falou Milo, com uma seriedade grave – Se soubesse mesmo, nada disso teria acontecido. Você, Hyoga, é uma pessoa muito sensível que aprendeu, a duras penas, como esconder o que sente. O problema é que você não consegue simplesmente calar seus sentimentos, eles ficam te remoendo por dentro, te levando a pensar demais. E, por pensar demais, você pode acabar chegando às conclusões erradas.</p><p>– Milo, você está exagerando. Só porque dessa vez aconteceu isso, não quer dizer que...</p><p>– Hyoga, se você tivesse simplesmente conversado abertamente sobre tudo isso comigo ou com Camus, acho que esse problema teria sido evitado. Se você estava inseguro sobre como deveria agir agora que Camus e eu estávamos juntos pra valer, era só ter falado, perguntado, conversado a respeito. Com certeza, teria sido melhor do que você ficar tentando adivinhar como agir.</p><p>– Camus... Camus não gosta de conversar sobre essas coisas. – foi só o que o russo conseguiu dizer.</p><p>Milo entendeu que não seria fácil ajudar Hyoga a mudar. Era possível que fosse mais difícil ajudar o pupilo, e não o mestre, como ele pensava. Mas faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance:</p><p>– Garoto, eu sei que Camus não te dá muita abertura para falar sobre esses assuntos. Mas isso vai mudar. Aos poucos, mas vai. E, enquanto ele ainda não estiver muito receptivo, você pode conversar comigo.</p><p>Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Não quis parecer rude, mas não esperava ouvir isso de Milo.</p><p>– Eu sempre admirei isso em você, sabia? Sempre achei que o fato de você ter tanta sensibilidade era algo que o fortalecia, e não o contrário. Gostaria que percebesse isso também. – e sorriu com sinceridade para Hyoga – Bom, então, estamos combinados. Sempre que precisar, pode vir falar comigo, está bem?</p><p>O cavaleiro de Cisne continuava sem saber o que dizer. Porém, por algum motivo, as palavras de Milo pareciam trazer uma sensação de conforto a ele. Mas preferiu não dizer nada a respeito.</p><p>– E já que agora está tudo esclarecido, isso significa que você pode vir morar conosco, certo? – continuou Milo.</p><p>Com essa pergunta, Hyoga foi trazido novamente para a realidade:</p><p>– Morar com vocês? Não, não posso. – respondeu rápido.</p><p>– Por que não?</p><p>– Milo, eu adoraria ficar, isso é fato, mas... – e soltou um suspiro – Eu... realmente tenho uma... vida por lá.</p><p>Milo percebeu que Hyoga ficara levemente enrubescido. O cavaleiro de Escorpião não era nada bobo; sorriu e fingiu-se de desentendido:</p><p>– Está bem, então. Eu converso com Camus. Vou explicar o mal-entendido a ele e dizer que você tem mesmo motivos mais... fortes que te prendem ao Japão. Boa noite, garoto.</p><p>Saindo do quarto, Milo não conseguiu conter uma leve risada. E pensou que uma paixão, mesmo que de adolescente, valia a pena ser vivida...</p><p>– E então, Hyoga? Tem algo que você queira me dizer a respeito de Isaac? – perguntou Milo, sentando-se em um banco perto da banca do aeroporto e fazendo um gesto para que Hyoga o imitasse.</p><p>Hyoga sabia que não podia mentir para Milo. Depois daquela conversa que tiveram no quarto às vésperas da sua viagem de volta ao Japão, uns cinco anos atrás, muita coisa tinha mudado. Aos poucos, Milo foi ganhando mais e mais a confiança de Hyoga, que passou a confidenciar algumas coisas a ele. Como não sentia liberdade de falar sobre certo assuntos com Camus, muitas vezes buscava a Milo. Havia essa cumplicidade entre eles, mas isso não significava que Hyoga podia falar tudo para o escorpiano. Não; havia certas coisas que ele jamais poderia confidenciar a qualquer pessoa:</p><p>– Ahn... mais ou menos. Isaac e eu tivemos um desentendimento, só isso.</p><p>– Sei. Hyoga, eu já te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que um simples desentendimento não seria o bastante para você agir dessa maneira em relação ao garoto finlandês. Vamos lá; não insulte a minha inteligência. O que foi que aconteceu?</p><p>Hyoga não podia mentir para Milo. Mas poderia omitir algumas coisas:</p><p>– Está bem. É que... há uns dois meses, mais ou menos... Isaac veio me visitar.</p><p>– Mesmo? Camus e eu não ficamos sabendo disso.</p><p>– É, eu preferi não falar a respeito e, pelo visto, Isaac também não.</p><p>– E o que aconteceu de tão grave?</p><p>– Nós brigamos, só isso.</p><p>– E qual foi o motivo da briga?</p><p>– Nada de mais. E o problema mesmo nem está aí; a questão é que acabamos falando coisas que não devíamos, saímos ambos magoados e Isaac terminou dizendo que não queria mais falar comigo.</p><p>– Que estranho... – disse Milo, com ar pensativo.</p><p>– Por quê?</p><p>– Porque assim que chegamos para buscá-lo, Isaac disse que só deixaria este aeroporto se você viesse aqui falar com ele. É uma atitude curiosa, se considerarmos que ele não queria mais falar com você...</p><p>– Então foi por isso que me chamaram aqui? Para falar com ele?</p><p>– Sim, você conhece seu mestre. Ele ficou preocupado quando viu o garoto finlandês. O rapaz está muito apático, pálido, magro... E não quis explicar o porquê de estar assim. Só disse que precisava falar com você. Camus não insistiu; preferiu chamar você para vir aqui o quanto antes.</p><p>O semblante de Hyoga demonstrava a culpa que ele sentia. Milo, percebendo isso, disse:</p><p>– Hyoga... não interessa o que você tenha feito, nada disso é sua culpa. Nada que você tenha feito poderia deixá-lo nesse estado.</p><p>Em vez desse comentário fazer Hyoga sentir-se melhor, foi o contrário que aconteceu. Pelo visto, Isaac estava muito mal mesmo... E tudo por sua culpa.</p><p>– Mas... – e algo veio à sua cabeça – Vocês sabem por que Isaac veio para cá? Ele deve ter explicado o motivo para justificar sua vinda quando pediu que viessem buscá-lo aqui, não?</p><p>– Na verdade, Hyoga... – Milo respirou fundo; sabia que o russo não iria gostar nada do que ele iria dizer agora – Foi seu mestre quem decidiu chamá-lo. Ele sabia que Isaac estava no Japão e ligou para ele no final da tarde, pedindo que viesse para Tóquio o quanto antes...</p><p>– Camus é quem o chamou? Não acredito que ele fez isso...</p><p>– ... E como você já deve ter percebido, ele fez isso por causa do que ocorreu hoje à tarde.</p><p>– Ele ainda não desistiu disso? – perguntou Hyoga, demonstrando cansaço.</p><p>– Como eu já disse... Você conhece seu mestre. Quando ele acha que está certo, não há quem o faça mudar de ideia.</p><p>– E ele resolveu pedir ajuda ao Isaac? Justamente a ele?</p><p>Milo deu de ombros e Hyoga bufou. Realmente, mesmo quando tudo está ruim, é bom lembrar que as coisas sempre podem piorar...</p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido, a festa ainda acontecia quando começou a chover. As gotas de água foram ficando cada vez mais grossas, e foi então que Shun apareceu, bastante estressado, para falar com Ikki, que já se encontrava dentro da casa:</p><p>– Droga! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!</p><p>– O quê? A chuva? – perguntou Ikki.</p><p>– É, tem chovido todos os dias nas últimas semanas e a meteorologia tinha avisado que iria chover hoje... Só que eu me esqueci completamente! Ia confirmar o aluguel de uma tenda para colocar perto da piscina, mas com tudo que aconteceu acabei esquecendo...</p><p>Nesse instante, Shun olhou para Ikki com cara de quem acabava de se entregar. O irmão mais velho apenas o observava de volta, sem fazer qualquer julgamento – até porque já estava a par do ocorrido – mas Shun, sem se dar conta disso, começou a falar:</p><p>– Irmão, eu sei que está achando meu comportamento estranho... Primeiro, você me vê obcecado para que tudo nessa festa dê certo... e depois, eu pareço não me importar com mais nada. É tudo muito incoerente, eu sei. Mas há uma explicação. Eu...</p><p>– Shun, – interrompeu-o Ikki – você não me deve explicação alguma. A vida é sua, o que você faz ou deixa de fazer não me diz respeito.</p><p>O jovem de cabelos esverdeados impressionou-se com o comentário do irmão. Ikki havia mesmo dito aquilo? Seu irmão superprotetor estava lhe dando a liberdade de fazer o que bem entendesse e sem dar qualquer satisfação a ele? Isso era novidade...</p><p>– Ikki, você está bem? – perguntou realmente preocupado.</p><p>– Claro. – respondeu o irmão mais velho, desejando finalizar aquela conversa.</p><p>– Tem certeza? – e os grandes olhos verdes observavam Ikki com alguma curiosidade.</p><p>O moreno, que não estava nada confortável com essa situação, falou com sua habitual rispidez:</p><p>– Qual o problema, Shun? Quando pergunto demais, você não gosta. Quando pergunto de menos, você fica me questionando por que estou agindo assim. Desse jeito não dá para te agradar nunca.</p><p>– Desculpa, irmão. Você tem razão. É que foi uma mudança repentina e eu não estava preparado para isso. Ainda mais agora...</p><p>Ikki respirou fundo. Olhou para seu irmão caçula, que estava visivelmente perturbado. E, em parte, o Amamiya mais velho sabia o motivo disso; assim como sabia o que precisava fazer para ajudar seu irmão nesse momento:</p><p>– Está bem, Shun... Pode me contar o que está te incomodando. Afinal, acima de qualquer coisa, eu ainda sou seu irmão e me preocupo com você.</p><p>O belo rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda abriu um lindo sorriso e, em seguida, abraçou seu irmão. Ikki fez um leve afago na cabeça do mais jovem enquanto pensava em como as coisas seguiam o mesmo caminho da outra vez, apesar das mudanças já ocorridas...</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– Oi. Posso te fazer companhia?</p><p>O moreno de olhos azuis virou-se para trás e viu o russo ali parado, ao lado da cerejeira, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e as madeixas loiras balançando ao sabor daquela agradável brisa noturna. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente enquanto um sorriso tímido se desenhava em seu rosto.</p><p>– Não sei se é boa ideia o aniversariante abandonar a própria festa. – respondeu, de forma grosseira. Ikki não sabia por que agira dessa forma, afinal Hyoga nem sequer o havia provocado. A verdade é que desde que tinham voltado daquele apartamento, o moreno se sentia esquisito.</p><p>Ver seu irmão levando Hyoga para o quarto havia causado uma estranha sensação no cavaleiro de Fênix. Algo parecido com... ciúme? E, o que era pior: não era ciúme do seu irmão, como seria de se esperar. Parecia que ele estava com ciúmes de Hyoga. Como se, por algum motivo, ele sentisse que quem deveria estar ali, no lugar de Shun, fosse ele. Ora, mas que absurdo! Que ideia ridícula! E que diabos ele faria no lugar de Shun?Afinal, Seu irmão estava levando Hyoga para trocar de roupa!</p><p>E então, a imagem de Hyoga despindo-se veio à mente do mais velho dos cavaleiros de bronze. E antes que ele pudesse evitar, um sorriso lhe surgiu no canto da boca. Sorriso esse que desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu.</p><p>Todos esses pensamentos se deram em fragmentos de segundo, enquanto Ikki observava seu irmão puxando Hyoga pelas escadas.</p><p>Desconcertado e bastante revoltado por não conseguir se controlar, foi para seu quarto. Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que sequer se deu conta de que os cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião o tinham observado durante todo esse tempo, em que sensações variadas o assaltaram por completo.</p><p>Uma vez trancado em seus aposentos, tratou de não pensar em mais nada. Não gostava de estar em uma situação que lhe fugia do controle. E assim, fez o que normalmente fazia quando se via incapaz de resolver um problema. Ignorava-o até que este desaparecesse ou voltasse a importuná-lo. No segundo caso, se o problema reaparecesse, só então o moreno se preocuparia com ele. Ficar sofrendo por antecipação não era do feitio do homem que sobreviveu à Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Ora, se havia algo que tinha aprendido bem naquele terrível lugar era não sofrer antes da hora. Afinal, o que mais havia por lá era sofrimento e Ikki sabia que, cedo ou tarde, passaria por mais alguma provação. Então, para não ter de sofrer em dobro, passou a só enfrentar problemas quando estes encontravam-se frente a ele. Havendo a possibilidade de evitá-los, ele não pensava duas vezes.</p><p>Assim, desde que a festa de Hyoga tivera início, Ikki agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou, pelo menos, queria acreditar que era o que estava fazendo. Entretanto, a toda hora, seus olhares faziam uma varredura pelo local em busca de Hyoga e, não o encontrando, sentia-se algo frustrado.</p><p>A festa foi crescendo e a impaciência de Ikki também. Por sinal, o cavaleiro de Fênix estava também nervoso porque não encontrava seu irmão em lugar nenhum. E a ideia que não lhe saía da mente é que os dois ainda estivessem juntos no quarto...</p><p>Finalmente, quando todos os convidados já pareciam ter chegado, Ikki encontrou seu irmão recolhido a um canto da sala. Shun parecia querer chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. O moreno então aproximou-se dele e perguntou de Hyoga da forma mais casual que conseguiu. Estranhou a resposta evasiva do caçula que, para evitar mais perguntas, disse ter algo para resolver e saiu dali rapidamente.</p><p>Ikki chegou a achar que, realmente, Shun iria fazer algo – no caso, chamar Hyoga que ainda não havia descido para sua própria festa. Mas quando viu Seiya subindo para buscá-lo, entendeu que algo estava mesmo errado ali. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre seu irmão e o cavaleiro de Cisne... E o pensamento do que poderia ter ocorrido fez com que se sentisse desconfortável ali. Resolveu sair e respirar um pouco lá fora. Nem ao menos ficou para recepcionar Hyoga, que segundos depois, apareceu no alto da escadaria. Se tivesse esperado um pouco antes de deixar a mansão, teria visto o rapaz russo buscando por ele em meio àquela multidão de pessoas. E teria visto sua expressão de desapontamento ao não encontrá-lo.</p><p>Entretanto, Ikki não viu nada disso e agora já não queria mais ver Hyoga. Estava tomado por uma espécie de raiva que nem ele sabia explicar de onde vinha. Resolveu que o melhor era não encontrar mais com o russo naquela noite. Ficaria ali, debaixo daquela cerejeira, observando as estrelas. Sozinho...</p><p>Ouviu que cantavam os parabéns para Hyoga. Pensou se deveria ir até lá, pelo menos naquele momento. Concluiu que não; o cavaleiro de Cisne deveria estar rodeado de pessoas mais interessantes para quem dar sua atenção. Melhor era continuar ali... a noite estava agradável, o céu estrelado, a brisa gostosa acariciando-lhe o rosto...</p><p>Apoiou-se melhor no banco em que estava sentado e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Ali onde estava quase não ouvia a barulheira proveniente daquela festa. Shun havia exagerado, isso era fato... Mas, o que se podia fazer? Aquele Pato devia gostar mesmo de aparecer...</p><p>Fechou os olhos. A primeira imagem que lhe surgiu foi a do sorriso de Hyoga, naquela tarde, logo depois que deixaram aquela cafeteria. Mas que coisa! Pato idiota que não me deixa em paz...</p><p>E, de repente, um perfume conhecido. A brisa noturna lhe trazia agora um aroma familiar... e Ikki se censurou ao perceber que reconhecia aquele perfume bem até demais.</p><p>"Hyoga..." – ainda pensou antes do russo perguntar se poderia fazer-lhe companhia. E "Que droga" – foi o que passou pela sua cabeça após a resposta rude que deu ao loiro. Por estar de costas para ele, o cavaleiro de Cisne não pôde ver que o semblante de Ikki entregava seu arrependimento por ter sido grosseiro daquele jeito.</p><p>O rapaz russo, por sua vez, sentiu-se um pouco intimidado com aquela resposta. No entanto, ele já sabia que não receberia um tratamento tão amável quanto o recebido naquela tarde. Assim, conseguiu se recompor rápido e, voltando à sua posição altiva de sempre, aproximou-se de onde Ikki estava e, sem qualquer cerimônia, sentou-se ao lado do moreno.</p><p>– O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Ikki, ainda mais nervoso, especialmente por se ver agora tão perto do outro.</p><p>– Vim respirar um pouco. Está muito cheio lá dentro. Não sou antissociável como você, mas acho que Shun exagerou ao chamar tanta gente assim. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, apesar de saber que Ikki se referia ao fato de ele ter se sentado ali.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Fênix estava sem reação. Olhava para o loiro e sentimentos contraditórios tomavam conta dele. Sentia raiva por Hyoga estar ali. E sentia-se bem por Hyoga estar ali. Queria brigar com ele. E queria que tudo voltasse a ser como naquela tarde, em que ambos puderam usufruir da companhia um do outro.</p><p>Confuso e sem saber o que fazer, Ikki levantou-se de súbito e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se de Hyoga que o olhou curioso e perguntou:</p><p>– O que foi, Fênix? Está com medo de mim? – e sorriu novamente, desconcertando o outro ainda mais.</p><p>– E... desde quando eu tenho medo de você? – falou Ikki, tentando se recompor. Seu coração batia acelerado e estava com dificuldades para organizar seus pensamentos, que nesse momento o confundiam bastante.</p><p>Hyoga cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Ikki. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, sem deixar de encarar o outro que, por sua vez, evitava seu olhar:</p><p>– Ikki, você está muito esquisito hoje.</p><p>Nesse momento, o moreno levantou os olhos e encontrou Hyoga observando-o seriamente, como se o estivesse analisando.</p><p>– Esquisito? Não sei do que está falando. – procurou desconversar.</p><p>– Claro que sabe. – continuou Hyoga, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki, deixando-o bastante desconfortável – Primeiro, você é todo gentil, conversa comigo e me trata bem. Depois, volta a ficar hostil assim...</p><p>– Em outras palavras, voltei ao meu estado normal. E agora me deixa em paz, que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – e começou a andar para sair daquele lugar.</p><p>– O Shun falou com você? – Hyoga soltou essa frase com alguma rapidez, para que desse tempo de o moreno ouvir antes de se afastar mais.</p><p>Ikki parou ao escutar o que Hyoga acabava de falar. Então ele não estava enganado... Havia mesmo algo a ser dito. E, sem entender bem o porquê, sentiu um aperto no peito.</p><p>– Ikki... – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se do rapaz, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar – Entendi o que aconteceu. Está com raiva de mim, não é mesmo?</p><p>O rapaz moreno permanecia de costas para o loiro. Não conseguia sair do lugar; não encontrava o que dizer.</p><p>– Não vai nem me responder? – a voz de Hyoga soava mais triste que o normal.</p><p>– Raiva...? Como assim? Por que eu estaria com... raiva? – perguntou, mas sentia dificuldade em pronunciar cada uma daquelas palavras. Não conseguia pensar no que falar, pois encontrava-se confuso com tantos pensamentos desconexos e sentia-se inebriado pela presença de Hyoga, que parecia enfeitiçá-lo.</p><p>– Não se faça de desentendido, Ikki. Shun falou com você a respeito do que aconteceu agora há pouco, não foi?</p><p>Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. Então, algo realmente havia ocorrido naquele quarto... E o moreno tinha dúvidas se desejava saber o que, de fato, tinha acontecido.</p><p>Tomando o silêncio do outro como uma resposta afirmativa, o russo então começou a falar, como se quisesse se explicar:</p><p>– Olha, eu juro que nunca tive a intenção de iludir ou magoar Shun. Eu acho que sempre soube dos sentimentos dele por mim, mas por comodidade, devo ter preferido ignorar esse fato e quis acreditar que Shun também só queria minha amizade. É estupidez da minha parte, eu reconheço. Não deixei meus sentimentos claros para ele e isso pode ter alimentado alguma esperança... Bom, eu sinto muito, Ikki. De verdade.</p><p>– Espera um pouco! O que foi que aconteceu?</p><p>– O Shun não te contou? – perguntou Hyoga, um pouco desorientado.</p><p>– Não, ele não me falou nada. – respondeu Ikki.</p><p>– Bem, ele... O Shun... me... beijou. – disse Hyoga, bastante sem-graça. Afinal, uma coisa era se explicar; outra era ter de contar o ocorrido para Ikki.</p><p>Como o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia estar em estado de choque, Hyoga resolveu contar logo tudo de uma vez para evitar qualquer mal-entendido:</p><p>– A gente estava no meu quarto e Shun estava me mostrando a roupa que ele tinha comprado para que eu vestisse na festa. Achei graça porque ele parecia mesmo obcecado para que tudo desse certo hoje à noite; a festa parecia mais importante para ele que para mim. De todo modo, sei que seu irmão se preocupa muito comigo. E me lembrei do que você tinha me falado hoje à tarde – Que eu não demonstro muito a minha gratidão. Então, resolvi que não iria mais agir assim; já estava me sentindo melhor e quis agradecer de alguma forma. Então, ofereci a ele um sorriso sincero que acho ter sido mal-interpretado e, quando percebi, ele já estava... bem... acho que deu para entender.</p><p>Naquele momento, Ikki sentiu algo que achou que nunca mais experimentaria. Era uma sensação semelhante àquela a que foi acometido quando Esmeralda morreu. Era uma sensação de perda de algo muito importante. E ele não estava conseguindo processar tudo isso, pois a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça é que Hyoga estava com seu irmão... que eles ficariam juntos...</p><p>– Tudo bem, já entendi que não quer falar comigo. – disse Hyoga, já que Ikki permanecia calado – Sei que não gosta de mim e que não está nada feliz em saber do que ocorreu hoje comigo e seu irmão, mas pode ficar tranquilo: não vai acontecer mais nada entre a gente.</p><p>– Quem disse que eu estou chateado com alguma coisa? – falou Ikki, sem pensar. Era claro que ele não tinha gostado nada daquilo, mas não iria demonstrar isso para Hyoga.</p><p>– Não precisa dizer; está estampado no seu rosto.</p><p>– E desde quando você é capaz de ver na minha cara o que se passa aqui dentro? – falou Ikki, batendo, sem pensar, com a mão no peito.</p><p>Hyoga olhou para Ikki confuso. Observando bem, o moreno parecia um pouco chateado. Seria possível...?</p><p>– Quer saber? Eu estou pouco ligando para o que você e Shun façam ou deixem de fazer. A vida é dele e ele já é bem grandinho para tomar decisões por conta própria! Então, se não for pedir muito, vivam a vida de vocês e me deixem fazer o mesmo com a minha!</p><p>– Eu devia saber que hoje à tarde você não estava normal! – falou Hyoga, agora um pouco triste por concluir que Ikki só estava chateado porque não o deixavam em paz. Que ridículo; já estava começando a achar que o motivo para ele estar daquele jeito poderia ser outro...</p><p>– O que quer dizer com isso? – falou o moreno, a voz já bastante alterada pela comoção de sentimentos.</p><p>– Que esse é o seu estado normal, mesmo! Estúpido, arrogante, egocêntrico! – respondeu Hyoga, que também já levantava o tom de voz.</p><p>– Espera aí, Pato! Estamos falando de mim ou de você? – disse Ikki, com um irritante sorrisinho sarcástico.</p><p>– Você é um idiota mesmo! – falou Hyoga, deixando transparecer alguma mágoa em sua voz – Como eu pude acreditar que hoje à tarde havia significado algo para você também?</p><p>Nesse momento, Ikki sentiu a adrenalina abaixar e se deu conta de que estava muito perto de Hyoga. No calor da discussão, os dois haviam se aproximado bastante.</p><p>– Como... Como assim? – e a voz de Ikki saiu rouca, sem agressividade.</p><p>– Eu... Eu tinha achado que depois de hoje à tarde, as coisas... mudariam entre a gente. – respondeu Hyoga, quase num sussurro, enquanto baixava a cabeça, envergonhado pela confissão que acabara de fazer.</p><p>O rapaz moreno não soube o que dizer, mas sentiu-se mal por algum motivo. E, sem pensar, levou sua mão direita até o rosto de Hyoga, que permanecia cabisbaixo. Com delicadeza, ergueu-o até poder encontrar novamente aqueles olhos cintilantes. Uma vez preso àquele olhar, uma palavra irrompeu de seus lábios:</p><p>– Desculpe. – falou, a voz já desprovida de qualquer indício de raiva. E as palavras que se seguiram vinham surgindo com naturalidade – Hoje à tarde foi importante para mim também...</p><p>– Verdade...? – Hyoga sentia que a proximidade entre seus corpos já não o deixava pensar com clareza. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, ele desejava que fosse até o fim.</p><p>Ikki já estava perdido dentro dos olhos do outro. Sentia-se afogar ali e não queria mais voltar. Era como se todas as dúvidas e confusões que rondavam sua cabeça houvessem desaparecido e agora existisse apenas uma certeza. E essa certeza fez com que ele aproximasse seu rosto de Hyoga e, ao sentir o hálito quente que vinha dos lábios rosados e entreabertos, não pôde mais raciocinar: puxou o outro para si, com sofreguidão, e beijou aquele homem que, naquele instante, era o centro do seu universo. Suas mãos começaram a ganhar vida própria e deslizavam pelo corpo de Hyoga, que correspondia com igual desejo, acariciando vigorosamente o pescoço e os cabelos escuros do cavaleiro de Fênix. Era como se ambos necessitassem saber que aquele momento era real e por isso beijavam-se com avidez e voracidade.</p><p>Parecia que aquele beijo poderia durar uma eternidade, mas infelizmente não chegou nem perto disso. Algum tempo depois – que eles definitivamente não souberam precisar – foram interrompidos. Por Shun:</p><p>– Ikki? Ikki, onde é que você está?</p><p>Os dois afastaram-se abruptamente ao ouvir o chamado do mais jovem. Ele havia saído da mansão e caminhava pelo jardim, chamando por Ikki. Ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio, entreolhando-se, tentando ambos compreender o que acabava de se passar. Respiravam com algum esforço, pois estavam sem fôlego e o susto tirara o restante de ar que lhes tinha sobrado. Foi nesse estado que Shun os encontrou:</p><p>– Ah, achei você... Hyoga? – e assustou-se ao ver que seu irmão estava acompanhado. Porém, o susto foi principalmente por ter encontrado Hyoga, com quem não estava preparado para conversar.</p><p>Nesse exato momento, um dos carros da fundação estacionava ali perto. De dentro dele, Camus e Milo saíram e, ao ver Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Escorpião gesticulou sorridente para que ele viesse até onde estavam. Obviamente, os dois cavaleiros de ouro perceberam a estranha cena que se passava ali, mas preferiram fingir que não acontecia nada. Hyoga, sem saber como agir, acabou se afastando dos dois irmãos e, sem dizer nada e nem sequer olhar para trás, entrou na mansão com os dois dourados.</p><p>Ikki, por sua vez, acompanhou Hyoga com os olhos até que esse desaparecesse por completo da sua vista. Sua cabeça dava voltas... Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. E ainda tinha o gosto do beijo de Hyoga nos seus lábios...</p><p>–Nossa, que situação constrangedora. – suspirou Shun, assim que os três adentraram a mansão – O que ele estava fazendo aqui com você, irmão?</p><p>Ikki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, retornando à realidade. Ainda se sentindo em outro plano de existência, respondeu sem parecer muito certo do que dizia:</p><p>– Eu... Ele veio aqui me perguntar por que eu não estava lá cantando parabéns com todo mundo... – foi a melhor desculpa que conseguiu encontrar no estado em que estava.</p><p>– Ah, irmão! Espero que não tenha sido grosseiro! Hoje é aniversário dele, né?</p><p>Ikki não respondeu nada. Olhava para Shun, ouvia o que ele dizia, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar...</p><p>– Até porque o Hyoga não merece ser tratado mal, Ikki. Se você soubesse o que eu fiz hoje e como ele me tratou...</p><p>Ao escutar as últimas palavras de Shun, o moreno voltou a atentar para o que ele lhe dizia. Será que o mais novo iria falar a respeito do ocorrido no quarto?</p><p>– Eu... tinha pensado em guardar isso para mim, mas estou precisando desabafar. Até porque preciso que alguém me diga se estou com falsas esperanças ou se devo continuar insistindo. Estou muito perdido e preciso do seu conselho, irmão...</p><p>Ikki engoliu em seco.</p><p>– Ikki, eu... por favor, não se zangue. – e os olhos esmeraldas, úmidos, encaravam-no em forma de súplica – Eu gosto muito de Hyoga, e tenho certeza de que sabe disso. Isso nunca foi um segredo de verdade... Mas enfim... hoje, tomei coragem... Sabe, o Hyoga parecia tão bem! Quando fomos para o quarto dele e entreguei-lhe a roupa que comprei, ele sorriu para mim como há muito tempo não acontecia! Foi aí que eu percebi que meus esforços não estavam sendo em vão! Acho que fiquei tão feliz que não consegui me controlar e... acabei... beijando o Hyoga.</p><p>Ikki desviou os olhos do irmão.</p><p>– Ele ficou surpreso, acho... Não estava esperando por isso, claro. Ele se afastou de mim e disse que aquela não era a hora nem o lugar... e que eu estava confundindo as coisas. Eu me senti muito mal, irmão. Nossa, eu queria morrer! Devia ter me controlado mais, eu sei... Aí saí correndo de lá. Nem dei tempo dele falar mais nada. Simplesmente sumi. Mas depois... quando ele apareceu para a festa, quando ele estava lá no alto das escadas, vi que ele estava procurando por mim. Vi que ele ficou chateado por não me ver, porque eu estava escondido e fugindo dele. Foi então que me dei conta de como estava sendo infantil. E, pelo visto, isso o chateou. Eu sou um idiota mesmo por agir assim, e só naquela hora é que consegui perceber isso. Aí, criei coragem e, quando chegou o momento dos parabéns fui conversar com ele.</p><p>Ikki voltou a olhar para Shun. Dessa parte, ele não estava sabendo.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Andrômeda respirou fundo e continuou:</p><p>– Eu me aproximei dele e pedi desculpas pelo ocorrido. Hyoga sorriu novamente para mim – duas vezes na mesma noite, irmão! – e me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar. Então, falei para ele que não me arrependia do que tinha feito. E ganhei coragem para dizer que o amava. Ele ficou meio sem-graça, mas não respondeu nada. Aí, o Shiryu o chamou para atender a um telefonema e depois não nos falamos mais.</p><p>O rosto de Ikki não esboçava reação nenhuma diante de tudo aquilo, mas seu punho estava cerrado com muita força. E o moreno o apertava cada vez mais.</p><p>– Bom, eu sei que ele não me disse nada em retorno, mas... eu acredito que posso ter alguma esperança. O que você acha, irmão? – e perguntou com os olhos muito abertos e brilhantes.</p><p>– Eu... – Ikki se via encurralado. O que ele poderia dizer...?...</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O Destino começa a jogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Irmão?</p><p>Ikki havia se perdido mais uma vez em seus pensamentos. De fato, estava ficando cada vez mais comum esse hábito de relembrar o passado. E, agora, além disso acontecer com mais frequência, o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia ter uma preferência por reviver o passado e afastar-se do presente. Assim, o rapaz moreno era surpreendido, não raras vezes, com um ar pensativo, distante, como se não estivesse ali.</p><p>– Ikki...? Ikki!</p><p>– Ahn? O que foi, Shun? – respondeu Ikki, depois de ser sacudido pelo irmão mais novo.</p><p>– O que há com você, afinal? – disse Shun, um pouco nervoso.</p><p>– Nada. – apressou-se o outro em responder – Estou um pouco cansado, só isso.</p><p>Shun observou o irmão com cuidado e só então percebeu o estado em que este se encontrava. Realmente, Ikki parecia esgotado. Lembrou-se então de que o irmão não descansara naquela tarde, pois tinha ficado na mansão para cuidar dos últimos preparativos da festa enquanto ele saía para ver o apartamento com Hyoga. Sim; pelo visto, as coisas não haviam mudado.O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava sendo o irmão protetor que colocava Shun acima de tudo. Ele podia estar cansado, abatido, até mesmo com problemas – mas nunca falaria a respeito com o Amamiya mais novo. Por conta disso, Ikki sempre acabava se sobrecarregando, pois como ele mesmo tinha dito para o caçula: "...acima de qualquer coisa, eu ainda sou seu irmão e me preocupo com você".</p><p>O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentiu-se mal. Ali estava ele, tão egoísta, pensando apenas em seus próprios problemas, que não tinha sido capaz de perceber quão cansado estava seu irmão. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Resolveu que já era adulto o suficiente para resolver o que o estivesse incomodando por conta própria. Já era hora de dar algum espaço para Ikki, afinal, ele também devia ter seus problemas e nunca pedia ajuda a ninguém para resolvê-los. O mínimo que Shun poderia fazer era, pelo menos, não importuná-lo com suas dúvidas e inseguranças em relação a Hyoga. Dessa forma, optou por deixar de lado o assunto que o fizera buscar pelo moreno:</p><p>– É mesmo, irmão. Você me ajudou muito hoje, mas acabou não descansando nada. E eu sei que a sua viagem foi muito cansativa. Então, por que não vai dormir? Essa chuva acabou com a festa, mesmo...</p><p>Ikki olhou para o irmão sem entender o que tinha se passado. Até alguns segundos atrás, tinha a certeza de que estava prestes a reviver um dos piores momentos de sua vida, quando seu irmão lhe confidenciou seus sentimentos por Hyoga e o colocou em uma posição bastante desconfortável. Por um lado, sentiu-se curioso a ponto de perguntar o que havia acontecido para Shun desviar-se do assunto, mas o desejo de evitar aquela conversa era muito maior e terminou por calar-se, aceitando o que o outro lhe dizia.</p><p>– Pode ir lá para o seu quarto; deixe que eu cuido de tudo por aqui. – disse o mais jovem, tentando sorrir para que seu irmão pudesse ficar despreocupado.</p><p>Nesse momento, os convidados que aproveitavam a festa ao redor da piscina começaram a entrar na casa, fugindo da chuva. Assim, em uma questão de segundos, a mansão parecia ter gente demais e espaço de menos. Ikki, que nunca se sentia bem em espaços muito cheios, decidiu fazer o que Shun lhe dizia e se retirou para uma área mais reservada da mansão – onde ficavam os quartos em que dormiam.</p><p>O mais jovem, depois de ver seu irmão subir as escadas em direção aos quartos, tratou de analisar a situação. A festa não havia sido planejada para ocorrer apenas dentro da casa e, daquela maneira, o evento não poderia prosseguir. Chateou-se, mas não havia jeito: teria de pedir para que os convidados fossem embora.</p><p>Foi então atrás de Hyoga, para explicar a ele a situação e torcer para que este não se chateasse tanto com o término antecipado de sua festa. Contudo, não conseguia encontrar o russo em lugar algum da mansão. Finalmente, esbarrou com Shiryu na cozinha e perguntou-lhe se, por acaso, não saberia do paradeiro de Hyoga:</p><p>– Ah, ele não está aqui. – respondeu o cavaleiro de Dragão – Camus e Milo o chamaram às pressas para o aeroporto. Parece que estavam com Isaac e havia alguma emergência.</p><p>– Emergência? – disse o mais novo, preocupado – Que tipo de emergência?</p><p>– Não sei, eles não explicaram direito. Mas Hyoga me pareceu aborrecido com isso; tanto que sem dizer mais nada, pegou um carro da Fundação e foi correndo para lá.</p><p>– E você não me falou nada, Shiryu? – disse o rapaz de olhos esmeralda, agora irritado.</p><p>– Shun, eu não vi você durante toda a festa! E o que queria que eu fizesse? Até perguntei para Hyoga se queria que eu fosse com ele, e ele apenas me disse para ficar e não deixar que dessem pela falta dele.</p><p>– Por que ele fez isso? – Shun estava visivelmente nervoso.</p><p>– Provavelmente porque ele sabe do seu esforço para que tudo desse certo nessa festa. E ele não queria que tudo isso fosse por água abaixo, só porque ele teve um problema para resolver.</p><p>– Grande coisa. – disse Shun, algo emburrado – A festa acabou de todo o jeito. Com essa chuva, não tem mais como continuar.</p><p>Dito isso, abriu a porta de um armário da cozinha e pegou a chave de um dos carros da Fundação que ficava pendurada ali. E, virando-se para o chinês que o olhava sem entender o que ele ia fazer, falou:</p><p>– Por favor, Shiryu, fale para o pessoal que a festa acabou. E peça desculpas a todos por Hyoga não poder se despedir deles. Diga que ele teve de sair correndo para resolver um problema.</p><p>– E aonde você vai? – perguntou o chinês.</p><p>– Vou até o aeroporto ver se posso ajudar Hyoga com alguma coisa. – e, sem esperar resposta, saiu fechando a porta da cozinha após si.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>– Até que enfim. – disse o homem de longos cabelos azuis escuros, levantando-se para cumprimentar o jovem loiro que caminhava em sua direção – Por que demorou tanto, Hyoga?</p><p>– Vim o mais rápido que pude, mestre. – disse o russo, sem conseguir sorrir. Ainda estava chateado com tudo o que Camus havia lhe falado no quarto, antes de sua festa – Mas demorei um pouco porque encontrei Milo no caminho. E... acho que vocês precisam conversar.</p><p>Milo olhou para Hyoga surpreso. Desde quando esse garoto tinha ficado ousado desse jeito?</p><p>Camus olhou para Milo intrigado. Ele já sabia que algo estava errado, afinal o outro se afastara dele e de Isaac por uma hora e meia. Mas agora não era a hora de resolver essa questão:</p><p>– Hyoga, eu não o chamei aqui para resolver meus problemas com Milo. Na verdade, há um motivo mais sério, que envolve Isaac. Ele pediu que...</p><p>– Eu já sei; Milo já me falou a respeito. E pode deixar, eu resolvo isso. Mas quero fazê-lo em particular, se não for pedir muito.</p><p>– Pois muito bem. – disse o cavaleiro de Aquário – Vou deixá-los a sós para que possam conversar então.</p><p>– Isso. – disse Hyoga, com tranquilidade – E aproveite o momento para conversar com Milo também. Vocês estão precisando.</p><p>Milo sorriu com o canto da boca. Ora essa... o garoto até que tinha aprendido alguma coisa com ele...</p><p>– Isaac foi ao banheiro, mas já deve estar voltando. Quando terminarem de conversar, liguem no meu celular para que possamos ir embora. – e virou-se para sair dali, sem falar qualquer coisa a respeito do último comentário de Hyoga. Milo não disse nada; apenas seguiu o aquariano.</p><p>O rapaz loiro então se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por seu mestre e ficou esperando que o outro voltasse.</p><p>A tranquilidade que aparentava era apenas superficial, pois em seu íntimo um redemoinho de sentimentos o deixava muito agitado por dentro. Ele observava o copo com água sobre a mesa, os olhos muito fixos às duas pedras de gelo que boiavam no líquido cristalino. E, em pensamento, Hyoga foi se afastando daquele lugar para um passado já distante...</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– Hyoga? O que está fazendo aí?</p><p>– Nada.</p><p>A resposta, apesar de ter soado agressiva, não intimidou o jovem finlandês que balançou a cabeça sorrindo e disse:</p><p>– Tudo bem; já vi que não quer conversar.</p><p>– Não é isso. Falei a verdade. Não estou fazendo nada. Não consigo fazer nada.</p><p>O rapaz loiro estava sentado diante de uma enorme geleira. Parecia cansado e muito desanimado. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados olhou para Hyoga e percebeu que toda a sua atenção estava naquela geleira. Os olhos azuis muito límpidos quase não piscavam enquanto o russo encarava a enorme parede de gelo eterno.</p><p>– Ah, Hyoga... De novo isso?</p><p>O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ficou ali, imóvel, estudando a imponente parede de gelo à sua frente.</p><p>– Chega disso. Levanta, anda. Você nem devia estar aqui. Vamos embora.</p><p>– Me deixa em paz, Isaac! – falou o russo, desprendendo-se dos braços do outro – Eu não tenho que dar satisfação a ninguém do que faço ou deixo de fazer no meu tempo livre!</p><p>– Eu sei disso, Hyoga... E eu não me importaria com o que faz ou deixa de fazer se não me preocupasse tanto com você.</p><p>A voz de Isaac soou tão triste que Hyoga não soube o que responder. Então baixou os olhos, como normalmente fazia quando se sentia impotente diante de uma situação.</p><p>Isaac, por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e o observou em silêncio por algum tempo.</p><p>Ao cabo de alguns minutos, disse:</p><p>– Eu só queria entender por quê...</p><p>– Você sabe por quê. – disse o russo, por fim, quase num sussurro.</p><p>– Eu sei, mas não entendo. – Isaac falou essa última frase algo consternado. Esse assunto o aborrecia bastante e Hyoga sabia disso muito bem.</p><p>– Não espero que você compreenda meus motivos, Isaac. Nem você, nem nosso mestre. Eu... não tenho como explicar... Simplesmente é algo que eu preciso fazer.</p><p>O rapaz de cabelos verdes levantou-se agitado. Desde que havia descoberto que Hyoga não compartilhava de seus ideais, que Hyoga não desejava tanto quanto ele ser um cavaleiro, as coisas entre os dois amigos não tinham ficado muito bem. Camus lhe dissera, há quase um ano, que Hyoga tinha como real objetivo adquirir força suficiente em seu treinamento para poder romper a camada de gelo que o impedia de alcançar o navio em que sua mãe se encontrava. Naquela época, o finlandês ficara revoltado. Fora cobrar explicações de Hyoga, na esperança de que este dissesse que o mestre deles tinha se enganado. Mas não; Hyoga acabara admitindo que seu principal interesse não era se tornar um cavaleiro. E a consequência disso foi uma terrível briga entre os dois, na qual Hyoga muito apanhou do revoltado e indignado amigo. No entanto, ao término dessa luta, em vez de dar um golpe fatal no jovem russo, como disse que faria, Isaac apenas golpeou a geleira que se encontrava atrás de ambos. Com isso, ele estava ensinando o caminho para Hyoga aprender a destruir uma grossa camada de gelo. Isaac fez isso porque, apesar de tudo, tinha um grande carinho pelo outro. Mas estava desapontado com ele. Após golpear a imensa geleira, deixando nela um imenso buraco, deu meia-volta e, sem falar mais nada com o amigo, partiu.</p><p>Um ano se passou e o relacionamento dos dois nunca mais fora o mesmo. Isaac tinha ainda dificuldades em voltar a enxergá-lo como antes e Hyoga não se sentia no direito de cobrar nada do colega. Entretanto, Isaac acabou se dando conta de que sentia muito a falta da amizade com Hyoga. Talvez até mais que o próprio russo. Por conta disso, aos poucos, foi tentando se reaproximar do amigo.</p><p>Por isso, respirou fundo. Aquele não era o momento de brigar de novo por causa daquele assunto. Se ele realmente desejava voltar a se aproximar de Hyoga, precisaria entendê-lo. Pelo menos, tentar entendê-lo. Então, voltou a sentar-se próximo do outro. Criou coragem e colocou sua mão sobre a do loiro, causando-lhe alguma surpresa. Ao receber a atenção daqueles belos olhos azuis, Isaac teve a certeza de que não se arrependeria do que estava prestes a dizer:</p><p>– Desculpe, Hyoga. – falou encarando aqueles olhos azuis – Não pense que estou desvalorizando seus motivos. É só que eu realmente não consigo entender porque... bom, nunca conheci minha mãe então acho complicado compreender esse sentimento que você guarda pela sua. E para mim, ser um cavaleiro sempre foi tão importante que devo ter achado que era sua obrigação pensar como eu.</p><p>Hyoga voltou os olhos novamente para a geleira e parecia que ia voltar àquele estado de introspecção, quando o finlandês completou sua ideia:</p><p>– De qualquer forma... você é meu amigo; e eu não preciso entender os seus motivos para apoiá-lo.</p><p>E com essas palavras o jovem finlandês voltou a ganhar a atenção do loiro.</p><p>– Vou te ajudar em tudo que for possível. Pode ter a certeza de que eu também não vou descansar enquanto você não tiver forças suficientes para alcançar o navio em que sua mãe está. – e sorriu para o amigo.</p><p>– Mas agora não há nada que possamos fazer aqui. Então, é melhor voltarmos para a aldeia. Está esfriando demais e parece que haverá uma nevasca mais forte hoje à noite. – e, dito isso, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Hyoga.</p><p>Houve um momento de silêncio. Isaac não sabia o que se passava naquela cabeça loura, pois o russo o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável.</p><p>– Está bem. – respondeu finalmente Hyoga, resignado. Aceitou a mão que o outro lhe oferecia e levantou-se também.</p><p>Isaac sentiu-se feliz por conseguir retirar o russo dali. Sentia-se ainda mais feliz por saber que havia algo que ele poderia fazer para ajudar o amigo, por quem sempre nutriu um sentimento muito mais forte que uma simples amizade.</p><p>Assim, naquela noite, o rapaz finlandês buscou, de todas as formas, ajudar o russo a esquecer um pouco suas frustrações. Beberam para descansar a mente e aquecer os corpos. Entretanto, um pouco depois, movidos pelo álcool e pela curiosidade própria da idade, encontraram um meio mais agradável de esquentar seus corpos naquela noite fria de inverno...</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p>– E então? Nem vai me cumprimentar?</p><p>Hyoga assustou-se ao se dar conta de que Isaac já havia voltado do banheiro e estava sentado diante dele, encarando-o.</p><p>– Isaac? Não vi você chegando. – falou; as palavras carregadas de um nervosismo que ele não queria demonstrar.</p><p>– Eu percebi. – respondeu o outro, com uma amabilidade que desconcertou ainda mais o cavaleiro de Cisne – Você continua com essa mania de sonhar acordado... – e sorriu.</p><p>– É... bom... – Hyoga tentava se recompor e ganhar o controle da situação – O que aconteceu, Isaac? Por que me chamou?</p><p>O rapaz finlandês desviou o olhar de Hyoga e passou a observar as pessoas que passavam por ali. Foi então que o loiro pôde observar com mais cuidado a figura do outro. Conforme Milo havia falado, Isaac estava, de fato, mais magro, muito pálido e bastante abatido. E a culpa voltou a assombrá-lo.</p><p>– Hyoga, eu... Eu não esqueci que hoje era seu aniversário. Eu estava planejando... Não sei ao certo. Só sei que não queria mais ficar brigado com você. Já estava pensando em vir aqui para conversar com você, fazer as pazes, mas Camus foi mais rápido e me ligou hoje no começo da noite.</p><p>– É, fiquei sabendo. – falou Hyoga, lembrando-se do que motivou o cavaleiro de Aquário a chamar Isaac.</p><p>– Pois é... Eu tinha vindo para o Japão com o intuito de conversar com você e pedir desculpas por tudo. Mas no meio do percurso me acovardei. Acabei descendo em outra cidade, antes de Tóquio. E então Camus me ligou, perguntou onde eu estava... E quando ele soube que eu estava mais perto do que ele imaginava, me contou tudo o que tinha se passado e pediu que eu viesse para cá.</p><p>– Ele te contou tudo?</p><p>– Contou. E quis que eu viesse aqui para "colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça", de acordo com as palavras dele. Segundo Camus, eu sou a única pessoa a quem você dá ouvidos. – e sorriu para Hyoga, que se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável em saber que havia gente demais querendo se envolver em sua vida particular.</p><p>– É, mas ele não devia ter feito isso. Não gosto que se intrometam na minha vida.</p><p>– Ele só fez isso porque se preocupa com você, Hyoga. Assim como eu.</p><p>– Você se preocupa comigo?</p><p>– Claro! O que foi? Agora não somos mais amigos?</p><p>– Considerando o que você me falou da última vez em que nos vimos... Eu achava que não.</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... Eu sei que exagerei. Naquele dia, eu falei muita coisa sem pensar... me desculpe. Mas eu queria muito deixar isso para trás, e que tudo voltasse a ser como sempre foi. É possível?</p><p>O rapaz loiro olhou para o amigo, que esperava por uma resposta com ansiedade. Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Aquilo era tudo que ele mais queria... que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era. Ele realmente sentia falta da amizade com Isaac...</p><p>– Claro. Mas então... isso significa que não restam mágoas entre a gente?</p><p>– Não. Pelo menos, não da minha parte.</p><p>Hyoga sorriu. Aquele dia, afinal, estava saindo melhor do que o esperado. Não começara muito bem; era verdade, mas acontecimentos inesperados estavam fazendo com que tudo parecesse melhorar... E, num repente, lembrou-se de Ikki e do encontro debaixo da cerejeira... e não pôde evitar um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Isaac:</p><p>– Está pensando nele? – perguntou o finlandês, abruptamente.</p><p>– Como assim? Em quem? – disse Hyoga, assustado com a possibilidade de estar sendo muito transparente.</p><p>– Nele. No Shun.</p><p>– O Shun? Ahn... eu...</p><p>E, antes que pudesse completar a frase, Hyoga foi surpreendido pela súbita aparição de Milo, que veio correndo na direção dos dois:</p><p>– Hyoga, rápido! Venha comigo! – seu rosto demonstrava que algo grave havia acontecido.</p><p>– O que... O que aconteceu? – respondeu Hyoga, preocupado.</p><p>– Eu e Camus... Bem, eu ele estávamos perto da entrada do aeroporto quando... aconteceu um acidente.</p><p>– Acidente? Camus está bem? – o russo apressou-se em perguntar.</p><p>– Não, Hyoga, você não entendeu. Camus está ótimo, não estávamos envolvidos no acidente, apenas presenciamos o que aconteceu... Por causa da chuva, um carro derrapou no estacionamento do aeroporto, capotou e bateu em um poste.</p><p>– Nossa, que horror... mas se vocês estão bem, eu não entendo o que...</p><p>– Hyoga, Shun estava nesse carro. – falou Milo, de uma vez. Não sabia fazer rodeios, ainda mais quando se tratava de algo tão sério.</p><p>E, nesse instante, o rosto do jovem russo empalideceu por completo. Os olhos piscaram algumas vezes, como se estivesse desejando despertar para uma realidade que não fosse aquela. Isaac, vendo o estado em que o outro ficou, colocou sua mão sobre a do amigo e perguntou:</p><p>– Hyoga... você está bem?</p><p>– Como ele pode estar bem? O melhor amigo dele sofreu um acidente! – disse Milo, olhando de forma agressiva para Isaac.</p><p>– Eu... eu preciso ir lá. – disse Hyoga, levantando-se da cadeira, parecendo desnorteado – Milo... me leve até lá. Agora.</p><p>– Claro, vamos. Camus ficou lá com ele. A ambulância já está a caminho.</p><p>– Vão indo, então. Eu só vou pagar a conta e alcanço vocês. – disse Isaac, que permanecia sentado em sua cadeira.</p><p>Assim, Milo e Hyoga deixaram a cafeteria o mais rápido possível. Isaac ficou apenas observando os dois se distanciarem. Quando ambos haviam desaparecido do seu campo de visão, sentiu uma presença atrás de si:</p><p>– Você realmente não perde tempo. – disse o homem de cabelos verde-escuro, com um sorriso.</p><p>– Claro que não. – falou o homem de cabelos prateados, sentando-se em frente a Isaac.</p><p>– Foi você quem provocou essa chuva? – perguntou o finlandês, enquanto fazia um gesto para que a garçonete trouxesse a conta.</p><p>– Sim. Mas me surpreendi um pouco, não era esse o desfecho que estava esperando para essa noite.</p><p>– Pois eu achei ótimo que tenha sido assim. Vai me poupar trabalho.</p><p>– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, meu rapaz. Ainda acho que teria sido melhor se você tivesse confrontado o jovem Amamiya. Acredito que haveria maiores chances de sermos bem-sucedidos.</p><p>– Você não sabe de tudo. E, a meu ver, dessa forma é melhor. Agora, eu só preciso ser aquele que oferece um ombro amigo para Hyoga. Sim; definitivamente, está mais fácil assim.</p><p>Os olhos prateados confrontaram o homem de cabelos verdes, que exibia um sorriso triunfal:</p><p>– Esse é o seu problema, senhor Isaac... você é muito imediatista. Não consegue enxergar longe. Não vê o quadro como um todo e não percebe que o que parece fácil agora pode vir a se complicar no futuro.</p><p>– Ora, mas não cabe a mim pensar no futuro. Isso é tarefa sua, não é... Destino? – e levantou-se da cadeira, tranquilamente – Agora, preciso ir. Se demorar demais, não vou parecer o amigo preocupado disposto a dar todo o apoio possível... – e saiu.</p><p>O homem de cabelos da cor da prata observou o jovem marina se afastar. E, por fim, falou para si mesmo:</p><p>– Creio que não escolhi a melhor pessoa para me auxiliar nessa empreitada...</p><p>E dito isso, sem que ninguém percebesse, desapareceu num piscar de olhos.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quando os olhares se encontram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Onde ele está? Onde ele está?</p><p>O moreno de olhos azuis atropelava as pessoas pelo corredor do hospital enquanto ia falando, em voz alta, à procura de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. O homem, visivelmente atordoado, sequer sabia para onde estava indo. Estava preocupado demais para agir racionalmente naquele momento.</p><p>– Ikki! – e finalmente uma voz conhecida veio a seu alcance – Aqui!</p><p>O rapaz olhou na direção da voz e encontrou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que vinha em sua direção. Este, assim que se aproximou o suficiente, perguntou:</p><p>– Onde estão os outros?</p><p>– Os outros? Sei lá, Milo! Onde está o Shun? – respondeu Ikki, muito nervoso.</p><p>– Calma, rapaz. Ele está sendo examinado pelos médicos. Não podemos entrar lá agora.</p><p>– Mas... mas... – Ikki não conseguia completar uma frase. Passava a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de desespero. Precisava ver seu irmão.</p><p>– Eu entendo, Ikki. Eu entendo que precisa vê-lo, mas vai ter que esperar um pouco. – falou o cavaleiro de ouro, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do outro, tentando passar-lhe algum conforto por esse gesto.</p><p>Nesse momento, do outro lado do corredor, Seiya, Shiryu e Saori apareceram. Os três apressaram-se para chegar onde estavam os outros dois cavaleiros e aparentavam estar muito preocupados:</p><p>– Ikki! Ficou louco? Sair da mansão, daquele jeito, debaixo dessa chuva? Qual o seu problema? – disse Seiya, bastante irritado.</p><p>– Seiya, agora não é o momento. – interveio Shiryu.</p><p>– Ah, não? Pois aquela também não era a hora de agir como um idiota! A Saori tinha acabado de pedir para ficarmos calmos e ele nem dá ouvidos; sai debaixo dessa chuva pesadíssima com a moto dele, dirigindo feito um doido!</p><p>– Acontece que eu não sou um imbecil que fica obedecendo a tudo que a Saori fala. – disse Ikki, que estava sem paciência alguma para discutir o que quer que fosse.</p><p>– Ah, é verdade! Você tem o direito de fazer o que bem entende, não é? Danem-se os outros; você só se preocupa consigo mesmo!</p><p>– Seiya, agora chega. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – disse Saori, com a voz calma e pausada – Ikki está nervoso. É o irmão dele...</p><p>– É nosso amigo também, Saori! – respondeu o cavaleiro de Pégaso – O que ele está pensando? Acha que foi a única pessoa a se preocupar quando Camus ligou para avisar o que aconteceu? Pois Shiryu e eu também estamos muito mal! Mas, ao contrário dele, não saímos dirigindo feito um maluco debaixo dessa chuva, preocupando os outros ainda mais.</p><p>Ikki percebeu que a raiva de Seiya era devido à preocupação que sentiu por ver Ikki partir tão desesperadamente da mansão, tão logo soube do acidente. E sabia que o Pégaso estava certo; devido à chuva, quase se acidentou em alguns momentos. Mas estava tão ansioso para chegar ao hospital e encontrar seu irmão que não se importava com mais nada. Agora, entretanto, envergonhou-se um pouco do modo como agira. Mas não pediu desculpas a Seiya; apenas calou-se.</p><p>Foi então que Milo, quebrando o silêncio, disse:</p><p>– Os médicos estão examinando Shun agora. Estamos aguardando para saber como ele está.</p><p>– E o Hyoga? Como ele está? – perguntou Shiryu.</p><p>Ao ouvir o nome de Hyoga, Ikki instintivamente cravou os olhos em Milo. Era verdade, o russo estava no aeroporto no momento em que Shun se acidentara. Aliás, era por causa dele que seu irmão tinha ido até lá. E agora, em sua cabeça, uma nova pergunta ecoava: "Como estaria Hyoga?" Olhava para o escorpiano, à espera de uma resposta.</p><p>– O garoto não está nada bem. – respondeu Milo – Camus e Isaac estão com ele, na sala de espera.</p><p>– É melhor irmos até lá falar com ele. – disse Saori, tomando a frente e sendo seguida pelos seus dois cavaleiros de bronze. Ikki, no entanto, permanecera parado. Ouvir que Hyoga estava na companhia de Isaac não lhe fez bem.</p><p>– Você não vem? – perguntou Milo.</p><p>– Vou, claro. – disse Ikki, buscando se recompor. Mas o cavaleiro de Escorpião já tinha notado a estranha atitude do Fênix. E já havia algum tempo que desconfiava de algumas coisas... mas aquela não era a hora para pensar nisso. E assim, seguiram atrás dos outros para onde encontrariam o cavaleiro de Cisne.</p><p>********************************************************************************************</p><p>– Aqui, Hyoga. Beba isso.</p><p>– Já disse que não quero.</p><p>– Por favor, Hyoga. Só um gole.</p><p>O russo encarou aquele olhar de um verde tão denso. Isaac oferecia-lhe seu melhor sorriso. Aceitou o copo que ele lhe estendia e bebeu um gole do café.</p><p>– Está bom, não é mesmo? – disse o finlandês, ainda sorrindo – Camus sempre nos disse que uma bebida quente é capaz de trazer conforto quando precisamos...</p><p>– Não estou interessado no que ele costuma dizer. – cortou Hyoga, secamente.</p><p>Camus, que estava sentado de frente para Hyoga, baixou cabeça. Desde que chegaram, esperava que o rapaz loiro conversasse com ele, mas, em vez disso, Hyoga apenas o ignorara. Estava, obviamente, chateado com a conversa que tiveram em seu quarto mais cedo. E o aquariano, embora desejasse, não sabia como falar com seu pupilo. Sentia que ele precisava ser amparado nesse momento, mas não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo. Nessas horas, Milo era essencial; normalmente, quando Camus e Hyoga precisavam falar sobre algo, mas não sabiam por onde começar, era Milo quem fazia a ponte entre ambos. Mas o escorpiano não estava ali agora. Aliás, era estranho... desde que chegaram ao hospital, Milo ficou esquisito e, assim que teve a oportunidade, afastou-se de onde eles estavam. Já era a segunda vez que fazia isso naquela noite. Camus olhou mais uma vez para os dois jovens. Isaac estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Concluiu que fez o certo em chamar o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados; Hyoga certamente precisaria muito do amigo daqui para a frente. E, compreendendo que o loiro não voltaria a falar com ele tão cedo, resolveu ir atrás de Milo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu companheiro.</p><p>Se tivesse esperado mais um pouco, não precisaria ter saído em busca de Milo, pois ele apareceu com Saori e os outros três cavaleiros de bronze cinco minutos depois de Camus ter se retirado. E a cena com que todos se depararam foi bastante comovente; Hyoga mantinha a cabeça baixa, com o rosto entre as mãos, bastante desolado... e Isaac o observava ternamente, com uma das mãos acariciando as costas do russo, enquanto a outra repousava sobre seu joelho.</p><p>Era evidente que Ikki não gostou nem um pouco de presenciar esse momento que, à vista de seus companheiros, parecia tão somente um amigo consolando outro... mas, para Ikki, aquilo tudo estava longe de ser uma atitude inocente por parte do finlandês.</p><p>E Milo, mais uma vez, era o único a perceber as estranhas reações de Ikki diante de tudo aquilo...</p><p>– Ei, amigo. Como você está? – a voz de Shiryu, dirigida a Hyoga, despertou tanto Ikki quanto Milo de seus pensamentos.</p><p>O jovem russo finalmente ergueu o rosto. Olhou para o cavaleiro de Dragão, os olhos vermelhos e ainda úmidos:</p><p>– Não é comigo que vocês têm que se preocupar. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer; a voz muito baixa.</p><p>– Estamos preocupados com Shun, é claro. – falou Saori – Mas, por enquanto, não podemos fazer muito por ele. Já você... – sorriu a jovem, gentilmente.</p><p>– Não preciso de nada, obrigado. Estou bem. – disse o russo, mas sem olhar para a deusa. Mantinha os olhos no chão.</p><p>– Está querendo convencer a gente ou você mesmo? – soltou Ikki, de forma mais agressiva do que desejava. O fato de Isaac estar ali, tão próximo de Hyoga, incomodava-o tanto que já agia sem pensar.</p><p>– Como é? – e os olhos azuis interrogativos voltaram-se para Ikki.</p><p>– Você está péssimo e isso qualquer um pode enxergar. Dizer que está bem é insultar a nossa inteligência. Por que não diz logo que não precisa da gente? Que já tem toda a ajuda de que necessita? – o moreno não era capaz de controlar as palavras que lhe iam saltando da boca. E essa última frase foi dita em meio a um olhar de desprezo direcionado para Isaac.</p><p>Houve um momento de grande tensão. Os olhos azuis muito claros encaravam firmemente os olhos azuis escuros, que demonstravam uma mistura de angústia e raiva. Hyoga fitou silenciosamente o moreno por alguns segundos, e então disse:</p><p>– Vou relevar o que disse só porque entendo que esteja muito preocupado com Shun. Mas, numa próxima vez, guarde esses pensamentos estúpidos só para você, está bem? – e levantou-se da cadeira, no que foi seguido por Isaac.</p><p>– Não tem nada de estúpido no que acabei de falar. – retrucou o cavaleiro de Fênix, provocativo; Hyoga, porém, tratou de ignorá-lo e continuou a se afastar dali, acompanhado de Isaac.</p><p>– Ikki, aonde queria chegar com isso? – perguntou Seiya, sem entender o que acabava de se passar.</p><p>Ikki não soube o que responder. Estava confuso. Sabia que não deveria estar agindo daquela forma. Isaac ainda não tinha lhe dado motivos para falar aquelas coisas. Na verdade, se o cavaleiro de Fênix conseguisse fazer o que deveria, ou seja, afastar-se de Hyoga, era possível que Isaac nunca lhe desse qualquer motivo para tanto. Mas era tão difícil... Ikki estava encontrando alguma dificuldade para separar o que era passado do que ocorria agora. Devido ao acidente sofrido por Shun – o que era novidade, pois na primeira vez em que vivera esse dia, o aniversário de Hyoga havia terminado de forma muito diferente – o Amamiya mais velho não estava conseguindo agir racionalmente. Assim, mesmo não tendo razão alguma (ainda) para se sentir dessa forma, a raiva e o ciúme tomaram conta dele. Em sua mente, a lembrança de Hyoga junto de Isaac ainda era fresca, apesar desta ser parte de um passado que não ocorreu nesse momento que eles viviam agora. O que sentiu naquela vez em que vira os dois juntos, naquela noite, naquela cama... era também uma lembrança recente, ainda que apenas para ele. Não havia ocorrido nessa realidade. Entretanto, querer que Ikki simplesmente ignorasse tudo o que estava sentindo agora, era pedir demais.</p><p>Nesse momento, um médico aproximou-se do grupo de cavaleiros, retirando a atenção de todos que, até então, estava voltada para Ikki...</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Camus! Onde você estava?</p><p>– Eu faço a mesma pergunta, Milo. Estou atrás de você há um bom tempo. Onde estava se escondendo?</p><p>– Me escondendo? Do que está falando?</p><p>– Você sabe muito bem. Assim que chegamos ao hospital, você sumiu na primeira oportunidade que apareceu.</p><p>– Eu não sumi; fui encontrar Saori e os outros cavaleiros que estavam vindo para cá.</p><p>– Milo, por favor... poupe-me dessas desculpas sem sentido. Você desapareceu muito antes de haver tempo suficiente para eles chegarem aqui.</p><p>– Olha, Camus... Agora não é o melhor momento de ficarmos discutindo isso, está bem? Você sabe onde está o Hyoga?</p><p>– Ele está na sala de espera, com Isaac.</p><p>– Não; eu estou vindo de lá. Hyoga discutiu com Ikki e saiu de lá antes do médico aparecer com notícias de Shun...</p><p>– Já tem notícias do garoto?</p><p>– Sim. Ele não corre risco de morte, mas sua situação não é muito boa. Há uma grande chance de os médicos colocarem o garoto em coma induzido...</p><p>– Céus... Hyoga já está sabendo disso?</p><p>– Ainda não. Estou atrás dele justamente para dar a notícia.</p><p>– Já tentou ligar no celular dele?</p><p>– Já; mas o sinal aqui é péssimo.</p><p>– É verdade. Quando você sumiu, também tentei ligar para você várias vezes sem sucesso...</p><p>– Camus, eu já disse que não sumi, só estava...</p><p>– Certo, certo. Depois discutimos isso. Temos que encontrar o Hyoga agora...</p><p>*******************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga... o que foi aquilo?</p><p>Isaac estava fazendo o possível para não ultrapassar qualquer limite. Desde que chegaram ao hospital, ele soube se comportar como um bom amigo, solícito, dando ao russo conforto sem sufocá-lo com perguntas desnecessárias, como o que ele estava sentindo ou coisa do gênero. Mas a discussão que ele presenciou entre o russo e o cavaleiro de Fênix o deixara muito incomodado... Tão incomodado que, após saírem daquele ambiente e estarem a sós, o ex-marina não conseguiu segurar seu impulso e terminou fazendo a inevitável pergunta.</p><p>– Aquilo o quê? – respondeu Hyoga, que parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor.</p><p>– Aquilo... a discussão que você acabou de ter com o Fênix. – e Isaac se esforçava ao máximo para que sua pergunta não viesse carregada da ansiedade que ele sentia.</p><p>– Ah... isso. – e Hyoga fez uma pausa que, para o finlandês, pareceu durar uma eternidade – Não foi nada. Ikki e eu vivemos discutindo à toa.</p><p>– Não me pareceu uma discussão à toa. – a pergunta escapou antes que Isaac pudesse se controlar.</p><p>– O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Hyoga, com um olhar que era um misto de curiosidade e ofensa, como se o cavaleiro de Cisne se sentisse ofendido pelo amigo ter discordado do que ele acabara de dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia curioso para saber o porquê dessa discordância.</p><p>– Ora... não me pareceu uma discussão qualquer. Sei lá, não me leve a mal, mas o Fênix me pareceu meio... enciumado. Fiquei com a impressão de que ele não gostou de me ver ali com você. Sim, eu sei que isso é absurdo; eu me lembro das várias vezes em que você me contou sobre o relacionamento difícil que vocês têm e o tanto que não se suportam, mas... Tive essa impressão estranha, entende? – Isaac não soube controlar seus sentimentos nesse momento e o nervosismo se deixou mostrar em cada palavra por ele pronunciada. E, depois de falar sobre o que tanto o incomodava, ficou esperando, ansiosamente, pela reação do russo. Esperava que Hyoga risse e dissesse que aquilo era uma grande besteira. Que era ridículo pensar em Ikki sentindo ciúmes de Hyoga, uma vez que a única coisa que os ligava era o respeito em relação a sua deusa e, no máximo, alguma amizade por terem sido companheiros de batalhas. E que isso, entre eles, já era até demais. Enfim, Isaac esperava que Hyoga dissesse qualquer coisa que trouxesse a ele a certeza de que, realmente, aquela discussão não representava coisa alguma. Isaac ansiava muito por alguma resposta nesse sentido, de modo que não gostou nada quando o Cisne finalmente se pronunciou a respeito do que fora falado:</p><p>– Ikki? Enciumado? Até parece, Isaac... Ele nunca sentiria ciúmes de mim.</p><p>A resposta de Hyoga foi dada em meio a um sorriso, mas não de escárnio. E o ex-marina poderia jurar que viu o russo ficar levemente corado nesse momento. Além disso, o cavaleiro de Cisne se demonstrou afetado pelo comentário de Isaac de um modo que o finlandês não gostou nem um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hyoga pareceu ficar sem-graça, seus olhos brilharam de forma intensa, ainda que rápido, diante do exposto. Ao perceber que Ikki tinha esse poder sobre o loiro, o Kraken sentir o sangue ferver. Acabara de descobrir que, talvez, não fosse com o caçula que tivesse de se preocupar. Era possível que o seu real adversário fosse o mais velho dos Amamiya...</p><p>– Hyoga! Até que enfim achamos você!</p><p>– Mestre? O que houve? – falou Hyoga, voltando à realidade.</p><p>– Os médicos já deram um parecer sobre o estado de Shun. Infelizmente, o quadro não é muito bom...</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?</p><p>– ...</p><p>– Tudo bem. Já entendi. Mas continuo achando que era melhor você vir. Aqui, não há nada que possa fazer.</p><p>– ...</p><p>Shiryu suspirou. Ikki era teimoso. Poderia apresentar a ele todos os motivos lógicos para explicar porque era melhor ir para a mansão descansar e voltar no dia seguinte, tão logo liberassem Shun para receber visitas. Mas não adiantaria.</p><p>– Está bem, Ikki. Você quer ficar e não posso impedi-lo. Mas, pelo menos, tente descansar de algum modo. De nada vai adiantar seu esforço em ficar aqui, a noite toda nessa cadeira desconfortável, se quando seu irmão realmente precisar, você estiver em um estado deplorável.</p><p>Ikki permanecia calado, sentado naquela cadeira dura já há algum tempo, sem se mover. Os braços estavam cruzados, a cabeça baixa, em uma postura que deixava claro, para quem quisesse ver, que ele não estava interessado em conversar.</p><p>– Ah, sim. E só mais uma coisa. – continuou o chinês, apesar de não obter qualquer reação independente do que ele falasse – Procure não se desentender com Hyoga, certo? Ele também não quer ir para casa.</p><p>Finalmente, uma reação. Ikki ergueu a sobrancelha, encarou o Dragão, os braços ainda cruzados, a postura rígida e ainda mais insolente que antes.</p><p>– Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – disse Shiryu, sem se intimidar – Não tente descarregar sua tensão no Hyoga. Ele não tem culpa de nada. E Shun ficaria muito chateado se soubesse que, em um momento como esse, o melhor amigo dele e seu irmão ficam brigando.</p><p>Ikki virou o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar. Shiryu percebeu que ele havia entendido o recado. Com os olhos, acenou para Saori e Seiya – que estavam apenas observando – dando a entender que já podiam ir embora.</p><p>Assim que viu os três desaparecerem depois de virar o corredor , Ikki soltou um profundo suspiro. Até que enfim o deixaram só. O moreno sabia que todos estavam agindo de boa vontade e querendo ajudá-lo, mas o Fênix nunca gostou de ter gente demais por perto, dizendo o que fazer, como fazer, quando fazer. Também não aguentava mais tantas pessoas em cima dele, perguntando se estava bem, insistindo para ele ir descansar. Ele não precisava de nada disso. Nunca precisou.</p><p>Remexeu-se naquela cadeira. Era, de fato, desconfortável. Mas não importava. Não era a primeira vez que passaria a noite assim.</p><p>E então lembrou-se. Aquela noite. Aquela terrível noite. Num banco de hospital, chorando copiosamente.</p><p>Não estava chorando agora. Seria um mau irmão por conta disso?</p><p>Não. A situação era bem diferente. Shun fora colocado em um coma induzido, era verdade. Mas estava fora de perigo. E os médicos estavam bastante otimistas quanto a sua recuperação.</p><p>Já naquela outra noite... Hyoga estava deixando a vida que lhe restava... e Ikki não pôde fazer nada. Teve de ficar apenas aguardando enquanto o russo lutava entre a vida e a morte. Se bem que... será que ele, de fato, lutou? Sabendo como o cavaleiro de Cisne se sentira nos dias que anteciparam aquela noite, Ikki tinha dúvidas quanto à vontade de viver de Hyoga. E era isso que mais lhe angustiava. Por sua culpa, Hyoga ficara daquele jeito.</p><p>– Tudo culpa minha...</p><p>– Não acredito. Você também?</p><p>Ikki ficou surpreso ao se dar conta de que Milo estava sentado a seu lado. Não viu quando ele chegara, tampouco tinha percebido quando ele se sentara a seu lado.</p><p>– Eu também o quê? – respondeu Ikki, algo irritado por entender que não estava sozinho em um momento no qual se encontrava tão vulnerável.</p><p>– Também está achando que tudo isso é culpa sua.</p><p>O moreno percebeu que Milo tinha entendido errado. Ikki não se culpava pelo que acontecera com seu irmão. Era terrível, mas tinha sido uma fatalidade. Estava muito preocupado, ficaria ali até que Shun despertasse... Mas não se culpava; não havia razão para isso.</p><p>– Hyoga também está se sentindo desse jeito. – prosseguiu Milo.</p><p>– Como assim? – falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, demonstrando preocupação em sua voz.</p><p>– Ele se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu com Shun. Isso porque o jovem Andrômeda foi até o aeroporto atrás dele...</p><p>Ikki processou aquelas informações rápido e, tão logo assimilou o que Milo lhe disse, levantou-se e começou a caminhar a passos largos.</p><p>– Aonde você vai?</p><p>– Falar umas verdades para esse Pato idiota. – respondeu sem olhar para trás.</p><p>Milo, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, foi logo atrás do outro.</p><p>****************************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga, por favor... Que diferença vai fazer você ficar aqui ou não? Ele nem tem como saber; está inconsciente. - dizia Isaac, insistindo pela milésima vez que o russo deixasse o hospital com eles.</p><p>– Não interessa.</p><p>– Hyoga, seja racional. – a voz de Camus, como sempre, passava bastante autoridade - Ficar aqui não vai trazer benefícios a ninguém; pelo contrário, apenas irá desgastá-lo. Se você não quer ir para a mansão, tudo bem. Vamos para o hotel onde eu e Milo estamos hospedados. Você fica em um quarto com Isaac.</p><p>O finlandês demonstrou claramente ser a favor da idéia. Junto de Camus, fazia coro para que o loiro deixasse o hospital, descansasse por essa noite, e voltasse no dia seguinte.</p><p>– Também acho que você devia ir.</p><p>A voz forte de Ikki arrebatou Hyoga de seus pensamentos. Camus e Isaac olharam surpresos para o moreno que acabava de chegar à sala de espera.</p><p>– Ikki? Ainda está aqui? – perguntou Hyoga que, atordoado pela súbita aparição do outro, ficou sem saber o que dizer.</p><p>– Óbvio. Shun é meu irmão. Eu tenho motivos para estar aqui até agora. O que não é o seu caso. – falou o moreno, com bastante rispidez.</p><p>– O que quer dizer com isso? – falou o russo, que sentiu o coração apertar devido à indiferença com que Ikki proferiu aquelas palavras.</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... se você está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu... se você acha que, de alguma forma, poderia ter impedido o acidente de Shun... Esqueça. Você não é tão poderoso assim. Então, faça um favor a nós dois: vá embora desse hospital agora, ok?</p><p>Ikki falou tão calmamente, de forma tão pausada, que nem ele conseguiu se reconhecer falando daquele modo. Mas era preciso falar sem demonstrar raiva ou nervosismo para que o loiro o entendesse. Ikki sabia que Hyoga, certamente, estaria predisposto a acreditar que era o responsável, mais uma vez, pela desgraça de alguém próximo a ele. E o cavaleiro de Fênix conhecia bem o efeito desses pensamentos em Hyoga que, nesse momento, parecia tão mais frágil que o normal.</p><p>O Cisne não respondeu nada. Havia baixado a cabeça e, quando voltou a erguê-la, havia algumas poucas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ao se deparar com essa cena, Ikki não soube bem como reagir. E o russo, então, disse:</p><p>– Está bem. Se é isso o que você quer... Eu vou. Sozinho. – e essa última palavra foi enunciada de modo que os outros entendessem que não era para segui-lo. A frieza com que a pronunciou foi suficiente para deixar claro que ele estava falando sério. E assim, sem dizer mais nada, partiu.</p><p>Isaac ainda fez menção de que iria atrás de Hyoga, mas Milo segurou-o forte pelo braço. O finlandês o olhou ameaçadoramente, avisando com os olhos que o largasse, mas Milo apenas devolveu o olhar. Camus percebeu e se preocupou: finalmente começava a entender o porquê de Milo ter se afastado dele tantas vezes naquela noite...</p><p>Cuidadosamente, o aquariano se colocou entre os dois, separando-os. Não dizia nada, apenas observava a reação de cada um deles. E percebeu que, mesmo afastando os dois, os olhares carregados de ameaças continuavam dos dois lados. Quando, finalmente, separaram-se, Camus percebeu que Ikki também já não estava mais lá. E Isaac, ao se dar conta disso, deu as costas para Camus e Milo e partiu, atrás de Hyoga.</p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga! Espera!</p><p>O russo virou-se ao ouvir aquela voz. O que ele queria agora? Já estava fazendo o que ele pedira.</p><p>– Ainda bem que deu tempo de alcançar você. – disse Ikki, que decidira, impulsivamente, ir atrás de Hyoga, pouco depois dele ter saído.</p><p>– Ikki? O que quer agora? – perguntou Hyoga, confuso.</p><p>– Eu... eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você. – a voz do moreno agora, ao contrário do que acontecera minutos antes, era gentil.</p><p>– Estou bem. – respondeu o rapaz, sem entender bem o que o outro estava fazendo ali, parado, junto dele.</p><p>Os dois estavam à porta do hospital. Já havia parado de chover e, no céu límpido, as estrelas brilhavam da mesma forma quando os dois estiveram no jardim da mansão, debaixo da cerejeira, antes da tempestade ter início...</p><p>– Tem certeza? – Ikki perguntava com sinceridade.</p><p>– Olha, Ikki... sinceramente? Não, eu não estou nada bem. E você está contribuindo para que eu piore.</p><p>O moreno ficou sem reação diante dessa resposta. Como não disse mais nada, Hyoga prosseguiu:</p><p>– Quero dizer... eu... me desculpe. Não quis ser grosseiro. É que hoje está sendo um dia muito difícil. Eu nem consegui parar e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. De todo modo... eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa. – dito isso, recomeçou a andar.</p><p>– Sente muito? Pelo quê? – perguntou Ikki, que ficara sem entender a última parte.</p><p>– Pelo Shun. E... obrigado por ter dito que não era culpa minha, apesar de nem você acreditar nisso.</p><p>– O quê? Do que está falando?</p><p>– Ikki, por favor. Eu não sou ingênuo. Sei que disse tudo aquilo para eu não me sentir tão mal. É o que todo mundo vem repetindo a noite toda. "Que a culpa não é minha". É verdade que me surpreendi ao vê-lo falar isso também, já que eu poderia jurar que você estava com muito ódio de mim. De qualquer forma, pelo modo robótico como falou comigo, eu vi logo que não disse aquelas palavras porque acreditava nelas, mas provavelmente porque Milo ou outra pessoa o convenceu a fazer isso.</p><p>Ikki franziu a testa em um gesto de incredulidade. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.</p><p>– Mas tudo bem. Eu não ligo de você pensar isso de mim; até porque, eu concordo. Shun está em uma cama de hospital por culpa minha. Eu sei disso, assim como você. E o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês é acatar seu pedido. Por isso estou indo embora.</p><p>– Hyoga, eu... Eu pensei que tinha convencido você de que nada disso era culpa sua! – disse Ikki, passando as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos azulados.</p><p>– Falando daquele jeito? Ikki, caso não saiba, você é o tipo de pessoa que não consegue mentir. No máximo, quando tenta, consegue falar de forma que demonstre indiferença, o que não ajuda muito a fazer a pessoa acreditar em você. Isso foi o suficiente para eu entender seu recado.</p><p>– Se eu falei de modo indiferente, então eu não demonstrei coisa alguma. Você entendeu o que quis entender.</p><p>De fato, Ikki tentou falar sem demonstrar suas emoções. Realmente, o moreno estava preocupado com Hyoga e queria evitar, o quanto antes, que ele começasse a se martirizar a respeito do acidente de Shun; entretanto, tentou não demonstrar tanta preocupação em suas palavras. Afinal, ele não podia se esquecer do trato que fizera com o Destino. Precisava se afastar de Hyoga. Daí a indiferença no modo como falou com ele. Mas, pelo visto, o russo entendera tudo errado – errado até demais...</p><p>– Tá bom, Ikki. Que seja. Não quero prolongar mais essa conversa.</p><p>– Que droga, Hyoga! Mas por que você tem que confundir tudo o que eu falo, hein? – disse Ikki, puxando Hyoga pelo braço, pois este já estava se afastando novamente.</p><p>Diante da exasperação de Ikki, Hyoga não soube o que dizer. Ficou atônito, os olhos vidrados naquele homem que agora voltava a agir como quando estavam debaixo da cerejeira.</p><p>– Por que é tão difícil para você simplesmente entender o que eu faço? Por que tem que dificultar tanto as coisas para mim? Por que eu tenho que perder a noção de tudo quando você está por perto...?</p><p>Hyoga olhou bem dentro daquelas safiras azuis e pôde sentir algo estranhamente familiar. Lá dentro, por trás da dor expressa por aqueles olhos, havia um sentimento muito bem escondido... um sentimento que, de algum modo, Hyoga conseguiu sentir naquele momento, de tão palpável que ele se fazia. Um sentimento que trazia conforto, tanto que Hyoga, naquelas frações de segundo que pareceram eternas, desejou mergulhar ali e não regressar mais.</p><p>Ikki, que tinha se sentido à beira do desespero por não conseguir fazer com que o russo entendesse seus propósitos e agisse de acordo com a nova realidade que ele estava tentando criar, conseguiu, nesse preciso mesmo instante, ver-se livre daquele peso que o estava atormentando desde que voltara ao passado para reconstruir sua história e salvar a pessoa que tanto amava. Nesse momento, era como se tudo voltasse a fazer sentido. Hyoga o olhava como daquela vez em que, pela primeira vez, haviam descoberto o amor que já existia entre os dois. Como era possível? Era outra realidade e eles não haviam vivenciando nada da história anterior a tudo isso... e ainda assim... aquele olhar... o mesmo olhar... ele não estava enganado... era Hyoga... o SEU Hyoga... ele não tinha morrido... e estava ali... e pelos olhos azul-turquesa derramava-se aquele sentimento... aquele sentimento tão conhecido por Ikki... e ele pôde sentir-se envolvido pelo calor daquela sensação... fazendo tudo o que tinha acontecido até então parecer apenas um sonho... um sonho do qual ambos estavam despertando agora...</p><p>– Hyoga!</p><p>... um sonho do qual ambos estavam despertando agora... para um novo pesadelo.</p><p>– Hyoga! Aonde você estava indo?</p><p>Isaac estava agitado. Falava, agitava os braços, parecia nervoso. Bastante nervoso.</p><p>– Eu... eu estava... – Hyoga ainda falava com os olhos presos aos do cavaleiro de Fênix. Mas eles já haviam se perdido um do outro...</p><p>– Vem. Até parece que eu vou permitir que você fique andando por aí essa noite. Você não está bem. Vamos para o hotel; depois eu ligo para o Camus nos encontrar lá. – o ex-marina falava com autoridade, sem dar chance ao russo de dizer qualquer coisa. Se bem que, mesmo que ele pudesse responder, não o faria. Tanto Hyoga quanto Ikki ainda estavam desorientados com o que acabara de se passar.</p><p>– Hyoga? – disse Milo, que acabava de sair do hospital acompanhado de Camus – É, pelo visto, Isaac não deixou você em paz...</p><p>– Hyoga, você está bem? – perguntou Camus, percebendo que seu pupilo encontrava-se confuso com algo.</p><p>– Como? Eu... eu estou sim. Estou. – respondeu Hyoga, que a esse momento, já estava rodeado por Isaac, Camus e Milo.</p><p>– Acho que Isaac fez bem. Você não pode ficar sozinho hoje. É melhor irmos para o hotel descansar um pouco. Vamos ficar de olho em você essa noite e não me importa se aceita o que dizemos ou não. – disse Camus, autoritário.</p><p>– Tudo bem. Eu só...</p><p>– Ótimo. Vamos logo então. – falou Isaac, puxando Hyoga pelo braço.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Cisne foi praticamente arrastado até o carro da Fundação que esperava por eles. Enquanto era levado, Hyoga olhou para trás, para o homem que foi sumariamente ignorado pelos três que puxavam o loiro para dentro do automóvel. E o rapaz loiro ainda buscava aquelas safiras azuis... porém, já não conseguia encontrá-las mais. E Ikki permanecia ali parado, vendo Hyoga sendo afastado dele.</p><p>Os quatro entraram no veículo e partiram. Ikki ficou ainda alguns segundos ali, olhando para o vazio. Depois, olhou em seu relógio. Passava um pouco da meia-noite. E ele entendeu que não conseguiria passar daquela noite se estivesse sóbrio.</p><p>– Ainda bem que, para isso, existe uma solução fácil. – disse, dirigindo-se para um bar que ficava ali perto.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Isaac, sentado ao lado de Hyoga no carro, mal conseguia esconder sua irritação. O loiro apresentava um olhar perdido, mas não perdido no vazio, como era de costume. Seu olhar agora parecia perdido na imagem de alguém em sua mente. E isso não poderia ficar assim.</p><p>Lembrou-se então de seu trato com o Destino. Como ele não havia mencionado nada disso antes? O que ele acabara de presenciar não tinha sido acordado entre eles. Pois bem... se era assim que o Destino jogava, então Isaac faria o jogo dele. Afinal, o finlandês também sabia jogar sujo para ganhar.</p><p>************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Mais tarde, em um bar quase vazio, um homem continuava a afogar-se em uísque e o que mais fosse capaz de anestesiá-lo naquela noite. Em dado momento, quando Ikki já estava semiconsciente, e o barman preparava-se para chamar um táxi para mais um cliente que não conhecia seus limites, apareceu um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos doces que lhe disse:</p><p>– Não se preocupe. Ele está comigo. Pode deixar que eu cuido dele.</p><p>O moreno olhou para o lado e reconheceu aqueles olhos cor de prata. Sentiu uma aflição tomar conta de seu peito, mas não conseguiu falar nada.</p><p>E assim, Ikki deixou aquele bar, quase inconsciente, perturbado pela presença daquele homem que o amparava enquanto caminhavam para fora daquele lugar. Tentou perguntar aonde ele o levaria, mas foi vencido pelo poder do álcool. Sem forças para mais nada, acabou deixando-se levar pelo Destino para longe dali...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– E então, irmão? O que acha? – questionou Shun, mais uma vez. Estava já impaciente com a demora de Ikki em lhe responder àquela pergunta.</p><p>Ikki sempre soube que a sorte nunca gostara de andar a seu lado, mas agora tinha a certeza de que, além de nunca sorrir para ele, a sorte provavelmente ria de sua miséria.</p><p>Estava começando a descobrir um sentimento que nunca pensou ser capaz de sentir novamente. Era uma sensação boa... pôde sentir-se feliz por alguns segundos. Mas essa era a questão. Ikki não tinha o direito de ser feliz por mais tempo que isso.</p><p>Shun ansiava por uma resposta de sua parte. E o que ele poderia dizer? Se dissesse para Shun que poderia ter esperanças em relação a Hyoga, estaria dando fim a algo que mal havia começado. E se dissesse que não... céus, se ele dissesse que não, seu irmão ficaria arrasado. E valeria a pena?</p><p>Olhou para Shun e viu aquelas esmeraldas brilhando vivamente. Queria ele ser o responsável por acabar com esse brilho? Não. Nunca. Shun era seu irmão. Jamais poderia destruir um sonho dele. Continuava a fitar os olhos do seu irmão. Como aquele olhar lhe lembrava de Esmeralda...</p><p>E foi então que se deu conta do que tinha de fazer. Aquele olhar o fez entender duas coisas: primeiro, que aquele era o olhar de um anjo que ele tinha de proteger, inclusive como forma de compensar a vida de um outro anjo, de mesmo olhar, que deixara essa terra por sua culpa. Aliás, isso o levava à segunda coisa que ele compreendera: Ikki não servia para amar. Seu amor era nefasto. Não; ele não podia se dar ao luxo de viver tal sentimento. Na última vez em que se permitira amar, arrependera-se amargamente. Não cometeria o mesmo erro agora.</p><p>– Eu acho que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para ter esperanças, Shun. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, não amaria você? Se aquele Pato estúpido tiver um mínimo de inteligência, ele vai retribuir seu sentimento. – disse Ikki, com um sorriso singelo.</p><p>Shun abriu um imenso sorriso de contentamento ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Agradeceu a Ikki com um abraço e perguntou o que ele deveria fazer agora.</p><p>– Vá atrás dele. Seja persistente e você conseguirá tudo o que quiser, Shun. – disse Ikki – Quanto a mim... eu vou embora. Estou muito cansado.</p><p>–É verdade, irmão. Você ainda não teve tempo de descansar... Bom, seu quarto está arrumado. Vá lá descansar.</p><p>– Ahn... na verdade, Shun, acho que vou para o meu apartamento. Lá vai estar mais silencioso e é disso que estou precisando agora. – respondeu Ikki, apesar de que essa desculpa não era tão válida, levando-se em conta que a parte da mansão em que estavam os quartos ficava bem isolada do local em que ocorria a festa e que, certamente, haveria silêncio por lá.</p><p>– Tudo bem, irmão. – disse Shun, em retorno. Preferiu não questionar os motivos de Ikki. Sabia que seu irmão precisava ficar no seu espaço, sozinho, às vezes – Amanhã a gente se vê, então?</p><p>– Sim, amanhã. – falou Ikki, já se retirando do lugar. Em sua cabeça, ia se convencendo de que fizera o melhor para todos. O que acabara de acontecer entre ele e Hyoga era loucura. Aquele beijo não podia ser considerado algo sério. Ikki havia bebido um pouco e, de fato, estava muito cansado. Não estava em seu melhor juízo, definitivamente. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, tudo ficaria melhor. Pelo menos, assim esperava.</p><p>Dentro da mansão, Camus, Milo e Hyoga não estavam onde a festa ainda acontecia, bastante animada. Preferiram ir para um lugar mais tranquilo, onde pudessem conversar. Seguiram, então, para o quarto do rapaz loiro.</p><p>Era uma situação bastante delicada, pois os dois cavaleiros de ouro precisavam conversar com o jovem sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer no aeroporto.</p><p>Camus e Milo haviam chamado Isaac para a festa de Hyoga. Shun tinha falado com eles, antes de partirem para ver o apartamento que compraram de presente para o loiro, que Hyoga não andava bem. Falou da depressão em que estava mergulhado há uns dois meses e que ninguém conseguia ajudá-lo. Na mesma hora, Camus teve a ideia de chamar Isaac para a festa, pois segundo o aquariano, o finlandês era o único capaz de animar o russo. Ligou para o rapaz de seu celular na mesma hora; combinaram que ele pegaria um avião e viria para o aniversário do amigo.</p><p>Assim, no horário marcado, foram ao aeroporto buscar o ex-marina. Entretanto, quando o voo chegou, Isaac não estava nele. Ligaram para o jovem de cabelos verdes para perguntar onde ele estava. Camus tinha ficado preocupado.</p><p>– Desculpe, Camus. Eu... pensei melhor e decidi que não seria boa ideia ir até aí.</p><p>– Por quê?</p><p>– Nada de mais. São assuntos particulares.</p><p>– Isaac, não tente desconversar. Hoje à tarde, quando liguei para você, estava tudo bem. Para que mudasse de ideia desse jeito, algo bastante sério deve ter ocorrido. Se não quiser me contar o que se passou, tudo bem. Mas eu vou acabar descobrindo. Não seria melhor você mesmo me dizer o que houve? – falou Camus, com toda a sua autoridade.</p><p>Houve silêncio por alguns instantes do outro lado da linha. Finalmente, Isaac se pronunciou:</p><p>– Tudo bem, eu falo. Mas prometa que não vai fazer nada a respeito. São problemas meus.</p><p>– Está bem; eu prometo. O que houve, afinal?</p><p>– Eu e Hyoga nos desentendemos. Tem uns dois meses que isso aconteceu. Enfim, desde então não temos nos falado. Acho que ficou muita mágoa entre a gente e... não creio já ter superado tudo isso; ainda não estou pronto para falar com ele.</p><p>Era possível perceber, pelo tom de voz, que Isaac não estava com raiva ou qualquer sentimento do tipo. Estava, sim, bastante fragilizado.</p><p>– Mas o que aconteceu, Isaac?</p><p>– Camus, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Eu ainda estou tendo dificuldades de aceitar tudo o que aconteceu e... eu não estou forte o suficiente para tratar desse assunto. Por favor, não insista.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Aquário entendeu que precisava dar a seu pupilo algum espaço. Decidiu que faria o que ele lhe pedia – por enquanto.</p><p>– Sinto muito pelo contratempo. – continuou a falar o finlandês – Eu tinha dito que iria e, realmente, estava pensando em ir. Queria muito deixar essa briga com Hyoga para trás. Eu ainda tenho um grande carinho por ele, apesar de tudo... Só que é mais forte que eu. Na última hora, não consegui seguir adiante. Me perdoe por ser tão fraco, mestre...</p><p>Camus não entendia nada do que Isaac estava falando. Mas compreendeu que o rapaz precisava desabafar um pouco, mesmo que com palavras e frases que o aquariano não teria como compreender, haja vista que não sabia o que tinha ocorrido entre os dois jovens. E sentiu-se feliz por ver que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ainda tinha alguma confiança nele. Como Isaac e ele só haviam se reencontrado após o término das batalhas, o laço que ele tinha com o finlandês não era tão forte como o que mantinha com Hyoga. Mas esse também fora seu pupilo. Também sentia uma grande afeição por ele. E, nesse momento, ao ouvir o garoto chamá-lo de "mestre", sentiu-se bem. Afinal, desde que fora levado para o reino de Poseidon, Isaac nunca mais o chamara de mestre; apenas de Camus.</p><p>– Eu cheguei a preparar as malas para partir. Fui até o aeroporto. Mas não passou disso. Acabei voltando para casa. Ia ligar para avisar da mudança da minha decisão assim que me sentisse melhor. Eu estou me sentido meio esgotado emocionalmente... Então, não queria falar com vocês desse jeito, para não preocupá-los mais que deveria. Mas deu tudo errado, pelo visto. Nem vi o tempo passar e, quando me dei conta, vocês já estavam me ligando para saber o que tinha acontecido.</p><p>– Isaac... você já está me deixando muito preocupado. – disse Camus que, apesar de ter prometido não se intrometer, estava já pensando em mudar de ideia.</p><p>– Não, não... por favor, Camus. Não fique assim. Estou só desabafando, mas já me sinto melhor. Só de conversar com alguém, estou me sentindo mais aliviado. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. É sério. – Isaac forçava uma voz mais animada.</p><p>– Vou pegar um avião e estou indo aí agora. – disse Camus, deixando claro que não estava pedindo permissão; estava apenas avisando de sua decisão.</p><p>– Camus, por favor. Além disso ser completamente desnecessário, se você vier aqui eu vou ficar extremamente chateado porque isso vai estragar o aniversário do Hyoga.</p><p>Camus suspirou. Isaac estava certo. Hyoga ficaria muito triste se ele não comparecesse à sua festa.</p><p>– Está bem. Mas não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim. Depois vamos resolver tudo isso.</p><p>Pôde-se ouvir um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha:</p><p>– Obrigado... mestre.</p><p>Desligaram o telefone e Camus contou tudo o que havia acontecido para Milo, que tinha tentado acompanhar a conversa só pelo que ouvia do lado de seu companheiro. Concordaram que o melhor era não falar a Hyoga sobre o ocorrido. Contudo, havia um problema. O aquariano lembrou-se de que, quando chegaram ao aeroporto, viram que o voo de Isaac iria demorar. Naquele momento, como achavam que o ex-marina apareceria, acharam por bem ligar para o russo e avisar que demorariam mais um pouco a chegar a sua festa e que o aniversariante não ficasse esperando por eles. Explicaram que tinham ido buscar a segunda parte do presente de Hyoga, que era uma surpresa – no caso, Isaac. Mas e agora, o que eles fariam? Isaac não tinha vindo. E não podiam contar a verdade, tanto a pedido do finlandês como para não estragar o dia do loiro, o qual, conforme dito pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, estava igualmente mal. Foi então que Camus ligou os pontos: estava claro que ambos estavam mal por causa da briga que tiveram. Então, resolver esse problema poderia ser mais fácil que imaginava. Mas não o fariam hoje. Deixariam para resolver o problema em momento mais oportuno.</p><p>Assim, certos de que essa seria a atitude ideal a se tomar, pegaram o carro da Fundação em que tinham vindo e foram para a mansão Kido. Lá, falariam para Hyoga que seu presente, uma encomenda que tinham feito, fora extraviado. O foco, naquela noite, era ajudar o Cisne a se sentir melhor.</p><p>No entanto, quando chegaram à mansão e se depararam com aquela situação inusitada, em que Shun olhava surpreso para Ikki e Hyoga, e tanto o Cisne quanto Fênix pareciam ter sido pegos em flagrante – coisa que só o Andrômeda não percebeu porque estava muito sem-graça por encontrar Hyoga em um momento que não esperava – Milo e Camus começaram a entender o que se passava. Já no final da tarde, haviam presenciado uma estranha cena, na qual um melancólico Ikki observava Hyoga subir para o quarto com Shun. Naquele instante, tinham desconfiado que alguma coisa poderia estar se passando entre os dois. Mas preferiram ignorar. Devia ser só impressão. Todos conheciam o temperamento dos dois cavaleiros que, como fogo e água, não se davam bem. Mas agora... a suspeita voltava mais forte.</p><p>No quarto do russo, Milo começou a falar sobre o presente de Hyoga, o qual tinha sido extraviado e que por conta disso haviam se atrasado... Entretanto, de repente, Camus, que estava calado até então, interpelou o cavaleiro de Cisne a respeito do que acabara de acontecer no jardim.</p><p>– No... jardim? Como assim? – falou Hyoga, tentando fugir da pergunta.</p><p>– Quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e o cavaleiro de Fênix. – disse Camus, sendo o mais direto possível para evitar rodeios da parte do pupilo.</p><p>Tanto Milo quanto Hyoga estavam em estado de choque. Nenhum dos dois esperava essa atitude do cavaleiro de Aquário, sempre tão sutil em suas colocações. E Hyoga não sabia o que responder, até porque nem ele tinha conseguido parar para colocar as ideias no lugar ainda. O que havia entre ele e Ikki? Bem que o loiro gostaria de saber.</p><p>Hyoga gaguejava tentando elaborar uma resposta e Milo, entendendo que Camus tinha escolhido um péssimo momento para agir de forma mais impulsiva, diferente do habitual, tentou ajudar o garoto retornando ao assunto original; disse que ele e Camus tinham feito uma encomenda que não chegara, mas que mesmo atrasado, o presente viria. Hyoga ainda estava tentando se recompor, mas ia articular uma resposta que demonstrasse sua gratidão, quando foi interrompido pelo seu mestre, que disse:</p><p>– O que quer que esteja havendo entre você e o Fênix, trate de terminar o quanto antes.</p><p>Hyoga ficou lívido ao ouvir o que Camus lhe pedia. E o cavaleiro de ouro continuou:</p><p>– Você não está nada bem. Milo e eu já estamos sabendo. Andrômeda nos contou.</p><p>– Shun às vezes exagera; não levem tão a sério tudo o que ele diz... – respondeu Hyoga, tentando dar pouca importância àquela notícia.</p><p>– Não é só pelo que ele disse, Hyoga. Não somos cegos. É visível que você não está bem. E já sabemos a causa disso. Ficamos sabendo da sua briga com Isaac. Aliás, ele também não está muito bem.</p><p>Todas essas informações, vindas de uma vez, deixaram o cavaleiro de Cisne atordoado. Não esperava que soubessem do que tinha ocorrido. Então Isaac tinha falado com eles? E o que mais teria contado? Até onde teria ele falado sobre a briga que tiveram?</p><p>Vendo o estado em que o jovem russo ficara com a declaração de Camus – Hyoga voltara ao estado de desolação que demonstrara todos os dias nos últimos tempos – Milo fez menção de que ia intervir, mas Camus impediu que ele sequer iniciasse qualquer ação, ao se antecipar, dizendo:</p><p>– Milo, aprecio sua preocupação e sei que só quer ajudar, mas agora eu gostaria de pedir que me deixasse resolver por conta própria os problemas dos MEUS pupilos. – e fez questão de frisar a palavra "meus" – Nossos problemas devem ser resolvidos apenas entre a gente.</p><p>O escorpiano entendeu, com isso, que Camus estava traçando um limite para ele. Estava claro que o aquariano não queria mais a interferência de Milo nesses assuntos tão particulares. Milo chateou-se muito e por isso calou-se.</p><p>Camus então começou a dizer que só queria o bem dos seus dois pupilos. E que, portanto, ele tinha basicamente duas coisas a dizer: primeiro, que não havia encomenda alguma, que ele havia era chamado Isaac para fazer uma surpresa para Hyoga, mas que a ideia tinha dado errado devido ao estado em que Isaac se encontrava, ou seja, tão mal quanto o russo. Por isso, Hyoga tinha de se resolver logo com Isaac, pois o que quer que tivesse havido entre eles, eles eram praticamente uma família e essa deveria ser sempre a prioridade. Eles tinham que cuidar um do outro, sempre. E se os dois estavam mal devido à briga, a solução parecia ser simples. Quem tivesse errado deveria pedir desculpas e pronto. Deveriam deixar o orgulho de lado e se perdoar. Era visível que um sentia a falta do outro. Era simples assim – pelo menos, na cabeça do frio e racional Camus de Aquário.</p><p>E, em segundo lugar, o aquariano queria que Hyoga se afastasse de Ikki. Camus disse que não era bobo; que naquele dia, já percebera que havia algo acontecendo entre os dois. Assim como também tinha percebido que, seja lá o que fosse, mal tinha começado, e isso era bom. Desse modo, não seria difícil afastar-se da má companhia que o Fênix representava. Hyoga, ainda aturdido, só conseguiu perguntar por que o mestre o considerava má companhia. Camus, então, disse que Ikki não era uma pessoa de confiança. Certamente, não deveria ser má pessoa, afinal, era um cavaleiro de Athena; no entanto, não era alguém que ele gostaria de ter sempre por perto. Ikki era muito instável. Não sabia controlar suas emoções e tinha virado uma vítima delas. E apesar de muitos terem pena do cavaleiro de Fênix devido ao seu passado, o cavaleiro de Aquário não era uma dessas pessoas. Segundo ele, todos colhemos o que plantamos. Se Ikki tivesse sabido controlar suas emoções, teria evitado tantos transtornos e sofrimentos alheios. Se a garota Esmeralda tinha morrido, foi porque ele não soube canalizar seus sentimentos da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. E, com a morte da jovem, o rapaz fora novamente dominado por seus sentimentos, deixando-se tomar por uma raiva que o cegou, trazendo problemas não só a Athena, mas também ao pobre irmão que, ao contrário dele, é uma pessoa na qual é impossível não se confiar. De qualquer forma, Ikki depois se redimiu, mas sempre representava uma ameaça, de acordo com Camus. Não se pode confiar em alguém que não tenha pleno controle sobre o que sente, ainda mais alguém tão emocionalmente instável como provou ser o cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>Tudo o que Camus disse feriu Hyoga profundamente que, sem conseguir encontrar forças para responder qualquer coisa ao mestre, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, em um gesto de aceitação de tudo o que fora dito ali; pediu licença para se retirar e saiu do quarto. Milo olhava incrédulo para Camus, que estava revestido de uma máscara de gelo, como há muito tempo o escorpiano não via acontecer. E disse a ele:</p><p>– Entendo que não queira que eu opine na vida de seus pupilos, mas se pensa que vou permitir que você cometa essas atrocidades, está muito enganado. O que está fazendo, Camus? Tem noção do quanto magoou Hyoga? Esqueceu-se do quanto ele é emotivo, sensível? Todas as críticas que você fez, apesar de principalmente direcionadas a Ikki, atingiram a ele!</p><p>– Essa era a intenção. – respondeu Camus, friamente, ignorando o olhar fulminante que Milo lhe dirigia.</p><p>– Como assim? – perguntou Milo.</p><p>– Hyoga não está bem e o principal motivo para isso é que ele se deixa atormentar demais pelo que sente. Precisa entender que isso não faz bem a ele, assim como precisa entender que ficar perto do Fênix só pode piorar a situação, justamente por ele também ser assim. Na companhia nociva do outro, Hyoga ficará ainda mais debilitado. E ele não precisa disso agora.</p><p>– Ah, sim. E você, com certeza, deve saber do que ele precisa agora. – disse Milo, com ironia.</p><p>– Sei, porque sou o mestre dele. Conheço-o muito mais que você; por isso sou eu quem decide o que é melhor para ele. – e essa frase doeu em Milo, como se tudo pelo que já tinham passado nesses cinco anos não valesse nada.</p><p>– Sinto muito, Milo. – continuou dizendo Camus, ao perceber que seu companheiro ficara chateado com seu comentário. Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com os sentimentos do escorpiano. O que estava em jogo era a vida de Hyoga e Camus já se sentia mal por ter deixado que Milo interferisse demais na vida de seu pupilo. Lá no fundo, Camus se repreendia por ter permitido que o cavaleiro de escorpião valorizasse demais o lado emotivo de Hyoga. Deixou-se convencer pelo companheiro que seria bom para o cavaleiro de Cisne aceitar sua sensibilidade perante a vida não como um defeito, mas como uma grande qualidade. E aí estava o resultado disso tudo. Hyoga mal conseguia se sustentar por si mesmo, estava fraco e a culpa era, principalmente, de Camus, por não ter confiado em seus instintos que sempre lhe disseram para proteger Hyoga, ensinando-o a ser uma pessoa mais fria e racional – Hyoga é muito parecido comigo, Milo. Por isso, eu o entendo como ninguém. E sei que tudo de que ele não precisa agora é de um relacionamento com alguém tão passional quanto o Fênix. Pessoas assim destroem vidas ao seu redor.</p><p>– Puxa, Camus. Me desculpe por tudo, então. – soltou Milo, ainda irônico.</p><p>– Do que está falando?</p><p>– Ora, vamos. Impossível ficar mais óbvio. Você e Hyoga são muito parecidos, não é mesmo? E assim como Hyoga não precisa de um ser passional na vida dele, creio que o mesmo valha para você. Então, me desculpe por ser tão passional e, consequentemente, estar destruindo sua vida. – cada palavra dita por Milo vinha carregada de sarcasmo.</p><p>– Milo, por favor. Não confunda as coisas.</p><p>– Não estou confundindo nada. E vou deixar você sozinho agora. Não quero que minha instabilidade emocional altamente nociva te atrapalhe nesse momento. Vou para o hotel. – e saiu, deixando para trás um Camus absorto em pensamentos.</p><p>Lá fora, a festa estava à toda. As pessoas riam, se divertiam. Hyoga tentava se animar um pouco. A noite estava sendo terrível para ele. Olhava para todas aquelas pessoas e se sentia incrivelmente só. Sem perceber, seus olhos começaram a vasculhar o ambiente à procura de uma pessoa. Ao se dar conta do que fazia, repreendeu-se. Nâo podia procurar por Ikki. Ainda não conseguia colocar as ideias no seu devido lugar, mas tudo o que Camus havia acabado de lhe falar ficava martelando em sua cabeça. E, de fato... tudo aquilo era muito absurdo. Ele e Ikki juntos... até parece! Era verdade que já fazia algum tempo que olhava para Ikki com algum interesse. O moreno sempre lhe chamou a atenção e sempre foi digno de sua admiração – apesar do loiro nunca admitir isso – mas, de uns tempos para cá, começou a perceber que Ikki era a única pessoa capaz de mexer com ele, mesmo no seu estado mais lastimável de espírito. O cavaleiro de Fênix era a única pessoa que não o tratava com pena, que lhe fazia sentir vivo. Inicialmente, pensou que era devido às provocações e discussões entre ambos – que, na verdade, nunca eram tão sérias assim... Eram mais divertidas que qualquer outra coisa. Pensava que Ikki lhe proporcionava, dessa maneira, alguma diversão, um hobby, algo que o fazia esquecer de seus problemas por algum momento. Mas quando começou a sentir mais ansiedade que Shun por saber quando o moreno regressaria de uma viagem, quando sentia o coração bater mais forte toda vez que ouvia algum barulho de moto, é que se deu conta. Poderia estar sentindo algo a mais por Ikki. Mas nunca teve coragem de contar isso ao moreno. Mal conseguia admitir para si mesmo tal fato. E isso porque ele já tinha sua sexualidade muito bem definida, pois desde muito tempo já sabia que sentia atração por homens... mas não conseguia conceber a ideia de ter tais sentimentos pelo impiedoso cavaleiro de Fênix. Afinal, apesar de se divertirem discutindo um com o outro, de forma geral, Ikki representava tudo o que Hyoga não gostava em uma pessoa. Era grosseiro, mal-educado, não se importava com sentimentos alheios. Se bem que com Shun ele não era assim. E, devido a sua amizade com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Hyoga teve algumas oportunidades de ver quem era, de fato, o homem por trás da armadura de Fênix. É claro que Ikki nunca se deu conta de que era observado por alguém quando brindava seu irmão com um gentil sorriso. Sempre que o russo conseguira ver o irmão de Shun em um desses momentos, fora sem querer. Isso porque Ikki parecia necessitar de manter essa aparência de indiferente a tudo e a todos. Só agia carinhosamente com seu irmão caçula quando não havia ninguém por perto. Mas mesmo assim, Hyoga conseguiu flagrá-lo em algumas dessas situações vez ou outra – se bem que, com o tempo, ele buscava cada vez mais a chance de ver Ikki agindo dessa forma.</p><p>Mas o rapaz logo se convenceu de que isso era uma bobagem. Ikki só seria assim com uma pessoa no mundo: Seu irmão. Mais ninguém. Ou melhor... ele foi assim com mais uma pessoa. Esmeralda. A primeira e única paixão do cavaleiro de Fênix. E esse era o outro motivo pelo qual o russo sabia que não devia alimentar qualquer esperança em relação a essa atração que passou a sentir pelo moreno. Ikki gostava de mulheres. E Hyoga não estava disposto a correr o risco de Ikki descobrir seus sentimentos e nunca mais olhar na cara dele. Sabia que o Fênix não era nenhum homofóbico, mas não queria que o outro se sentisse desconfortável na sua presença, o que provavelmente aconteceria se descobrisse o que o russo sentia por ele. Assim, por todos esses motivos, o rapaz loiro sempre tratou de dar o mínimo de importância possível a esses sentimentos recém-descobertos.</p><p>E estava sendo razoavelmente bem sucedido, até o beijo debaixo daquela cerejeira. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Era confuso demais... e, depois, para confundi-lo ainda mais, Camus apareceu dizendo-lhe que se afastasse de Ikki... e também lhe falou de Isaac... e então lembrou-se do ocorrido com o amigo... e já estava sentindo que ia enlouquecer quando sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente sobre seu ombro. Sentiu o coração disparar e virou-se, no mesmo instante, esperançoso de encontrar aquelas safiras azuis...</p><p>Mas o que encontrou foi um belíssimo par de esmeraldas, fitando-o intensamente.</p><p>– Shun?</p><p>E o mais jovem não deu chance de Hyoga completar um pensamento. De um modo que o russo jamais esperara, Shun puxou o corpo do loiro contra o seu e o beijou com vontade, vigorosamente, dominador. Hyoga assustou-se a princípio, mas acabou deixando-se levar por aquele beijo. Estava precisando de um conforto naquele momento e aquela carícia vinha em boa hora. Além de tudo... Shun sabia como beijar! E Hyoga foi se entregando aquela sensação boa de se sentir amparado e querido por alguém... e pensou que, de repente, aquela poderia ser a solução. Shun o amava, como ele próprio tinha dito. E era seu melhor amigo. Sabia que o Andrômeda jamais faria com ele o mesmo que Isaac fizera. Sabia que podia contar com o amigo, que ele nunca o magoaria... E se estabelecesse uma relação com o mais jovem, poderia finalmente oferecer uma boa resposta à pergunta de Isaac sobre por que não aceitava ficar com ele. Quem sabe assim, o ex-marina conseguisse deixar a história deles para trás, afinal? E Camus... Camus certamente aprovaria essa relação. Afinal, como o aquariano mesmo disse, ele gostava de Shun. E ninguém acharia estranho; todos, de certa forma, já deviam torcer para que esses dois ficassem juntos.</p><p>Menos Ikki.</p><p>E novamente a lembrança de Ikki... e aquele olhar denso como um mar de ressaca.. seu abraço... seu perfume... seus lábios... seu beijo.</p><p>De repente, Hyoga teve um sobressalto. Esse segundo beijo que Shun lhe dava, por ser mais enérgico e vigoroso, lembrou-lhe o beijo de Ikki. Quem diria, dois irmãos tão distintos em personalidade, mas tão parecidos em outras coisas. Talvez isso desse certo... Shun poderia suprir em Hyoga a necessidade que ele tinha de Ikki. Além disso, ficando com Shun estaria sempre perto do Fênix...</p><p>Foi então que se deu conta. Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Shun merecia muito mais que ser simplesmente a sombra do irmão! A quem Hyoga estava querendo enganar? Lá estava ele, diante de uma pessoa que tinha tudo para fazê-lo feliz. Diante da pessoa que poderia representar a solução para tantos problemas na vida de Hyoga. Shun era, de certo modo, o ideal para o cavaleiro de Cisne...</p><p>... Mas não era o que ele queria. Percebeu que apesar de Shun ser, logicamente, a solução para tudo, Hyoga desejava o que, definitivamente, significaria problemas em sua vida... E concluiu que, se mesmo assim, Ikki, a pessoa completamente errada para ele, parecia ser exatamente o que havia de mais certo e perfeito para sua vida, de uma forma maravilhosamente irracional... Então, isso queria dizer que o sentimento que ele nutria por aquele teimoso cabeça-dura era muito mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar!</p><p>Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça do russo em questão de segundos. Dando-se conta da conclusão a que chegara, afastou-se abruptamente de Shun. Sorriu-lhe e disse:</p><p>– Shun, sinto muito. Eu juro que gostaria de corresponder seu sentimento por mim, mas não posso... E não posso porque... eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.</p><p>E dizendo isso começou a se afastar. Seu coração batia forte, querendo pular fora de seu peito. Shun olhava para ele sem saber o que dizer. Sentia ainda o gosto do beijo de Hyoga. E sentira, dessa vez, que fora correspondido. Não conseguia entender o que se passava... E não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.</p><p>– E quem é essa pessoa? – disse, com algum desespero sendo percebido em sua voz.</p><p>– A pessoa completamente errada para mim! – disse Hyoga, em tom alto, por já estar bastante distante de Shun. Falou alto em parte para que o jovem pudesse escutá-lo, em parte porque quis dizer, em voz alta, o que sentia. E, curiosamente, depois de falar em alto e bom som que estava amando alguém que a razão apontava como sendo um erro para ele, a sensação que o invadiu é de que as coisas nunca estiveram tão certas em sua vida. Assim, apressou ainda mais o passo, tomou um dos automóveis da Fundação e dirigiu-se para onde tinha quase certeza de que poderia encontrar sua felicidade...</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p>– Oi, Ikki.</p><p>– Hyoga? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o moreno, realmente surpreso.</p><p>– Vim atrás de você. Foi embora da minha festa e nem se despediu de mim. – respondeu o outro que, sem fazer cerimônia, foi entrando no apartamento de Ikki, mesmo sem ser convidado.</p><p>– Eu... estava cansado. E você tinha entrado com Camus e Milo na mansão... Aliás, você não deveria estar lá com eles? Quero dizer... eles vieram de tão longe só para o seu aniversário... Não sei se é uma boa ideia que... – falou Ikki, fechando a porta atrás de Hyoga.</p><p>– Não. – disse o russo, interrompendo o Fênix – Eu não deveria estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse aqui. – e aproximou-se com convicção até ficar muito perto do outro – Não me faça mais perguntas, Ikki... porque eu provavelmente não vou ter a resposta para nenhuma delas. – os olhos azul-turquesa brilhavam como Ikki nunca tinha visto até então – Eu só vim aqui com uma certeza... e preciso que me ajude a confirmá-la... – os lábios entreabertos e convidativos tiraram do moreno o último resquício de razão que ainda o segurava em seu lugar, tentando evitar o que ele julgava ser um erro. "Era um erro, aquilo era um erro", ele repetia para si em pensamento. Mas, embriagado por aquele sentimento, o único pensamento que ainda pôde ter antes de se entregar àquela sensação foi de que "era um erro que poderia dar sentido à sua vida..."</p><p>– Ah... Hyoga...– falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, com os olhos cerrados, em meio a um ardoroso beijo – Eu te amo...</p><p>– Um bom dia para você também.</p><p>Ikki abriu os olhos de supetão. E, de repente, tudo se fez confuso para ele. Onde estava? Que lugar era aquele? Onde estava Hyoga?... Olhou para o lado... e ali, sentado em uma cadeira, a seu lado, estava... o Destino?</p><p>– O que... o que estou fazendo aqui? Para onde você me trouxe? – perguntou Ikki, tentando se levantar da cama em que se encontrava. Mas a ressaca da noite anterior se fazia notória, impedindo-o de qualquer coisa.</p><p>– Trouxe-o para um lugar em que pudesse repousar. Você está me dando um trabalho bem maior que o esperado, sabia? – dizia tranquilamente o homem de cabelos prateados, enquanto seus olhos passeavam de forma predadora por sobre o corpo de Ikki, que estava sem a camisa que vestia na véspera.</p><p>Ikki, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava, sentiu-se incomodado e procurou, com os olhos, a peça de roupa pelo quarto.</p><p>– Está ali, sobre a cômoda. – disse o homem cujos olhos não saíam de cima do corpo do moreno. - Você havia derramado uísque em toda a sua camisa, por isso achei que dormiria melhor sem ela. – e sorriu, com alguma malícia.</p><p>Ikki então olhou para o lado e viu, pela janela do quarto, que era manhã. A luz que entrava ali machucava seus olhos. O homem de cabelos de prata, percebendo isso, levantou-se de sua cadeira e fechou as cortinas. Assim, o moreno pôde abrir os olhos e conseguiu enxergar melhor o lugar onde estava. Parecia um quarto de hotel bastante luxuoso.</p><p>Voltando a olhar para o homem que permanecia a seu lado, percebeu que aquele continuava a observá-lo de forma perturbadora:</p><p>– O que está olhando? – perguntou o moreno, agressivo. Já estava bastante incomodado com o modo como aquele homem o observava.</p><p>– Nada de mais. É que estive admirando seu sono. Você estava sonhando...</p><p>– Como pode saber? – disse Ikki, temendo que o Destino respondesse que podia invadir sua mente e enxergar seu sonho. O moreno desejava que ao menos aquela parte de sua vida permanecesse intocável por esse homem desprezível. Ainda mais quando se tratava de um sonho com Hyoga... Ali, pelo menos, ele ainda podia reviver todas aquelas doces lembranças sem medo. Como aquele beijo que trocou com o russo na noite de seu aniversário...</p><p>– Você falou enquanto dormia. Sonhava com o seu Cisne, não é mesmo? – perguntou o Destino, interrompendo as lembranças que aquele sonho havia despertado em Ikki.</p><p>– Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu secamente o cavaleiro de Fênix, que sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça.</p><p>– Do modo como falava enquanto sonhava... me pareceu que o sentimento que tem por ele é... verdadeiramente... forte.</p><p>– Olha, se não for me dizer que se comoveu com isso e que, portanto, vai me deixar em paz, eu gostaria que calasse a boca. Minha cabeça está estourando de dor...</p><p>– Isso é o que dá beber demais, como você fez. Não soube lidar bem com os acontecimentos de ontem...</p><p>De repente, como se um raio atingisse sua cabeça, Ikki se lembrou: o acidente. Shun!</p><p>O moreno levantou-se da cama, tropegamente, e tentou caminhar em direção à porta. Mas foi facilmente impedido pelo Destino, que o segurou pelo braço e o fez voltar à cama.</p><p>– Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? No estado em que se encontra, não conseguirá ir muito longe.</p><p>– Meu irmão... eu preciso ir... ele precisa de mim... – disse o cavaleiro de Fênix, percebendo que estava mesmo muito enfraquecido.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. O jovem Andrômeda continua no mesmo estado de ontem. Acredite; se houvesse alguma alteração, eu saberia. – respondeu com um irritante sorriso – Você agora precisa descansar. Ainda não se recuperou inteiramente e, a mim, você não vale muito no estado em que se encontra.</p><p>– Céus... mas você não tem qualquer sentimento? Meu irmão sofreu um acidente e você não é capaz de esquecer esse seu joguinho idiota nem por um momento?</p><p>– Não há como esquecer ou ignorar. As peças já estão sobre a mesa, agora não há como voltar atrás. Esse "jogo", como você chamou, não para. E eu estou apenas acompanhando, bastante curioso para saber o que vai acontecer em seguida. E como você é um dos personagens importantes dessa trama, gostaria que melhorasse logo para prosseguirmos com o andamento das coisas...</p><p>Ikki preferiu fingir que não o ouvia. De fato, estava cansado. Não conseguiria ir embora. Mas também não ficaria dando assunto para aquele homem que sentia prazer em brincar com vidas alheias.</p><p>– A propósito... o que achou de todas essas mudanças? Muito interessantes, não acha?</p><p>Ikki precisou respirar fundo... o Destino falava do acidente de seu irmão como se fosse um divertido acontecimento. Não estava em condições, mas sentia vontade de esmurrá-lo até não poder mais.</p><p>– Mas, para mim, - continuava o homem de olhos prateados doces e gentis – o melhor foi você ter sido responsável pelo acidente do próprio irmão. Ironia do Destino? Definitivamente não... Afinal, foi você quem escolheu seguir esse caminho.</p><p>– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Ikki, nervoso.</p><p>– Ora... vou ter mesmo que explicar? Está certo. Vou relevar porque está em péssimo estado para raciocinar agora... Bem; você selou o destino do seu irmão a partir do momento em que optou por não conversar com ele sobre os sentimentos angustiantes do pobre garoto em relação ao rapaz russo. Ele veio lhe pedir ajuda, mas você o evitou. Ao fazer isso, não trouxe paz de espírito ao seu irmão, como tinha acontecido na primeira vez em que vivenciaram tal situação. E, por estar tão agitado é que o jovem acabou tomando a atitude precipitada de ir atrás de Hyoga no aeroporto e... bom, o resto você já sabe.</p><p>– Espera um pouco! Está dizendo que... que isso foi culpa minha?</p><p>– Estou explicando o que aconteceu. Sim; por culpa sua, seu irmão sofreu esse acidente.</p><p>– Não... não! A culpa foi da chuva! E você causou a chuva! Não havia chovido da outra vez!...</p><p>– Ah, sim. A chuva. É verdade, a chuva tem seu crédito. Mas por que choveu? Porque você me deixou mal-humorado. Você estava testando minha boa vontade, rapaz... Ultrapassou os limites que eu havia imposto e isso me irritou. Quando fico assim, gosto de fazer chover. Enfim... a culpa continua sendo sua, meu caro.</p><p>A cabeça de Ikki doía. Ele não conseguia pensar. Mas sua consciência lhe doía ainda mais, trazendo algumas lágrimas de dor e ódio a seus olhos.</p><p>– Por isso precisa melhorar logo, senhor Ikki. Estou muito ansioso para ver que outras mudanças você trará às vidas das pessoas... – e sorriu maleficamente.</p><p>Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade, um jovem russo despertava sobressaltado. Acabava de acordar de um estranho sonho... um sonho no qual ele se vira vivendo uma outra realidade... na qual acontecimentos semelhantes aos que ele vivia agora desembocavam em outras consequências. No entanto, estava tudo muito confuso em sua cabeça... eram flashes de uma realidade que ele desconhecia, mas que, ao mesmo tempo... pareciam tão reais...</p><p>E a última imagem de seu sonho era a mais concreta de todas... vira Ikki sendo engolido por uma escuridão que o devorava de forma dolorosa... e o cavaleiro de Fênix chamava seu nome, como se Hyoga fosse a única pessoa que pudesse salvá-lo das trevas... O único que poderia libertá-lo daquele pesadelo.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Uma Aposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Droga. Não consigo dormir.</p><p>O jovem russo, depois de repetir essa frase para si mesmo pela décima vez, decidiu que não adiantava mais ficar rolando de um lado para o outro da cama, à procura de um sono que há muito já havia perdido. O melhor era se levantar logo.</p><p>Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Ainda eram 6 horas da manhã. "Que seja", pensou ele. "Preciso sair daqui".</p><p>Levantou-se tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Não queria acordar o rapaz que dormia na cama ao lado. "Se Isaac despertar, vai me encher de perguntas; vai querer saber aonde vou e nem eu mesmo sei a resposta para essa pergunta..."</p><p>Desde que despertara bruscamente devido ao estranho pesadelo que tivera, Hyoga não conseguira mais adormecer. Algo dentro dele o incomodava, uma sensação de que ele tinha de fazer algo... Mas ele não sabia o quê. Entretanto, essa sensação não o abandonava; pelo contrário, crescia cada vez mais. E a inquietação em que o rapaz loiro se encontrava aumentava, impulsionando-o para algum lugar, para alguma coisa... Não compreender essas estranhas sensações já estava aborrecendo e muito o cavaleiro de Cisne.</p><p>Assim, procurando aquietar seu conturbado estado de espírito, deixou o quarto do hotel para onde seu mestre Camus e Milo o tinham trazido noite passada. Assim que ganhou a rua, respirou fundo o ar frio daquela manhã. Olhou para o céu que clareava mais a cada minuto e decidiu que seria boa ideia caminhar um pouco. Esperava, com isso, que aquela sensação de sufoco desaparecesse.</p><p>Contudo, quanto mais andava sem rumo definido, maior era a angústia que o afligia. E, lá no fundo, Hyoga sabia que isso tinha a ver com aquele sonho. Mas era um sonho sem qualquer sentido... E, principalmente, era somente um sonho! Não; definitivamente, ele precisava se preocupar com algo mais importante. Como o estado em que Shun se encontrava agora. Acabou concluindo que toda essa aflição era advinda da culpa que sentia por não estar ao lado do amigo nesse momento. Não devia ter ido embora. Deveria ter permanecido no hospital. Decidiu então que era para lá que tinha de se dirigir.</p><p>Ao chegar ao hospital, sentiu o coração acelerar. Passando pela porta de entrada, lembrou-se do ocorrido com Ikki antes de partir. Lembrou-se da troca de olhares... lembrou-se de como tinha se sentido... e, instintivamente, começou a correr os olhos pelo local à procura do irmão de Shun. Mas não o via em lugar algum, o que lhe causou grande estranhamento... afinal, pelo que se recordava, Ikki havia dito que passaria a noite lá.</p><p>Finalmente, chegou ao andar em que Shun se encontrava. Ao perguntar pelo amigo, foi informado de que o rapaz estava melhorando mais rápido que o esperado, tanto que já o tinham transferido para um quarto:</p><p>– É impressionante! – disse o médico – No estado em que ele estava, esperávamos que se recuperasse, mas não tão rápido como vem ocorrendo. Em breve, ele deve despertar. Seu amigo é muito forte.</p><p>Hyoga apenas sorriu diante de tal comentário. Foi então encaminhado ao quarto de Shun. Quando se viu a sós com o antigo companheiro de batalhas, aproximou-se da cama na qual o jovem repousava serenamente, passou a mão pelas madeixas verdes e disse:</p><p>– É bom saber que ainda tem o espírito de um cavaleiro, Shun. – e sorriu para o amigo – Desde que as batalhas acabaram, passamos a ter uma vida dita... normal. Todo o nosso passado foi, literalmente, deixado para trás. Agimos no nosso dia a dia como se nunca tivéssemos participado de batalhas tão grandiosas e, por vezes, eu me pergunto se um dia realmente vestimos aquelas grandiosas armaduras. É tudo tão distante que, às vezes, parece ter sido apenas um sonho. Já não queimamos mais nossos cosmos, já não somos mais aqueles guerreiros. Felizmente, de vez em quando... percebo que aquela chama ainda existe em nós. Em menor intensidade, claro. Mas... ela ainda existe. E uma prova disso é que você está aqui... melhorando tão rápido quanto lhe é possível.</p><p>Sentou-se então em uma cadeira próxima à cama e ficou a olhar para o amigo longamente. Shun parecia bem. E, como o próprio médico havia dito, ele iria se recuperar logo. Hyoga tinha sentido um grande alívio ao ouvir essa boa notícia. Era como se retirassem um peso de suas costas. Mas, se era assim... Então por que continuava a sentir aquele aperto no peito? Por que continuava a sentir-se tão angustiado?</p><p>Essas sensações novamente o remeteram ao sonho da véspera. E começou a se incomodar com a demorada ausência de Ikki. Por que ele não estava ali? Shun já podia receber visitas e o lugar de Ikki, como ele mesmo havia dito, era ali, ao lado do irmão.</p><p>Impaciente com o fato de o moreno não aparecer, Hyoga resolveu indagar a respeito de seu paradeiro. Perguntou a todos que poderiam saber dele no hospital – enfermeiros, médicos, atendentes... mas todos diziam que Shun ficara sozinho a noite toda. Que não parecia haver alguém acompanhando o rapaz:</p><p>– Como assim? O irmão dele estava aqui! Ele disse que ia ficar a noite inteira à espera de notícias! – disse Hyoga, um pouco alterado.</p><p>– Sinto muito, senhor. – respondeu uma enfermeira, gentilmente – Mas, pelo que vimos, não havia ninguém acompanhando o paciente.</p><p>O rapaz russo colocou as mãos na cintura, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar; não era assim que poderia resolver esse problema. Se Ikki não estava no hospital, então... algo deveria ter acontecido. Algo que o impediu de passar a noite lá. Mas não devia ser nada de mais. Certamente, se esperasse ali, o moreno logo apareceria.</p><p>O problema é que Hyoga estava impaciente demais para esperar. Resolveu ligar para o celular de Ikki, mas percebeu que, na pressa de deixar o hotel, acabou esquecendo seu aparelho. E, ao recordar-se do que o fizera sair tão apressadamente de seu quarto naquela manhã, algo veio à sua mente. E se aquele sonho absurdo estivesse tentando dizer algo a ele? E se Ikki estivesse mesmo precisando de sua ajuda? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com o cavaleiro de Fênix?</p><p>Havia muita coisa passando pela cabeça de Hyoga. O rapaz então sacudiu a cabeça como se, nesse gesto, ele conseguisse fazer todos aqueles pensamentos desvanecerem.</p><p>– Já estou imaginando coisas; é melhor ir logo ao apartamento dele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai estar lá. E vai estar bem.</p><p>Hyoga procurou dizer essas palavras com uma certeza que não sentia, a fim de se convencer de que não existiam quaisquer motivos para toda aquela preocupação. No entanto, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir apreensivo.</p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p>– Bom dia, cavalheiro. São sete horas da manhã.</p><p>Isaac olhou sonolento para o relógio do criado-mudo e confirmou o que lhe dizia a simpática voz do serviço de despertar do hotel. Agradeceu com uma voz rouca e colocou de volta o fone no gancho. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e depois sorriu. Estava disposto a fazer daquele um novo dia. Dessa vez, começaria com o pé direito. Tinha decidido acordar cedo, tomar um banho e arrumar-se para que, quando acordasse Hyoga, a primeira imagem que o russo visse fosse a de um belo e perfumado finlandês. E então, levaria o loiro para tomar um delicioso café da manhã e falariam sobre amenidades; sobre qualquer assunto que não estivesse relacionado com os irmãos Amamiya. E o homem de cabelos esverdeados justificaria dizendo que, num momento como esse, seria melhor que Hyoga se distraísse dos problemas que o rodeavam... mas a verdade era que Isaac pretendia, de todas as formas que estivessem ao seu alcance, fazer o amigo esquecer-se, mesmo que momentaneamente, daqueles que estavam atrapalhando seus planos.</p><p>Contudo, ao olhar para a cama ao lado, e dando-se conta de que esta estava vazia, entendeu que seus planos iam por água abaixo.</p><p>Vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para o quarto ao lado. Bateu na porta enquanto chamava em voz alta por Camus. Esperava, por algum milagre, que Hyoga estivesse ali. Mas algo lhe dizia que isso seria esperar demais...</p><p>– O que você quer? – disse um mal-humorado Milo, abrindo a porta de supetão.</p><p>– Ahn... Estou procurando Hyoga. Ele está aí? - respondeu Isaac, visivelmente contrariado por não ter sido Camus a atender a porta.</p><p>– Como assim? Ele não está com você? – falou o aquariano, aparecendo atrás de Milo.</p><p>– Não. Quando acordei, encontrei a cama dele vazia. E ele esqueceu o celular em cima da mesa. – disse Isaac, ignorando o escorpiano que permanecia, de propósito, parado ali na porta, entre Camus e o rapaz de cabelos verdes, dificultando a comunicação do pupilo que fazia questão de dirigir-se apenas ao seu mestre.</p><p>– E ele não deixou algum recado? Já checou com a recepcionista? – Camus mostrava-se muito preocupado e também já começava a se irritar com a atitude provocativa de Milo.</p><p>– No quarto eu não vi recado algum, mas ainda não falei com a recepcionista. Vou até lá perguntar se ela sabe de algo. – disse Isaac, retirando-se dali para correr até a recepção.</p><p>Camus então entrou no quarto e começou a se vestir com pressa. Milo fez o mesmo e em silêncio. Finalmente, quando já estavam devidamente vestidos e Milo fechava a porta do quarto, Camus o interpelou:</p><p>– Se continuar a agir dessa forma, Milo, eu...</p><p>– Você o quê, Camus? – interrompeu-o o cavaleiro de Escorpião, de forma agressiva.</p><p>– Milo, não dificulte as coisas para mim. Já evitei uma desagradável discussão entre nós ontem à noite...</p><p>– Esse é o problema. – disse Milo, começando a caminhar e deixando o aquariano para trás – Você e essa sua mania de tomar decisões pelos outros. Quem disse que eu não queria discutir alguma coisa ontem?</p><p>– Milo, com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não achava prudente iniciarmos uma discussão que não nos levaria a lugar algum.</p><p>– Olha aí; de novo. De novo decidindo por mim. – continuava a falar o escorpiano, caminhando a passos mais largos.</p><p>– Decidi o que era melhor para todos, Milo. Agora, deixe de ser infantil. Se continuar a agir assim, vou pedir que fique no hotel enquanto eu e Isaac vamos atrás de Hyoga. – falou Camus, sem alterar seu tom de voz, caminhando ao lado de seu companheiro.</p><p>– Ah, então vai ser assim? Agora você vai me excluir até dos assuntos que envolvem o Hyoga?</p><p>– Eu não estou excluindo ninguém, Milo. Você está fazendo isso sozinho, agindo de um modo que não ajuda em nada. Estamos com um problema sério aqui e você parece não entender isso. Ainda bem que chamei Isaac; ele, pelo menos, está me ajudando.</p><p>Ao ouvir a última frase de Camus, Milo parou bruscamente no corredor. Camus já esperava o que estava por vir, pois sabia que tinha ferido o orgulho do vaidoso cavaleiro de Escorpião:</p><p>– O finlandês está ajudando? Porra, Camus, mas será que você não enxerga um palmo à frente do nariz? Ainda não percebeu que esse idiota caolho está atrapalhando mais que ajudando?</p><p>– Milo! – disse Camus, levantando a voz pela primeira vez – A partir de agora, é melhor você tomar mais cuidado com o modo como vai se referir ao meu pupilo!</p><p>O escorpiano percebeu que havia ultrapassado o limite com esse último comentário. Em verdade, acreditava que Isaac estava mesmo atrapalhando, pois de acordo com o que Hyoga lhe confidenciara, ver o rapaz de cabelos verdes não era bem do que ele estava precisando. Mas não devia ter se referido ao jovem daquele jeito... Contudo, Camus o tinha tirado do sério. E o frio cavaleiro de gelo deveria saber que Milo não compartilhava da sua frieza para lidar com certas situações. De qualquer modo, reconhecia quando agia errado:</p><p>– Eu... me desculpe. Estou meio nervoso... Eu me preocupo com Hyoga também, Camus. De verdade. – disse Milo, usando um tom de voz conciliatório.</p><p>Camus olhou para Milo e viu que ele estava sendo sincero – como sempre. Achou que o ideal era evitar discussões nesse momento. Fez uma leve carícia no rosto bronzeado do Escorpião e, com um sorriso singelo, disse-lhe:</p><p>– Está bem, meu amor. Mas vamos tentar manter a cabeça fria. Precisamos estar bem para ajudar Hyoga.</p><p>– Certo, você tem razão. – disse sorrindo-lhe de volta – Vamos.</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>Após tocar a campainha umas cinco vezes sem resultado, Hyoga começou a bater à porta do apartamento de Ikki, com algum desespero. Mesmo que estivesse dormindo, ele teria acordado, diante da insistência com que o russo o chamava. Mas nada. Nenhum sinal de vida. E a preocupação do rapaz loiro ia crescendo. Ikki não estava em lugar algum; como era possível?</p><p>– Calma, Hyoga. Também não é assim. Ele está em algum lugar, claro. – disse o loiro para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar.</p><p>"Mas onde?", pensava ele. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, não havia tantos lugares em que o moreno poderia estar. De qualquer jeito, Hyoga não teria como adivinhar onde ele se encontrava. E o fato é que o único lugar em que o cavaleiro de Cisne poderia ter a certeza de que Ikki apareceria, cedo ou tarde, era o hospital. Inclusive, havia uma grande chance de Ikki estar lá, nesse momento. Claro; eles poderiam ter se desencontrado! Que ridículo, Hyoga não devia mesmo ter deixado o hospital. O que ele estava pensando quando decidiu, impulsivamente, ir até lá? E se Ikki estivesse em seu apartamento? Quando abrisse a porta, o que Hyoga lhe diria? Que fora até ali porque estava preocupado com ele? Que estava apreensivo em saber se o moreno estava bem ou não por conta de um sonho que tivera? De fato, era melhor não ter encontrado Ikki agora. Já estava na hora de colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Camus sempre lhe dissera para não se deixar levar pelos sentimentos e agora via claramente o motivo disso. Agir de forma emotiva muitas vezes nos leva a fazer coisas ridículas, além de nos fazer perder tempo. É, era hora de mudar de atitude. Hyoga precisava esquecer essas estranhas sensações, que, em verdade, não lhe diziam nada. Agora, seria mais racional. E, racionalmente, o que tinha de fazer agora era voltar ao hospital. Lá, esperaria que o cavaleiro de Fênix aparecesse – porque, certamente, ele retornaria. Aliás, por que Ikki não haveria de estar bem? Era Ikki, oras. Ele sempre estava bem. Ele nunca precisaria da ajuda de Hyoga. "Então por que essa maldita sensação de que há algo errado não vai embora?" Respirou fundo. "Não. Chega disso. Não posso me deixar dominar pelo que sinto. A verdade é que isso nunca vai me levar a lugar algum."</p><p>Tendo concluído isso, deixou o prédio e pegou um táxi para regressar ao hospital.</p><p>******************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Senhorita Saori. Está aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Aquário, estendendo a mão para a garota que estava sentada em uma cadeira na sala de espera.</p><p>– Olá, Camus. – disse a moça, aceitando o cumprimento – Na verdade, não. Acabamos de chegar. – e com os olhos, apontou para Seiya e Shiryu, que se aproximavam deles.</p><p>– Camus, Milo... Isaac. – disse Shiryu, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça. – Chegaram agora também?</p><p>– Sim. Hyoga está aqui com vocês? – apressou-se em perguntar Isaac.</p><p>– Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa a vocês, já que não há nem sinal dele por aqui. – falou Seiya.</p><p>– Então, Hyoga não está aqui? – perguntou Milo, visivelmente tenso.</p><p>– Bem, não agora. Segundo uma enfermeira, ele esteve aqui mais cedo, visitou Shun em seu quarto, mas logo depois partiu. – respondeu Shiryu.</p><p>– Mas então ele não passou a noite aqui? – indagou a jovem de cabelos lilases.</p><p>– Não; conseguimos convencê-lo a ir para o hotel conosco ontem à noite. – disse Camus, com uma seriedade grave, o que denotava sua imensa preocupação.</p><p>– Então, aquela enfermeira falou a verdade. Não ficou ninguém aqui no hospital com o Shun. – falou Seiya.</p><p>– Como assim? – perguntou Isaac, já bastante nervoso.</p><p>– A enfermeira que nos informou a respeito de Hyoga também nos disse que não havia nenhum parente ou amigo acompanhando Shun essa noite. Isso significa que Ikki também não ficou aqui.</p><p>– Que estranho! – falou Saori – Ikki fez tanta questão de ficar ontem... Você sabe o que aconteceu para ele ter ido embora, Camus? – perguntou a moça, que realmente não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.</p><p>– Não. – respondeu o aquariano, com sinceridade. E nesse momento, Milo passou alguns dedos pelo queixo, em atitude pensativa... "Será que...?"</p><p>– Bom, seja lá para onde cada um deles foi, imagino que o motivo tenha sido o acidente de Shun. Os dois estavam muito preocupados ontem... – argumentou o cavaleiro de Pégaso.</p><p>Isaac escutava com indiferença as palavras de Seiya. Isso porque o ex-marina acreditava, assim como Milo, que o sumiço dos dois cavaleiros de Athena tinha muito mais a ver um com o outro do que propriamente com o acidente de Shun. E isso inquietava o jovem finlandês, pois só de pensar que Hyoga poderia estar com Ikki nesse momento, ele sentia um intenso ódio tomar conta do seu ser...</p><p>E, de repente, uma voz conhecida por todos irrompeu no ambiente:</p><p>– Que caras são essas? Aconteceu algo com o Shun? – perguntou Hyoga, ao chegar à sala e perceber o clima tenso que pairava no ar.</p><p>– Hyoga! Ainda bem que voltou! Estávamos ficando preocupados, garoto. – disse Milo, indo até o russo, para dar-lhe um abraço.</p><p>– Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Shun está bem; inclusive os médicos estão até satisfeitos com a recuperação dele, que vem acontecendo mais rápido do que eles esperavam. – respondeu Shiryu.</p><p>– Nós estávamos preocupados com você e Ikki, porque os dois tinham sumido... – complementou Seiya.</p><p>– Ikki não está aqui? – a voz de Hyoga demonstrava alguma ansiedade que ele não pôde ocultar.</p><p>– Não... e ninguém sabe dizer onde ele está, pelo visto. – falou o Dragão.</p><p>– Mas... Como é possível? O irmão dele está internado aqui e ele simplesmente desaparece? – o nervosismo de Hyoga era crescente e já era percebido por todos na sala – Ele tinha dito que ficaria aqui! Então ele tinha que estar aqui!</p><p>– Hyoga... – falou Camus, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz – Ikki é uma pessoa muito emotiva, que não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos. Por isso, às vezes, ele age sem pensar nas consequências de suas atitudes. Ele certamente estava sofrendo muito por ver o irmão nesse estado, mas em vez de agir racionalmente e procurar ajuda ou algo do tipo, preferiu resolver as coisas ao seu modo, buscando sabe-se lá o que para afastar-se da dor. Mas, como é de seu feitio, sequer pensou na preocupação daqueles que ficariam sem saber de seu paradeiro. – disse Camus, com a frieza que lhe era característica.</p><p>O rapaz loiro encarou o mestre com raiva. O que ele disse a respeito de Ikki não estava completamente errado, mas a forma como ele disse incomodou bastante o cavaleiro de Cisne. Camus falava com uma indiferença tão grande que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Ikki. E, em seu peito, aquela sensação de que algo não estava certo apertava-lhe o coração ainda mais; estava até difícil de respirar. Hyoga agora tinha certeza: Algo havia acontecido ao cavaleiro de Fênix. E ele necessitava de sua ajuda principalmente porque, pelo visto, o russo era o único verdadeiramente preocupado com ele.</p><p>Deu as costas a todos que estavam ali, demonstrando que sairia novamente, quando Isaac perguntou, afobado:</p><p>– Aonde você vai?</p><p>– Atrás de Ikki. Ele pode estar com algum problema.</p><p>– Mesmo que ele esteja envolvido com algum problema, isso não diz respeito a você, Hyoga. – replicou Camus.</p><p>– E daí? Se eu puder ajudá-lo, eu vou fazê-lo. – respondeu Hyoga, de um modo tão insolente que os outros se assustaram ao vê-lo falando assim com o cavaleiro de Aquário.</p><p>– Daí que eu não quero ver você envolvido com problemas de pessoas como o cavaleiro de Fênix. Pessoas emocionalmente instáveis só prejudicam os outros.</p><p>– Pessoas como o cavaleiro de Fênix? – Hyoga soltou um suspiro cansado – Bem, mestre... eu sinto muito em dizer, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma dessas pessoas "emocionalmente instáveis"... – e recomeçou a andar.</p><p>– Hyoga! – falou Camus, em voz alta – Hyoga, volte aqui! Você não é como ele; você é como eu!</p><p>Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Camus, o russo parou onde estava. Olhou de soslaio para o aquariano e disse:</p><p>– Não, mestre... Infelizmente, eu não possuo essa capacidade que você tem de menosprezar os sentimentos dos outros... e os seus próprios. – e, com essas palavras, partiu dali.</p><p>Todos que permaneceram na sala ficaram estáticos, sem ter o que dizer. Isaac foi o primeiro a raciocinar e, ao dar-se conta de que Hyoga estava indo atrás do Fênix, correu atrás dele. Precisava impedi-lo; do contrário, seus planos fracassariam.</p><p>Na sala de espera, o silêncio era tão pesado que se poderia cortar com uma faca. Entretanto, foi a voz de Milo que cortou o silêncio:</p><p>– Camus. Precisamos conversar. – disse o escorpiano, aparentando uma seriedade que não lhe era comum.</p><p>– Ahn... nós vamos para o quarto de Shun. Nos informaram que ele já pode receber visitas. – disse Saori, percebendo que o assunto a ser tratado pelos cavaleiros de ouro era particular.</p><p>Assim que os três deixaram aquele recinto e entraram no elevador que os levaria para o andar em que estava Shun, Seiya soltou um suspiro de alívio:</p><p>– Puxa! Que situação constrangedora! O que será que deu no Hyoga, hein?</p><p>– Ora, Seiya... – disse Saori, com naturalidade – Hyoga está muito nervoso com tudo o que vem acontecendo. Ele pode até não ter passado a noite no hospital, mas acredito que ele não conseguiu dormir direito, pensando no estado de Shun. Afinal, Shun e Hyoga são muito amigos. Ele deve estar muito preocupado com o que vai suceder, se Shun vai se recuperar bem... Sem contar que é possível que Hyoga ainda esteja se culpando por esse acidente. Juntando isso ao estresse pelo qual ele já vinha passando, não é de se admirar que esteja um pouco descontrolado.</p><p>Seiya escutou os motivos apresentados por Saori e, apesar de não concordar inteiramente com o que ela dizia, preferiu ficar quieto, até porque não tinha nenhuma outra justificativa para o estranho comportamento do cavaleiro de Cisne.</p><p>Shiryu, entretanto, estava envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha escutado a argumentação de Saori, mas também não concordava com ela. Porém, diferentemente de Seiya, ele tinha uma ideia do que poderia estar ocorrendo. E essa idéia tinha como base o fato de que, durante todo o momento em que Hyoga se demonstrara nervoso e estressado, o único nome por ele mencionado fora o de Ikki, não o de Shun...</p><p>********************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga! Espera!</p><p>O russo olhou para trás e percebeu que o amigo vinha atrás dele. Nem esperou que este o alcançasse; começou a falar sem diminuir o passo:</p><p>– Isaac, volte lá para dentro, está bem? Eu não preciso de nenhuma babá; estou cansado de as pessoas tentarem decidir minha vida por mim.</p><p>– Ninguém quer impedi-lo de viver sua vida, Hyoga! – disse Isaac, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do loiro, de modo que este se viu obrigado a parar – Camus se preocupa com você; é só isso.</p><p>– Camus poderia se preocupar sem querer impor o que ele pensa. – disse Hyoga, enfadado e impaciente. Não queria conversar; precisava ir atrás de Ikki.</p><p>– Ele não está impondo nada. Mas quando Camus percebe que estamos fazendo uma grande besteira, é obrigação dele, como nosso mestre, alertar-nos e fazer o possível para nos impedir de cometer um erro.</p><p>– Desde quando você defende Camus dessa forma, Isaac? Pelo que me lembro, depois de se tornar um marina de Poseidon, você sequer reconhecia Camus como seu mestre.</p><p>– Não fale isso, Hyoga. Sempre respeitei a Camus.</p><p>– Sim; mas você já não o considerava mais seu mestre. E agora fica falando dele como se ainda fosse seu pupilo.</p><p>– As pessoas mudam, Hyoga! Caramba, qual o seu problema? O que te deu para ficar tão agressivo e atacar todo mundo que só quer te ajudar?</p><p>– Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Na verdade, a única pessoa que está precisando de ajuda agora é o Ikki e ninguém parece disposto a ajudá-lo! Acho que isso é motivo suficiente para eu me zangar, não acha?</p><p>– Não, eu não acho! Aliás, de onde você tirou esse negócio de que ele está precisando de ajuda?</p><p>– Eu... eu não sei. – disse Hyoga, baixando um pouco o tom de voz – Mas... sinto que ele está precisando de mim.</p><p>– Você... sente? Hyoga, olha só... Camus tem toda razão quando diz que você precisa ser mais racional. Não percebe que o que está falando é ridículo? Você está nervoso porque ninguém está preocupado com ele, mas não entende que a verdade é que não há motivos para alguém se preocupar! E a única coisa que te leva a pensar o contrário é algo que você está sentindo? Por favor, pense no absurdo que está dizendo!</p><p>– Olha, Isaac... Eu não preciso que você me entenda, está bem? Agora, me deixa em paz. – e começou a se retirar novamente.</p><p>– Que engraçado, Hyoga! Tanta preocupação com o Amamiya mais velho enquanto o mais novo está numa cama de hospital por sua culpa! – disse o finlandês, com a voz amarga. Isaac não gostava que o deixassem falando sozinho. E já estava começando a se cansar desse jogo. Estava na hora de usar cartas mais pesadas. Não permitiria que Hyoga o deixasse para trás. Não de novo.</p><p>O loiro deu dois passos e parou. O ex-marina sabia como atingir o jovem russo.</p><p>– Aliás, essa parece ser sua grande habilidade. Você encanta as pessoas, nos faz acreditar em falsas promessas de amor e depois... nos abandona sem qualquer remorso.</p><p>– Eu... eu nunca fiz promessas de amor para você Isaac. E nem para Shun. – Hyoga falava, com a voz trêmula, de costas para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.</p><p>– Ah, mas promessas de amor não são feitas apenas com palavras... E você me iludiu, Hyoga. Você me iludiu e sabe muito bem disso, porque agiu consciente do que estava fazendo. Não tente me enganar... não tente se enganar. Você me usou enquanto eu lhe servia de algo. E fez o mesmo com Shun. – Isaac ia falando pausadamente, e cada palavra sua parecia cravar um espinho no dolorido coração de Hyoga. O finlandês sabia perfeitamente como manipular as feridas que insistiam em não cicatrizar no peito do cavaleiro de Cisne – Tanto eu quanto o Andrômeda quase perdemos a vida para salvar você, Hyoga... E é assim que nos retribui?</p><p>O rapaz russo permanecia imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra, e ainda de costas para o ex-marina, que continuava falando:</p><p>– Eu teria dado minha vida de bom grado, Hyoga... Eu morreria por você... Porque meu amor por você é maior do que pode imaginar. Creio que o jovem Andrômeda sente algo parecido... Mas é comigo que você tem que ficar.</p><p>Finalmente, Hyoga virou-se para Isaac. Seus olhos estavam um pouco úmidos, como Isaac imaginava que estariam.</p><p>– Espera um pouco... – disse o rapaz, com os olhos azuis ainda mais reluzentes devido às lágrimas – Você tinha dito que... que havia deixado nossa história para trás, Isaac. Você disse que queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes...</p><p>– E eu não menti. Desejo que tudo volte a ser como na época em que éramos apenas eu e você. Tudo era mais simples naquela época... e éramos tão felizes juntos... Não sente saudades?</p><p>– Isaac, eu não quero ter essa conversa de novo. É melhor pararmos por aqui, senão...</p><p>– Senão... o quê? – e a voz de Isaac ganhou um tom mais ameaçador – Hyoga, será que não percebe que do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando, você só vai ferir mais pessoas? É isso que quer? Porque você é uma pessoa egoísta que só se interessa em usar quem está ao seu redor. Mas eu não me importo que seja assim, eu amo você de qualquer jeito! Então, pare de destruir vidas alheias e fique comigo, apenas comigo, Hyoga! – e Isaac encarou os olhos do russo, que demonstravam algum assombro – Eu farei todas as suas vontades; você pode me usar para alimentar seu ego! Deixe os outros em paz e fique só comigo... – e, dizendo isso, Isaac abraçou o Cisne de forma possessiva – Ficar comigo é o único meio de você não arruinar outras vidas, meu amor... E acredite, você é capaz disso... Por você, já estive disposto a morrer, perdi um de meus olhos... Por você, já cheguei perto de enlouquecer e tive vontade de me matar... – e acariciava os cabelos loiros do outro com sofreguidão – Agora, já imaginou como Shun se sentirá se você trocá-lo para ficar justamente com o... irmão dele? Ele até pode aceitar que você não o ama, mas vê-lo com Ikki acabará com ele... E como o rapaz está debilitado, é capaz de morrer por sua causa. O garoto é muito frágil e você sabe que isso pode mesmo acontecer. Então... você aguentaria carregar essa culpa pela morte do jovem Andrômeda, Hyoga? Aguentaria saber que foi o responsável pela morte de mais uma pessoa que amava você...?</p><p>Nesse momento, uma cena relampejou na mente de Hyoga, como se fosse um flashback... Porém, essa cena se passava em uma cafeteria em que, ele tinha certeza, nunca estivera antes. E, nessa imagem que lhe veio à mente, ele estava acompanhado de ninguém menos que... Ikki.</p><p>*******************************************************************************************</p><p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– Ikki, eu fui responsável pela morte de pessoas que só queriam meu bem. Por minha causa, minha mãe, meu mestre e meu amigo de infância morreram, sendo que esses dois últimos foram mortos pelas minhas próprias mãos. – Hyoga falava com alguma dificuldade, como se lhe custasse revelar esses sentimentos. Sua voz saía baixa, num tom melancólico, enquanto continuava olhando a paisagem lá fora.</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... você não pode querer carregar toda essa culpa sozinho. As pessoas são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos... cada um deles agiu de alguma forma, teve alguma atitude, que levou àquele final. Você não é tão poderoso a ponto de determinar o término da vida de uma pessoa sozinho. Há uma série de eventos e atitudes que não couberam a você decidir. Você foi apenas um elemento dentro de um quadro muito maior...</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Hyoga piscou os olhos algumas vezes, como se esse gesto o ajudasse a entender de onde havia tirado isso. Não podia chamar de recordação, pois não era a lembrança de algo que tinha vivido; disso ele tinha certeza. Contudo, essas imagens eram tão reais, tão concretas... E essas palavras de Ikki foram capazes de trazer uma incrível sensação de alívio e paz de espírito que deixaram o jovem russo um pouco confuso. Afinal, de algum modo, ele sabia que essa sensação agradável que tomava conta de seu atormentado corpo era proveniente não apenas dessa única fala do moreno. Era como se essa cena representasse um momento muito maior do que esse que lhe veio à mente e tudo o que ele estava sentindo agora fosse o resultado de uma situação vivida por Hyoga, a qual rendeu a ele os bons frutos de uma conversa que ele internalizou e que, agora, inconscientemente, surgia como um escudo para defendê-lo das acusações injustas que Isaac proferia.</p><p>E foi então que se lembrou: Seu sonho! Essa conversa, essas imagens fizeram parte do estranho sonho sem sentido que ele tivera naquela noite! E ele não entendia como nem por quê, mas esse sonho trouxe a ele a resposta de que necessitava naquele momento:</p><p>– Não, Isaac... – disse o russo, afastando-se daquele abraço sufocante – Eu não vou mais carregar a culpa pela morte de ninguém. Isso porque não sou eu o responsável pelo destino dos outros. Não posso determinar sozinho o que vai ser da vida de alguém. Se Shun tiver dificuldades em aceitar minha decisão, farei tudo que puder para auxiliá-lo a compreender meus motivos... mas viver bem ou mal diante disso será uma escolha dele. Se tiver que ajudá-lo, eu o farei, contanto que isso não me impeça de traçar o destino que escolhi para a minha vida. Não posso abrir mão da minha felicidade. E... eu nunca seria feliz ao seu lado, Isaac. Você precisa entender isso.</p><p>Isaac não conseguia compreender o que havia se passado. Antigamente, o efeito das palavras por ele utilizadas teria um efeito devastador sobre Hyoga. Normalmente, depois de ouvir tudo o que Isaac lhe dissera, Hyoga ficaria tão arrasado que, ao finlandês, caberia apenas recolher o que sobrasse do jovem russo e, aproveitando-se da fragilidade e vulnerabilidade em que provavelmente o outro se encontraria, tiraria proveito da situação para fazer de Hyoga seu, inteiramente seu, de uma vez por todas. E agora, ao contrário do esperado, Hyoga parecia ter encontrado forças para se reerguer! Como era possível? O que estava acontecendo com ele?</p><p>– E... obrigado por me ajudar a entender o que estava sentindo. Eu sabia que tinha de seguir meus sentimentos, mas eles estavam muito confusos para mim. – falou Hyoga, afastando-se a passos rápidos de Isaac.</p><p>– Do... do que está falando? – perguntou Isaac, ainda atordoado.</p><p>– Eu quero... Eu realmente quero... ficar com o Ikki. – e sorriu para si mesmo, como se ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, tivesse acabado de descobrir seus reais sentimentos – Céus, como faz bem admitir algo que eu já sentia há tanto tempo! E o mais incrível é que eu nem sei se ele quer o mesmo, assim como não sei se isso é o ideal, mas... eu simplesmente sinto que devo ir atrás dele. E eu devo ir agora! – dito isso, saiu apressadamente ali, sem rumo definido. Estava apenas seguindo seu coração.</p><p>Isaac, por sua vez, suspirou incrédulo. Ainda não conseguia entender... algo ou alguém libertara Hyoga da culpa que este sempre arrastou consigo. Mas como isso foi acontecer? Ele sabia que Ikki tinha algo a ver com essa história. De toda forma, isso não ficaria assim. Se Hyoga pensava que se livraria dele assim tão fácil, estava muito enganado... E, mergulhado em pensamentos obscuros, seguiu seu próprio caminho, no sentido oposto ao que Hyoga havia tomado.</p><p>O que nenhum dos dois pupilos de Camus havia percebido é que toda a sua conversa havia sido testemunhada por mais alguém:</p><p>– Isso não vai acabar bem. Preciso fazer alguma coisa... – disse Shiryu, para si mesmo, antes de dar meia-volta para regressar ao quarto de Shun.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Enquanto isso, na sala de espera, Camus e Milo olhavam-se, em silêncio, em uma espécie de duelo mudo, no qual se aguardava para ver quem iniciaria a inevitável discussão. Finalmente, a voz de Milo se fez ouvir naquela sala:</p><p>– Camus... Você está passando dos limites com Hyoga. – disse o Escorpião, encarando firmemente os olhos do aquariano, que permaneceu em silêncio.</p><p>– Ontem, quando surpreendemos o beijo entre ele e Shun no apartamento que compramos para o Hyoga... Bom... eu percebi que o garoto não gostou nem um pouco do ocorrido. E o senhor, em vez de dar a ele um espaço para processar o que tinha acontecido, obrigou-o a ter uma conversa com você sobre o que ele deveria ou não fazer a respeito disso tudo?</p><p>– Eu não estava me intrometendo, Milo. – disse Camus, finalmente – Eu o estava aconselhando sobre o que achava ser melhor para ele.</p><p>– Exato! Sobre o que você acha que é melhor para ele. Não necessariamente o que você acha é o que ele quer.</p><p>– Hyoga é muito ingênuo em relação a muitas coisas, Milo. Você sabe disso.</p><p>– Mas não é incapaz de saber o que ele quer.</p><p>– Se o que ele quer pode ser prejudicial a ele, devo evitar que ele cometa alguma besteira.</p><p>– Que tipo de besteira, Camus? Ser feliz, por exemplo? – disse Milo, já irritado e usando de ironia, pois sabia que isso incomodava o aquariano.</p><p>– Como assim, "ser feliz"? Acha que estou impedindo o Hyoga de ser feliz? – perguntou Camus, sentindo-se verdadeiramente ofendido.</p><p>– Claro! Camus, você reprova tudo o que Hyoga é, reprova sua natureza sensível, reprova as pessoas com quem ele quer se relacionar...</p><p>– Hyoga pode se relacionar com quem ele quiser, contanto que evite as más companhias.</p><p>– Caramba, francês! Tem horas que não sei como você consegue ser tão cego! Será que não percebe que o Hyoga não é mais criança?</p><p>– ...</p><p>– E tem mais uma coisa... não sei por que implica tanto com o Fênix. Aliás, não sei por que insiste em chamá-lo de má companhia. É por causa do que ele fez no passado? Ele já não pagou por todos os seus pecados, Camus? Já não sofreu o suficiente na vida? Por que insiste em recriminá-lo por seu passado?...</p><p>– Porque Ikki não é uma pessoa de confiança. Certamente, não deve ser má pessoa, afinal ele é um cavaleiro de Athena... No entanto, ele não é alguém que gostaria de ter sempre por perto. O Fênix é muito instável. Não sabe controlar suas emoções e já virou uma vítima delas. Sei que muitos têm pena do cavaleiro de Fênix devido ao seu passado, mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Entenda, Milo... todos nós colhemos o que plantamos. Se Ikki tivesse sabido controlar suas emoções, teria evitado muitos transtornos e sofrimentos alheios. Se a garota Esmeralda morreu, foi porque ele não soube canalizar seus sentimentos da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. E, com a morte da jovem, o rapaz foi novamente dominado por seus sentimentos, deixando-se tomar por uma raiva que o cegou, trazendo problemas não só a Athena, mas também ao pobre irmão que, ao contrário dele, é uma pessoa na qual se pode confiar plenamente. Enfim... sei que ele se redimiu, mas acredito que ele sempre representará uma ameaça. Afinal, não se pode confiar em alguém que não tenha pleno controle sobre o que sente, ainda mais alguém tão emocionalmente instável como provou ser o cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>– É muito triste saber que pensa assim, Camus. Porque, pelo visto, o destino foi muito cruel com você ao rodeá-lo de pessoas emocionalmente instáveis. – disse Milo, com amargura.</p><p>– Do que está falando?</p><p>– Hyoga e eu somos pessoas assim. Vai dizer que não tinha percebido?</p><p>– É diferente. Pessoas emocionalmente instáveis destroem vidas ao seu redor. Vocês não são assim.</p><p>– Aí é que você se engana. Pessoas como eu, Hyoga e... Ikki somos, de fato, muito emotivos. E, dependendo da situação, podemos agir de um modo sem medir as consequências. A questão é que existe, sim, uma possibilidade, por mais remota que seja, de Hyoga ou até mesmo eu cometermos alguma... besteira, como você disse. E, caso isso aconteça algum dia... Será que mereceríamos o seu perdão?</p><p>– É claro que sim, Milo. Mas eu poderia perdoá-los porque eu os conheço e sei que estariam verdadeiramente arrependidos. Não é o mesmo caso do Fênix.</p><p>– É exatamente o mesmo caso, Camus. – respondeu Milo, a voz demonstrando uma grande tristeza.</p><p>– Não, não é. Por que eu não sei se ele está verdadeiramente arrependido de tudo o que fez...</p><p>– Por isso mesmo. Você não sabe, você não o conhece de fato... Como pode então julgá-lo dessa maneira tão cruel?</p><p>Camus engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu encontrar o que dizer.</p><p>– Foi o que pensei. Olha, eu... – disse Milo, levantando-se de sua cadeira - ... Eu vou até o quarto de Shun ver como ele está. – e saiu, deixando o cavaleiro de Aquário perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************</p><p>No quarto do luxuoso hotel para onde o Destino o havia levado, Ikki voltara a adormecer. Assim que percebeu que este dormia profundamente, o homem de cabelos de prata fez um movimento com as mãos que deu um fim à ilusão que havia criado. Eles não estavam em um hotel de luxo, mas sim em um galpão abandonado. A ilusão criada pelo Destino tinha um propósito... propósito que ele visava a alcançar ainda hoje, assim que o moreno voltasse a despertar. Tinha planos para ele. O homem, que vestia um sobretudo preto, olhava cuidadosamente para os movimentos involuntários de Ikki enquanto dormia. Estava tão sereno... e parecia estar sonhando. "Com ele, é claro..." disse o Destino em voz baixa.</p><p>De repente, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu um chamado. Isaac o estava invocando. "Mas o que será que ele quer agora?" E, não muito feliz, ele entendeu que precisava ir ao encontro do finlandês. Olhou mais uma vez para Ikki, com a certeza de que ele estava tendo um bom sonho (talvez até bom demais) e, em seguida, desapareceu do local.</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>Início do Flashback</p><p>– Oi, Ikki.</p><p>– Hyoga? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o moreno, realmente surpreso.</p><p>– Vim atrás de você. Foi embora da minha festa e nem se despediu de mim. – respondeu o outro que, sem fazer cerimônia, foi entrando no apartamento de Ikki, mesmo sem ser convidado.</p><p>– Eu... estava cansado. E você tinha entrado com Camus e Milo na mansão... Aliás, você não deveria estar lá com eles? Quero dizer... eles vieram de tão longe só para o seu aniversário... Não sei se é uma boa ideia que... – falou Ikki, fechando a porta atrás de Hyoga.</p><p>– Não. – disse o russo, interrompendo o Fênix – Eu não deveria estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse aqui. – e aproximou-se com convicção até ficar muito perto do outro – Não me faça mais perguntas, Ikki... porque eu provavelmente não vou ter a resposta para nenhuma delas. – os olhos azul-turquesa brilhavam como Ikki nunca tinha visto até então – Eu só vim aqui com uma certeza... e preciso que me ajude a confirmá-la... – os lábios entreabertos e convidativos tiraram do moreno o último resquício de razão que ainda o segurava em seu lugar, tentando evitar o que ele julgava ser um erro. "Era um erro, aquilo era um erro", ele repetia para si em pensamento. Mas, embriagado por aquele sentimento, o único pensamento que ainda pôde ter antes de se entregar àquela sensação foi de que "era um erro que poderia dar sentido à sua vida..."</p><p>– Ah... Hyoga...– falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, com os olhos cerrados, em meio a um ardoroso beijo – Eu te amo...</p><p>Falou sem pensar. Apenas deixou que seus sentimentos escapassem em um suspiro quase involuntário. Seu temor pelo que havia acabado de declarar veio à tona quando sentiu os lábios de Hyoga deixarem os seus, vagarosamente. Suspeitou que aquilo era um chamado de volta à realidade; uma realidade na qual nunca deveria ter dito algo assim.</p><p>Lembrou-se de que nessa realidade à qual ele e Hyoga pertenciam, eles não podiam ficar juntos. Não haviam sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Há muito o cavaleiro de Fênix tinha feito uma promessa para si mesmo: Ele não poderia desejar aquilo que não poderia ter. Ele não deveria amar aquilo que ele tinha a capacidade de destruir. Foi o que aconteceu com Esmeralda... uma jovem tão delicada, tão cheia de vida, uma flor que nasceu em um ambiente tão destruído e castigado pela natureza... E, ainda assim, ela conseguira desabrochar. O único pecado cometido pela jovem fora se apaixonar por Ikki. Ele era o responsável pelo término de uma vida que, acreditava ele, era muito mais preciosa que a sua. Esmeralda amava viver, e ele... ele apenas vivia como se este fosse um fardo que ele tivesse de carregar. Porém, decidiu que, se o seu destino era viver, então faria algo de útil com isso: pagaria por todos os seus erros. Jamais se apaixonaria novamente por um anjo, pois ele não queria ser o responsável por tirar da terra mais alguém cuja vida era tão valiosa... E ele sempre acreditou que o anjo que ele tinha de proteger era seu irmão; era essa a forma de quitar sua dívida com a vida.</p><p>No entanto, foi com alguma amargura que Ikki descobriu que a sua existência na terra seria ainda mais pesarosa. A vida não estava disposta a simplificar as coisas para ele. E por isso, fez de Hyoga parte de sua realidade. O russo já não era mais um simples companheiro de batalhas. O moreno não sabia como, mas aos poucos o cavaleiro de Cisne foi ganhando espaço em sua vida, até se tornar o centro de sua atenção. E a atenção que o Fênix passou a devotar ao rapaz loiro não era fruto de uma mera atração física – o que, por sinal, era curioso em relação a Ikki, já que ele nunca tinha sentido atração por outros homens antes, mas também... nunca tinha conhecido alguém como Hyoga. O russo possuía uma beleza inegável, capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer um.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo em que ele conseguia ser incrivelmente sedutor, enlouquecendo até o mais puro dos homens, ele também inspirava um ar angelical que o colocava em um pedestal, como se o Cisne fosse um ser que devesse permanecer intocável, existindo apenas para a admiração de pessoas como Ikki. E era exatamente isso que o Fênix fazia dia e noite, apesar de não querer se dar conta desse fato. Adorava aquele homem à distância, pois seria muita ousadia da sua parte sonhar em ter qualquer coisa com aquele anjo... Afinal, esse era seu castigo, sua autopunição... Existiam anjos sobre a terra; mas não foram feitos para alguém como ele. E mesmo que esses anjos fossem incrivelmente irresistíveis... ele deveria ser forte e saber onde era seu lugar.</p><p>Por causa de Hyoga é que Ikki evitava passar tanto tempo na mansão. Por causa dele é que viajava tanto. E tentava convencer-se de que quando regressava, era por causa de seu irmão... e apesar disso ser, em parte, verdade, lá no fundo, mesmo que Ikki não reconhecesse, ele sempre ansiava por rever Hyoga e aqueles olhos cor de céu que o hipnotizavam. De toda forma, o cavaleiro de Fênix não admitia para si mesmo que Hyoga já fazia parte de seu mundo e, inconscientemente, tentou afastar-se de Hyoga, tentou afastar-se dessa tentação, mas o máximo que conseguira foi se sentir ainda mais atraído pelo russo.</p><p>Começou tratando-o mal, sendo tão grosseiro quanto possível com ele... talvez, em seu subconsciente, esperava que agindo assim, o próprio Hyoga se distanciasse dele. Contudo, aquele homem de aparência tão angelical era tão orgulhoso e arrogante quanto ele próprio. Isso fez com que discutissem, brigassem, se desentendessem sempre. Hyoga conseguia tirá-lo do sério de maneiras que nem ele compreendia... e isso, para agravar a situação do solitário Fênix, antes de irritá-lo, era algo que lhe agradava demasiadamente, embora ele jamais admitisse tal fato para qualquer pessoa, inclusive para si mesmo.</p><p>Era uma tarefa árdua e diária, mas que ele sequer se dava conta de que a realizava todos os dias: Convencia-se de que não gostava de Hyoga. De que não se sentia atraído por ele. De que não gostava de travar pequenas discussões com ele a toda hora... E até estava conseguindo ser bem sucedido nesse teatro no qual o maior iludido era ele mesmo. Mas, para complicar ainda mais esse quadro, Ikki acabou tendo a chance de conhecer Hyoga mais a fundo por intermédio do irmão... Por serem muito amigos, Shun conversava muito com Hyoga e, por vezes, relatava essas conversas para seu irmão. Foi assim que Ikki começou a conhecer, mais a fundo, o lado sensível de Hyoga, do qual todos tinham conhecimento, mas que, pelo visto, não conheciam verdadeiramente.</p><p>E foi dessa forma que o moreno passou a olhar, mesmo que sem querer, mais atentamente para Hyoga e pôde descobrir algumas delicadezas em sua personalidade que nunca tinha percebido. Muitas vezes, flagrava o russo sozinho no jardim, lendo um livro e com uma lágrima furtiva nos olhos ou um sorriso delicado por conta da história lida. Outras vezes, via o brilho naqueles olhos tão cintilantes ao apreciar um pôr do sol... E assim, sem perceber, sempre que via Hyoga retirar-se para o jardim da mansão – o lugar preferido de Hyoga, conforme o moreno pôde perceber – Ikki ia atrás, tomando o cuidado de não ser visto, para alimentar uma paixão que ele não queria enxergar, mas que a cada dia o dominava mais. E, apesar de seus sentimentos serem óbvios pelo jovem russo, Ikki negava energicamente o que sentia. Ele não poderia amá-lo. Não só pelo fato de sentir-se indigno desse amor, mas porque seu irmão partilhava do mesmo sentimento pelo Cisne. E Shun era muito mais merecedor do amor de Hyoga, sem dúvidas. Por conta disso é que Ikki nunca pôde admitir, para si mesmo, o que, de fato, sentia pelo cavaleiro de gelo.</p><p>Desde o primeiro instante em que tomou alguma consciência de que estava sentindo algo a mais por Hyoga, tratou de calar todos os possíveis sentimentos que poderiam nascer a partir dali. O fantasma da morte de Esmeralda o rondava constantemente e a ideia de que ele não merecia amar era algo que já estava inerente à sua pessoa. Todas as suas ações já eram direcionadas – embora nem ele percebesse isso – para evitar o amor. Por isso, todos esses sentimentos, angústias, ansiedades que Hyoga despertava no cavaleiro de Fênix... nenhum deles sequer chegou a ser conscientemente percebido pelo Amamiya mais velho. Em sua cabeça, criou para si mesmo a simples ideia de que Hyoga era alguém que lhe chamava a atenção mais que os demais por provocá-lo, por bater de frente com tudo o que ele dizia. E todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios permaneciam escondidos no seu subconsciente, que era por ele ignorado com maestria. Afinal, ele sempre tivera de mascarar o que sentia, desde criança. Não seria diferente agora.</p><p>Assim, Ikki suportava sua existência dia após dia, que constava, basicamente, em acreditar conscientemente que não sentia nada pelo russo, a não ser alguma ojeriza. Mas, em sonhos, permitia-se amá-lo... ainda que não se recordasse disso quando despertava.</p><p>O problema é que seus sonhos começaram a crescer fora de controle. Desde aquele momento que eles tiveram na cafeteria, Ikki estava tendo dificuldade de manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Foi a partir daquele momento que tantos sentimentos que ele sempre mantivera enterrados em algum recôndito de sua alma vieram à tona. E vieram todos de uma vez, confundindo o cavaleiro de Fênix. E tudo aconteceu tão rápido... e foi tudo tão avassalador... que, de repente, lá estava ele, declarando-se para Hyoga. Como chegaram àquele ponto? Ele não podia ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Mas agora, estava feito. Admitira que amava Hyoga. E era hora de voltar à realidade e pagar o preço por não ter sabido ignorar esses sentimentos tão bem quanto deveria.</p><p>Tomou coragem para abrir os olhos que até então, estavam fechados. Temeu pelo que esperava ver agora, algo como uma expressão de desconforto, desagrado ou qualquer tipo de reprovação da parte de Hyoga...</p><p>Mas nada aconteceu como Ikki esperava. O sorriso tímido – que ainda assim era quase indecifrável – de Hyoga, deixou o atraente moreno completamente perdido sem conseguir nem ao menos pensar em qualquer outra reação a não ser assistir passivamente ao que estava por vir.</p><p>Sentiu as costas baterem contra a porta que havia acabado de fechar, silenciou-se definitivamente ao ter os lábios tomados pelos do loiro, com ainda mais certeza do que antes, como se agora, o russo estivesse mais seguro sobre o que fora fazer ali.</p><p>– Eu também... Eu também. – ele repetia, enquanto suas mãos se prendiam aos cabelos revoltos e seguravam o Fênix pela nuca, puxando-o e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.</p><p>À medida que seu corpo era cada vez mais imprensado contra a porta, Ikki sentia que, finalmente, tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Quase que debilmente buscava trancar aquela porta, procurando a chave com a mão esquerda sem conseguir encontrá-la, enquanto a direita abraçava o russo com toda a força que podia.</p><p>Hyoga estava mais impaciente; sem interromper o beijo puxou o moreno para o outro lado pela gola da camiseta e depois trancou a porta ele mesmo. Agora, virado de frente para o restante do apartamento, que era pequeno e sem muita coisa, típico de um solteiro como Ikki, podia enxergar perfeitamente onde estava, e o lugar para onde desejava ir.</p><p>Ikki seguiu caminhando de costas, sendo guiado pelo loiro que praticamente o empurrava com o corpo enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa. Seu coração galopava como se fosse explodir, e o caminho até a cama parecia mais longo que o normal. Como se julgava desmerecedor de tamanha felicidade, esperava despertar a qualquer instante, como já ocorrera outras vezes... Mas, em vez de acordar, teve uma boa prova de que, dessa vez, não estava sonhando. O espalmar das mãos de Hyoga contra seu peito e o ranger da cama após sua queda nela foram suficientes para entender que aquilo tudo... era real.</p><p>Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para levantar um pouco; pôde ver o paletó, a camisa, os sapatos de Hyoga espalhados pelo chão e o próprio parado bem à sua frente. Sentou-se e esperou por ele, que não demorou a ir ao seu encontro. Parou para admirá-lo apenas, como sempre o fizera em segredo e muitas vezes sem perceber. O russo era lindo, era elegante em cada movimento, era sedutor mesmo quando não tinha a intenção de ser e agora então, Ikki estava petrificado, perdido a ponto de demorar a escolher seus próprios movimentos.</p><p>Para a sua sorte, isso não parecia ser problema para o Cisne que parecia bem seguro do que fazia, não deixando tempo para que o Fênix ao menos raciocinasse. Agora próximos novamente, Ikki tocou delicadamente as mechas loiras da franja de Hyoga, e devagar desceu o toque até a corrente que esse sempre carregava no pescoço; retirou delicadamente aquele rosário, com todo cuidado, depositando-o depois em cima do criado mudo. E nenhum desses pequenos movimentos passaram despercebidos por Hyoga, que tivera certeza, agora mais do que nunca, da natureza gentil de Ikki, que tantas vezes era camuflada.</p><p>Gemeu quando o loiro sentou em seu baixo ventre com um joelho para cada lado de seu corpo; sabia que tinha sido proposital. Abraçou-o forte, não estava aguentando aquela distância, queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir aquele corpo o mais próximo possível ao seu.</p><p>E beijaram-se, de forma cada vez mais sôfrega, mais intensa. O movimentar dos quadris de Hyoga fazia Ikki pensar cada vez menos, e agir cada vez mais, deixando-se apenas guiar por aquele desejo que parecia crescer de maneira infinita, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos e arfar, abraçar o russo cada vez mais forte, querendo cada vez mais. Protestou quando Hyoga interrompeu-o, mesmo que por breves segundos, apenas para tirar-lhe a camiseta.</p><p>Ikki não saíra muito bem daquela festa, havia ficado realmente esgotado; tinha chegado em casa e logo se preparara para dormir, sendo assim, estava apenas com um short e uma camiseta velha, que já tinham ido parar num canto qualquer que ele definitivamente não queria nem saber onde. Agora o abraço dos dois era mais cheio de calor, era maior o contato entre as peles que pareciam pedir pela do outro em cada milímetro de sua extensão.</p><p>Cada pelo de seu corpo arrepiava com aquele contato, com a carícia agora leve que o russo lhe fazia nas costas com aquelas mãos tão ásperas e tão calejadas quanto as suas. E não deixava de perceber o físico daquele que estava diante de si, era um corpo típico de um guerreiro, tão trabalhado e tão cicatrizado quando o seu, onde cada cicatriz do corpo ou do rosto, contava uma história. Para Ikki, cada um desses detalhes só tornavam Hyoga ainda mais belo, pois mesmo que Hyoga fosse mais elegante, mais cuidadoso para se vestir; por mais que seus traços parecessem mais delicados, o Fênix nunca se deixou enganar: sempre soube reconhecer um homem tão forte e tão cavaleiro quanto ele.</p><p>E beijou aquele corpo, sentiu aquele perfume, voltou a beijar Hyoga na boca, sem pressa, preocupado apenas em usufruir daquele hálito tão morno e a maciez daqueles lábios, agora vermelhos. Percorreu com as mãos todo o trajeto do peito alvo até o umbigo, e continuou até parar exatamente no limite exercido pelo restante das roupas que o loiro usava.</p><p>Ikki desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça de Hyoga, que finalmente deixou escapar um gemido mais alto quando o moreno lhe tocou de uma maneira tão íntima. O Fênix se deliciava ao ver cada reação do russo que mostrava que ele estava gostando da forma como era tocado, amando cada coisa no amante, o jeito como ele jogava o cabelo, a forma como ele continuava a se mexer em seu colo para provocá-lo... Aquilo já era bom o suficiente para que Ikki acreditasse que poderia continuar daquele jeito até o final; ele só não esperava que Hyoga fosse tão... tão...</p><p>– Espera! – Disse o loiro.</p><p>E Ikki sentiu novamente ser empurrado para trás, dessa vez recebendo todo o peso de Hyoga por cima.</p><p>– Assim a gente termina antes da hora. – Devido aos beijos que trocavam e a ânsia por saciar de uma vez todo aquele desejo que os consumia, Ikki entendeu perfeitamente sobre o que o outro estava falando, mas deixou escapar um receio:</p><p>– Mas... Justo hoje, assim? Digo, pode ser que machuque... não?</p><p>Nesse instante, o rosto de Hyoga se iluminou com um sorriso divertido. Ora, não seria muita surpresa descobrir que Ikki nunca havia estado com outro homem antes. Mas preferiu não falar nada, embora não conseguisse deixar de achar certa graça naquela situação – Não, pode ficar tranquilo, não machuca, não.</p><p>– E você parece entender muito do assunto, hein?</p><p>– Talvez sim, talvez não. – continuava achando graça.</p><p>– Hn, eu desisto... Europeus... – e realmente desistiu, beijou Hyoga e decidiu esperar para ver no que ia dar.</p><p>– Puritano. – Rebateu o russo, antes de corresponder ao beijo que recebia, pronto para voltar de onde tinham parado.</p><p>Agora foi Ikki quem mais achou graça; puritano, ele? Antes fosse.</p><p>– Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar. – propôs Hyoga.</p><p>Não formulou uma resposta com palavras, mas Hyoga já sabia qual era. O russo tinha a permissão de se encaixar como quisesse no corpo do moreno, que não estava tenso ou incerto, pelo contrário, parecia bastante relaxado... Assim deixou que sua última peça de roupa fosse retirada sem nenhuma resistência.</p><p>Aninharam-se ali, um por cima do outro na troca de beijos e carícias sem nenhuma pressa, que ora eram ternas e delicadas, ora se tornavam mais ávidas e mais ardentes, sempre arrancando os suspiros que soavam de forma doce aos ouvidos um do outro.</p><p>Um beijo mais molhado que o habitual vindo de Hyoga, e Ikki prestou atenção a cada detalhe; viu com que sensualidade o russo levou os próprios dedos até a boca para logo após molhá-los com saliva. O moreno aguardou e fechou os olhos; nesse momento, o loiro também desviou o olhar, encaixando o rosto contra o seu pescoço, e sentindo a respiração quente e pesada contra sua pele. Mordeu os lábios para evitar que fizesse qualquer barulho ao sentir o deslizar suave dos dedos de Hyoga, que se dirigiam para aquele local ainda intocado. Mordeu ainda com mais força à medida que era invadido por eles, mais por tensão, afinal Hyoga tinha razão, até agora não havia qualquer dor – pelo menos, não uma dor que conseguisse se sobrepor ao prazer que começava a sentir. E, dependendo da forma como era tocado, era tão bom que lhe faltava até ar.</p><p>Hyoga retirou os dedos de dentro de Ikki, porque nenhum dos dois aguentava esperar mais; apoiou a mão direita no colchão ao lado da cabeça do moreno e ergueu um pouco o tronco para enxergar melhor o outro, pois queria estar atento para apreciar cada reação de Ikki. Sem pressa, começou a penetrá-lo aos poucos, devagar, e no que ia avançando, seus gemidos iam aumentando juntos, longamente. Finalmente uniram-se, de uma só vez. Começaram a mover seus corpos de forma ritmada, primeiro lentamente, aproveitando aquele momento único de descobertas sobre o corpo um do outro, para ir aumentando o ritmo aos poucos.</p><p>Ikki retribuía a cada carícia na medida do possível; mordia, chupava a pele suada do russo descobrindo como ela marcava fácil. Surpreendeu-se com o próprio cansaço mesmo sendo o passivo, e não sabia dizer quais daquelas tantas novidades era a melhor; arfava à medida que era penetrado e que tinha seu sexo massageado pelas mãos firmes do Cisne, que agora parecia ter mais pressa, mais ânsia para que ambos chegassem logo ao orgasmo.</p><p>E chegaram, juntos. De uma forma tão longa, natural com uma tranquilidade incompatível com a ansiedade que tomava conta de ambos até pouco tempo atrás. Abraçaram-se forte, sentiram os espasmos um do outro, aninharam-se assim mesmo, por um bom tempo enquanto esperavam suas respirações voltarem ao normal.</p><p>Deitado em meio a todos aqueles lençóis desfeitos, esgotado, suado, dentre outras coisas... Ikki não conseguia deixar de olhar somente para aquela pessoa que agora tinha deitada ao seu lado.</p><p>– O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o moreno, perdido nos beijos que até agora não tinha parado de receber de Hyoga.</p><p>O loiro sorriu: – Tudo começou quando eu vim até aqui, achando que ia dar com a minha cara na porta, mas então você disse que me amava, e... bom, acho que foi isso. – Continuou beijando o rosto, o pescoço, a boca e tudo o que podia no Fênix, como se não conseguisse desgrudar do moreno.</p><p>– Ah... acho que estou começando a me lembrar. – brincou Ikki, ainda intrigado com o fato de o amante demonstrar tão poucos sinais de cansaço. Não demorou até que tivesse uma grande surpresa ao perceber a ereção do loiro novamente roçar em sua coxa direita. – Ei... já? Não quer esperar mais um pouco, não? – perguntou divertido.</p><p>– Não. – foi a resposta de Hyoga antes de montar no corpo do moreno, beijando-o de forma ávida. – O tempo é curto e o atraso é grande.- e deu prosseguimento ao que fazia, beijando o queixo, o pescoço... Chegando até o peito bronzeado, deu-se o direito a uma mordida, e sorriu com a expressão de dor do Fênix. Este, por sua vez, novamente desistiu, tinha gostado desse jogo, no qual tinha de esperar para ver o que Hyoga aprontaria.</p><p>A excitação que voltava a tomar conta de seu corpo era denunciada a cada um dos suspiros que dava quando o toque de Hyoga se tornava mais ousado, e quando os beijos do russo ultrapassaram a linha do umbigo, Ikki apenas se agarrou às madeixas loiras e deixou que o outro chegasse aonde queria, que lambesse, chupasse, sugasse e fizesse ali o que mais lhe desse na telha; estava bom, tão bom que protestou quando o russo parou... No entanto, sua expressão de desagrado logo foi embora, pois percebeu que estava por vir algo ainda melhor.</p><p>Remexeu-se na cama, ansioso. Acariciou as coxas de Hyoga que se prendiam à altura de sua cintura, e viu que ele tinha algo na mão. Ikki lembrava o que era e também prestou bastante atenção no que seria usado; observava maravilhado como o loiro se preparava. Abriu a boca numa espécie de grito mudo quando o russo sentou em sua ereção, deixando-se ser penetrado por ela, e seu desejo por aquilo foi tão forte, que não hesitou em segurá-lo pelos quadris puxando-o para baixo, a vontade era tanta que terminou por sentar-se também, com o amante no colo e penetrando-o por completo.</p><p>Agora sim, um leve gemido de dor, que fez Ikki parar e procurar pelos olhos do russo, temendo tê-lo machucado; como resposta teve um sorriso cúmplice, e um beijo de quem diz que está tudo bem. Abraçaram-se enquanto seus corpos novamente se moviam numa busca desesperada pelo alívio de se sentirem completos com o prazer do outro. A ereção de Hyoga que até agora estava abandonada, logo foi envolvida pelas mãos do moreno que passou a massageá-la com vigor. Perdido nos olhos azuis nublados de prazer do amante, Ikki entregou-se ao gozo que chegara tão intenso quanto o outro, recebendo o deleite de Hyoga em sua mão logo em seguida.</p><p>Definitivamente esgotados, caíram deitados na cama como se não lhes restasse mais força alguma... olhavam-se com carinho enquanto, em ambos os rostos, um sorriso insistia em ficar estampado.</p><p>– Eu te amo... sabia? – sussurrou Hyoga.</p><p>– Não; não sabia... – respondeu o moreno, com ternura, enquanto acariciava com delicadeza aquele rosto à sua frente – Mas agora que sei... eu nunca mais vou deixar você...</p><p>Fim do Flashback</p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Hyoga caminhava pelas ruas sem saber para onde ir, apenas com aquela mesma sensação de que ele deveria estar em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. O loiro estava cada vez mais angustiado e sentia um misto de sentimentos, pois ao mesmo tempo em que havia segurança em seus passos, suas pernas tremiam de ansiedade. Sentia-se bem por finalmente admitir para si mesmo o que sentia por Ikki, mas temia o que isso poderia significar para o outro. Sentia-se ingrato por ter tratado Camus com tamanha rispidez, como acabara de fazer, e sentia-se bem por ter defendido Ikki. Estava bastante confuso; não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que é que o tinha levado a bater de frente com seu mestre. É verdade que Camus estava sendo muito injusto no modo como julgava Ikki, mas... a forma como Hyoga partiu em defesa do moreno demonstrava muito mais que um sentimento que começava a aparecer... Era como se ele albergasse um amor muito maior do que conseguia cogitar, como se esse sentimento já tivesse criado raízes há muito tempo em seu coração, como se... a história dele com Ikki viesse de um tempo mais distante do que ele era capaz de precisar.</p><p>E essa sensação de que existia um sentimento que o ligava a Ikki mais forte do que ele conseguia compreender o fez lembrar-se daquela troca de olhares à porta do hospital na noite passada... Porque foi naquele momento que ele sentira, pela primeira vez, que já havia algo entre ele e o inatingível cavaleiro de Fênix... Aliás, naquele instante, Ikki não parecera inatingível... naquele instante, era como se ele e Ikki descobrissem que eram duas metades que haviam acabado de se encontrar... e que se completavam perfeitamente.</p><p>E, concentrando-se nos olhos de Ikki, tal qual ele os vira naquele momento, Hyoga era capaz de sentir um sentimento tão forte que era capaz de uni-los mesmo estando distantes... tanto que, agora, ele conseguia se sentir novamente envolvido por aquela sensação, por aquele calor...</p><p>Subitamente, Hyoga abriu os olhos! Ele não estava se recordando, ele estava realmente sentindo de novo aquela sensação! Conseguia sentir o cosmo de Ikki queimando... mas não queimava como se estivesse em uma batalha. Seu cosmo ardia intensamente, envolvendo Hyoga em seu calor, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo e trazendo-lhe uma agradável sensação familiar, mas que ele não conseguia se recordar de onde vinha...</p><p>Passado o susto de ter sido arrebatado pelo cosmo de Ikki de forma tão inesperada, Hyoga seguiu na direção de onde vinha essa energia. E assim chegou a um lugar que parecia um galpão abandonado. Lá dentro, deitado sobre uma cama velha, encontrou Ikki. Correu até ele, assustado em encontrá-lo ali, daquele jeito. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e chamou o nome do cavaleiro de Fênix. Como este não despertava, o russo começou a se desesperar e passou a sacudir o moreno. Lágrimas irromperam de seus olhos e o loiro, já esgotado emocionalmente, deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do outro e murmurou:</p><p>– Ikki... por favor, acorde... Você tem que acordar...</p><p>Lentamente, Ikki abriu os olhos e, ao passá-los rapidamente pelo local, não soube dizer onde estava. "Devo estar sonhando... ainda." , pensou ele. E, quando finalmente se deu conta de que Hyoga estava ali, com a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito, acreditou ter a confirmação de que aquilo era apenas um sonho. E o russo, que ainda não tinha se dado conta de que Ikki havia despertado, continuava a chorar sobre o peito do outro, dizendo, em voz baixa e entrecortada:</p><p>– Ikki, acorde... Você precisa saber que... eu te amo...</p><p>Sim, agora era mais que certo. Ainda estava sonhando com a primeira vez em que se amaram... Estava sonhando com aquelas juras de amor que fizeram um ao outro...</p><p>Disse o nome de Hyoga com carinho, que se assustou levemente ao perceber que ele tinha acordado. Sorria para o loiro com ternura e limpou com suavidade as lágrimas daquele rosto que tanto amava.</p><p>– Ikki... eu... – tentou dizer Hyoga.</p><p>– Shh... – disse o moreno, que continuava acariciando gentilmente a face do outro – Não precisa falar mais nada...</p><p>– Mas eu preciso... – a voz de Hyoga saía rouca - ... Eu preciso que você saiba...</p><p>– Eu já sei... E eu também te amo... – falou com um belo sorriso antes de puxar Hyoga para um beijo apaixonado. O russo, que não esperava por aquilo, não soube como reagir. Mas, ao se ver envolvido por aquele beijo, percebeu que, finalmente, a inquietação em seu peito havia passado. Ele acabava de descobrir onde é que ele deveria estar: Nos braços de Ikki.</p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Muito bem, estou aqui. Fale logo o que quer, porque eu estou muito ocupado. – disse o homem que acabava de sair de trás de uma das árvores do parque.</p><p>– Ah, até que enfim você apareceu. – falou Isaac, com a voz demonstrando alguma revolta – Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, senhor Destino.</p><p>– Pois bem... – suspirou o homem, enquanto jogava seus longos cabelos prateados para trás – De que se trata?</p><p>– De que mais poderia se tratar? Do nosso acordo, oras! Ou melhor, do nosso falso acordo!</p><p>– Senhor Isaac, caso não tenha entendido ainda, não gosto que utilizem certos tons de voz ao se dirigirem a mim. Mantenha algum respeito ao falar comigo, ou não irá gostar das consequências...</p><p>Isaac respirou fundo e, em seguida, tentou falar da forma mais controlada que lhe foi possível:</p><p>– Quando você me procurou para fazermos aquele trato... você me disse duas coisas. Primeiro: que iria me ajudar a conquistar Hyoga... E segundo: que eu teria de disputar o amor dele com Shun. Bom, a questão é simples. Você me enganou.</p><p>– Eu não enganei ninguém, senhor Isaac. Será que se esqueceu do que lhe disse? As pessoas são responsáveis pelo destino que criam, eu apenas ajo de acordo com a atuação de cada um... Quando fizemos nosso acordo, você tinha, de fato, que disputar o amor de Hyoga com Shun. Mas as coisas seguiram por um caminho diferente do que eu esperava...</p><p>– É isso que eu não entendo! Como você pode não saber? Você é o Destino! Você não deveria se surpreender com nada!</p><p>– As coisas não são tão simples assim, senhor Isaac. Enfim, há assuntos que não posso tratar com você. De qualquer forma, a única coisa que deve saber é que eu estou fazendo todo o possível para ajudá-lo a conquistar Hyoga.</p><p>– Então você vai me desculpar, porque não acho que esteja fazendo um bom trabalho. Tanto é que eu chamei você aqui porque quero desfazer nosso contrato. Não quero mais a sua ajuda.</p><p>– Não quer? Por acaso, está achando que conseguirá conquistá-lo por mérito próprio?</p><p>– Sim, estou. Ainda não sei como, mas sei que estou melhor sem sua ajuda.</p><p>– É mesmo, senhor Isaac? Curioso... porque, olhando para você agora, estou enxergando o que fez nessa manhã. Teve uma briga com Hyoga, não é mesmo?</p><p>Isaac sentiu-se incomodado com o modo como aqueles olhos prateados o observavam. Era como se o Destino estivesse lendo os acontecimentos daquela manhã através do simples ato de olhar para ele.</p><p>– Hum... foi uma briga muito feia...</p><p>– É, mas isso não é da sua conta. Não mais! – respondeu Isaac, agressivamente. Estava se sentindo invadido.</p><p>– Creio que seja, sim, da minha conta. Depois do que fez hoje, não conseguirá nada se não me tiver ao seu lado.</p><p>– Ah, agora você quer me ajudar? Onde você estava na hora em que eu precisei? Nessa manhã mesmo, por exemplo! Pelo visto, você só está se inteirando do ocorrido agora!</p><p>– De fato, eu me inteirei do que aconteceu somente agora. Senhor Isaac, procure entender... Eu sou o Destino. Há milhões de pessoas neste planeta, e cada uma está traçando o seu destino a cada segundo que passa. E eu preciso estar com cada uma delas a toda hora, ou seja... sou muito, muito ocupado.</p><p>– Mas... mas se você tem que estar com todas essas pessoas e ao mesmo tempo está aqui... então... como é possível...?</p><p>– Ah, a mente humana é, às vezes, tão limitada... Muito bem, senhor Isaac. Vou tentar simplificar para que você possa entender. Eu trabalho o destino de todas as pessoas, mas não estou realmente dando minha atenção a todas essas pessoas. É como se... eu tivesse ligado uma espécie de piloto automático para a maioria delas. Minha atenção em especial é direcionada para poucos casos, aqueles que julgo mais interessantes. E, quando alguns dos casos trabalhados pelo piloto automático fogem do básico, do planejado... basta que eu volte meu olhar para eles, que logo fico a par de tudo que se passou. E...</p><p>De repente, parou de falar. Fechou os olhos e levou alguns dedos à testa, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. Isaac estranhou o que se passava, mas nada disse. Esperou que o outro terminasse o que estava fazendo.</p><p>– Então... – disse, ao cabo de alguns segundos, o homem de cabelos cor de prata, com o aspecto muito sombrio – Senhor Isaac, eu tenho certeza de que ficará feliz em saber que agora eu posso lhe dar a certeza de que Hyoga será todo seu.</p><p>– Sério? Mas... mas como? O que aconteceu?</p><p>– Digamos que um dos pilotos automáticos que deixei ligado acabou de me alertar sobre um problema em potencial que... pode acabar nos ajudando. Enfim, o senhor logo ficará sabendo. Agora vá. Volte para o hotel em que estava hospedado imediatamente. – falou o homem, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos prateados. Era possível perceber que estava bastante contrariado com algo.</p><p>Isaac não sabia se confiava no que o Destino lhe dizia, mas achou melhor obedecer. Nas poucas vezes em que travaram alguma conversa, nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos, aparentemente doces, tão assustadores. Sem despedir-se, deu-lhe as costas e partiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.</p><p>Assim que se viu a sós naquele lugar, o homem de cabelos prateados fez um movimento com seu sobretudo preto e desapareceu dali.</p><p>– Ora essa... Mas o que nós temos aqui?</p><p>Ao escutar essa voz que surgiu do nada, Ikki e Hyoga separaram-se, assustados; Hyoga por não entender quem era aquele homem e de onde ele havia surgido, e Ikki por finalmente compreender que aquilo não era um sonho...</p><p>– Senhor Ikki... acho que você sabe qual é a pena por desonrar o nosso acordo... – falou o homem cujos olhos prateados eram agora bastante ameaçadores.</p><p>Ikki parecia paralisado onde estava. Estava aterrorizado e havia desespero em seus olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que o que acabara de se passar era real! Mas que droga! O que ele tinha feito? Céus, o que ele tinha feito?</p><p>– Acordo? Como assim, acordo? – perguntou Hyoga, olhando para os dois homens que se encaravam em silêncio.</p><p>Então, o homem de cabelos de prata, com um gesto, fez a carta com o desenho de um cisne, que estava no bolso da calça de Ikki, vir à sua mão. Hyoga continuava sem entender o que se passava. Olhou interrogativamente para Ikki, à procura de respostas, mas percebeu que ele mantinha, fixos naquele homem desconhecido, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, suplicantes:</p><p>– Por... por favor... eu imploro... Não... – pediu Ikki, com a voz trêmula, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto.</p><p>Hyoga então voltou seu olhar para o estranho homem que olhava para aquela carta, impassível. O homem ignorava solenemente o apelo de Ikki. E, de repente, ele começou a amassar a carta em sua mão. Vagarosamente.</p><p>Nesse momento, Hyoga soltou um grito de dor. Caiu sobre seus joelhos com uma mão sobre o peito. Ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Ikki pulou da cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado do russo. Tentou abraçá-lo, mas Hyoga começou a se contorcer, gritando ainda mais forte de dor, impedindo que o outro conseguisse envolvê-lo em seus braços. Ikki sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si por não saber o que podia fazer. Correu até onde estava o Destino, tentou golpeá-lo de todas as formas que pôde, mas parecia haver uma barreira invisível que o cercava e protegia. Ficou batendo contra essa parede, alucinadamente, implorando que ele parasse, que tivesse piedade e compaixão.</p><p>Repentinamente, o Destino parou de amassar a carta e abriu a mão, revelando ali o papel já bastante amassado. Ikki olhou para a carta na mão do Destino como que hipnotizado, sem piscar. Olhou para onde Hyoga se encontrava, e viu que ele estava semiconsciente. "O que ele vai fazer?" E, de repente... o papel foi envolvido por uma chama que devorou toda a carta em um segundo, deixando ali apenas cinzas. Ikki gritou ensurdecedoramente e correu até Hyoga, tomando-o em seus braços, a tempo de ouvir seu último suspiro. Ele abraçou forte o corpo do russo e chorou. Chorou de dor, de angústia, de desespero.</p><p>O Destino observou calado aquela cena. Uma expressão de profundo desagrado tomou conta de suas feições. Então fez um movimento com a mão e o corpo de Hyoga sumiu. Ao ver o corpo de Hyoga desaparecer de seus braços, Ikki se enraiveceu e caminhou encolerizado até onde estava o Destino:</p><p>– Onde... está... o... Hyoga? – perguntou com os olhos queimando de fúria.</p><p>– Ah, senhor Ikki... Estou tão decepcionado com você... – falou o Destino, jogando os cabelos ondulados para trás dos ombros e ignorando a pergunta do moreno.</p><p>– Onde... está... o... Hyoga? – repetiu, cerrando os punhos com força.</p><p>– ... Eu estava gostando tanto do modo como as coisas estavam se desenrolando. É uma pena que o senhor tenha colocado tudo a perder. – continuava a dizer o homem cujos olhos voltavam a ser gentis.</p><p>– Vou perguntar pela última vez, maldito! Onde...</p><p>– Quer saber para onde mandei Hyoga? – interrompeu-o o Destino – Isso vai depender de você, meu caro...</p><p>– Do... do que está falando? – perguntou Ikki, confuso.</p><p>– Eu não costumo dar uma segunda chance para quem não cumpre um acordo comigo... Mas eu estava me divertindo tanto! Então... acho que vou abrir uma exceção dessa vez.</p><p>Ao escutar aquelas palavras, todo o rosto de Ikki se iluminou. Precisou respirar fundo; a voz quase não lhe saía da boca:</p><p>– Está querendo dizer que... que...</p><p>– Estou dizendo que não vou matar Hyoga dessa vez. Porque ainda quero me divertir mais um pouco. Mas que fique claro: minha paciência tem limite. Se você descumprir novamente nosso trato, eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de...</p><p>– Não; não se preocupe! – apressou-se em dizer – Eu juro que vou seguir exatamente o que disser! Não vou descumprir nosso trato, eu não vou nunca mais chegar perto do Hyoga! Faço qualquer coisa para que ele possa viver! Eu prometo!</p><p>– Hum... era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. Vai cumprir o trato à risca, então?</p><p>– Vou. – respondeu Ikki, com toda a sinceridade que seu coração ferido lhe permitiu.</p><p>– Mesmo que esse trato se modifique um pouco? – sorriu o Destino, de forma enigmática.</p><p>– Modificar... o trato? Como assim?</p><p>– Bem, em essência... nosso trato continuará sendo o mesmo. Hyoga poderá viver, mas você terá de abrir mão do seu amor por ele.</p><p>– Sim; e eu estou disposto a aceitar esse trato. – adiantou-se o cavaleiro de Fênix.</p><p>– Ótimo, mas eis a modificação que proponho agora em nosso acordo... Além de abrir mão do seu amor, você terá de ajudar outra pessoa a conquistar o coração de Hyoga.</p><p>Ikki engoliu em seco. Sabia que o Destino não facilitaria sua vida. Mas, por Hyoga, estava disposto a tudo...</p><p>– Tudo bem, eu já estava pensando em ajudar Shun a conquistar Hyoga, mesmo... – falou, resignado.</p><p>– Ah, não, senhor Ikki... Não quero que ajude o seu irmão a conquistar o Cisne...</p><p>– Não...? Mas então...</p><p>– Eu quero que ajude Isaac a ganhar o coração de Hyoga. – falou, exibindo um sorriso triunfante.</p><p>– O quê?</p><p>– Isso mesmo que você escutou.</p><p>Ikki não podia acreditar no que ouvira. De todas as pessoas... justamente Isaac? Não, isso ele não poderia fazer. Hyoga não amava Isaac e Isaac nunca poderia fazer Hyoga feliz.</p><p>– Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso. Isso eu não posso fazer. – replicou Ikki.</p><p>– Mas é isso que eu quero. E você não está em posição de discutir.</p><p>– Mas... Hyoga jamais será feliz com Isaac! E você havia me prometido que se eu ficasse fora do caminho, Hyoga poderia escolher quem ele quisesse para ser feliz!</p><p>– Ah, mas isso foi antes, senhor Ikki.. Agora que você descumpriu nosso acordo, eu me dou o direito de modificar algumas coisinhas em nosso trato. E é isso ou nada feito.</p><p>– Então... – respirou fundo, buscando forças para o que iria dizer – ...Eu não vou poder aceitar esse novo trato. Não vou querer que Hyoga tenha uma vida infeliz. Se é para ser assim, eu prefiro que ele... descanse... em paz. – falou com a voz quase sumida.</p><p>– Hum, infelizmente, essa também não é mais uma opção. – disse o Destino, com um tom de voz que demonstrava que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.</p><p>– Como assim? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Fênix, preocupado.</p><p>– Hyoga poderia descansar em paz antes de fazermos o nosso primeiro acordo, senhor Ikki. Mas você me fez trazê-lo de volta à nossa realidade. Eu expus a minha condição, e disse o que aconteceria se você quebrasse o trato. Bem, foi o que você fez. Então, se não quiser fazer um novo trato, terá de aceitar as conseqüências... Caso não esteja lembrado, eu havia dito que a morte dele seria a pior possível... Pois vou lhe apresentar agora a pior morte possível que alguém pode ter... É aquela que trará à pessoa o sofrimento eterno.</p><p>E, com mais um movimento que lembrava um passe de mágica, fez surgir uma bola de energia em frente a Ikki:</p><p>– Bem, senhor Ikki... Você não queria saber para onde mandarei Hyoga? Então... é para um lugar extremamente doloroso que ele irá se não aceitar esse novo trato.</p><p>O moreno então se aproximou da bola mágica que flutuava em frente a ele e tentou enxergar algo ali, mas não via nada.</p><p>– Coloque sua mão sobre ela e vai entender o que estou dizendo...</p><p>Ao fazer o que o Destino lhe mandava, Ikki sentiu muita dor, medo, angústia, desespero, aflição... Eram tantas coisas terríveis que não suportou ficar com a mão ali mais que alguns poucos segundos.</p><p>– Hyoga... Hyoga está nesse lugar? – perguntou, sentindo a respiração falhar.</p><p>– Ainda não. Como eu disse... vai depender de você.</p><p>– Que... que lugar é esse?</p><p>– Ah, nada de mais. Um lugarzinho que criei especialmente para ele, caso você decida não fazer um novo trato comigo.</p><p>Ikki apavorou-se; se não foi capaz de aguentar aquilo por poucos segundos... como Hyoga poderia suportar aquele lugar pela eternidade? Não encontrando outra saída, acedeu, dizendo:</p><p>– Está bem... eu faço um novo trato com você. Estou disposto a abrir mão do meu amor pelo Hyoga... e vou ajudar Isaac a conquistá-lo. – seu coração apertou doloramente ao dizer cada uma dessas palavras.</p><p>– Ótimo! Temos um novo acordo! – bradou o Destino, vitorioso – Então, agora, já posso informá-lo de que Isaac sabe de minha existência...</p><p>– Como é? – disse Ikki, com alguma revolta.</p><p>– Sim, mas que diferença isso faz agora? Depois, você pode pedir mais explicações a ele. Agora, o mais importante é que o ajude a consertar uma besteira que ele fez. Hoje de manhã, Hyoga estava preocupado com o fato de você não ter passado a noite no hospital e foi atrás de você no seu apartamento, brigou com Camus e Isaac por sua causa... Enfim, foi uma grande confusão. – o Destino ia falando como se tudo aquilo fossem banalidades, coisas sem importância, mas para Ikki, saber que Hyoga esteve preocupado com ele trazia alento à sua tão sofrida existência.</p><p>– O grande problema é que Isaac se descontrolou e usou algumas informações que eu havia passado a ele de forma precipitada.</p><p>Ikki escutava atentamente cada palavra do que o Destino lhe dizia. Não só porque isso fazia parte do novo trato, mas principalmente porque era de sua natureza preocupar-se com tudo o que dizia respeito a Hyoga...</p><p>– Eu havia confidenciado a Isaac uma informação que, se ele fosse esperto, poderia utilizar futuramente como um trunfo. Mas o rapaz é apressado, não sabe ponderar antes de agir... Bem, em resumo. Ele acabou estragando o que poderia ser uma belíssima estratégia.</p><p>– O que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou Ikki, cansado de tantos rodeios, pois sentia-se esgotado tanto física quanto emocionalmente...</p><p>– Eu tinha revelado a Isaac um pouco de como Hyoga traçava seu destino. O jovem Cisne é sempre muito atormentado pelo seu passado, pelo mal que ele acredita ter feito a todos que o amavam... Então, contei a Isaac que havia um eficiente modo de manipular Hyoga, de modo a fazê-lo traçar um destino que fosse de seu interesse. Bastava fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, bastava fazê-lo entender que ele desgraçou a vida de pessoas que apenas quiserem o seu bem... Porque, ao fazer isso, o rapaz russo fica sempre tão desnorteado que, dependendo do modo como Isaac manipulasse essas feridas, ele conseguiria deixar o pobre rapaz tão arrasado que conseguir que ele fizesse o que Isaac desejasse, como aceitar ficar com ele, não seria uma tarefa difícil.</p><p>– Está me dizendo que Isaac teve a coragem de abusar da sensibilidade de Hyoga desse jeito? É esse o homem que espera que eu ajude a conquistar a pessoa que eu amo? – falou Ikki, enfatizando a palavra "eu".</p><p>– Sim, é isso que estou dizendo e é isso que eu espero. Algo contra? – e o homem de longos cabelos prateados fez surgir, diante de Ikki, a bola de energia mais uma vez, como se assim pudesse relembrá-lo do que aconteceria a Hyoga se ele se negasse a fazer o que ele dizia.</p><p>Ikki calou-se. Seus olhos, bastante vermelhos, estavam secos. Já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar.</p><p>– Entretanto... deu tudo errado. Isaac não soube conduzir a situação da melhor maneira, mas... o principal problema é que ele não conseguiu deixar Hyoga arrasado o suficiente para simplesmente acatar o que ele dissesse. E sabe por que isso não aconteceu?</p><p>Ikki permanecia em silêncio. O sofrimento em que se encontrava engolia qualquer palavra que ele tentasse pronunciar.</p><p>– Porque Hyoga gosta tanto de você que... o sentimento que vocês construíram na primeira vez em que viveram tudo isso ainda existia. De alguma forma... de alguma forma absurda... ele ainda guarda esse sentimento dentro dele. E isso o fortaleceu contra Isaac.</p><p>Ikki olhava para o Destino, sem dizer nada. Mas não pôde evitar que um brando sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.</p><p>– Pois então, eis o que precisamos fazer. Você terá de se esquivar desse sentimento que ele ainda nutre por você. Deverá deixar claro que tudo isso que ele sente por você é coisa da imaginação dele. Que não há nem nunca existirá qualquer coisa entre vocês. Entendeu?</p><p>O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava em silêncio, mas em silêncio resignado. Afinal, ele não tinha escolha, simplesmente precisava aceitar tudo quanto lhe dizia o outro.</p><p>– Eu mandei Hyoga para o quarto de hotel em que ele e Isaac estão hospedados. Não se preocupe; seu Cisne continua vivo. E quando ele despertar, vai estar atordoado... mas nosso amigo Isaac já estará lá, ao lado dele, para explicar que foi tudo um sonho. Inclusive aquela briga ridícula que eles tiveram essa manhã. Afinal, como essa estratégia não deu certo, é melhor tentarmos apagar essa experiência da memória do Cisne. O que conseguiremos fazer de forma efetiva se ele acreditar que tudo não passou de um sonho. E, para que ele realmente acredite nisso... você deverá dizer que tudo o que aconteceu aqui foi um sonho.</p><p>Ikki franziu a testa e o Destino antecipou-se à dúvida que imaginava que o moreno teria:</p><p>– Sim; ele provavelmente deve perguntar a você se o senhor recorda de algo. Eu sou o Destino, lembra-se? Tenho uma boa ideia do que as pessoas tendem a fazer e como vão reagir... E, nesse caso, Hyoga depositará em você muitas expectativas, esperará que diga que tudo o que aconteceu foi real e que ele não estava sonhando. É nessa hora que você deverá me provar que vai realmente cumprir nosso trato.</p><p>Ikki baixou a cabeça e soltou um triste suspiro. Sabia como aquilo iria magoar Hyoga... mas não tinha escolha...</p><p>– Uma vez que ele se convença de que tudo que aconteceu depois da briga dele com Camus foi um sonho... estaremos mais perto de atingir nosso objetivo. Estamos entendidos? – finalizou o Destino, com satisfação.</p><p>– Sim. – respondeu Ikki, com um fio de voz.</p><p>– Ótimo... então, até o nosso próximo encontro, caríssimo. – e, após uma afetada reverência, o homem desapareceu com seu sobretudo preto em meio a uma névoa branca que o envolveu num instante.</p><p>Já no instante seguinte, em alguma dimensão paralela à nossa, o homem de cabelos prateados surgiu em meio ao nada e começou a caminhar no vazio à procura de algo, quando foi interceptado por uma outra aparição:</p><p>– Resolveu mudar de estratégia?</p><p>– E isso lhe interessa? Que eu saiba, esse tipo de mudança não me faz perder a aposta.</p><p>– De fato, não faz mesmo... mas eu não vejo como você conseguirá ser bem sucedido dessa vez.</p><p>– Não tenho culpa se tem dificuldades para enxergar o que está por vir. Mas eu posso garantir-lhe que minha vitória está próxima. Consegui descobrir a tempo onde estava errando. E já solucionei o problema.</p><p>– Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, Destino. E já lhe adianto que também não dará certo. Não é só você que possui a habilidade de decifrar o que está para acontecer.</p><p>– Posso não ser o único a ter essa habilidade, mas essa é a minha especialidade.</p><p>– Continuo achando que você irá fracassar... E o motivo para isso é muito simples: Você evidentemente insiste em não entender que...</p><p>– Meu caro, compreenda que suas provocações não me atingem. Agora, faça o favor de deixar-me em paz, sim? Estou ocupado.</p><p>– Tudo bem... Mas não se esqueça de que você tem um prazo. Se não conseguir destruir definitivamente o amor entre o Fênix e o Cisne, dentro do tempo estipulado, então eu vencerei a aposta...</p><p>– Não me pressione; você deveria saber que o tempo é o meu aliado.</p><p>– Pode até ser, meu caro Destino... Mas não se esqueça de que ele está subordinado a mim.</p><p>– Por enquanto... Mas se eu vencer a aposta...</p><p>– Não vai vencer.</p><p>– Quer apostar?</p><p>– Creio que já fizemos a aposta... E agora vou deixá-lo trabalhar... Imagino que tenha muito o que fazer...</p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Enquanto isso, Ikki continuava no galpão abandonado... Sentia-se zonzo e precisou sentar-se na cama para não cair... Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo... Olhou para as cinzas em que a carta do cisne havia se transformado e concluiu que ele era realmente amaldiçoado. Tudo o que ele amava era destruído, virava cinzas... Aliás, ele próprio já havia virado cinzas por infinitas vezes... mas a sua maldição era justamente a de ser a Ave Fênix, capaz de sempre ressurgir das próprias cinzas... ao contrário daqueles que amava, que se transformavam em pó ao serem consumidos pelo fogo do seu amor devastador...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amor aos pedaços</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Onde... onde estou? – perguntou o jovem, abrindo lentamente seus resplandecentes olhos azuis.</p><p>– Oi, Hyoga... como você está, amigo?</p><p>Os olhos azuis abriram-se por completo ao escutar aquela voz:</p><p>– Isaac? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – e, olhando ao seu redor, demonstrou-se ainda mais perdido ao perceber que estava de volta ao seu quarto de hotel – E como eu vim parar aqui?</p><p>– Calma, Hyoga... Calma. Você está precisando descansar. – falava o finlandês, com a voz baixa e bastante terna.</p><p>– Eu não estou precisando descansar! – respondeu Hyoga, levantando-se da cama com impetuosidade – Onde está o Ikki?</p><p>– O... Ikki? – perguntou Isaac, com inocência – Bom, eu não sei... e, de qualquer jeito, não é com ele que você precisa se preocupar agora...</p><p>– Não me venha com aquela história de que devo me preocupar com Shun! – replicou o loiro, desvencilhando-se dos braços do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, que tentava fazer com que ele voltasse para a cama. – Ele já está bem melhor! Onde está o Ikki?</p><p>– Sim, eu sei; Shun está melhor. Não é dele que eu estava falando quando disse que você tinha de se preocupar com outra pessoa agora...</p><p>Hyoga parou por completo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Pelo tom grave utilizado por Isaac, algo sério tinha acontecido:</p><p>– Quem... Com quem devo me preocupar, então? – inquiriu, temeroso do que poderia ouvir.</p><p>– Com você mesmo, Hyoga. Acabou de sofrer um desmaio e, com certeza, ainda não está bem.</p><p>– Eu... desmaiei? – perguntou o russo, confuso.</p><p>– Sim, desmaiou. Mas antes de apagar por completo, você conseguiu me dizer que não queria ser levado para o hospital. Como eu percebi que não era nada sério, resolvi fazer o que me pediu e o trouxe aqui para o hotel.</p><p>– Mas... no lugar em que você me encontrou... naquele galpão abandonado... Ikki também não estava lá? – perguntou Hyoga, menos agressivo e mais interessado nas respostas que o outro poderia lhe oferecer.</p><p>– Galpão abandonado? – indagou Isaac, muito sério – Do que está falando?</p><p>– Como assim, do que eu estou falando? – Hyoga voltava a se irritar – Do galpão abandonado onde você me encontrou, Isaac! Escuta, é melhor parar com esses rodeios, porque eu não estou com paciência agora, está bem?</p><p>– Hyoga... – começou a dizer o outro, encarando firmemente aqueles olhos azuis tão claros – Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. Você desmaiou em frente ao hospital, não está lembrado?</p><p>– Em frente ao hospital? Claro que não! Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu em frente ao hospital, Isaac! Eu queria ir atrás do Ikki e você tentou me impedir!</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... eu juro que não sei do que você está falando...</p><p>– Como não sabe? Tivemos uma briga feia e... – ao recordar-se desse fato, Hyoga teve um estalo – Ah, já entendi... está querendo me confundir, não é isso?</p><p>– Confundir você? Ora, Hyoga... por que eu faria isso?</p><p>– Sinceramente, não sei. Mas é só o que você tem feito nos últimos tempos...</p><p>– Por favor, amigo... pensei que já tivéssemos deixado isso para trás.</p><p>– Não me chame de amigo! – falou, bastante revoltado – Você perdeu o direito de me chamar assim depois do que aconteceu. E agora eu vou perguntar pela última vez: Onde está o Ikki?</p><p>– Caramba, Hyoga! Eu já disse que não sei e...</p><p>De repente, o celular de Isaac ressoou pelo quarto, obrigando o finlandês a interromper a discussão:</p><p>– Alô. Oi, Camus, pode falar... Sei... Verdade? Puxa, isso é ótimo... Sim, ele acabou de acordar... Está bem; já estamos indo aí.</p><p>– O que ele queria? – perguntou o loiro, com alguma rispidez.</p><p>– Dar boas notícias. – respondeu enquanto colocava o celular em seu bolso – Shun acabou de acordar.</p><p>– Sério? – e finalmente um sorriso despontou no rosto do rapaz russo – Mas... que horas são?</p><p>– Já passam de dez da noite. Você dormiu o dia inteiro.</p><p>– O quê? – e a angústia voltou a lhe dominar – Como... como isso pode ser possível?</p><p>– Hyoga, você não estava bem nos últimos dias... e ontem foi um dia estressante... você não comeu direito; não dormiu direito. Aí, para completar esse quadro, você tem uma discussão daquelas com o Camus logo pela manhã. Não é de se espantar que você tenha tido um colapso nervoso.</p><p>– Espera um pouco... está querendo me dizer que eu sofri um desmaio logo depois da discussão com o Camus?</p><p>– Sim; você discutiu com ele, ficou bastante alterado... Fui atrás de você porque estava preocupado e, lá fora, você ainda tentou me mandar embora... mas estava tão fraco que acabou... desfalecendo nos meus braços. – respondeu o rapaz finlandês, parecendo muito sincero.</p><p>– Está querendo me convencer de que eu sonhei tudo o que aconteceu? Que nada do que vivi depois da briga com Camus foi verdade? – falou Hyoga, com a voz fria e cortante.</p><p>– Bem, eu só estou dizendo que você desmaiou e ficou desacordado o resto do dia. O restante, você pode concluir por conta própria.</p><p>– Ah, Isaac... – disse o russo, balançando a cabeça negativamente – E eu achava que não poderia me decepcionar mais com você. Não acredito que seja capaz de jogar tão baixo... – e, dizendo isso, pegou a jaqueta preta sobre uma cadeira e vestiu-a, demonstrando que estava de saída.</p><p>– Aonde está indo? – perguntou o outro com a voz um pouco alterada.</p><p>– Estou indo atrás do Ikki. Preciso saber se ele está bem.</p><p>– Mas... mas... – um certo nervosismo tomava conta de Isaac – Camus acabou de ligar, esqueceu? E ele pediu que fôssemos ao hospital agora! Shun acordou e quer muito nos ver! Ou melhor, ele quer muito ver você.</p><p>Hyoga parou a dois passos da porta. Isaac ficou olhando ansioso para aquela figura que permanecia ali estática, pensativa. Finalmente, ele disse:</p><p>– Está bem. Eu vou para o hospital. Mas depois, vou atrás do Ikki.</p><p>– Certo, certo. Como você quiser. – pegou as chaves do carro e, sem trocarem mais qualquer palavra, deixaram o quarto.</p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p>– Ah! Aí estão vocês! – falou Camus, dirigindo-se aos seus dois pupilos.</p><p>Hyoga percebeu que seu mestre o olhava atentamente, demonstrando certa preocupação, provavelmente por conta de seu estado. Entretanto, o loiro estava ainda muito magoado com Camus, não só pela discussão que tivera com ele mais cedo, mas também por conta da conversa que tiveram em seu quarto a respeito do beijo que Shun lhe dera antes da sua festa de aniversário; além do fato de Camus ter chamado Isaac para resolver problemas que diziam respeito apenas a ele mesmo. Hyoga, de fato, estava já bastante cansado de sentir que o aquariano se intrometia demais em sua vida. Assim, buscou ignorar o olhar com que Camus lhe rogava um pouco de sua atenção.</p><p>– Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos. – respondeu Isaac.</p><p>– Hyoga... Você está bem? – perguntou Camus, tentando estabelecer algum contato com o loiro.</p><p>– Estou. – disse o rapaz, com impessoalidade.</p><p>– Que bom. – continuou Camus, esforçando-se para conseguir conversar com Hyoga – Porque Isaac havia nos avisado que você passou mal pela manhã e que ele teve de levá-lo de volta ao hotel... Eu quis ir até lá, mas Isaac falou que era desnecessário, que você estava bem, que era melhor continuar aqui no hospital...</p><p>– Pois é. Fez bem. – respondeu Hyoga, com monossílabos.</p><p>Camus compreendeu que não adiantava forçar a situação: Hyoga não estava interessado em conversar com ele. Era-lhe doloroso ver seu pupilo agir de forma tão fria com ele, mas não poderia reverter essa situação nesse momento.</p><p>– Hyoga! – e uma voz tirou a todos daquela constrangedora situação que havia se formado.</p><p>– Milo! – falou o loiro, com um bonito sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto ao ver o escorpiano adentrando a sala de espera.</p><p>– E aí, garoto? Como você está? Fiquei sabendo que passou mal... – perguntou preocupado.</p><p>– Não se preocupe; não foi nada sério. – disse Hyoga, ainda sorrindo – Onde você estava?</p><p>– Eu estava lá dentro, com o Shun. Aliás, ele não para de perguntar por você. Quer ir vê-lo agora?</p><p>– Claro! – e retirou-se com Milo, sem dar mais qualquer atenção a Isaac ou Camus, que também foram ignorados pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião.</p><p>***************************************************************************************************</p><p>– E eu não parava de repetir que você era mais forte do que tudo isso! Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria se recuperar mais rápido do que o esperado. – falava Seiya, muito alegre, a um lado da cabeceira da cama de Shun.</p><p>– Na verdade, Seiya... a maior parte do pensamento positivo não vinha de você. – sorriu Saori, do outro lado da cabeceira – Se não fosse pelo Shiryu, você estaria todo tristonho até agora...</p><p>Shiryu, que estava calado, sorriu discretamente. O Dragão estava sentado em um canto do quarto, apenas observando tudo o que se passava. Depois de ter ouvido a estranha conversa entre Hyoga e Isaac naquela manhã, havia ficado preocupado. Tinha cogitado a possibilidade de conversar a respeito com Camus ou Milo, mas a ideia não pareceu boa quando ele entendeu que, após a acalorada discussão de Hyoga com seu mestre, os dois cavaleiros de ouro ficaram muito nervosos. E, pensando melhor, Shiryu não sabia se adiantaria falar algo para os dois. Afinal, após assistir à briga de Hyoga com Isaac, o rapaz de longos cabelos negros tinha se revoltado com a postura adotada pelo finlandês, e achava que não seria de muita serventia falar a respeito desse assunto com Camus ou Milo naquele momento, pois para Shiryu, o jovem de cabelos esverdeados era tão querido por eles quanto Hyoga. "Quando eles estiverem mais calmos, eu converso com eles. Só com a cabeça fria, eles vão ser capazes de ouvir o que tenho a dizer".</p><p>Contudo, a manhã foi passando, e os dois cavaleiros dourados não pareciam se acalmar. Pelo contrário, a situação parecia piorar a cada minuto. Eles já não conseguiam mais ficar em um mesmo cômodo por muito tempo, não se falavam, mal se olhavam. E, quando chegou a notícia de que Hyoga passara mal, tudo pareceu piorar de vez. Foi então que Shiryu, receoso de que não conseguiria falar com aqueles dois ainda nesse dia, resolveu buscar algum conselho com Saori que, na condição de Athena, poderia ter algo a dizer, ou até mesmo apontar alguma solução.</p><p>Qual não foi sua surpresa então quando, após relatar todo o incidente, Saori disse apenas que ele se mantivesse à parte disso tudo:</p><p>– Me manter à parte? Você realmente acha que eu não devo fazer nada? – perguntou o rapaz, admirado com o que a deusa lhe disse.</p><p>– Sim. Não acho que você deva fazer algo porque são assuntos muito particulares, Shiryu. – falou a moça, calmamente, enquanto folheava uma revista.</p><p>– Mas Hyoga é nosso amigo! E esse Isaac não é alguém que mereça nossa confiança, nem nosso respeito! Ele chantageou o Hyoga, Saori. Eu... eu não posso ficar sem fazer alguma coisa. Não depois do que vi.</p><p>– Shiryu, eles precisam se entender por conta própria. Escute o que estou dizendo, por favor: é melhor não se intrometer. – falou a jovem, agora voltando seus olhos para o preocupado cavaleiro de Dragão.</p><p>– Não, Saori. Eu vi o que aquele ex-marina é capaz de fazer. Hyoga não está bem e... esse Isaac é capaz de usar a fraqueza do nosso amigo para tirar proveito da situação. Eles não vão conseguir resolver a situação por conta própria simplesmente porque eles não estão em igualdade de condições para fazê-lo. Hyoga está precisando de minha ajuda e eu não vou abandonar um amigo quando ele necessita de mim. – respondeu o rapaz chinês, que já havia decidido fazer algo a respeito.</p><p>– Shiryu. – a voz de Saori agora era firme – Não faça nada. Você não entende; mas há coisas que precisam ser resolvidas sem a nossa interferência. Pode parecer cruel, porém eu preciso que acredite... é o melhor a se fazer.</p><p>O rapaz fitou a jovem com seus olhos verdes... e compreendeu que havia ali muito mais do que parecia ser. O que a deusa lhe disse não era apenas um comentário... soava muito mais como um alerta. Saori o encarava de volta, muito séria... estava esperando por uma resposta dele:</p><p>– Está bem. Não vou fazer nada.</p><p>– Ótimo. – e a garota sorriu com doçura. Voltou a folhear desinteressadamente a revista que tinha em mãos enquanto o Dragão levantava-se da mesa em que estavam e se retirava da lanchonete do hospital.</p><p>"Não vou fazer nada... enquanto eu não descobrir o que posso fazer", pensou o cavaleiro. Depois dessa estranha conversa com Saori, Shiryu percebeu que tinha de ser cauteloso. Havia algo acontecendo e ele não poderia tomar atitudes precipitadas. Era preciso investigar o que se passava e ver qual seria a melhor forma de agir. Por isso, durante o resto dia, ficou observando atentamente a tudo o que acontecia...</p><p>– Ei, Shiryu... – falou Shun, tentando esboçar um sorriso – Obrigado por animar o Seiya...</p><p>– Imagine, Shun... – respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso de volta – Eu não fiz nada de mais, só estava...</p><p>Nesse momento, a conversa foi interrompida por Milo e Hyoga, que entravam no quarto. Ao ver Hyoga aparecer, Shun até ergueu seu corpo um pouco para poder enxergar o outro melhor:</p><p>– Hyoga! Que... que bom ver você! – falou o mais jovem, demonstrando mais emoção do que poderia, devido ao seu estado ainda fragilizado.</p><p>– Eu que fico feliz em ver você, Shun... – disse o rapaz loiro, aproximando-se da cama – Não imagina o quanto fiquei preocupado...</p><p>O rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda se iluminou com um sorriso.</p><p>– Mas... por favor, você tem que me prometer que nunca mais fará isso de novo. Prometa que nunca mais vai se arriscar desse modo, Shun. Eu ficaria arrasado se algo acontecesse com você.</p><p>Os olhos de Shun brilharam como duas esmeraldas fulgurantes. Ouvir de Hyoga que ele se preocupava, que sentia sua falta, fazia com que ele se sentisse mais vivo do que nunca.</p><p>– Eu prometo, Hyoga. Vou ser bem mais cuidadoso, pode deixar.</p><p>– E você, Hyoga? Como está? – perguntou Seiya.</p><p>Nesse momento, Shiryu e Saori olharam para Seiya de forma a reprová-lo pelo seu comentário. Camus e Isaac, que entraram pouco depois de Milo e Hyoga no quarto, entreolharam-se sem saber como reagir. Shun percebeu o estado em que todos ficaram e preocupou-se. Ia dizer algo quando Hyoga o interrompeu, respondendo à pergunta com um sorriso:</p><p>– Estou muito bem, Seiya. – e voltando a olhar para o mais jovem – Fique tranquilo Shun; é que eu estava realmente muito preocupado com você e isso deixou todos exageradamente apreensivos... mas agora já está tudo bem.</p><p>Por causa da segurança como Hyoga respondeu ao cavaleiro de Pégaso, Shun aceitou com facilidade o que o loiro lhe dizia. Os outros, então, suspiraram aliviados de forma discreta. Todos estavam a par da situação de Hyoga porque Isaac havia ligado no começo da tarde para avisar do ocorrido. Mas, pelo bom senso, ninguém havia falado a respeito disso com Shun, pois o jovem Amamiya deveria ser poupado de tudo que pudesse desgastá-lo, física ou emocionalmente.</p><p>– Bom... de todo jeito, o alvo de todas as nossas preocupações agora é você; então é de você que temos de falar. Como está se sentindo? – perguntou-lhe Hyoga.</p><p>– Estou muito bem... os médicos disseram que estou forte; eles estão assustados com a minha recuperação tão rápida... – riu Shun.</p><p>– É, eu fiquei sabendo... Eles já haviam me falado isso, mas eu queria ter a certeza. E... agora que já me assegurei de que você está bem, eu... preciso ir embora. Tenho um assunto muito importante para resolver...</p><p>Ao ouvir essa frase de Hyoga, Isaac bufou, demonstrando seu descontentamento com o que o russo queria fazer.</p><p>Camus tencionou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por Milo que, com um simples gesto e um olhar sério demonstrou que aquela não era a hora adequada para dar sua opinião. E Camus, que não estava gostando de sentir-se ignorado por Hyoga, resolveu aceitar o silencioso conselho que o outro lhe estava dando. Além disso, gostou de encontrar o olhar de Milo, encarando-o. Durante todo o dia evitaram-se e o aquariano já estava sentindo falta daqueles olhos...</p><p>– Ir embora? Mas já? – falou Shun, em um tom manhoso.</p><p>– É, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa muito importante...</p><p>– Mas... não pode esperar? – insistiu o jovem Amamiya – É que... eu queria muito que você ficasse, Hyoga. Aliás, não só você, mas todas as pessoas que eu considero importantes para mim.</p><p>– Por isso mesmo, Shun. – emendou o Cisne – Eu também acho que você deve ficar rodeado pelas pessoas que o amam. E por esse motivo é que eu tenho de sair agora; preciso ir atrás do...</p><p>– Ikki! – interrompeu Shun, contente, ao ver seu irmão entrar no quarto nesse instante – Mas como você demorou!</p><p>Hyoga voltou-se rápido para onde Shun olhava. Piscou os olhos rápido, muitas vezes, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via. Era... Ikki! E estava... ali?</p><p>– Desculpe, Shun. – respondeu o moreno, que entrava sem fazer questão de cumprimentar ninguém, especialmente Hyoga – Foi difícil encontrar um café decente por aqui. – disse, enquanto erguia um copo de café em sua mão – E eu estava precisando muito disso.</p><p>– Não conseguiu dormir direito, irmão? – perguntou Shun, os olhos demonstrando um pouco de culpa. O jovem cavaleiro sabia que quando Ikki não estava bem descansado, tornava-se um verdadeiro dependente da cafeína.</p><p>– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Garanto que estou melhor que você; então é com você que a gente vai se preocupar, está bem? – respondeu o mais velho, direcionando um olhar carinhoso para o caçula.</p><p>O rapaz loiro parecia assombrado com o que via. Não esperava que Ikki aparecesse dessa forma. Mais; ele não esperava que isso ocorresse justamente quando ele tinha a certeza de que algo havia acontecido a ele. E agora, lá estava o moreno, agindo como se nada tivesse ocorrido. A surpresa em seu rosto era mesclada a uma expressão de indignação, como se parecesse haver um complô contra ele, o qual estivesse tentando convencê-lo de que todos os seus instintos estavam errados.</p><p>Milo, que percebeu o estado em que Hyoga ficara, falou para este, em voz baixa:</p><p>– Ikki apareceu aqui no hospital no começo da tarde. Foi pouco depois de Isaac ligar avisando que você tinha passado mal.</p><p>Hyoga olhou para o cavaleiro de Escorpião tendo verdadeira dificuldade em acreditar no que o outro lhe dizia. Como isso podia ser possível? Não; o loiro tinha certeza de que não podia ser assim tão simples! Algo tinha acontecido, algo precisava ter acontecido, não poderia ter sido apenas um sonho...</p><p>– Hyoga acabou de chegar, irmão. – falou Shun, tentando fazer com que este o cumprimentasse. Shun não era tão ingênuo; conhecia o temperamento de Ikki e imaginava que este estivesse culpando o cavaleiro de Cisne pelo acidente sofrido por ele. E o mais jovem chegara a essa conclusão porque, além do fato de Ikki e Hyoga não se darem muito bem normalmente, o modo como o Fênix fora frio com o loiro ao entrar no quarto demonstrava que havia uma certa tensão entre aquele dois.</p><p>Ikki, então, finalmente direcionou seu olhar cansado e sem brilho para o rapaz russo e percebeu aqueles olhos azuis intensos sobre ele. Hyoga olhava para Ikki como se esperasse que, com apenas um olhar, o Fênix pudesse responder a todas as suas dúvidas... e, talvez, o moreno realmente pudesse. Por isso mesmo, Ikki se viu impelido a desviar sua atenção do loiro, levando o copo de café à boca, quebrando aquele contato visual.</p><p>Com essa atitude, Ikki parecia ignorar o pedido de Shun que, entristecido, baixou a cabeça. Não havia nada que o chateasse tanto quanto ver seu irmão e seu melhor amigo, que por sinal, era a pessoa que amava, não conseguirem se dar bem.</p><p>Percebendo que o moreno não lhe daria respostas e que, na verdade, ele estava contribuindo para confundi-lo ainda mais, Hyoga sentiu-se desnorteado. Olhou para todas as pessoas que estavam ali, ao seu redor, e tinha a impressão de que tudo aquilo era irreal. Não conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos e começava a sentir-se sufocado. Precisava sair daquele quarto.</p><p>Sem dizer nada, Hyoga apenas passou rapidamente por todos que estavam no caminho que o levava à porta. A forma alvoroçada como deixou o recinto chamou a atenção de todos, que permaneceram em silêncio por não saber o que dizer. Isaac olhou para Camus que entendeu o que o pupilo lhe dizia e assentiu com a cabeça. O finlandês então deixou o quarto atrás do russo e Milo encarou Camus como quem não concordasse com aquilo, mas, dessa vez, o aquariano preferiu ignorar aqueles olhos que o reprovavam.</p><p>Fora do quarto, Isaac encontrou Hyoga encostado contra a parede do corredor, a cabeça pendida para trás. Sua aflição era mais que visível; ela chegava a ser palpável. O rapaz passou a mão pelas madeixas verdes, como quem deseja conversar, mas não sabe como começar. Hyoga estava com os olhos fechados, mas pôde sentir a presença do outro a seu lado:</p><p>– Eu sei o que está querendo dizer.</p><p>– Sabe? – disse, franzindo o cenho - Porque nem eu sei o que dizer... Estou preocupado com você, Hyoga. Porque está agindo assim? O que você tem? – e a voz do finlandês demonstrava uma genuína preocupação - Você estava preocupado com o Fênix, mas agora viu que ele está bem. Por que então parece ainda mais nervoso que antes?</p><p>– Você não tem como entender. Ninguém tem como entender...</p><p>Nesse momento, Ikki saiu também do quarto. Ao ver o moreno aparecendo no corredor, Hyoga aumentou a voz, com o intuito de se fazer ouvir pelo cavaleiro de Fênix:</p><p>– ... A única pessoa que poderia entender algo parece preferir se esconder de mim. – Hyoga já não sabia mais como agir e tentava dar vazão a palavras que oprimiam seu coração, preferencialmente direcionando-as a quem ele precisava que as ouvisse.</p><p>Ikki ouviu as palavras de Hyoga e não as ignorou. Caminhou até onde estavam os dois pupilos de Camus, fazendo Isaac posicionar-se ofensivamente, como se com esse gesto fizesse Ikki mudar de ideia ou pensar duas vezes antes de fazer o que quer que fosse. Entretanto, essa atitude não pareceu amedrontar o protegido pela constelação de Fênix, que continuou a caminhar com os olhos fixos em Hyoga, que sentiu a respiração falhar por ver aquele homem andar até ele com tanta certeza. Será que Ikki tinha algo a dizer a ele? E será que o que ele tinha a dizer era o que ele precisava ouvir...?</p><p>– Da próxima vez, Pato... – começou a dizer, com a voz muito séria – Eu gostaria que tivesse mais consideração pelo meu irmão.</p><p>– O... quê? – perguntou Hyoga, que esperava por algo muito diferente desse comentário.</p><p>– Não quero que essa cena se repita, está me ouvindo? – disse, agora com a voz bastante ríspida – Shun está muito fragilizado. Seria interessante que você pudesse, ao menos, fingir se preocupar com ele. Se você está com algum problema, não precisa ficar mostrando isso para todo mundo.</p><p>– Então você sabe que estou com algum problema? – indagou Hyoga, buscando ouvir aquilo que ele acreditava ser a verdade.</p><p>– Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso. – respondeu o outro, sem alterar seu tom de voz. E, como quem já tivesse dado seu recado, Ikki começou a se virar para sair dali, quando sentiu Hyoga segurá-lo pelo braço. O toque do outro fez com que um arrepio percorresse todo seu corpo:</p><p>– Espera um pouco. - disse o loiro.</p><p>Ikki encarou Hyoga com olhos firmes. E o russo, em vez de se intimidar, sentiu-se ainda mais encorajado. Não iria ficar tentando adivinhar o que estava se passando; decidiu que iria tirar as coisas a limpo. E ia fazer isso agora:</p><p>– O que é que está acontecendo aqui afinal?</p><p>O moreno continuava a olhar para Hyoga, sem desviar os olhos. Conseguiu enxergar ali algum desespero por trás da força que o Cisne tentava demonstrar em seus olhos. Isaac observava a tudo aquilo calado e bastante apreensivo.</p><p>– Você... não se lembra do que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Não se lembra...?</p><p>Ikki apenas encarava Hyoga. Percebia-se que ele o estava ouvindo, mas seu rosto não esboçava qualquer reação.</p><p>– Não se lembra Ikki...? Do galpão abandonado? Eu fui até lá; eu encontrei você lá...! E então, nós... não... não foi? – a voz de Hyoga já não vinha mais revestida de certeza, e o que havia agora era uma pergunta, um apelo, um desejo de que o outro lhe confirmasse aquilo no que ele queria acreditar. O jovem Cisne já não conseguia mais saber o que pensar, o modo como Ikki lhe olhava de volta fazia com que ele começasse a duvidar de suas certezas; mas ele ainda não queria desistir, precisava tentar fazer o outro dizer que se lembrava, que aquilo havia acontecido, porque, do contrário... Hyoga não saberia mais dizer o que era verdade e o que poderia ter sido, de fato... só um sonho.</p><p>Apenas silêncio da outra parte. O moreno continuava impassível. Nada dizia; sequer reagia ao que lhe era dito. Lágrimas furtivas começaram a brotar dos olhos azuis da cor do céu...</p><p>– Olha, Hyoga... – disse Ikki, após um silêncio que parecia interminável – Eu acho que você está mesmo com problemas. – e seu rosto ganhou aquela expressão de escárnio, que Hyoga já vira tantas vezes no rosto do moreno – Eu não sei do que você está falando; aliás, você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Não percebe que não faz sentido algum? Galpão abandonado? De onde você tira essas coisas, Pato? – e tentou esboçar um sorriso de troça, que não conseguiu realizar, saindo apenas um meio sorriso que não convencia ninguém.</p><p>– Eu não estou inventando nada, eu... eu tenho certeza de que... de que... você e eu... nós estivemos lá essa manhã... – os olhos suplicavam para que Ikki lhe confirmasse o que tinha se passado.</p><p>– Hyoga, até onde eu sei, você passou o dia no hotel com Isaac. Você teve que ficar lá porque não estava bem. E eu não aguentei ficar ontem no hospital então resolvi sair para ficar dirigindo por aí a noite toda. Passei a noite no meu carro e, por sinal, dormi mal para caramba por conta disso. Quando acordei, já era mais de meio-dia. Vim para cá e foi isso o que aconteceu. Nada de galpão abandonado nem idiotice alguma desse tipo. – respondeu, com rudeza.</p><p>Isaac adiantou-se para Ikki, com firmeza. E, com alguma imponência, disse-lhe:</p><p>– Não fale assim com ele, Fênix. – disse seriamente, mas depois abriu um discreto sorriso para que apenas Ikki pudesse ver, uma vez que Hyoga estava com a cabeça baixa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. O moreno entendeu o recado:</p><p>– Eu falo como eu quiser. Pouco me importa o que esteja se passando com ele. Não estou com tempo nem paciência para as crises existenciais que ele vive tendo. – e, voltando a dirigir-se a Hyoga – Entendeu, Pato? Para de me aborrecer com seus probleminhas. Caso não tenha percebido ainda, meu irmão está precisando de mim. Então, me deixa em paz e vai cuidar da sua vida, de preferência sem atrapalhar os outros, porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – a voz cansada de Ikki deixava tudo o que ele dizia recoberto de uma sinceridade que aparentava ser muito verdadeira. Isso desconcertou Hyoga.</p><p>O russo ergueu os olhos, com alguma dificuldade, para encontrar o olhar duro de Ikki. Não parecia ser capaz de dizer mais nada; a forma tão áspera quanto Ikki falou com ele o desencorajava por completo a fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, o moreno apressou-se para falar, como se tivesse de dizer logo ou não conseguiria terminar o que tinha de fazer:</p><p>– E se está com tantos problemas, recomendo que procure ajuda. Você é uma pessoa emocionalmente instável e... – nesse instante, precisou parar para respirar fundo. Estava fazendo o melhor que podia. Mas era mais difícil do que pensava. Só que não ia se deixar vencer. Ele era forte. Tinha que ser forte. – ... e precisa mesmo de ajuda. Então por que não pede ajuda a Isaac? Ele está aí, sempre do seu lado, preocupado com você. Por que não começa a reconhecer as pessoas que lhe querem bem e para de encher a paciência de quem não te aguenta mais?</p><p>Dito isso, deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor. A cada passo que dava, afastava-se mais de Hyoga. A cada passo, sentia que seu coração se dilacerava ainda mais. A cada passo, mais lágrimas insistiam em rebentar de seus olhos. A cada passo, Ikki desejava morrer. Mas Hyoga não viu nada disso. Estava tão perdido com tudo o que acabara de acontecer que não parecia se dar conta do que havia ao seu redor. Ao chegar ao final do corredor, Ikki virou à direita e entrou no primeiro quarto vazio que encontrou. Fechou a porta e, sem conseguir dar mais um passo, apoiou suas costas na parede ao lado, dando liberdade para que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto em abundância. Conseguiu abafar seu pranto como pôde, em gritos surdos de dor. Encostou a cabeça na parede e, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, foi descendo o corpo encostado à parede, como se não conseguisse mais se manter de pé. Toda aquela força e firmeza demonstrada em frente a Hyoga agora desapareciam. O que restava era apenas a dor e a certeza de ter magoado a pessoa que ele mais amava. Sentando no chão, abraçou seu corpo, que tremia involuntariamente, e apertou-o com força. Tentava se controlar, tentava manter a cabeça no lugar, porque seu desejo mais profundo era o de voltar correndo até onde Hyoga se encontrava e pedir-lhe perdão por fazê-lo sofrer, pedir-lhe perdão pelo seu amor que apenas destruía a pureza do coração de Hyoga, pedir-lhe perdão por macular os sentimentos sinceros do outro. Mas não podia. Precisava protegê-lo. Hyoga precisava esquecê-lo. E seria mais fácil esquecê-lo se fosse capaz de odiá-lo. "Me odeie, Hyoga. E depois me esqueça... Faça de mim um nada na sua vida. Porque é só o que posso ser... nada para você... eu devo ser nada para você. Porque só assim... só assim você estará protegido... só assim eu terei uma razão para continuar vivendo... só assim você vai poder continuar sendo tudo para mim."</p><p>*******************************************************************************************</p><p>– Hyoga, olha... Eu entendo que você não esteja bem e sei que eu sou a última pessoa com quem você quer falar sobre qualquer coisa, mas... o que o Fênix disse é verdade. Você pode contar comigo. Sempre.</p><p>O finlandês falava e, apesar do silêncio em que o outro se encontrava, ele sabia que Hyoga o estava ouvindo. Depois que Ikki sumira de seu campo de visão, deu alguns minutos para que o loiro processasse tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas era preciso deixar claro que era com ele que Hyoga tinha de contar a partir de agora.</p><p>Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shun, a situação estava um tanto estranha. Com a saída repentina de Ikki, pouco depois de Hyoga abandonar o recinto, Shun ficara preocupado. Saori então tentou tranquilizar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, atraindo de volta sua atenção e falando sobre amenidades. Com os olhos doces, porém firmes, indicou a Seiya que a auxiliasse nessa empreitada. Tinham de se preocupar com a saúde e bem-estar do mais jovem dos cavaleiros.</p><p>Seiya estava confuso, tentando acompanhar os últimos acontecimentos, mas entendeu que Saori estava certa e entrou na conversa iniciada pela moça. Camus e Milo ficaram ali, ambos esperando que a situação se resolvesse lá fora. Mas ninguém retornava ao quarto. Camus foi ficando cada vez mais apreensivo e decidiu que não podia esperar mais. Também sem dizer palavra, dirigiu-se à porta, no que foi seguido por Milo, receoso do que o aquariano faria. Seiya observava tudo isso sem entender nada e já começava a se irritar, pois sentia que todos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo, menos ele.</p><p>Lá fora, Camus encontrou Hyoga parado com um olhar vazio e Isaac ao seu lado, como que respeitando um momento de silêncio de que o outro necessitava.</p><p>– O que aconteceu aqui? – tratou de perguntar logo o cavaleiro de Aquário.</p><p>– Camus, acho que agora não é a melhor hora... – começou a dizer Isaac.</p><p>– O que houve com Hyoga? Por que ele está assim? – falou Camus, muito preocupado.</p><p>– Mestre, Hyoga está precisando de um espaço agora e...</p><p>– Exato. E vocês parecem não permitir isso. – falou, enfim, o rapaz loiro.</p><p>Camus olhou para Hyoga, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Mas o russo fechou-se novamente em seu silêncio.</p><p>– Desculpa, Hyoga... eu não queria atrapalhar. Fiquei aqui porque achei que você precisasse de mim. – a voz de Isaac saía com uma ponta de ressentimento.</p><p>– Mas não preciso. – apressou-se em responder o russo – E gostaria muito que me deixassem em paz. – falou, com os braços cruzados, enquanto retirava-se dali. Camus olhou para Isaac e ambos concordaram em deixá-lo só. No entanto, Milo resolveu seguir Hyoga, no que Camus, ao perceber a intenção do escorpiano, chamou-lhe a atenção.</p><p>– Ele quer ficar sozinho, Milo.</p><p>– Eu sei. Assim como sei que ele precisa conversar com alguém que realmente escute o que ele tem para dizer. Vou até lá. – respondeu o Escorpião sem dar muita chance do outro replicar.</p><p>Shiryu, que havia se aproximado da porta para ver aonde iam os dois dourados pôde presenciar essa rápida conversa e o afastamento de Hyoga, sendo seguido por Milo. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu Seiya esforçando-se para falar com tranquilidade enquanto Saori parecia encarar o que se passava com uma desconfiável naturalidade. Shun, por sua vez, parecia alheio a tudo o que lhe diziam. Viu o modo como seu irmão deixara o quarto para ir atrás de Hyoga. Isso o estava inquietando. "Obviamente, porque sei que foi brigar com ele e não gosto de vê-los discutindo." Entretanto, havia algo diferente ali. E Shun já não sabia mais dizer se, de fato, o que mais lhe chateava era realmente ver Ikki e Hyoga brigando. Talvez, pudesse haver algo que o chateasse ainda mais. E essa sensação sim, parecia ser o que mais lhe incomodava.</p><p>A situação parecia insustentável para o Dragão. Naquele momento, sentiu como se aquela informação que guardava consigo fosse de grande importância para ajudar a resolver todo um problema que ele até então desconhecia. Ele precisava falar com alguém, mas tinha de ser com a pessoa certa. Foi então que uma ideia clareou sua mente: Ikki! Pelo modo como o moreno deixara o quarto, ele deveria saber de alguma coisa. E agora, pelo visto, era a única pessoa com quem ele poderia falar.</p><p>Saiu do quarto sem dar qualquer satisfação aos que ficavam. Seiya olhou para Saori revoltado, esperando que ela também se demonstrasse incomodada por estar de fora do que acontecia ali. Entretanto, os olhos da jovem demonstravam apenas uma resignação que só serviu para deixar o cavaleiro de Pégaso ainda mais contrariado.</p><p>Caminhando pelos corredores em busca de Ikki, Shiryu via-se frustrado por não conseguir encontrá-lo. Quando já estava desistindo e voltava para o quarto onde estava Shun, pôde ouvir um soluço baixo, quase surdo, vindo de um quarto. Olhou pela pequena janela de vidro que havia na porta e pôde enxergar a figura do cavaleiro de Fênix como nunca imaginara ver.</p><p>Ikki estava sentado no chão, encostado a uma parede, desolado; a mão lhe cobria um rosto amargurado e banhado de lágrimas e suas costas subiam e baixavam no ritmo dos soluços que, à força, ele tentava conter.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>– Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou o Escorpião, aproximando-se do russo, que se sentara em um sofá de uma das várias salas de espera daquele hospital.</p><p>Hyoga levantou seu olhar e encontrou o sorriso acolhedor de Milo:</p><p>– Pode, claro...</p><p>Milo sorriu. O loiro não havia se fechado para ele. Isso era bom.</p><p>– Então, garoto... o que é que está acontecendo aqui, hein? – disse, usando um tom de voz que fizesse Hyoga sentir-se à vontade para falar. E Milo sabia fazer isso muito bem.</p><p>– Eu não sei, Milo. Eu realmente... estou tão confuso. – e mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos, em um gesto que representava bem a angústia que sentia.</p><p>Milo suspirou. Conseguia perceber que o mais jovem estava realmente perdido. Mas iria ajudá-lo. E não fazia isso apenas por Camus. Em verdade, naquele momento, estava muito chateado com o fato de que Camus não estava sabendo lidar com Hyoga. E o Escorpião já tinha um grande carinho pelo cavaleiro de Cisne, de modo que queria fazer algo por ele:</p><p>– Você está precisando desabafar, garoto... E sabe que sou bom ouvinte, não é? – passou seu braço pelas costas do russo – Vamos lá; fale comigo. Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Se me disser qual é o problema, eu posso ajudar a encontrar uma solução. Que tal? – finalizou, abrindo um sorriso gentil.</p><p>Hyoga olhou para Milo e conseguiu sorrir de volta. Realmente, o cavaleiro de Escorpião há muito deixara de ser apenas o companheiro de seu mestre. Milo era seu amigo.</p><p>– Tudo bem... eu vou contar. Até porque minha cabeça já está dando voltas e sinto que não estou chegando a lugar algum...</p><p>– Sou todo ouvidos.</p><p>– Milo, você se lembra de hoje de manhã? Quando tive aquela discussão com Camus?</p><p>– Sim; lembro. Ele passou dos limites com você, mas ele não faz por mal...</p><p>– Eu sei, eu sei... mas é que... logo depois... quando deixei o hospital... Isaac veio atrás de mim e nós brigamos. Eu queria ir atrás do Ikki e Isaac queria me impedir.</p><p>– Sei.</p><p>– Tivemos uma briga feia, mas... por um lado foi bom. Porque assim, mesmo sem querer, eu acabei tendo que confrontar alguns fantasmas do meu passado e, principalmente... pude admitir para mim mesmo algo que eu me negava há muito tempo...</p><p>Milo não disse nada. Imaginava o que Hyoga tinha para revelar e sabia que era uma confissão não muito fácil. Por isso, não podia pressioná-lo. Hyoga tinha que se sentir à vontade para falar:</p><p>– Milo, eu... eu gosto do Ikki. Eu... sou apaixonado por aquele idiota. – soltou, sentindo a dor que aquela revelação lhe provocava agora – Eu nunca quis admitir isso, eu nunca quis acreditar que teria chances, então me convencia de que esse sentimento não existia, simplesmente por medo de não ser correspondido...</p><p>– E o que fez você mudar de ideia? – perguntou, com delicadeza. Não queria parecer que estava fazendo qualquer julgamento.</p><p>– Bom, como eu disse... Isaac me ajudou nesse ponto. Ele... – respirou fundo antes de fazer a seguinte declaração – Ah, Milo... ele e eu já fomos mais que simples amigos.</p><p>Disso Milo já tinha começado a desconfiar também. O escorpiano tinha boas intuições - e não era cego. Continuou em silêncio e, com os olhos, deu a entender que esperava que Hyoga continuasse o que tinha a dizer.</p><p>– E o problema é que Isaac insiste em acreditar que nós podemos voltar a ser como antes. Ele acha que devemos ficar juntos. – e suspirou.</p><p>– E você acredita nisso? – perguntou Milo, com a voz tão neutra quanto lhe foi possível.</p><p>– Não. – a resposta veio rápido – Não sinto por ele o que sinto pelo Ikki. Nunca senti. O que tivemos nunca significou tanto para mim quanto parece ter significado para ele. Para mim, era uma distração, algo que ajudava a passar por aquele duro período em que treinávamos arduamente para nos tornar cavaleiros...</p><p>Milo não pôde evitar um suspiro. Lembrou-se de que ele próprio, quando era ainda um aspirante a cavaleiro, encontrou em um jovem Camus a pessoa que o ajudou a passar por aquela fase tão difícil em suas vidas. Os dois trocavam confidências e carícias e assim foram se tornando mais que amigos um para o outro. Milo sorriu ao reviver algumas recordações daquela época. Mas depois lembrou-se do momento presente em que se encontrava agora. Camus estava diferente. Quando mais jovens, o aquariano não era tão rígido e severo. Sim; era óbvio que o peso de ser um cavaleiro fazia com que as pessoas mudassem. Ele mesmo havia mudado muito em vários aspectos. E era certo que Camus sempre teve uma natureza mais reservada, mas... ele nem sempre fora assim, como hoje. E, nos últimos dias, essa forma dura de ser aflorou de um modo que Milo não tinha gostado muito de ver.</p><p>– De todo modo... Isaac me fez entender a diferença dos sentimentos que eu tenho por ele e por Ikki quando quis me obrigar a ficar com ele.</p><p>– Obrigar? Como assim?</p><p>– É que... Isaac sabe ser muito persuasivo quando quer. – respondeu Hyoga, sem querer dar maiores explicações – Enfim, foi assim que ele me obrigou a enxergar o que eu sentia, de fato, pelo Ikki. Foi isso que me fez ir atrás dele, com a certeza de que precisava falar a ele o que sentia.</p><p>– Foi aí que você passou mal e teve de ser levado para o hotel?</p><p>– Não, Milo! Eu não passei mal! Eu fui atrás de Ikki e o encontrei em um galpão abandonado... Ele estava deitado sobre uma cama velha... eu fiquei muito preocupado em encontrá-lo ali, daquele jeito.</p><p>Milo apenas ouvia o que Hyoga dizia, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar.</p><p>– Eu me declarei para ele lá... e fui correspondido. – Hyoga olhava para um ponto invisível na parede à sua frente – Eu tenho certeza de que fui correspondido... eu ainda consigo sentir... – e passou os dedos, involuntariamente, pelos lábios</p><p>Milo não sabia o que dizer. Aquela história estava muito estranha.</p><p>– Isaac diz que foi tudo um sonho, Milo. – falou o russo, voltando a olhar para o Escorpião – Ele diz que tudo o que aconteceu depois da briga que tive com Camus foi um sonho. Ele alega que até a discussão que tivemos nunca aconteceu!</p><p>– Mas... do que você lembra, Hyoga? Lembra-se de ter acordado no quarto do hotel? – indagou Milo, desejando realmente encontrar uma lógica nisso tudo.</p><p>– Lembro, claro! Mas não lembro como cheguei lá... a última coisa que consigo recordar é de ter estado nesse galpão com Ikki... até que... – e, nesse momento, uma lembrança da qual ele ainda não tinha se recordado veio à sua mente - ... apareceu um homem... Mas não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa depois disso. Há muitas imagens confusas na minha cabeça. – falou, colocando a mão entre as madeixas louras.</p><p>– Apareceu um homem? Que homem?</p><p>– Eu não sei. Nem me lembro de como ele era. Nem sei se realmente apareceu um homem lá. Estou confuso, Milo... mas eu estava certo de que Ikki e eu tínhamos estado naquele galpão... eu tinha certeza...</p><p>– "Tinha"? Não tem mais?</p><p>– É que... Ikki me disse que nada disso aconteceu. – o loiro baixou a cabeça e sua franja loira escondeu-lhe os olhos.</p><p>– Hum... – soltou Milo, recostando-se na cadeira em que estava sentado – Tudo isso é muito estranho, Hyoga.</p><p>– Eu sei.</p><p>– Mas... quando as coisas parecem sem sentido, quando fica difícil encontrar racionalmente o melhor caminho... você sabe qual é a solução.</p><p>O russo olhou para Milo, buscando pela resposta que este lhe daria:</p><p>– Siga seu coração, Hyoga. Você pode não saber o que quer aqui, – falou, apontando para sua cabeça – mas garanto que tem certeza do que quer aqui. – e colocou a mão em seu peito – Não sei dizer se Isaac está querendo apenas confundir você, se isso que me contou é sonho ou não... mas, de um jeito ou de outro, tudo parece indicar uma coisa. Você precisa conversar com o Fênix.</p><p>– Eu já fiz isso, Milo. E ele disse que eu estava precisando de ajuda, que estava imaginando coisas...</p><p>– Não, Hyoga. – cortou Milo – Eu estou dizendo para se declarar a ele. Se tudo o que você me contou for real, então será a segunda vez que você irá se declarar. Mas, se for um sonho, então será a primeira vez... de qualquer modo, precisa deixar ele saber o que está sentindo agora. E eu sei que está confuso, mas pelo que percebi, a única coisa da qual tem certeza é o que sente por Ikki. Pois então, agarre-se ao que você sabe e deixe o resto pra lá...</p><p>O russo encarou o escorpiano com alguma dúvida. Este sorria, divertido. Tudo parecia ser tão simples para ele...</p><p>– Eu... eu não sei se é uma boa ideia Milo. Ikki foi muito... ríspido comigo. Na conversa que acabamos de ter, ele parecia querer me ver só à distância... E não sei se vou conseguir dizer a ele o que sinto e ser rejeitado. No galpão, eu disse o que sentia porque parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer na hora, e isso me deu força e confiança... Mas agora...</p><p>– Agora não parece ser a hora certa?</p><p>– Aí é que está. Eu não sei.</p><p>– Pois é, Hyoga... a pior coisa que pode acontecer é não saber. E, olha... todos temos um pouco de medo de sermos rejeitados, é normal... Mas, no seu caso, eu acho que você não precisa ficar nem um pouco receoso.</p><p>– O que quer dizer com isso? – os olhos azuis cintilaram brevemente.</p><p>– Hyoga, eu sou muito perceptivo, sabe? Vejo muito bem o que acontece ao meu redor... E eu posso dizer, com tranquilidade, que acho muito difícil Ikki rejeitar o que você sente.</p><p>– Você não teria tanta certeza se tivesse visto como ele me tratou agora há pouco...</p><p>– Hyoga, eu sei bem que vocês dois vivem brigando, se atacando e coisas do tipo. E isso... bom, isso é só uma forma de disfarçar esse sentimento que existe entre vocês. Acho que os dois tentam tanto esconder o que sentem um pelo outro que acabam acreditando que, em vez de amor, é ódio que há entre vocês. Ledo engano. E você já descobriu isso. Por que não ajuda o Fênix a perceber isso também? – e deu uma piscadela jovial para o loiro.</p><p>Hyoga sentiu o coração bater em um compasso mais acelerado. Será? Bem, Milo podia estar certo... e, se ele se declarasse para Ikki e este aceitasse seu sentimento... dane-se todo o resto! Que lhe importaria saber o que tinha acontecido ou não, contato que pudesse ficar com Ikki? Realmente, era uma boa ideia... Sorriu para Milo e levantou-se apressado do sofá em que estavam sentados.</p><p>O escorpiano viu o loiro sumir de sua vista e sorriu também. "Espero que esses dois consigam se entender..."</p><p>*************************************************************************************************</p><p>– Ikki? – falou Shiryu, entrando no quarto.</p><p>– Shiryu? – assustou-se o moreno, ao se dar conta de que fora pego de surpresa – Eu... O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>– Você... está bem?</p><p>– Estou ótimo. – respondeu logo, enxugando com brusquidão as lágrimas em sua face – O que você quer?</p><p>Shiryu sabia que Ikki não era pessoa de chorar por qualquer coisa. Ver o cavaleiro de Fênix desse jeito confirmava para o chinês que algo estava acontecendo. E era algo muito sério. Não sabia ainda qual poderia ser a relação de uma coisa com a outra, mas ele tinha certeza de que tudo que estava ocorrendo de estranho naquele dia estava interligado de alguma maneira:</p><p>– Estava procurando você. Precisava conversar e...</p><p>– Não estou a fim de conversar agora. – respondeu rispidamente, enquanto se levantava e ficava de costas para o Dragão. Não queria que o amigo o visse daquele jeito.</p><p>– Mas é importante... é sobre... Hyoga.</p><p>Como se fosse um reflexo, ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro de gelo, Ikki virou-se para o chinês na mesma hora:</p><p>– O que tem ele? – perguntou, demonstrando mais preocupação em sua voz do que deveria e se repreendendo internamente por isso.</p><p>– É que... hoje de manhã, Hyoga teve uma discussão com Camus e...</p><p>– Sim, já fiquei sabendo disso. O que tem de mais? – Ikki estava sendo mais rude que o normal porque ainda não sabia como reagir depois de ter sido flagrado em um momento de vulnerabilidade como aquele.</p><p>– É que, logo depois, Hyoga teve uma briga feia com Isaac. Eu vi meio que por acaso, mas depois de presenciar aquilo, fiquei seriamente preocupado. Ikki, o Isaac chantageou Hyoga usando suas maiores fraquezas e... isso simplesmente não se faz. Não podemos permitir que nosso amigo sofra nas mãos de uma pessoa tão egoísta quanto aquele ex-marina. Temos de fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>Ikki não podia acreditar. "Que Destino estúpido! Será que ele não sabia que a discussão dos dois havia sido testemunhada por Shiryu? E agora?"</p><p>– Você... falou com alguém sobre isso? – perguntou o moreno, apreensivo.</p><p>– Só com a Saori. Mas ela agiu de forma estranha...</p><p>– Estranha?</p><p>– Sim. Ela me disse que não havia nada de mais nisso e que era melhor me manter à parte do que acontece entre os dois. Ela me pediu para esquecer, como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>– Ótimo. É o que vamos fazer. – respondeu Ikki, desejando terminar aquela conversa por ali.</p><p>– Como... como é?</p><p>– É o conselho de uma deusa, Shiryu. Temos que segui-lo.</p><p>– Muito bem, agora eu tenho mais que certeza de que tem algo muito errado acontecendo aqui. Desde quando você diz que devemos seguir o que a Saori fala, independente do que seja? – perguntou o Dragão, que já se mostrava muito irritado com tudo isso.</p><p>– Desde quando eu acho que o que ela fala faz sentido.</p><p>– Você acha que faz sentido não fazer nada? Ikki, acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse. Isaac foi cruel com Hyoga, ele disse ao nosso amigo coisas horríveis; falou que ele era o culpado pela morte de pessoas que o amavam, que se ele não quisesse trazer mais desgraça aos outros, tinha de ficar com...</p><p>– Eu entendi, Shiryu! – gritou Ikki, que não suportava ouvir aquilo. Ele sabia, sempre soube que Isaac não era bom o suficiente para Hyoga. Mas não havia jeito; era isso ou...</p><p>– Não parece. – disse o cavaleiro de Dragão, com alguma frieza – Ao que tudo indica, Hyoga passou mal depois disso... pelo menos, é o que Isaac diz. Eu já não tenho tanta certeza, pois vi quando eles se separaram. Hyoga saiu de lá parecendo muito bem porque estava indo atrás de... – e interrompeu sua fala. Não tinha planejado falar sobre a confissão que ouvira de Hyoga naquele momento. Não iria se meter nos sentimentos do Cisne pelo moreno.</p><p>– ... atrás de quê? – indagou Ikki, algo preocupado. Shiryu era esperto. Se ele soubesse de coisas demais, poderia descobrir o que não devia...</p><p>– Atrás de algo que ele tinha certeza de que precisava fazer. – falou Shiryu. Se Ikki não sabia do que ele estava falando, então provavelmente Hyoga não tinha conseguido encontrá-lo para dizer o que sentia. E Shiryu iria respeitar a privacidade do amigo russo – E ele se sentia bem com isso. Por esse motivo, estou achando essa história de ele ter passado mal muito esquisita. Não duvido que Isaac tenha feito algo para confundir Hyoga, ou talvez coisa pior. Pelo que vi, ele pode ser capaz de tudo. E, quer saber? Já que você não está interessado em me ajudar, eu vou atrás do Hyoga. Vou perguntar a ele o que aconteceu, se ele passou mal mesmo, ou se alguma outra coisa aconteceu. Vou ver o que ele sabe, do que se lembra... Eu vou descobrir o que está havendo.</p><p>Ia saindo quando sentiu Ikki segurar seu braço com força. Voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro de Fênix, já preparado para repelir o que o outro viesse dizer, mas quando encontrou aquele olhar azul escuro tão angustiado, não soube o que falar. Lágrimas haviam voltado a surgir nos olhos de Ikki. E sua voz saiu com dificuldade:</p><p>– Shiryu... por favor... por amor de tudo que há de mais sagrado nessa terra... eu te peço... Não fala com o Hyoga. Por favor.</p><p>O Dragão ficou surpreso. Nunca tinha visto Ikki assim. E suas palavras eram tão dolorosas. Sim, algo estava acontecendo. E, provavelmente, era ainda mais grave do que ele pensava. Estava certo em relação a tudo isso. Mas só agora descobrira que Ikki, pelo visto, já estava a par de tudo o que estava havendo. Na verdade, agora tinha ficado claro para Shiryu que Ikki sabia muito mais que ele. Entendeu também que o cavaleiro de Fênix já estava fazendo algo a respeito, e que isso estava lhe causando muita dor e sofrimento. Tudo isso foi percebido naquele olhar... um olhar tão pesaroso que encheu o cavaleiro de Dragão de pena. E ele sentia pena principalmente porque compreendeu que Ikki não podia compartilhar com ele o fardo que carregava. Sentiu que aqueles olhos imploravam por uma resposta de sua parte. Shiryu então colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e fitou, com seus olhos tão verdes, a face amargurada de Ikki:</p><p>– Está bem... Não falarei nada.</p><p>Ikki sorriu. Um sorriso de alívio. Um sorriso por saber que não estava só. Até então, ele estava sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas. Ikki sabia que Shiryu não era o tipo de pessoa que se contentava com qualquer explicação. Ele precisava entender o que se passava e, se agora ele aceitava se calar sem questionar mais nada, é porque entendera que Ikki estava em uma difícil situação. Shiryu não sabia que situação era essa – e nem poderia ficar sabendo – mas o simples fato de que alguém era conhecedor da miséria de Ikki o fazia sentir certo alento. E os olhos serenos do chinês passavam exatamente essa sensação de que Ikki tanto precisava agora.</p><p>– Obrigado. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer. E, sem pensar, abraçou Shiryu, que até se surpreendeu diante disso, afinal Ikki não era afeito a demonstrações de carinho. Mas era visível que o moreno precisava desse abraço. O jovem de longos cabelos negros então abraçou-o de volta, tentando passar ao outro algum conforto.</p><p>Do lado de fora do quarto, um jovem loiro observava essa cena. Vira desde o momento em que ambos trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, passando pelo sorriso tão significativo que o Fênix ofereceu ao Dragão, chegando finalmente a um abraço como Hyoga jamais tinha visto Ikki tomar a iniciativa de dar em alguém. Pela janela de vidro que ficava na porta, viu tudo isso e sentiu seu coração, que até então esteve aquecido por um forte sentimento, congelar. E, depois, partir-se em milhares de cristais de gelo.</p><p>Sua presença não fora percebida por nenhum dos dois homens que estavam no quarto. E, achando melhor que continuasse assim, o rapaz russo deixou aquele lugar, a passos rápidos.</p><p>*******************************************************************************************</p><p>– Mestre, você sabe do apreço que tenho por você, não é mesmo?</p><p>– Claro, Isaac. E espero que saiba que o sentimento é recíproco. – respondeu Camus.</p><p>Mestre e pupilo encontravam-se na entrada do hospital. A noite estava novamente estrelada e ambos aproveitaram para respirar um pouco. Os últimos dois dias haviam sido muito tensos.</p><p>– Eu sei, mestre. – sorriu o finlandês – E é por isso que acredito que posso falar qualquer coisa para você, sem ter medo de ser mal-compreendido.</p><p>Camus olhou preocupado para Isaac:</p><p>– Você pode me dizer o que quiser. – respondeu o aquariano prontamente. Não queria perder o laço com Isaac, que se fortalecia aos poucos. Ainda mais agora, que Hyoga parecia determinado a afastar-se dele.</p><p>– Então... eu queria só dizer uma coisa. – e respirou fundo, como se fosse difícil para ele dizer o que se seguiria – Eu não entendo por que você e Milo estão juntos.</p><p>– Isaac, Milo é uma ótima pessoa. Entendo que tenha uma impressão diferente por causa do modo como ele o tratou, mas isso é só porque ele está nervoso com tudo que aconteceu...</p><p>– Não, não é bem isso. – suspirou – Mestre, eu não me importo se ele me destratar. Eu não sou nada dele... Mas o que não me agrada nem um pouco é ver como ele tem tratado você.</p><p>– Isaac, não se preocupe. – disse Camus, já mais incomodado – Conheço Milo. Sei que ele só está agindo assim porque está preocupado com Hyoga.</p><p>– É isso que não entendo. – emendou o finlandês – Shun é quem sofreu o acidente, mas Milo está muito preocupado com o Hyoga?</p><p>– Ora, Isaac. Eu também estou muito preocupado com Hyoga.</p><p>– Sim, assim como eu. Mas, no nosso caso, faz sentido. Hyoga é seu pupilo e praticamente um irmão para mim. Mas e Milo? Por que ele se preocupa tanto assim?</p><p>– Isaac, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, mas acho que não sabe o que está dizendo. – disse Camus, muito sério – Milo gosta muito de Hyoga porque eles se aproximaram bastante desde que oficializamos a nossa relação. E ele quis se aproximar de Hyoga porque sabia o quanto isso era importante para mim.</p><p>– Está bem, mestre. Me desculpe se o ofendi com alguma coisa. Mas é que... – Isaac falava como se fosse preciso um grande esforço para executar essa tarefa – Eu não ia conseguir ficar tranqüilo se não falasse a respeito com você.</p><p>– Já falou a respeito, então pode ficar tranquilo.</p><p>– Sinto muito, mestre... Posso ver que o aborreci.</p><p>– Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. – a voz de Camus era fria.</p><p>– Desculpe se eu não pude guardar isso para mim. Mas é que vocês parecem ter discutido demais nesses dois dias e o motivo parece ser sempre o Hyoga; além disso, quando você me ligou e pediu para vir a Tóquio, você tinha dito que somente eu poderia ajudá-lo a fazer Hyoga entender que Shun era a pessoa ideal para ele, porque o Milo estava se mostrando totalmente contra o relacionamento dos dois, sabe-se lá por que motivo, já que eles têm tudo a ver um com o outro... Então eu só estava querendo entender que tipo de sentimentos ele realmente nutre pelo Hyoga, porque está até parecendo que...</p><p>– Isaac, já basta! – falou Camus, levantando o tom de voz.</p><p>O finlandês abaixou a cabeça, em um gesto de arrependimento por ter dito tudo aquilo. Mas, encoberto pelas madeixas verdes, e de modo que Camus não pudesse ver, ele abriu um sorriso de quem sabia ter alcançado seu objetivo.</p><p>Nesse momento, a porta do hospital se abriu e Milo apareceu:</p><p>– Camus, estava atrás de você e... – percebendo que Isaac estava junto ao aquariano, endureceu suas feições rapidamente.</p><p>– E o quê, Milo? – indagou Camus, que apesar de não querer aparentar, estava um pouco agitado devido à conversa que tivera com Isaac.</p><p>– Eu queria saber se viu Hyoga por aí. Estou procurando por ele, mas não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar algum. – respondeu o Escorpião, olhando para os lados, como se vasculhasse o local à procura do loiro.</p><p>– Que eu me lembre, ele estava com você. – disse Camus, sentindo algo incomodá-lo lá dentro.</p><p>– Sim, ele estava. Conversamos e acho que consegui ajudá-lo. – disse Milo, abrindo um belíssimo sorriso – Ele não se fechou para mim; conversamos abertamente e...</p><p>A porta do hospital novamente se abriu e, de lá, saiu Hyoga com pressa. Ao dar de frente com os dois cavaleiros dourados e Isaac, parou.</p><p>– Hyoga, até que enfim! Estive procurando você por toda a parte. – disse Milo, caminhando em direção ao russo que recuou instintivamente.</p><p>– O que... o que aconteceu, Hyoga? – perguntou o escorpiano, estranhando essa atitude.</p><p>– Nada. – respondeu o Cisne, com uma voz tão fria quanto cortante.</p><p>– Como assim, nada? Está claro para mim que aconteceu algo. Anda, Hyoga. Me fala o que foi porque eu quero saber.</p><p>Camus olhou para Isaac e percebeu que este fazia uma expressão de quem achava completamente inapropriado o fato de Milo exigir uma explicação de Hyoga.</p><p>– Sabe, Milo... – falou Hyoga, com as palavras carregadas de frustração, raiva, angústia – Às vezes, é melhor não saber. E quer saber o que mais? Eu estou cansado... me sentindo fraco... esgotado.</p><p>– É porque você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. Se quiser, podemos ir a um restaurante aqui perto que parece muito bom. - sorriu o ex-marina.</p><p>Hyoga olhou para Isaac sem esboçar qualquer expressão. O finlandês então completou sua ideia:</p><p>– Mas só se você quiser, é claro. Se ainda estiver bravo comigo por causa do que sonhou... quero dizer; desculpe: Se estiver bravo comigo por causa do que diz que aconteceu, eu entendo que não queira minha companhia. Afinal, se não está se sentindo bem, você deve escolher a companhia que o ajudar a melhorar, sem se preocupar se isso é o melhor para os outros. Você se preocupa demais com os outros; está na hora de pensar um pouco em você, meu amigo.</p><p>Isaac falou com tanta sinceridade que Hyoga não conseguiu evitar um débil sorriso. É, era possível que tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Ele estava realmente cansado e isso devia estar mexendo com a cabeça dele. Aliás, agora tinha praticamente certeza de que o ocorrido naquele galpão abandonado fora apenas um sonho. Afinal, ele acabara de presenciar algo que jamais tivesse imaginado, mas que, no fim das contas, era a realidade. Ikki e Shiryu? Ele nunca tinha percebido haver qualquer coisa entre eles... mas também... era possível que ele não quisesse ter visto.</p><p>– Como assim, Hyoga? O que você sonhou? – perguntou Camus, que estava à parte do que tinha acontecido.</p><p>– Nada de mais, mestre. Foi só um sonho. – ao ouvir isso, um grande sorriso se estampou no rosto de Isaac. Hyoga então olhou para o Kraken e continuou: – Você tem razão, meu amigo. Preciso estar na companhia daqueles que me querem bem. Então... se estiver realmente disposto, podemos ir a esse restaurante. - falou, por fim, com a voz esvaziada de qualquer emoção.</p><p>Isaac sorria amplamente. Mal conseguia conter sua alegria:</p><p>– Estou mais que disposto. Vamos então? – e recebeu um aceno de Hyoga como resposta.</p><p>Quando os dois jovens se afastaram, Camus olhou para Milo, que mantinha um olhar perdido na direção em que os dois tinham partido, e perguntou:</p><p>– Posso saber por que está com esse olhar tão preocupado?</p><p>– ... Não estou gostando nada disso... – respondeu Milo, parecendo falar aquilo mais para si mesmo que para Camus.</p><p>– E eu posso saber por que não?</p><p>– Camus, eu não confio em Isaac. Sei que não quer enxergar isso, mas ele não é boa companhia para Hyoga.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Aquário riu. Mais essa agora?</p><p>– Ele é uma ótima companhia, Milo. Não viu o que acabou de acontecer? Isaac conseguiu convencer Hyoga a ir comer algo, relaxar um pouco... é disso que ele está precisando.</p><p>– Concordo que ele esteja precisando disso. Mas não com o Isaac. – e olhando firme para o companheiro – Camus, você sabia que Isaac tem sentimentos que vão além da amizade por Hyoga?</p><p>O aquariano não se pronunciou. Não soube o que dizer.</p><p>– Por isso eu não gosto de ver Hyoga com ele. Tudo de que o garoto não precisa é desse finlandês tentando conquistá-lo agora...</p><p>– Milo, eu não sei de onde você tira essas ideias mirabolantes, mas eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Se, por acaso, isso for verdade e Hyoga e Isaac ficarem juntos, eu não vejo problema algum. Aliás, você fica procurando motivos que não existem para brigar com pessoas que não merecem. Você precisa perder essa mania de achar que sabe mais que os outros. Precisa parar de julgar de forma tão precipitada. Quando vai aprender a se controlar, Milo? Quando vai amadurecer? – disse Camus, com a voz tão fria quanto seu cosmo.</p><p>– Acha que estou sendo imaturo, Camus? – perguntou Milo, com o orgulho ferido.</p><p>– Acho. Já está passando da hora de você crescer e encarar o mundo como ele é. Nem tudo é do jeito que você quer, Milo. E você também não vai estar sempre certo sobre tudo. Aprenda a aceitar isso. Só assim você conseguirá amadurecer.</p><p>Milo suspirou. Camus não sabia o que dizia. Ele já havia amadurecido muito pelo aquariano. O escorpiano já estava cansado de ser repreendido injustamente:</p><p>– É melhor demorar para amadurecer do que ficar amargo como você, Camus. – destilou Milo. Quando seu orgulho ficava ferido, não media muito bem suas palavras – Não sei o que aconteceu com aquele garoto por quem me apaixonei. Será que ainda se lembra dele, Camus? Ele era mais divertido, menos exigente, acho até que sabia viver de fato... Sinto falta dele.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Aquário desviou o olhar de Milo, que continuou:</p><p>– É, sinto muita falta dele. Às vezes, olho para você e acho que ainda consigo enxergar aquele garoto que tanto amo aí dentro... mas, outras vezes, acho que ele desapareceu por completo. E isso me dá medo. – fez uma pausa e olhou o movimento de carros na rua – Bom, pelo menos, de uma coisa eu sei. Farei todo o possível para evitar que isso aconteça a Hyoga.</p><p>– O que quer dizer? – perguntou Camus, algo apreensivo.</p><p>– Hyoga me lembra a pessoa que você foi um dia, Camus. Guardadas as devidas diferenças, esse garoto é muito parecido com você. Talvez por você tê-lo criado, não sei. E eu tenho medo que ele fique tão severo e rígido como você é hoje. De todo modo, se eu puder impedir que isso aconteça, eu o farei. – e, encarando Camus com firmeza, finalizou: - Pode ter certeza disso.</p><p>Depois de dizer essas duras palavras, Milo partiu, deixando Camus ali, parado, absorvendo tudo o que ele tinha dito. O escorpiano sabia que tinha magoado o aquariano. De certa forma, essa era sua intenção. Seu orgulho também estava ferido. Mas o que Milo não sabia é que a ferida provocada em Camus tinha sido mais profunda do que ele podia imaginar. E essa ferida era o local ideal para que a semente da discórdia plantada por Isaac pudesse germinar.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Memórias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Mais um dia... – falou para si mesmo antes de levantar-se da cama.</p><p>Sentou-se sobre a cama e passou os olhos azuis pelo quarto, que estava ainda às escuras. Em seu olhar pesaroso, era possível perceber um cansaço que não era apenas físico, mas também mental.</p><p>Olhava ao seu redor sem interesse. Olhava para o vazio. E, finalmente, seus olhos recaíram sobre o rapaz que dormia placidamente na cama ao lado.</p><p>"É melhor eu aproveitar que ele ainda não acordou e sair agora", pensou consigo.</p><p>Assim, da mesma forma que fizera um dia antes, procurou vestir-se em silêncio, o mais rápido possível. Queria sair de lá. Não estava se sentindo bem ali...</p><p>Quando finalmente ganhou as ruas, deu-se conta de que estava realmente cedo. Ainda não eram 6 horas da manhã. Um vento frio passou por seu rosto, mas seu corpo sequer estremeceu ao contato daquela brisa gélida e cortante. Talvez por estar acostumado ao frio. Talvez por estar insensível a qualquer coisa depois dos últimos acontecimentos...</p><p>Na noite passada, o jovem russo aceitara sair para jantar com Isaac. Agira por impulso, agira sem pensar. E já estava arrependido.</p><p>O fato de ter visto Ikki e Shiryu de um modo como nunca havia imaginado antes ainda o deixava desnorteado. E, por ter ficado tão transtornado na noite anterior, achou por bem colocar uma pedra sobre todos os estranhos acontecimentos daquele dia. Ele precisava esquecer, parar de pensar... Por isso, aceitou o convite do finlandês. Achava que era o melhor a se fazer. Era no que ele queria acreditar, pelo menos.</p><p>Muita coisa tinha acontecido naquele fim de semana. Seu aniversário, o beijo de Shun, o retorno de Isaac, e...</p><p>– ... Ikki. – suspirou o jovem loiro.</p><p>O encontro que tiveram debaixo da cerejeira na noite de seu aniversário ainda mexia com ele... o que teria sido aquilo? E aquela troca de olhares tão significativa que tiveram à porta do hospital, após o acidente sofrido por Shun?</p><p>E ainda tinha o ocorrido naquele galpão abandonado... "Mas isso não passou de um sonho...", insistia em repetir para si mesmo.</p><p>No entanto...</p><p>"Teria sido mesmo um sonho?</p><p>Apenas um sonho?..."</p><p>O jovem sacudiu a cabeça. Malditas dúvidas que não o deixavam em paz! Já estava cansado de sentir-se confuso entre sonhos e realidade... E então se lembrou: também havia tido um estranho sonho na noite do acidente. Um sonho constituído de imagens confusas e sem nexo, mas que produziam nele uma agradável sensação de bem-estar. Ele conseguia ver, de forma assustadoramente realista, como se aquilo de fato tivesse acontecido... ele e Ikki em uma cafeteria... Ikki sorrindo para ele...</p><p>– Mas que droga! – falou, em voz alta e levando as mãos à cabeça – Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando louco!</p><p>Realmente, o rapaz loiro via-se bastante confuso. Já não conseguia mais distinguir o que era sonho do que era realidade... e toda essa confusão o impedia de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O resultado é que ele terminava por cometer algumas besteiras, como sair para jantar com Isaac:</p><p>– Como se já não me bastassem tantos problemas, eu ainda resolvo me criar mais um... – disse, em um tom de autocensura.</p><p>Na noite anterior, Hyoga aceitara jantar com Isaac e não demorou para que se desse conta de que havia cometido um erro. Mas o amigo se via tão empolgado e verdadeiramente feliz por estarem naquele restaurante que o loiro resolveu dar uma chance ao destino. Quem sabe, estar ali, com Isaac, não era o melhor a se fazer?</p><p>Entretanto, o tempo ia passando e a sensação de que aquilo não estava certo ia aumentando. Isaac não parava de falar sobre assuntos sem a menor importância, como se com isso, impedisse que Hyoga pensasse em tudo quanto lhe estava incomodando. Porém, a verdade é que o russo sequer prestou atenção ao que o finlandês lhe falava. Respondia com monossílabos, de modo que fingia prestar atenção ao que o amigo dizia, enquanto que, lá no fundo, seus pensamentos voavam para muito longe dali.</p><p>Se Isaac percebeu quão distante o russo estava daquele restaurante e daquela conversa – que era mais um monólogo que qualquer outra coisa – Hyoga não sabia dizer. E, sinceramente, nem se importava. Não estava mais com raiva do amigo, pois racionalmente se convencera de que a briga que tivera com Isaac nunca ocorrera. A razão o impelia a crer que todo o ocorrido depois de sua briga com Camus havia, de fato, sido apenas um sonho. E acreditava nisso porque, depois de presenciar aquela cena entre Ikki e Shiryu, não poderiam lhe restar mais dúvidas. O ocorrido no galpão só poderia mesmo ser um desejo inconsciente seu... Mesmo assim, mesmo não sentindo raiva do finlandês devido às palavras cruéis que achara ter ouvido do outro, não conseguia se importar tanto com o que o amigo dizia ou pensava. Seus pensamentos insistiam em correr atrás daquele homem de olhos cor de safira...</p><p>Por tudo isso, mesmo se esforçando para ser uma companhia relativamente agradável naquele jantar, Hyoga fez o possível para não prolongar mais o que ele considerava um erro. Não era certo agir daquela forma; e ao atuar dessa maneira, estava até mesmo sendo injusto com Isaac, que tinha boas intenções, mas era tratado pelo loiro como uma peça de reposição ou um entretenimento para ajudá-lo a se esquecer de seus problemas...</p><p>Assim, conseguiu evitar a sobremesa que Isaac insistia em pedir e, tão rápido quanto lhe foi possível, retornaram ao hotel. A verdade é que Hyoga nem sabia porque fora com Isaac para o hotel; sua cabeça estava tão cheia que apenas deixou-se guiar até lá.</p><p>O rapaz de cabelos verdes continuava falando sobre tudo – e, ao mesmo tempo, nada – e parecia desejar ardorosamente que Hyoga tomasse realmente parte nessa conversa. E foi aí que o russo precisou dar um fim àquilo. Ser agradável era uma coisa – que, por sinal, já estava exigindo demais dele – mas demonstrar-se verdadeiramente interessado no que quer que o outro estivesse falando? Não, isso ia além da sua capacidade naquele momento. Então, tão logo sentaram-se sobre suas respectivas camas, Hyoga alegou uma terrível dor de cabeça, e argumentou que precisava muito de uma boa noite de sono. Com isso, conseguiu fazer com que Isaac parasse de falar, meio que a contragosto, e puderam ambos dormir.</p><p>Entretanto, a verdade é que Hyoga mal pregou os olhos naquela noite. Como estava realmente cansado, cochilou por diversas vezes, mas não foi capaz de adormecer profundamente, como tanto desejava. Porque, efetivamente, ele precisava descansar. Seu corpo pedira por isso, mas sua mente parecera não compreender essa necessidade...</p><p>Andava a esmo pelas ruas ainda bastante vazias. Não tinha rumo; não sabia para onde ir. E, enquanto andava, rodeado pela solidão, pôde sentir um pouco da paz por que tanto ansiava. Acabou concluindo que precisava ficar sozinho. Ainda não sabia se seria capaz de ordenar tantos pensamentos confusos, mas entendeu que, se isso fosse possível, precisaria estar só para alcançar esse objetivo.</p><p>Portanto, não poderia continuar se hospedando naquele hotel. Por mais que achasse importante reatar laços com o amigo, Hyoga reconhecia que aquele não era o melhor momento para isso. Precisava se concentrar em assuntos sobre os quais não sentia que poderia discutir com Issac e este não o deixaria em paz enquanto tentasse refletir acerca de tudo que vinha acontecendo.</p><p>Contudo, também não desejava ficar na mansão. Afinal, lá não o deixariam em paz do mesmo modo. Havia já uma grande preocupação de seus amigos em relação a ele e Hyoga não teria mais respostas evasivas a oferecer a eles toda vez que lhe perguntassem se ele estava bem.</p><p>Além disso... havia o problema de continuar vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Shun. Afinal, o acidente fizera com que não tocassem mais no assunto sobre o qual Hyoga vinha evitando pensar a respeito... mas tão logo o mais jovem deixasse o hospital, eles teriam de abordar essa questão em suspenso. E o mais provável é que a situação entre eles não ficasse tão bem... possivelmente a amizade de ambos se veria abalada... ainda mais depois de Hyoga se descobrir apaixonado pelo irmão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda...</p><p>"Por que eu tive de me apaixonar justamente por aquele idiota?", pensou o loiro, inconformado. Mas, logo em seguida, soltou um suspiro triste: "E como poderia não me apaixonar por ele...?"</p><p>Balançou a cabeça tristemente. Precisava parar de pensar nisso. Era incrível: estava pensando em onde deveria se instalar, no problema que teria de resolver, cedo ou tarde, com Shun e, ainda assim, seus pensamentos insistiam em fugir para Ikki.</p><p>E, num repente, uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça:</p><p>– Mas é claro! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?</p><p>E assim, com pelo menos uma certeza em mente, tomou um táxi e dirigiu-se à mansão Kido.</p><p>Lá chegando, correu até seu quarto e começou a preparar suas malas. Tinha pressa. A mansão estava vazia; deviam estar todos no hospital com Shun. Mas não queria se demorar, não queria correr o risco de encontrar alguém e ter de se explicar agora. Não; faria primeiro o que tinha de fazer, depois, se necessário, explicaria a situação.</p><p>– Pronto. Só o básico. O resto, eu busco depois... – falou para si mesmo, enquanto deixava o quarto às pressas.</p><p>Ia caminhando tão rápido que, ao virar o corredor, quase atropelou a pessoa que vinha no sentido oposto:</p><p>– Me desculpe, eu... – e foi então que se deu conta de quem estava à sua frente - ... Ikki?</p><p>O moreno, pelo visto, não estava menos surpreso. Obviamente, também não esperava encontrar Hyoga ali, naquele momento...</p><p>– Hyoga? Eu... Você... – gaguejou ele – Você não deveria estar dando aula? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, por ter sido pego desprevenido.</p><p>– Ahn... não. – respondeu o outro, que também se via sem jeito – Eu só daria aula hoje à tarde, mas decidi que vou pedir uma licença por essa semana...</p><p>– Ah, sim. Claro. Por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. – Ikki ia falando, deixando o nervosismo que tomava conta de todo seu ser transparecer a cada palavra.</p><p>– É. Isso mesmo. – respondeu Hyoga, pensando que realmente não estava em condições de trabalhar. Já há algum tempo, seus colegas diziam que ele precisava de um tempo para si. Estava esgotado desde antes desse fim de semana...</p><p>Só então Ikki percebeu que Hyoga levava uma grande mala consigo. Estranhou aquilo e, sem pensar, perguntou:</p><p>– Aonde você está indo com essa mala?</p><p>Hyoga sentiu-se mal pela situação. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele momento, ainda mais Ikki. E era justamente ele a primeira pessoa a quem teria de dar alguma explicação? Bem, se não havia jeito...</p><p>– Eu... estou deixando a mansão.</p><p>Ikki ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pesando as palavras que diria agora. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, disse:</p><p>– E... para onde vai?</p><p>– Para o apartamento que meu mestre e Milo me deram de presente. Estou precisando de um tempo e um lugar só para mim.</p><p>– E aqui você não pode ter isso? – perguntou o moreno, parecendo não gostar muito daquela ideia.</p><p>– Na verdade... não. – respondeu Hyoga, secamente. Queria dar logo fim àquela conversa. A presença de Ikki o deixava desorientado e tudo o que ele não queria agora era perder-se novamente nessa sensação que o embriagava e o fazia até esquecer-se da mágoa que sentira ao ver o belo moreno na companhia do cavaleiro de Dragão...</p><p>Ikki bufou. Não queria que Hyoga fosse embora. Ele sabia bem o que isso significava. O russo estava se afastando da mansão agora, mas futuramente ele poderia acabar se distanciando de todos da mansão. Afinal, ele estava guardando seus problemas apenas para si. E isso poderia levá-lo a um afastamento definitivo dali.</p><p>– Eu não sei se você deveria fazer isso. – falou, demonstrando alguma inquietação, apesar de manter os olhos azuis muito escuros presos ao jovem loiro – Todo mundo aqui se preocupa com você e eu acho que deveria repensar essa sua decisão.</p><p>Hyoga olhava fixo para aquelas belas safiras azuis. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ainda ontem, Ikki o tratara de forma grosseira, rude. Depois, descobriu-o com Shiryu naquele quarto do hospital, escondidos da vista de todos... E, agora, ele voltava a agir dessa forma que desconcertava o Cisne completamente. Do seu jeito tão particular, ele demonstrava se preocupar com o loiro... e esse simples fato aquecia o coração do cavaleiro do gelo.</p><p>Ikki se deu conta de que Hyoga o observava com curiosidade. Aqueles olhos azuis voltaram a brilhar, fazendo com que a sombra que parecia escondê-los até poucos instantes atrás desaparecesse. O russo o olhava de forma tão encantadora, tão devastadoramente encantadora que Ikki sentiu um calafrio. Se não parasse para ouvir a voz da razão, ele se afogaria ali novamente. E isso não podia acontecer. Ele sabia bem aonde seus atos impensados poderiam levar Hyoga. E ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Jamais.</p><p>Virou o rosto a fim de quebrar aquele contato visual. Em seguida, prosseguiu, ensaiando uma voz desprovida de qualquer acento que denotasse preocupação de sua parte:</p><p>– Mas a vida é sua. Faça o que quiser.</p><p>Hyoga percebeu que o moreno fugiu-lhe com os olhos e algo dentro dele lhe mandou buscar novamente aquelas safiras. Contudo, não conseguia encontrá-las mais:</p><p>– É engraçado, pois você deveria me entender, Ikki. – começou a dizer, na intenção de atrair novamente aqueles olhos para si – Afinal, mais que ninguém, você deve conhecer bem a necessidade de se afastar de todos para compreender o que está se passando na sua vida... E eu... eu estou muito perdido e confuso...</p><p>Ikki percebeu que Hyoga estava prestes a lhe fazer alguma confissão. Isso não podia acontecer. O cavaleiro de Fênix precisava repelir qualquer ligação mais íntima que se pudesse desenhar entre eles. Revestiu-se de sua faceta mais fria e preparou-se para o que tinha de fazer. Ia doer; ele sabia. Mas era preciso:</p><p>– Você está falando sério? – disse, a voz em um tom bastante agressivo – Você está realmente achando que pode se comparar a mim?</p><p>Hyoga não soube o que responder. Não estava esperando aquela reação do outro. Normalmente, quando falava com Ikki em um tom mais suave, o moreno nunca lhe agredia verbalmente.</p><p>– Pois se você acha que essa sua crise existencial e todos os probleminhas ridículos que ela acarreta se igualam a tudo o que já sofri nessa vida, está muito enganado! – a voz de Ikki ia se tornando cada vez mais hostil, apesar de ele não elevar o tom de voz – Você não sabe o que é sofrimento! Você não sabe o que é estar perdido! Você não sabe o que é nada disso porque não passa de um filhinho de mamãe mimado e cheio de caprichos, que acha que todos devem prestar atenção unicamente em você! E, quando consegue chamar atenção o suficiente, diz que está cansado de ter todo mundo se preocupando com você? Ah, faça-me o favor! Vá embora mesmo, que assim todo mundo ganha!</p><p>Hyoga estava atônito, os olhos arregalados. Definitivamente, não estava esperando por tudo aquilo e não sabia como reagir.</p><p>E Ikki, percebendo que estava perto de alcançar seu intento, finalizou dizendo:</p><p>– O único motivo pelo qual eu achei que deveria ficar era por conta do meu irmão. Shun tem um carinho muito grande por você e eu achava que seria bom tê-lo por perto para que meu irmão melhorasse mais rápido. Mas, quer saber? Mudei de ideia. Não quero mais você ao redor de Shun enquanto ele estiver se recuperando. Tudo de que ele não precisa é de uma pessoa tão egoísta como você com ele numa hora dessas. E eu achando que alguma coisa ainda se salvava em você... Até parece. – e passou reto por Hyoga, a fim de terminar aquela conversa – E agora, vai ter mais uma dessas suas crises em outro lugar porque estou ocupado. Vim aqui pegar umas coisas para o Shun e você já me fez perder tempo demais.</p><p>Era impressionante, mas em todo esse terrível discurso, Ikki conseguiu manter a voz firme, do começo ao fim. Supreendia-se, pois tinha conseguido ser incrivelmente convincente. Por dentro, seu coração sangrava, mas ele sabia bem de onde vinha toda essa força. Ele precisava fazer isso. Precisava afastar-se de Hyoga para evitar o pior.</p><p>– Tudo... tudo bem. – conseguiu dizer Hyoga, por fim – Eu... ficarei longe do Shun. – e baixou os olhos.</p><p>– Menos mal. – respondeu Ikki, sem ao menos se virar para trás. Continuava caminhando a passos resolutos pelo corredor. Quem o visse assim jamais seria capaz de imaginar a tormenta em que sua alma se deflagrava nesse momento.</p><p>– Mas... Ikki? – falou Hyoga, a voz baixa mas suficientemente audível.</p><p>O moreno parou e respirou fundo. Precisava aparentar uma frieza que estava longe de sentir naquela ocasião. Mas o faria, mais uma vez:</p><p>– O que você quer agora? – perguntou, esforçando-se por parecer bastante aborrecido.</p><p>– Eu... sinto muito. Não quis comparar meus problemas com os seus. – falou, com um fio de voz.</p><p>O cavaleiro de Fênix olhou para o Cisne, e o viu tão frágil... Os olhos, visivelmente umedecidos. A fisionomia tão triste, o aspecto melancólico... Sentiu uma vontade aterradora de correr até ele, tomá-lo em seus braços e, em meio a beijos e carícias, pedir-lhe perdão por tudo...</p><p>Mas controlou-se. Mais uma vez.</p><p>Hyoga entendeu que Ikki não estava disposto a conversar. Suspirou e deu meia-volta. Pegou sua mala e, com passos lentos e quase arrastados, desceu as escadas. Lá de baixo já não podia mais ver a figura de Ikki, mas ainda assim lançou um último olhar na direção dos quartos. Em seguida, abriu a porta da mansão e partiu.</p><p>Ikki permanecia parado onde estava. Só então parecia aperceber-se do que fizera. Sentiu uma angústia esmagar-lhe o peito e, como que por impulso, dirigiu-se ao quarto do russo. Cambaleou e, ao parar à porta do quarto, sentiu o perfume de Hyoga que ainda se alastrava por todo o ambiente. O perfume de Hyoga o fazia parecer tão próximo, ao mesmo tempo em que a visão do guarda-roupa vazio indicava sua ausência que, de agora em diante, se tornaria uma constante na vida de Ikki.</p><p>Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Quase não conseguia respirar. Era como se todo seu corpo houvesse desaprendido a viver. Caminhou até a cama do loiro e sentou-se ali. Acariciou o lençol que cobria a cama. Finalmente, algumas lágrimas rebentaram de seus olhos.</p><p>In this world you tried<br/>Not leaving me alone behind.<br/>There's no other way.<br/>I prayed to the gods; let him stay.<br/>The memories ease the pain inside,<br/>Now I know why.</p><p>Neste mundo você tentou<br/>Não me deixar sozinho para trás.<br/>Não há outro modo.<br/>Eu rezei aos deuses; deixem ele ficar.<br/>As lembranças aliviam a dor por dentro,<br/>Agora eu sei por quê.</p><p>Aquela cama lhe trazia lembranças, recordações... e isso doía-lhe na alma. Seu corpo já sem forças para manter-se firme desabou sobre aquele leito. Sua cabeça pesada recostou sobre o travesseiro e ele pôde sentir ali a fragrância dos cabelos de Hyoga. Abraçou o travesseiro com força e chorou em silêncio. Agarrava-se aos lençóis, àquela cama em um mudo desespero, enquanto as lembranças vinham aos borbotões.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, suas lágrimas haviam secado e sua respiração voltara ao normal. Mas seu corpo cansado parecia pesado demais para conseguir se levantar dali. Cerrou as pálpebras e a primeira imagem que lhe surgiu foi a de um jovem loiro com olhos azuis da cor do céu, cujo sorriso era o mais belo que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. E essa imagem, que ele via tão nítida ao simplesmente fechar os olhos, trazia-lhe conforto. Trazia-lhe paz.</p><p>All of my memories keep you near.<br/>In silent moments, imagine you here.<br/>All of my memories keep you near.<br/>Your silent whispers, silent tears.</p><p>Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.<br/>Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui.<br/>Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.<br/>Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas.</p><p>Sim, as lembranças eram tudo o que restaria deles dois. Apenas a lembrança de um passado muito distante. Mas já não importava. A Ikki, interessava apenas manter sua promessa e permitir que Hyoga continuasse vivo. E, se em meio a tudo isso, ele ainda pudesse lembrar-se de tudo o que um dia viveu ao lado do Cisne... então ainda valeria a pena viver. A simples lembrança de Hyoga, a recordação do sorriso que ele lhe dedicava... só isso já era motivo para suportar firmemente uma vida inteira de amarguras.</p><p>Isso e, obviamente... a necessidade de saber se Hyoga estaria bem. Havia prometido a si mesmo que zelaria pela vida desse anjo para sempre. De algum modo, buscaria sempre saber se ele estava bem. Esse era o caminho pelo qual sua vida seguiria agora. Era o único caminho que fazia sentido ele percorrer nesta vida... Era o único caminho no qual ele ainda encontrava algum motivo para continuar vivendo.</p><p>Made me promise I'd try<br/>To find my way back in this life.<br/>I hope there is a way<br/>To give me a sign you're ok.<br/>Reminds me again it's worth it all<br/>So I can go on.</p><p>Me fez prometer que eu tentaria<br/>Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.<br/>Espero que haja um meio<br/>De me dar um sinal de que você está bem.<br/>É o que me faz lembrar que tudo vale a pena<br/>Então eu posso continuar seguindo.</p><p>Os olhos fechados fizeram-no sentir, enfim, o cansaço de seu corpo. Não tinha dormido bem aquela noite, pois ficara velando o sono do irmão e... pensando em Hyoga. Despedira-se de Shiryu, que não exigiu qualquer explicação dele sobre tudo o que se passara e, depois que o chinês partiu na companhia de Seiya e Saori, Ikki ficou só, com seu irmão, que descansava angelicalmente. Tentou dormir um pouco também, mas fora-lhe impossível. Sua mente simplesmente não conseguia parar...</p><p>Entretanto agora, envolto naqueles lençóis que ainda guardavam o perfume de Hyoga, o moreno pôde, finalmente, sentir-se em paz. Com os olhos fechados, momentos felizes passados na companhia de Hyoga corriam velozmente por sua mente. E Ikki conseguia ainda ver, perfeitamente, o sorriso pelo qual se apaixonara perdidamente... E que amaria até o fim de sua vida.</p><p>Together in all these memories<br/>I see your smile.<br/>All the memories I hold dear.</p><p>Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time.</p><p>Juntos em todas essas lembranças<br/>Eu vejo seu sorriso.<br/>Todas as lembranças eu guardo com carinho.</p><p>Meu bem, sabe que irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos.</p><p>Assim, em meio a sonhos e lembranças do passado, o cavaleiro de Fênix pôde, finalmente... adormecer.</p><p>Continua...</p><p>****************************************************************<br/>Notas Finais</p><p>Se alguém estiver interessado em conhecer a música que apareceu aqui, ela chama-se "Memories" e é da banda Within Temptation.</p><p>A música pode ser ouvida aqui:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk</p><p>No mais... peço desculpas àqueles que estavam ansiosos para verem muitos acontecimentos nesse capítulo. Sei que quebrei um pouco o ritmo da história aqui, mas é que eu simplesmente precisava escrever essa cena. Era uma necessidade...</p><p>E obrigada a quem continua acompanhando a leitura dessa fic.</p><p>Beijos,</p><p>Lua Prateada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>